Dejame Odiarte
by YlemDzz001
Summary: " Solo quiero evitarte a toda costa, sin embargo te has convertido en mi sombra." Auto control era lo único que necesitaba en mi vida. Sin embargo apareciste y con tus besos me volviste un adicto. El amor que solía leer en libros y ver entre mis series lo vivo en carne propia. Haciéndome caer lentamente ante ti. Levi Ackerman, te has convertido en mi desastrosa debilidad.
1. Una promesa llena de problemas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, estan inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves. **

**Parejas:**  
**Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás seran reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi. **

**Comentarios personales de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

_Solo quiero evitarte a toda costa, sin embargo te has convertido en mi sombra._

Las puertas blancas a mi parecer se cerraban cada vez mas, el oxígeno de aquella oficina no era suficiente para mí. Necesitaba salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco, me sentia sofocado porque sabía que esto no terminaría en nada bueno. El suave sonido de las manecillas del reloj era realmente debastador para mi paciencia, moví mi pie con demasiada ansiedad, no era la primera vez que me habían mandado a llamar a dirección pero siempre tenía la preocupación de saber que me dirán. Suspire fastidiado y desesperado en cuanto me sente en la silla justo en frente de un gran escritorio de madera que dictará mi sentencia. La otra silla al lado mía fue ocupada por la persona que causó este conflicto, él a diferencia de mí estaba bastante relajado, su cabello azabache hacía juego con él uniforme negro del instituto. Él con 17 años ya era conocido por su filosa mirada, nadie podía descifrar el color de sus ojos, era un extraño negro con reflejos azules, verdaderamente enigmáticos, también es popular gracias su peculiar forma de vestir el uniforme, nunca venía con su camisa arreglada, siempre con botones abiertos de más y una corbata mal arreglada a mi parecer, tenía las mangas de su saco subidas a la altura de sus codos, contaba con una expansión en su oído derecho y con su inseparable cinturon siendo adornado con picos de fantasía. Dejó caer su mochila a un lado dejandola a su suerte en el piso, seguido de eso con poca gracia tomo asiento de forma despreocupada echando atras su cabeza junto con sus brazos sosteniendo su nuca, al menos tengo ese consuelo que ahora en su mejilla izquiera reposaba un moreton junto con un labio roto, estaba mal que me sintiera orgulloso de mi acto. Pero él se lo merecía por ser tan patético,

_Levi Ackerman, un chico busca problemas que todas estaban tras él. Era todo un personaje común entre novelas juveniles, totalmente absurdo y altamente sobre valorado e incluso estúpido. _

Él era lo opuesto a mí, no tenía mucho que describir acerca mío ya que yo, a diferencia de él, teniamos un año de diferencia y solo me limitó a portar el uniforme adecuadamente, limpio y bien lucido, aunque ahora no lo estaba debido al conflicto que tuvimos, yo también contaba con golpes en mi rostro y raspones, incluso mi labio estaba más roto pero no me queje. Podría decirse que lo único desarreglado es mi cabello castaño rebelde y lo que sobresale son mis ojos, los rayos del sol aveces los hacía ver azules pero yo siempre he creído que son verdes. Vaya enigma, es maravilloso todo lo que puedes pensar cuando estas en dirección con la persona que menos te agrada esperando ser castigado. Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos y ninguno de los dos queríamos ni siquiera voltear a vernos, al fin estaba de acuerdo con él, verle es lo menos que necesitaba hoy. Otros minutos pasaron y la puerta aviso que el director llegó. Un hombre bastante alto caminó hacia el escritorio, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules con unas cejas pobladas. Siempre tenía un porte militar, sin embargo venía vestido con un traje gris y corbata azul. Yo me acobarde al ver como tomaba asiento enfrente de nosotros soltando un suspiro de decepción.

— Saben porque estan aquí ¿Cierto? — la voz con autoridad habló, yo temble del miedo. El director Erwin Smith no era un hombre con paciencia.

— Usted nos citó debería saberlo — ahí esta, de nueva cuenta con ese sarcasmo que me sacaba de quicio. Sólo me límite a rodar los ojos.

— Joven Ackerman debe hablarme con respeto, le recuerdo que su situación puede empeorar. — lo reprendió y yo esbozó una sonrisa sin querer, él director para mi mala suerte se percató de ello. — Borre esa sonrisa Eren ya que usted esta en el mismo problema - mierda.

— Es realmente injusto, esta bestia comenzó todo — me defendí por mero impulso pero sólo cause el enfado de Ackerman.

— ¿A quién le dices bestia, mocoso? — me vio enfadado, yo sonreí sin intimidarme.

— ¿Mocoso? Podrás decirme así cuando tengas los 10 centímetros que te hacen falta — di en el clavo, justo en su pequeño orgullo, igual que su altura.

— Hijo de ...

— Ackerman — levantó su voz el director antes de que el pelinegro pudiera ofenderme. — Cuide su lenguaje en mi institución.

— Bien — chasqueo su lengua irritado.

— El colegio Scouting Legion no puede tolerar esta clase de comportamiento dentro de las instalaciones — pronunció el director un poco más calmado pero Ackerman silvo sarcasticamente como si lo dicho hubiera sido bastante interesante.

— Entonces director, expulseme de la institución — su voz era tan desinteresada, lo mire confundido, no parecía molestarle absolutamente nada la palabra expulsión, incluso hasta podía jurar que se notó calmado.

— Sabe que no puedo hacerle eso a su tío Kenny — le dijo y Levi parecía tornarse mas serio, me sentía fuera de la plática asi que calle pero con una gran curiosidad.

— Como si me importara ese vejete fanfarrón — después de decirlo volvió a tomar su pose despreocupada.

— Quiero que me expliquen que es lo que ocurrió — el director volteó a verme al ver que Levi no se tomaría la molestia de hablar.

* * *

_Fue cuando se dio por terminada la última clase del día; la de informática, asi que yo junto con mis amigos, Armin un chico amable rubio con ojos azules y Mikasa una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos negros con luces azules ¿Les suena la descripción? Si, mi mejor amiga es la prima de Ackerman ¿Irónico no? En fin, salimos de la sala de cómputo y ahí estaba. Levi Ackerman acechando a su prima de nueva cuenta, siempre fue protector con ella. Se acercó a nosotros, no apartaba su mirada sobre mí pero yo lo ignore._

_— Mikasa, vamonos ya — ella asintió fastidiada, es cierto, me había dicho que hoy iría a casa de su tío pero en el fondo se que también suele a estresarse por su comportamiento._

_— Armin, Eren, nos vemos mañana — iba a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno pero inevitablemente yo me aleje y al parecer Armin hizo lo mismo. Era un impulso ya que su primo era sobre todo celoso._

_— Tranquilos, a Mikasa sólo la protejo de hombres — su sarcasmo me saco de mis casillas._

_— ¿Qué insinuas? — me mostre enojado, mi actitud impulsiva salió a frote y me acerque dos pasos a él pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo._

_— No prestes atencion Eren — mi mejor amigo me aconsejo._

_— Tiene razón, deberías obedecer a tú novia Jaeger — trate de calmarme pero su sonrisa llena de ironía señalo que seguiría hablando. — Se un buen perro y obedece._

_Ese fue el último comentario que hizo antes de que mi puño chocara con su mejilla, no le di tiempo de reaccionar porqué le devolví otro en su labio. Esta vez si lo hice cabrear y conocí porqué todos temían de él. Con facilidad me propinó una patada haciendo que cayera al suelo, cuando estuve en el se lanzó encima mío golpeandome varias veces, así es, quede como un completo idiota. Pronto él escándalo ganó la atención del maestro Mike y nos dirigieron a la dirección inmediatamente, ni siquiera a la enfermería ya que nosotros contabamos con demasiado historial por nuestros anteriores roces. _

* * *

Termine de contarle al director ganandome otro quejido de él, parecía molesto e irritado de nuestra situación. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Desde que yo pise esta instalación creció una gran enemistad. La verdad es que también estaba fastidiado, pero pronto se acabaría ¿Por qué? Bien, este año se gradua, él esta en sexto y yo en quinto, al fin me librare de ese fastidioso. Es por eso que este año lo denomine triunfante, podría jurar que yo estaría mas alegre por su graduación que sus mismos padres. Después de su partida podría disfrutar de un grandioso año escolar, el último, cerrando con broche de oro.

— Eren tus calificaciones como siempre son excelentes pero tú conducta es miserable — él director saco de unos cajones dos carpetas, era mi expediente y el de él. — ¿Ves esto? — señalo mi carpeta, estaba llena de hojas en rojo, diferentes colores conforme a la gravedad del reporte, la verdad es que estaba bastante llena. — ¿Crees poder ingresar a la universidad con semejante expediente?

— No — como un cobarde conteste pero esto comenzaba a preocuparme, si quería seguir los pasos de mi padre e ingresar a la facultad de medicina tenía que solucionarlo.

— Fracasado — rió el azabache con burla.

— Mejor guarde silencio Ackerman, su situación es mucho peor — su voz estaba aún mas seria y el chico mostró interes al fin.

— Suéltelo, juro no llorar — dijo, ¿Nunca podía hablar seriamente? Al parecer no.

— Podría repetir sexto semestre — por favor quien sea, digame que es una jodida broma. Ackerman se acomodó de su asiento, esta vez tomo una postura recta y sería. ¿Yo? Bueno, al parecer mentalmente me estoy despidiendo de mi buen año sin él.

— ¿Es definitivo? — su voz se escuchaba mas seria, ronca y masculina, según las chicas era un tono bastante hipnotizador. Que cabezas tan huecas.

— No, no lo es — volví a respirar, que alivio. — Aquí es donde entra Eren

— ¿Por qué yo, director? — no lo sabía pero ya tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Lo mismo digo, ¿A Jaeger que le interesa? — trató de opinar pero Erwin con la mirada lo calló, Rivaille lanzó un bufido y volvía a su pose sin preocupación alguna.

— ¿Que me dirías si te diera la oportunidad de borrar todo tu expediente? Libre de reportes, llamados a tús padres y todo lo que tenga que ver con tu horrible conducta. — me entusiasme, de verdad lo necesitaba pero sospechaba.

— Diría que me pedirá algo — el director esbozo una sonrisa.

— Por eso tienes magníficas calificaciones; es cierto, te hare un pequeño favor a cambio de uno — demasiado tentador pero todavía sentía que no debía. — Incluso podría hacerte una carta de recomendación para la universidad que desees — es todo, a la mierda mis presentimientos.

— Acepto — dije sin saber que era el dichoso favor pero porfavor, con tremenda oferta bien podría vender droga. — ¿Cuál es el favor?

— Vigilar a Ackerman — estoy jodido. — Tanto académicamente como en su vida social — entendía perfectamente el aspecto estudiantil pero de eso a su vida personal era una exageración.

— Eso es hostigamiento y de mal gusto, mi comportamiento fuera de su escuela no es su asunto — odiaba admitirlo pero esta vez él tenía razón.

— No lo pedí yo, hace semanas lo exigió su tío, justo un día después de la noche en que tuvo que pagar tu fianza por exceso de velocidad ¿Lo recuerdas? — Yo me sorprendí, sabía que él era problemático pero no creí que a tal grado. Giré mi rostro para ver su reacción y dejó caer su mano en su rostro totalmente irritado. — Si no accedes te mandará a la militarizada quieras o no. Le di todo mi apoyo con solo una condición, que Eren Jaeger fuera tu tutor académico y además de eso irán con la psicóloga para arreglar su nada sana relación.

Me quede analizando todas sus palabras y caí en cuenta, fue un plan perfecto, tanto que daba miedo, por eso se ganó la fama del director militar, siempre parecía tener estrategias que mataran dos pajaros de un tiro. Él aprovecho la desesperación del tío de Levi de querer mantenerlo en control de su rebeldía pidiendo a cambio que tomara cursos para sus materias. También aprovechó mi situación, manipulandome con algo que de verdad me importa y por si fuera poco obtendría así que fueramos con la psicóloga por nuestras diferencias, hasta podría apostar que las asesorías son un plan para mejorar nuestra simpatía. Era fríamente calculador, sin errores ni fallas, todo perfecto.

— Usted lo planeó todo — susurre sorprendido.

— Exactamente — orgullosamente admitió.

— Pero mi tío lo pidió hace dos semanas ¿Por qué hasta ahora? — pregunto Ackerman, él también se dio cuenta de todo el plan del director.

— Quedaría como un director que castiga sin motivo y eso mancharia mi reputación. Necesitaba una razón, sólo era cuestión de tiempo — en eso señaló mi labio partido y entendí todo. — Ustedes sólo me la dieron.

— ¿Qué tengo qué hacer? — dije ya derrotado y Ackerman también parecía ya estarlo.

— Informarle a su tío cualquier rebeldía suya, cuando se va de fiesta, practiqué bandalismo, consuma alcohol o maneje sin control. — no sabía que él acostumbraba a hacer todo eso, escuche un quejido molesto.

— No hay necesidad de exponer lo que hago — volví a estar a su favor pero de verdad que comenzaba a causarme gracia.

— Soy menor que tú y cuidare de ti — me burle, esta vez no hubo regaño de Erwin, hasta esbozo una sonrisa.

— ¿No dira nada director? — parecía ofendido, a decir verdad mucho.

— Tú mismo te lo buscaste, ahora hablaremos de su horario. Lunes, miércoles y viernes seran de asesorías después de clases, los martes y sábados irán a una consulta con la psicóloga de la escuela para hablar de su conflictiva relación. Ademas, Eren se que es demasiado pedir pero tendre que hablar con tus padres junto con el tío de Levi para pedir permiso de quedarte en su hogar hasta las nueve de la noche, hora en que su tío llega del trabajo, excepto los domingos que no asiste a trabajar. — Tragué grueso, sólo con decir todo eso me sentía asfixiado.

— Esto es una mierda — dijo en un tono bastante bajo, creó que solo yo pude escucharlo. — No pueden tratarme como un niño. — esta vez con un tono ya alto.

— Bien, entonces no te comportes como uno — vaya, el director no pudo decirlo mejor.

Soltó una mueca, esta estaba llena de cansancio y de nueva cuenta con fastidio, mordí mi lengua para no reírme, de verdad que la mordí fuerte. Tenía el poder de controlarlo y prácticamente estaba en mis manos, un paso en falso y podía hacer que fuera a la militarizada. Glorioso karma, al fin de tres años soportando sus burlas, golpes y ofensas estaba acorralado.  
Él pareció sentir mi gozo y me dedicó una mirada gelida, ese color tan sigular se apoderó de mis sentidos. Me sentía atrapado y sin salida, una refrescante tortura. Esa peligrosa mirada que solo me hacía enojar, sabía que ocultaba algo más, siempre lo supe, de todas las personas que he conocido él poseía ese brillo que ocultaba bastantes secretos. Una de las cosas del porqué lo odiaba era esa, cuando me miraba sentía que podía ver a través de mi. Creí que pasaron cerca de diez minutos pero solo llegaron a ser cuatro segundos, era otra cosa que me enloquecía, como si sus ojos tuvieran el poder de detener el puto tiempo.

— Ya que hoy es viernes el fin de semana será usado para hablar al respecto con los padres de Eren y su tío Ackerman. — su sonrisa amable me tranquilizó pero Levi bajo la mirada perdida, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos. — Pueden retirarse. — me levanté del asiento pero Ackerman no lo hacía, al parecer iba a decir algo.

— Director ¿Por qué a Jaeger si le dice por su nombre? En cambio a mi, por mi apellido — era verdad, nunca lo nofe hasta ahora.

— Para recordarle a usted quien es — dijo serio, esa frase me dejo con dudas ¿A que se referían? Pude notar que fue algo serio porque Levi se fue rápido sin decir nada.

— Con permiso — dije al director antes de salir y me dedico otra sonrisa.

Salí al fin de la oficina para poder descandar de tremenda paliza que me dio Ackerman. Mis pasos lentos y llenos de dolor era una prueba de que en verdad me dolían, él muy idiota no solo golpeó mi mejilla y rostro, si no que también me dio unas cuantas patadas en mis costados. Es por eso que yo le apode bestia, era como un lobo, parecía solitario pero siempre dispuesto a proteger su manada, eso lo supe el día en que insultaron a Hanji Zoe, una chica de su mismo salón, castaña y con anteojos, su mejor amiga era conocida por su personalidad tan diferente y llena de energía pero sobre todo por sus gustos extraños, por eso le habían dicho loca chiflada. Hanji solo rió pero a diferencia de ella Ackerman tomo del cuello al que la había insultado.

_" No le vuelvas a decir loca chiflada a mi cuatro ojos — recuerdo que eso fue lo que dijo antes de golpear al chico. " _

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a tocar ningún amigo de Ackerman, mucho menos a su prima Mikasa, eso era considerado prácticamente el suicidio. Otra característica de el es su inquietante inteligencia, según maestros posee una mente brillante pero él no muestra ningún interés, sólo hace lo necesario para aprobar aunque a juzgar creo últimamente ni siquiera hace eso. De igual forma, no necesito pensar en él, o tal vez si, ahora tendre que convivir con él para asegurar mi pase a la facultad de medicina, quiero hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre mas que nada en el mundo. Para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en la salida de la institución. Suspire, realmente debo dejar de ser tan despistado, un día seguro casi me asesinan y no me dare cuenta hasta que este en el cielo. Volví a caminar para salir pero una voz me detuvo.

— ¡Eren! — esa voz, sabía quien era y suspire fastidiado. Me giré para sonreír fingiendo amabilidad.

— Historia ¿Qué haces a esta hora en la escuela? —le dije a la chica, de estatura pequeña y cabello rubio, con unos ojos azules demasiado grandes. Si lo se, al parecer mi escuela estaba invadida de rubios. Vi que se sonrojo al escuchar mi voz, era obvio. Gracias a mi amigo entrometido llamado Jean terminé dandome cuenta que yo le gustaba.

— Hoy me inscribí al club de teatro ¿Sabes que es lo sorprendente? — le dedique una mirada dando a entender que siguiera y ella capto la indirecta. — Ymir —su mejor amiga. — También accedió a unirse conmigo, creó que al fin intenta socializar. De hecho acaba de irse.

— Oh — tan solo pude decir, de verdad estaba bastante incómodo. Claro que su mejor amiga intenta algo, pero no precisamente socializar; Ymir intenta desviar la sexualidad hetero de Historia ¿Por qué? Simple, ella gustaba de su amiga pero existe un pequeño problema, Yo le gusto a Historia, poniendome en graves aprietos con su mejor amiga. Esta de mas decir todas las amenazas que Ymir me dio.

— ¿Estas aquí por el problema con Levi cierto? — pude ver su mirada preocupada y lentamente dirigió su mano a mi golpe en la mejilla pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo me hice atrás. — Lo siento, debe dolerte mucho.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó? — la mire con duda, demasiado fijo y ella bajo la vista apenada.

— Toda la escuela se entero, ya sabes como es la popularidad de Levi — doble mierda, ya me imagino el escándalo que me armaran su admiradoras. — ¿Estas bien?

— Lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte — le sonreí, a pesar de que no pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos no quería ser grosera con ella, era una de las chicas mas dulces que conozco.

— ¿Entonces me iré si? Cuidate — se acercó a mi y dio un saltó para alcanzar la altura de mi otra mejilla intacta depositando un beso, no pude responder nada porque salio corriendo muerta de vergüenza.

— Ymir va a matarme —susurre espantado, esa chica castaña y alta daba miedo.

Después de ese suceso mi mente voló en mis fantasías, a pesar de eso seguí caminando para ir directo a mi casa, no podía evitarlo, era despistado y mi mente podía viajar de la nada, creando historias, cosas que me gustaría que pasaran o creerme un filósofo retirado. Historia era bonita, agradable y demasiado tierna ¿Por qué no sentía nada por ella? No había motivo para que no me gustara, pero supongo que en el amor no existen, nace ahí de la nada para joderte un rato y desaparecer como apareció, sin motivo alguno. Amor, esa palabra a mi edad era comúnmente como la reina del drama, podías sentir maravilloso y a la vez como el mismo infierno, si soy sincero ese sentimiento me aterraba. De tan solo pensar que una persona pueda dominar mis sentimientos y estado de ánimo me estresaba, por eso nunca llegué a enamorarme, ni siquiera me ha gustado nadie. Mi vida es demasiado tranquila como para desperdiciarla con eso. Simplemente no lo necesito.

— ¿Donde estoy? — hablé cuando salí de mi pequeña plática conmigo mismo — Mierda, debí girar en la anterior calle.

¿Lo ven? Necesitaba dejar de desconcentrarme tan fácil, me gire al lado contrario y dispuse a caminar ahora por la dirección correcta a mi casa. Llegué al principio de la calle en donde debí dar vuelta desde el principio, esta siempre se encontraba sola, mucho más el pequeño callejón que daba vuelta para llegar a casa. Iba a volver a caminar pero justo cuando mis tobillos giraron para dar vuelta una figura me lanzó directo a una pared acorralandome en ella. Me espante y mi cara quedó sin color pero al darme cuenta de quien era mi cara tomó color, pero de un fuerte rojo por el coraje que sentía. Un fuerte olor a tabaco mezclado con menta y tierra mojada llegaron a mis fosas nasales, lejos de ser desagradable era un olor curioso, lleno de peligro pero con un fuerte poder enigmático, una sensación embriante. Sus ojos filosos se clavaron en los míos, eran tan rasposos que llegue a sentir que me cortaba.

— ¿Qué quieres Ackerman? — claro que mi voz era molesta, suficiente tenía con él este dia para que viniera a molestarme.

— Realmente eres un idiota — me dijo y pude ver como crecía una pequeña sonrisa en él. — Perderte de camino a casa ¿Quién hace algo más estúpido que eso? — se burlo.

— Tú al seguirme — contra ataque y el chasqueo los labios si querer, siempre hacia eso y también le di un apodo a ese gesto. El tic del fastidio.

— Deja de jugar Jaeger — ese tono realmente parecía peligroso pero mi terquedad evitó que me asustara. Quiero creer que fue mi imaginación pero sentí que apreto mas mi cuerpo al suyo. Seguramente un acto para intimidarme.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dos podían jugar el mismo juego, no dejaría que pensara toda la vida que espantaba a todos. Sentí que mis ojos adquirian un brillo lleno de desafío, él quizá lo noto, ya que siempre que sentía ese ardor en mi mirada la suya brillaba entusiasmado.

— Solo vengo a prometerte algo — lo mire extrañado y sonrió con una clara mueca de superioridad, se inclinó a mí, a la altura de mi oído mientras yo sentía un mareo por esa acción, por primera vez me sentí débil e indefenso. — Prometo que te fastidiare lo más que pueda. Hare que caigas — me susurro amenazadoramente, un susurro letal que hizo mis oídos zumbar.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, como él dijo, sentía que quería caer, mis piernas temblaban y mi respiración estaba aturdida. Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y él me miro sin dejar su mirada gélida pero con una ceja levantada sutilmente denotando un pequeño interés por mi acción. Me sentía pequeño a pesar de que yo media 1.70 y el escasos 1.60, estaba mal, realmente mal como me llegue a sentir por su cercanía. ¿Así se sentiran los adictos a una sustancia en específica? Porque eso presentía, me sentía desorbitado y fuera de mis sentidos, una pequeña llama dentro de mí llegó a querer más pero deseche la idea inmediatamente, seguramente era por el olor a tabaco, estaba en una edad en que soy propenso a querer probar cosas dañinas. Seguramente es eso pero igual odie ese sentimiento.

— No te acerques Ackerman yo no pedí el acuerdo — le dije con enfado y obtuve toda su atención, me estaba mirando atentamente. — Yo puedo hacer que caigas, pero directamente a la militarizada. — ahí esta, el tic de fastidio volvió. — Así que comportate bestia.

— Detesto que me digas así — lo sentí, volvió a presionar mi cuerpo con el suyo, mis rodillas se doblaron sin querer dejándonos en la misma altura.

— No te digo así para que te agrade — le respondí — Lo digo porque así te veo. — él lejos de molestarse sus labios formaron una sonrisa egocéntrica.

— ¿Sabes como te veo a ti? —negué con la cabeza pero sosteniendo mi mirada enfurecida, eso pareció despertar aun mas su interés — Como un cachorro y te estás metiendo con el lobo alfa.

— Dejame ir — evite su mirada, nunca lo hacía pero esta vez era diferente. Quería alejarme, solo necesitaba eso, irme corriendo lejos de su presencia.

— Estas advertido su voz, su fastidiosa voz resonaba, creo que me estaba metiendo en graves problemas pero no me importo, por eso tengo tantos reportes, por mi personalidad explosiva.

— Tú también — me quite de encima suyo tocando su hombro para lograrlo, el contacto quemaba y no sabia porque. Caminé rápido a pesar de que él cuando me aleje había caminado hacía la dirección contraria.

Ese encuentro hizo que mi mente ahora se encontrara en un torbellino. Idiota pensé, era una gran idiota, su personalidad y cada cosa de él me asfixiaba y sacaba de quicio. Esta claro que nunca nos llevaremos bien, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa, con mis llaves abrí la cerradura, no tenía que ser genio para adivinar que mi casa estaba sola, mi madre es dueña de una panadería a dos cuadras de aquí y mi padre un gran médico en el hospital Maria ¿Extraña pareja verdad? Subí las escaleras, ni siquiera tenía apetito, sentía mi estomago revuelto asi que me tire a la cama ahogandome mas en mis pebsamientos. Esa pequeña discusión seguía presente.

_" Prometo que te fastidiare lo más que pueda. Hare que caigas "_

Ackerman, juro que en realidad tú caerás ante mi. — le dije al silencio y mi almohada como testigo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad al fic, les agradecería demasiado votando y dejando su comentario para saber su opinión. Me darían grandes ánimos y razones para seguir la historia. **

**Si les interesa podrían leer también mi Attack On Love, una historia que promete no solo amor entre Heichou y Eren, también emocionantes escenas acerca de los titanes y su origen. **

**Besos &amp; de nuevo gracias  
**


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Parejas:**  
**Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi.**

**Comentarios personales de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

Un sábado tranquilo con un clima perfecto para mis gustos, día nublado, con mucho viento y una suave llovizna realmente refrescante ¿Creían que diría un cálido sábado? Con bellos pájaros cantando cerca de mi ventana y los rayos del sol iluminándome, eso era pura mierda. Me estresaba el silbido de aquellas aves, no me dejaban descansar y bueno, ciertamente a nadie le agrada tener los ardientes rayos del sol en su cara, y aunque sean cálidos y acogedores odiaba esa sensación, solo me hacía sonrojar e incluso quemaba. A diferencia de los demás, yo disfrutaba de un nublado cielo y sentir salvajes corrientes de viento chocando en mi rostro, una sensación llena de placer y tomada de la mano con la libertad, otra maravilla era escuchar las gotas de lluvia desde al cielo para caer con gracia hasta el suelo, un sonido mil veces mejor que un pájaro cabreando tu mañana. Podría estar en mi casa disfrutando de un buen videojuego o simplemente escuchando música mientras hacía tarea, pero no, volvía a encontrarme en estas cuatro paredes blancas llamadas oficina del director, no solo estaba yo, estaban mis padres, uno en cada lado mío. Mi madre Carla Jaeger, una mujer hermosa parecida a mí con un largo cabello oscuro acomodado en una trenza se encontraba usando una camisa celeste de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla simple, a mi lado izquierdo estaba Grisha Jaeger, mi padre, un hombre alto con cabello largo recogido en una coleta y barba, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón crema, con su brazo derecho sostenía su capa de doctor, me sentía apenado de sacarlo del hospital por mi conducta, y por si no fuera poco dos sillas más estaban ocupadas por Levi Ackerman y su tío Kenny, moví mi vista hacía el primer mencionado notando su vestimenta. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin su uniforme, empecé a verlo comenzando por sus pies hasta su cabeza, portaba unos converse negros y tenía unos jeans oscuros rasgados sujetados por su inseparable cinturón en picos, una playera roja de manga corta sutilmente pegada al cuerpo reluciendo sus músculos, estos eran sutiles pero firmes, sin rozar la exageración. No supe por qué pero sentía que incluso en la ropa éramos opuestos, mi playera, a diferencia de la de el es blanca y mis jeans grises junto con mis zapatillas del mismo color, tan simple y normal, mientras él parecía tan diferente aunque usara algo tan casual. Otra vez observe sus brazos y los compare con los míos, soy una vergüenza a comparación, yo sabía que era fuerte pero no tanto, debe ser por el uniforme que ayudaba a ocultarlos un poco, el chico estiro su brazo y mi vista llego al punto exacto donde conectaba su brazo y su antebrazo, justo en la parte que acostumbraba a ocultar porque siempre doblada sus mangas del saco, debajo de unos centímetros en aquella parte que nos ayudaba a doblar el brazo él tenía un tatuaje, noté una caligrafía en cursivas pero el tatuaje solo mostraba una fecha. Bastante raro, hasta podría decir que despertó mi curiosidad.

** .MMVII**

**_6 de Octubre del 2007_**

El director seguía hablando con mis padres y el tío de Ackerman pero los dos parecíamos sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Era obvio, solo hablarán de todo lo que hicimos y el acuerdo del director, eso ya lo sabíamos y en lo personal no quería volver a escuchar eso. Quería distraer mi mente en otra cosa pero no podía, uno de mis tantos defectos es que contaba con una inquietante curiosidad, no podía parar hasta encontrar un porqué de mi interrogante. ¿Una fecha de cumpleaños? O tal vez algo más estúpido como un aniversario e incluso una fecha de algún concierto pero no, él no parecía ser alguien tan idiota como para hacerse un tatuaje así porque así, además ¡Idiota! En el 2007 tendría unos escasos 11, claro que no puede ser un aniversario, o concierto, de tanta curiosidad ya no pensaba con claridad. Mire su perfil, estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía el director y de vez en cuando hacia muecas de disgusto, también noté otra cosa, Ackerman evitaba cualquier contacto con si tío, ya fuera visual o tacto, parecía alejarse con rabia cualquier cercanía con el adulto. Mire detalladamente, sin poder despegar la vista de su tatuaje ¿Por qué siempre lo ocultaba con su saco? y ¿Por qué lo mostraba ahora? Levi Ackerman era una caja de misterios, nunca me importo pero ahora estaba despertando mi interés para saber el motivo de su conducta. Ackerman volteó a verme y notó mi potente mirada sobre él luciendo una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Descubriendo tu homosexualidad Jaeger? — jodido Ackerman, no debe bromear en nuestra situación y menos con mis padres y su tío cerca, iba a protestar pero una suave risa me interrumpió. Era mi madre quien reía.

— Mama, deja de reírte no da gracia alguna — prefería morir, a veces mi madre de tan encantadora que era podía dejarte en ridículo.

— Al menos tendrías buenos gustos — sí, siempre lo lograba.

Vi que mi padre sonrió de una forma divertida y yo suspire con fastidio, con un gran fastidio al ver como mi familia nunca podía comportarse o ser un poco más serios pero esta era mi familia y los amaba de una manera incondicional. Mi padre revolvió mi cabello sumando puntos a mi vergüenza, parecíamos una familia modelo, pero yo me aleje rápido del contacto de mi padre. Él me dedicó una mueca entre alegría e incomodidad, como disculpándose nervioso, sus ojos aun mostraban culpa, baje mi mirada y olvide ese incómodo momento, nuestra familia parecía ser una perfecta pero yo sabía que no era así, mi madre también pero ella evitaba el tema. Oscuros secretos en una deslumbrante familia. Mi madre seguía burlándose de mi mientras decía cosas vergonzosas al director y este reía nervioso, mi padre a decir verdad solo le daba la razón a su esposa pero evitaba hablar mucho, por un segundo mis ojos volvieron a ver a Levi y este parecía tener su tan característica mirada gélida pero con un destello de vacío, algo parecía afectarle pero en otro segundo desvío la mirada hacia el director, fue poco pero yo lo sentí eterno, sus ojos se grabaron en mí. Nunca vi una mirada tan vacía.

— De acuerdo, ya que saben la situación actual de sus hijos necesito su opinión sobre el acuerdo — dijo el director, esta vez ya no me perdería entre mis pensamientos, ahora se decidirá todo y debo prestar atención.

— Eren siempre fue impulsivo, recuerdo su primer reporte — para mama, no otra vez, por favor — Fue en el jardín de niños, me mandaron a hablar porque un compañero empujo a Armin del columpio, Eren se le lanzó encima e incluso le saco un diente a la pobre criatura. —demasiado tarde.

— ¿Quién es la bestia ahora? — habló burlándose Ackerman y yo lo mire ofendido.

— Tenia cinco, no sabía lo que hacía —me defendí.

— Pero si a los diez — recalcó mi madre recordando más reportes míos.

— También a los trece — esta vez dijo mi padre, fue en esa época de pubertad donde todo me hacía cabrear.

— Incluso ahora — siguió el juego el director, ahora si estaba bastante ofendido, no es normal que el director también este en tu contra. Ese era el poder de mi madre, podía contagiar a cualquiera con sus bromas pesadas. Ackerman rió en tono bajo, esta no era sarcástica, sonaba fresca y varonil, todos parecían burlarse de mí, excepto por el tío Kenny que se mostraba al margen, baje la mirada enfadado al doble porque mis mejillas se tornaron levemente rosas.

— Entonces ¿Cuento con su permiso? — el director dijo observando a mis padres, se refería a las asesorías y sobre todo en como tendré que quedarme desde hoy hasta las nueve de la noche en su casa.

— No suelo darle permiso así como si nada a Eren pero si no lo hace no podrá entrar a la universidad — suspiro mi mamá y después comenzó a reír — Que se le va a hacer.

— Ya habló mi esposa, estoy de acuerdo con ello — finalizó mi padre, estaba confirmado, desde ahora estaría la mayoría del tiempo con Ackerman.

— Les agradezco las atenciones que nos brindan a mí y a Levi — escuche una voz seria, es la primera vez que el tío Ackerman hablaba. — Quizá así mi sobrino aprenda a cómo comportarse y no ser un problema — Ackerman le dirigió una mirada de odio a su tío, lo pude ver, justo como el lobo interno que poseía, acechando.

— Ustedes pueden retirarse, no quisiera atrasarlos más en sus actividades o trabajos, muchas gracias por su tiempo y una disculpa por retenerlos en esta junta. Como sabrán Eren y Ackerman irán directo con la psicóloga para hablar de sus diferencias, después al hogar de Ackerman para que Eren pueda custodiarlo el resto del día — doble mierda, apenas y son las dos de la tarde, la consulta terminará a las tres dejándome a solas con Ackerman cerca de seis horas. Debe ser un castigo divino.

Ellos se retiraron dejándonos solos con el director, él nos indicó donde se encontraba la psicóloga, nunca había ido pero sabía de antemano que Ackerman sí, siempre observaba como a veces doblaba el pasillo para ir directamente a la oficina justo al lado de la enfermería, cada que lo hacía podía verse a kilómetros su cara de fastidio. El camino fue de lo más callado, muy incómodo pero no era como si yo quisiera entablar una conversación con él. Solo me limite a seguirlo, vi sus pasos lentos y letales, tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans con una actitud de me importa un carajo el mundo que hacía contraste con su mirada siempre alerta, calculadora y atemorizante, su cabello se mecía en un suave y lento baile cada que caminaba, lejos de parecer un fallido intento de comercial para shampoo era un elegante andar pero con huellas de peligro. Todo de él parecía un gran rompecabezas por armar, era serio pero con amigos, una persona que podía ser serena cuando en realidad ocultaba una criatura lista para cualquier amenaza. No era el típico personaje que se acostaba con todas, porque lo admito, pretendientes tenía y bastantes pero no tenía la fama de casanova, sería una actitud tan vista que me hartaría, eso lo hacía más inquietante, portaba esa actitud rebelde, esos rasgos tan misteriosos pero a la vez no, le faltaban otros por ejemplo ser mujeriego, parecía darle igual lo que le rodeaba pero si lograbas entrar a su mundo pertenecías para siempre. Otro motivo del porque era popular, muchos buscaban ser su amigo por conveniencia y así asegurarse protección y un estatus en el instituto pero eso relucía otro factor misterioso en él, tampoco era el típico joven rudo que se dejaba influenciar con malas amistades e incluso tenía ese poder de saber diferenciar quien realmente quiere acercarse a él y quien buscaba interés, si te detectaba como una persona aprovechada te mandaba a la mierda. El porque me llevo mal con él fue sin motivo, lo conozco hace 2 años, cuando conocí a Mikasa en el instituto y fui a su casa. Él llego cabreado al enterarse que su prima había traído a casa a un chico, es decir yo, cuando abrí la puerta sólo sentí un puñetazo justo en mi nariz y conociendo mi lado impulsivo regrese el golpe ganándose mi apatía y él la mía. Desde esa vez no pudimos parar.  
Nuevamente me vi ahogado en mis pensamientos hasta que me tope enfrente con la puerta de la psicóloga, primero hice un gesto confundido pero mi cerebro analizó la situación y caí en cuenta que llegamos, fue imaginación mía pero vi que casi invisiblemente Ackerman había esbozado una sonrisa por mi personalidad despistada. El pelinegro iba a abrir la puerta del consultorio pero la voz de la enfermera evitó la acción.

— La psicóloga está en su hora de almuerzo, tardará una hora pero si gustan pueden esperarla dentro — habló la enfermera, ella era de edad media, con una complexión robusta y cabello rojizo. Sin afán de ofenderla pero lejos de tener el estereotipo de enfermera sexy, más bien era realista.

— Mierda — susurro Ackerman para después entrar y enseguida yo, el cruel destino me adelanto una hora a solas con la bestia.

Entramos a un pequeño consultorio, sólo tenía un escritorio y dos sillas enfrente de ella, también con pequeños muebles llenos de libros y una que otra planta, una ventana grande en la pared izquierda y con ella un pequeño espacio para recostarse, seguramente buscando relajar al paciente, es sencilla, claro que el colegio no podía invertir tanto, se limitaba a dar lo necesario, nada de lujos. Yo tome la silla derecha y pensaba que él tomaría la izquierda pero camino hacía la ventana sentándose en el pequeño colchón, abrió la ventana y sacó de sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno entre sus labios, entrecerrados y acomodado ligeramente inclinado, hasta el cigarro parecía mostrar una posición desinteresada en sus labios. Antes de que el encendedor pudiera entrar en contacto con el cigarro yo hable.

—Ackerman, está prohibido fumar en la escuela — retrasado.

— Lo sé, así sabe mejor — volvió a encaminar su encendedor al cigarro pero volví a interrumpir, me dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

— Activaras el detector de humo — le advertí, no estaba preocupado por él, lo estaba por mí, si estoy cerca de él también me culparan.

— No sirven —contesto simple.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — esto no me lo esperaba, cuando lo dije él sonrió de forma arrogante.

— ¿Quién crees que los arruino? — rodé los ojos dándome por vencido, que se intoxique si es lo que quiere.

Esta vez sí incendio el cigarro y lo sujeto con sus labios, después de unos segundos dejo salir el humo del tabaco hacia la ventana, al menos pensó en mí, trace una sonrisa irónica, claro que no fue por mí, el chico no es tonto, quería reducir el olor a tabaco antes de que la psicóloga vuelva. Yo nunca entendí eso, el cómo las personas se hacían adictas a un simple humo, el olor solo me mareaba hasta que se convertía en un horrible dolor de cabeza ¿Cómo puede sentirse bien eso? Saben que puede morir ¿Por qué les provoca placer? He leído que dicen que es un escape, olvidan sus problemas y se dejan manipular por la adicción pero ¿Cómo olvidar un problema con algo que te ocasionara más? Quería saberlo y también por qué Ackerman confiaba en que sus problemas se irían volando como el humo, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que Levi Ackerman tiene problemas y yo descubriré cuales son.

— ¿Crees que es divertido fumar? — mi tono salió enojado, no podía evitarlo, cuando algo no me parecía tenía que gritarlo. Él antes de contestar dejo escapar otro suspiro cargado de tabaco, me volteo a ver con una ceja levantada con claro gesto de confusión mezclado con enojo. Desconcierto, esa era la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que lo hago para divertirme? — ahora el confundido era yo pero él siguió hablando. —Quien sabe, tal vez solo busco castigarme — sentía asfixia de la impresión, Ackerman se estaba abriendo a mí, muy poco pero lo hacía.

— Solo conseguirás matarte — mi tono de voz cambio para uno calmado, él me miro, pensaba que pude haberlo hecho pensar, pero no fue así, solo conseguí una mirada fría.

— ¿En serio? — desde la ventana él se acercó a mí, con pasos lentos pero seguros, tomo la otra silla que estaba al lado mío, volteándola hacía atrás y girándola hacía mí, cuando se sentó el apoyo su pecho en donde debería estar apoyada la espalda. Volvió a acercarse a mí, con su cigarro en su mano derecha y dedicándome una mirada llena de una corriente toxica, era vergonzoso admitir que yo sentía que caía a un abismo en esos ojos. De nuevo la sensación de peligro vino a mí, la ignore, no iba a dejar que pensara que podía hacer lo que quisiera, le dedique una mirada de enfado a pesar que mi ritmo cardiaco acelero. Volvió a sonreír, esa estúpida media sonrisa que denotaba malicia. Tomo su cigarro nuevamente mientras se acercaba y dejo salir el tabaco justo en mis narices rozando el humo en mis labios — No fumo por disfrutar, fumo porqué así me siento.

Él se alejó, tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de lanzar un insulto o al menos un golpe por su acción tan asquerosa, una tos salió de mi garganta, producto del olor que inhale, estaba con coraje hirviendo en mis venas pero me tranquilicé como pude, lo tomare como una enorme clase de autocontrol, respiré para calmar mis nervios y volví a verlo, él seguía en esa ventana tranquilamente fumando pero no podía dejar pasar esto, no conocía el motivo pero quería saber a qué se refería, quería saciar mi sed de curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunte y me gane de nueva cuenta su mirada, parecía sorprendido por mi interés pero rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno inexpresivo.

—El fumar lastima, es desagradable al primer encuentro y después es algo que te hace caer — caer, de nuevo esa frase, tomo una pausa para probar otra vez el cigarro y de nuevo dejo ir el humo — ¿Ves eso? Como el humo se va tan tranquilo descendiendo en los aires, sin importarle que me deja aquí, con la gran duda si estaré bien o no, si me hará daño o no, si viviré o moriré. —tuve el presentimiento que el ya no hablaba del tabaco. Su mirada volvió a tornarse vacía pero evito el contacto visual llevando su cigarro para terminarlo, cuando lo hizo lo tiro a la ventana sin importarle mucho donde caía.

— Tienes problemas —le dije y él se levantó ahora sentándose a mi lado en definitiva, usando otra vez la silla al revés.

—Todos los tenemos — me miró fijamente. — ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? — me pregunto.

— No confío en ti — el re sopló dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y después hacia adelante regresándome la mirada.

—No necesitas confiar para hablar de ellos

— Claro que sí — lo desafíe — Es esencial, no puedes estar contando tus problemas a cualquier extraño

— Entonces ¿Por qué estamos con la psicóloga? — abrí mis labios para hablar pero callé por no saber que decir. Estúpido, mil veces estúpido, él y su sarcasmo que tanto me desespera.

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia abajo del asiento mirando atentamente el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y yo mire hacia otro lado pero honestamente no sabía a donde mirar. Pasaron diez minutos de completo silencio y eso me comenzaba a desesperar, en ese aspecto era extraño. Me desesperan los círculos sociales grandes, estaba más cómodo con máximo tres personas pero si me encontraba sólo con una persona era estresante que no hablara, sumando la fascinante curiosidad que tenía por él era algo que me inquietaba en grandes cantidades. Gire para verlo y platicar pero al hacerlo choque con esa mirada filosa conmigo, él se precipitó y fue el primero que tomo la iniciativa para hablar ocasionando una conexión en nuestros ojos, odiaba eso, sentir que pudieron pasar una hora viendo sus ojos cuando fueron escasos segundos.

— ¿Dé que color son tus ojos? — de todo lo que pudo decir, eso fue lo único que dijo, suspire, ya estaba acostumbrado al estúpido juego de qué color son los ojos de Eren.

— Verdes — le conteste y él se acercó más a mí.

— Ayer los vi azules — rodé los ojos, es lo mismo de siempre con ellos.

— Ayer hacía sol — vi que por mi respuesta quedo más confuso así que le di mi explicación. —En los días nublados se ven verdes, con el sol azules pero yo siempre los veo verdes.

—Debe ser molesto — esta vez yo lo mire confundido, sonrió al ver como los roles se invirtieron —Que juzguen el color sin tomar en cuenta como los ves tú.

— Solo son ojos, me da igual — mentí, por supuesto que me cabrea.

—Mira mis ojos — sentía nervios pero yo me acerque, solo un poco, tan solo unos centímetros, la primera vez que me iba acercar a él, mis latidos aceleraron y no tenía idea del porque — ¿De qué color se ven?

— Negros azulados — el negó con la cabeza varias veces y yo lo vi fijamente, tomó mi nuca con su mano izquierda y la empujo hacía él, mi corazón se iba a salir por los nervios, nuestras narices y por poco se rozan.

— Son verde oliva —me corrigió y yo vi sus ojos dudando un poco, es cierto, podrían ser de ese color, pero yo los mire aún más profundo pensativo —Tu juzgaste el color a simple vista, eso hacen las personas, pero si miraras detenidamente podrás verme como yo lo hago.

—Son grises —dije de repente y me miro con duda pero jalo un poco más mi nuca hacia él, parecía ansioso —Vi la primera impresión, pude ver cómo te percibes y ahora vi algo más.

— ¿Qué viste? — parecía interesado, bastante diría yo, su agarre comenzaba a palpitarme ¿No lo dije? No era uno suave, era uno marcando autoridad

—Como te veo yo — susurre y me soltó.

Todo daba vueltas y mi estómago se contrajo, como si estuviera a punto de devolver mi desayuno, sentía que iba a enfermar, si, debe ser eso, hasta mis mejillas se sienten abochornadas y el ambiente más cálido. Simplemente no lo soporto, es un idiota, un gran idiota que no puede dejarme en paz. Respire tranquilo pero él golpeo mi rodilla, le iba a contestar una grosería pero el habló.

— ¿Puedo ver tus ojos? — preguntó y yo solo asentí para acercarme más. —Son enormes — ahí va, el otro molesto comentario de oh Eren, tienes ojos de mujer pero no lo dijo —Mira hacia allá —apunto a la izquierda, yo obedecí y la poca luz que se asomaba por el foco daba justo a un costado de mi cara, él levanto sus ojos como si hubiera descubierto algo glorioso —Ahí, tus ojos tienen destellos entre miel y un café amarillo, dorado, un extraño color —joder, un latido fuerte se hizo presente.

* * *

_Todos los que conocía me decían discutían que mis ojos eran verdes o azules, de niño eso me perturbaba tanto que un día lloré, fue exagerado pero de verdad sentía que era un gran problema en mi vida. Odiaba más que cuando lloraba, por las lágrimas mis ojos se hicieran en una combinación entre los dos colores. Recuerdo que llegue corriendo ese día del jardín de niños con mí mama, ella me abrazo fuerte y le conté mi gran problema, se rió y yo reproche pero ella acarició mis cabellos._

—_Mira hacia arriba —yo obedecí y mis ojos se vieron afectados por la luz del foco de la cocina y ella se acercó a ver mis ojos con atención — Yo los veo de otro color_

— _¿En serio? —hablé aterrado, no quería que otro color se uniera a la disputa._

—_Si —sonrió, hable la boca para preguntarle cual pero negó adivinando mi petición —No te diré cuál es, solo ten presente que quien te diga otro color diferente a azul o verde es ideal para ti_

—_ ¿Por qué? — le pregunte y ella cariñosamente toco mi nariz_

—_ ¿Qué no es obvio? Porque eso significa que te mira diferente a como lo hacen los demás._

* * *

Ese recuerdo hizo que quemara algo dentro de mí, debe ser un juego cruel del destino porque no le veo otra explicación. Mi mamá que debe de saber, no por eso se puede saber algo además lo más importante, es hombre al igual que yo, otro punto es que no me llevo bien con él y nunca lo haremos, ahora estamos en tregua supongo, ya no quiero más problemas y el obviamente que lo es. Me aleje de él, lo más pronto que pude y eso pareció enfadarle un poco pero desconozco el motivo, quería espacio, un muro entre nosotros, se sentía horrible, como el miedo a no saber algo. Mis impulsos seguían, necesitaba sacar mi coraje con algo, no sé con qué estaba enojado así que mi mente lo culpo a él, cuando se acerca no sé cómo reaccionar. Estaba confundido.

— Quítate — impulsivamente le hable, quería distancia ahora.

— ¿A ti que te pasa? Mocoso inútil — ese apodo, detestaba que me viera así, porque cuando lo hacía recordaba que nunca tomaban mi opinión en casa por ser menor.

— Deja de decirme así bestia — use el sobrenombre que le di, sabía que eso le molestaba y no me equivoqué, frunció el ceño cuando lo escucho.

—Me estás haciendo cabrear —me advirtió tomando mi playera enfadado, observándome fijamente con sus cuchillas filosas

— Como si me importara — creí que iba a golpearme pero soltó mi playera al saber que alguien entro en la habitación. Era Petra Ral, mi maestra de literatura, una mujer bajita de cabello castaño y ojos miel, era la encargada de dar atención psicológica a jóvenes problema como nosotros. Suspiro cansada al vernos en esa posición y Levi me soltó rápido para aliviar el llamado de atención.

— Lo esperaba de Levi pero no de ti Eren — me vio defraudada y eso me afecto, un poco. — Bueno, yo tengo una junta a las 3:30pm y son las 2:50 de la tarde, tomaremos esta sesión como una introducción —hablo mientras tomaba asiento y nos miraba sonriente. — Bien, Eren, Levi ¿Por qué creen que se llevan mal? — nos preguntó y hablamos al mismo tiempo, cuando nos dimos cuenta nos miramos enojados y Petra suspiro más fuerte — Primero tú Eren

— Su sarcasmo, nunca puede hablar sin usar su maldito sarcasmo — dije enfadado y ella parecía escribir algo en su libreta.

— Oh, lo siento ¿Debo tratarte como una princesa? — respondió y me enfade más.

— ¡Lo ve! — cruce mis brazos con un bufido dejándome hundir en la silla, quería acabar con esto ya.

— ¿Algo más? — pregunte y yo pensé para buscarle una respuesta.

— Siempre cree que todos se arrodillan ante él - esta vez él se inclinó un poco para saber lo que diré. — Cree que intimida a todos pero no es así, yo no le tengo miedo y siempre lo pongo en su lugar, a veces no es porque me caiga mal, simplemente me molesta, él reacciona molesto y eso me encabronada el doble, llegamos a los golpes y el coraje se queda hasta vernos de nuevo y pasa lo mismo, una y otra vez — dije sincero, sentía que la carga se iba y él parecía sorprendido.

— Esta bien — analizo la psicóloga escribiendo todo, miro a Ackerman y le sonrió ahora — ¿Cuáles son tus motivos Levi?

— Es impulsivo, no sabe cómo controlar sus emociones y si soy sincero, yo tampoco, así que se descontrola con mis insultos, los regresa peor y como él dijo terminamos en una pelea —explicó, eso no dijo mucho pero lo siguiente si—Además, solo me dice por mi apellido

— Oh — eso pareció entenderlo Petra, de nuevo su apellido ¿Qué tenía de malo?

— ¿Eso es malo? — le pregunte, no a la psicóloga, a Ackerman

— Lo siento Eren, como sabes Levi ha venido antes, digamos que es un pequeño problema que él tiene, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo — respondió en lugar de él y yo me sentí un poco culpable, a juzgar por la relación con su tío debe tener problemas, me sentí nervioso por lo que haría, de nuevo mi ritmo cardíaco me jugaba chueco pero me contuve.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Levi? —maldita sea, mi voz sonó apenado, ni siquiera pude verlo de frente, igual fingí demencia con mi postura farsimente calmada.

—Me da igual — contestó orgulloso, no sabe cuánto me costó preguntar eso para que actuará así, me volví a enojar por de cierta forma abrirme y ser tratado así, la señorita Petra fue más rápido y lo reprendió.

— Levi, Eren trata de ser amable contigo, si te fijas bien él está apenado pero su actitud impulsiva no lo deja expresarse bien, ayúdalo un poco — habló como una experta y yo me hundí más en mi asiento, puede que sea verdad pero no tenía que decirlo de una forma tan vergonzosa.

— Si Eren, puedes llamarme así — me dio el permiso y también la libertad de decir mi nombre, abrí mis ojos un poco, nunca se escuchó tan bien mi nombre en la voz de alguien más.

— Ahora Levi, volviendo contigo ¿Por qué siempre eres el primero en insultar a Eren? — Levi bajo la mirada, yo también estaba muy interesado en saberlo, siempre llegaba me hacía cabrear y le seguía el juego de insultos — ¿Levi? — Solo bajo más la cabeza y Petra sonrió —Descuida, no quiero presionarte.

—Pero yo sí, ¿Qué te he hecho? — fui directo, ya no podía parar, no tuve respuesta pero bajo aún más la mirada, eso me enloqueció — ¿Por qué siempre me insultas? Atacas siempre a mi mejor amigo Armin sin razón — seguí hablando, fastidiando y levanto la mirada con un mirar que daba miedo, aunque lo tuviera no lo demostré.

— ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? Sólo sabes joderme ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Déjame en paz maricón — me gritó en mi cara y la verdad eso me hizo sentir mal, esta vez fui yo quien bajo la cabeza, de verdad no entendía que fue lo que le hice, no sabía pero necesitaba saberlo, solo se joder, esa frase siempre la decía mi padre cuando le daban los reportes y me golpeaba de pequeño, eso quedo en el pasado y ahora cambio pero nunca se borrara esa cicatriz. Recordar eso me hacía temblar.

— Eren ¿Estas bien? — dijo Petra, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza varias veces, tenía que fingir que todo está bien, estoy acostumbrado a eso, debo ser fuerte.

—Carajo — susurró Levi, fue desesperado ese insulto, revolvió sus cabellos con el mismo sentir y miro a otro lado —No quería decir eso, en verdad no quería decir nada. — re sopló orgulloso y lo soltó —Eren lo siento — eso me hizo abrir los ojos y verlo, nunca me había pedido disculpas y eso lo agradecí, solo le sonreí pero el hizo una mueca de enfado y dejo caer su cabeza en el asiento invertido fastidiado, me enoje de nuevo.

— Siempre haces eso Levi — le dije enojado, lo mire de cerca y por un segunda una sonrisa de lado estaba en sus labios, justo cuando dije su nombre, mostrando levemente sus dientes pero al parecer fue idea mía porque cuando levanto su rostro parecía histérico.

— Ahora que idiota, ya te pedí perdón ¿Quieres que me arrodillé? — de nuevo, ese puto sarcasmo.

— ¡Eres imposible! — gruñí enojado.

— Cálmense ustedes dos — Petra habló —Ustedes son increíbles, en momentos están bien pero después estalla una chispa de la nada y ciertamente Levi siempre comienzas tú y no entiendo porque solo con... — pareció pensativa por un momento y después su cara se iluminó —Oh... —solo dijo eso y sonrió, Levi dejo caer su cabeza de nuevo mirando al piso. — Eren, debes tenerle paciencia, no es bueno con las personas

— Esta bien — me calme pero sin evitarlo un leve puchero estaba en mis labios. Levi me miró fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada.

— Pareces un baboso — una vena de enfado creció, y lo señale mirando a Petra acusándolo.

— Cambiemos de tema — se dio por vencida mi maestra y ahora toda su atención se puso en mí — Noto que eres impulsivo ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?

—Nunca puedo ocultar lo que siento, es un reflejo — le explique.

— ¿Quieres llamar la atención? — me pregunto y yo negué.

— No quiero que me hagan menos, quiero ser escuchado — recordé cada vez en que mi padre nunca me escucho, mi madre que me negó de conocer el secreto de la familia Jaeger.

— Es lo mismo — dijo interesado Levi girando su silla conmigo — No te sientas mal, es normal querer tenerla — me sentía bien de alguna forma por ser escuchado por Levi, mucho más que por la psicóloga.

— ¿Cómo es la relación con tus padres? —Petra preguntó y yo mentí con una sonrisa.

—Excelente — Levi me miro, detenidamente, sentí que él no me creyó pero respeto mi mentira.

— Bien, trata de calmar tus impulsos ¿Si? — Rió un poco — Supongo que ahora tienes un buen compañero para ello — Levi la miro serio pero yo me reí también. — Lamento interrumpir así la primera sesión pero es importante irme y el tiempo se nos fue volando, hasta el próximo sábado chicos - se levantó acomodando su bolso, justo cuando iba a irse le dedico una sonrisa al azabache — Ah Levi

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó y mi maestra engrando su sonrisa.

— Te descubrí —me confundí, mire a Petra y luego a Levi, no me gustaba sentirme excluido en la plática pero Levi movió sus hombros desinteresado y ella se marchó con una sonrisa más grande.

— Mierda — dije— Levi, se dio cuenta que fumaste pero como ella es tan paciente nos dio una oportunidad — pensé, era lo más obvio y debo darle crédito a mi maestra ya que la habitación ni siquiera olía a tabaco. Levi suspiro mientras acariciaba sus cienes, que raro — ¿Te duele la cabeza?

— No es eso Eren — otra confusión, deberían hablar más claro todos, nunca los entendía nada y yo no soy un adivino. — Vayamos con el director para decirle que la sesión fue terminada e ir a mi casa.

Yo asentí pero en realidad la última frase me aturdió un poco, es cierto que ahora lo toleraba un poco más, lo suficiente para tener una conversación sin matarnos a golpes pero ni siquiera tenemos de que hablar y por las prisas no traje nada con que distraerme, ni siquiera un libro o por lo menos mi tarea por hacer, sólo contaba con mi cartera y mi celular, ni siquiera cuento con internet, si lo uso gastaría todo mi crédito y créanme que no abarcaría las 6 horas que estaré con él, dudo que alcance hasta para dos horas. Salimos del pequeño consultorio para ir nuevamente a la oficina del director Erwin, cuando entramos él nos recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal la primera sesión? ¿Algún cambio? — yo asentí pero Levi desvío la mirada molesto

— Nos fue bien a Levi y a mí.

— Vaya, incluso lo llamas por su nombre pero Eren preferiría que lo llamarás por su apellido, con eso puede que se clave en su subconsciente sus futuras responsabilidades — me dijo serio, Levi con eso hizo el gesto de fastidio.

— Lo siento director pero él me dio permiso de hacerlo — sonreí con amabilidad, de verdad que me encontraba más calmado después de hablar un poco con Levi y Petra a pesar de los malos ratos— Además me gusta más su nombre.

Lo sentí, una mirada que poseía cada parte de mi ser, mire hacia mi lado y ahí estaba, esos ojos que eran posesivos y filosos, un gran brillo estaban en ellos, su expresión fría estaba teñida de sorpresa, una bastante escondida pero yo la veía, la conexión de nuestras miradas fue interrumpida por el director que volvió a hablar, sólo me dijo que vigilara su actitud y controlará sus salidas, se veía bastante alegre con los resultados pero no deberían entusiasmarse mucho, ahora lo tolero, sólo eso, no es como si fuéramos los más grandes amigos. Salimos al fin de la institución y yo giré a la izquierda como siempre para llegar a mi casa pero un brazo en mi hombro me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas? Mi casa está por allá — apunto a la derecha, olvide por completo que íbamos hacia su casa.

— Lo olvidé — rodé mis ojos, mostré enojo para ocultar mi vergüenza.

— Pero hace cinco minutos hablábamos de... — suspiro — Olvídalo, eres muy despistado. —procedió a caminar y yo lo seguí.

— Oye Levi — dije y el movió su cabeza para que siguiera — Ayer cuando me seguiste ¿Te dio igual tener que caminar todo un trayecto contrario al tuyo? — él se detuvo.

— Despistado cuando te conviene ¿No? —me dijo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Abrió sus labios para decirme la respuesta pero hablé otra vez — ¿Querías golpearme? —Negó y quería contestar pero volví a interrumpirlo — ¿Te perdiste de regreso? Esta mal seguir a las personas — escuche su respiración pesada, se estaba enfadando y yo seguí, me estaba divirtiendo. — ¿Sólo fue para asustarme? ¿Está muy lejos tú casa? - seguí hablando, no me importó que él demostraba que no quería hablar. Bajo la vista temblando pero del coraje por hablar y hablar pero respiro lentamente.

— Hago lo que quiera, no quería golpearte, bueno, quizá un poco, no me perdí como cierta persona a su propia casa, tú me vigilaras todo el puto día y no estoy reclamando, quería dejar en claro quién manda y está a dos cuadras de aquí — contesto rápido y sonreí, se tomó la molestia de contestar cada pregunta estúpida que hice, hasta yo me estrese.

— Me muero de hambre — en tono bajo pero él me escucho, yo no me separe de él mientras caminábamos, no sabía a donde íbamos y no quería perderme.

— Joder, ¿Tendré que alimentarte? —Pensó —Sólo tengo pizza de ayer lo suficiente para mí

—Podríamos cocinar algo —paró en seco y yo capte la indirecta — Levi dime que sabes cocinar

— No soy una mujer — chasqueo sus labios.

— Yo se cocinar y soy un hombre — dije orgulloso y dejó salir una risa sarcástica.

— Dices — lo empuje con mis hombros mientras caminamos, él se tambaleó un poco y me pateó una rodilla haciéndome caer.

— Eres un cabrón — le grite desde el suelo sobándome la rodilla, me levante como pude a seguirle el paso.

— Prefiero eso a ser una cabrona como tú, ahora apúrate que debemos ir a comprar comida rápida — vio mi gesto incómodo — ¿Qué?

— Levi ¿Podemos ir al supermercado? No me gusta la comida rápida, juró poner la mitad de lo que compremos y no tardare mucho — una vez más me dirigió la mirada, estaba bastante serio.

— Hace años no como comida casera — note su voz apagada y eso me hizo un clic, podía no caerme del todo bien pero eso fue demasiado triste

— Ahora lo harás, me sorprende que no estés gordo por tanta comida chatarra — Levi dio vuelta a la derecha, un pequeño supermercado pude apreciar y ya pude descansar un poco de estar pegado a Levi.

— Hago ejercicio, no como tú debilucho — mis orejas se pusieron rojas del coraje. — Golpeas como chica —se acercó a mí y pico mi brazo, su dedo se hundió por lo blando de mi piel y me aleje.

— Cállate — lo mire enojado y toque mi brazo para alejarlo y protegerlo de él —A ti no te importa que este blandito

— Vamos, mueve los brazos, tal vez puedas volar — maldigo el puto sarcasmo de Levi, lo peor era que es cierto, si los jalaba de forma exagerada lo blandito se movía.

— Hare ejercicio cuando te compres tacones — caminé deprisa, sabía que con eso él querrá golpearme, él siempre se enfada por su estatura y nadie se atreve a decirle nada. Por eso Jean me dice bastardo suicida, porque siempre busco una ocasión de burlarme de eso. Levi me siguió y cuando me alcanzó dejo caer su mano en mi nuca, revolviendo mis cabellos, espere un golpe, lo que sea pero eso no.

— Yo pagaré y tu cocinaras, como si hubiera comprado tú comida, solo eso ¿Entiendes? — me contesta, estaba apoyado en una pared cerca reposando su espalda en ella y cruzando sus brazos. Me estaba mandando y eso no me gustaba, no iba a obedecer.

— No, yo pagaré la mitad — era un terco pero odio que me manden, su expresión fue aburrido por mi actitud.

— Necesitas que te disciplinen — dijo.

— No soy un perro — caminé hacia los carros del supermercado, estos estaban en fila y tomé el más cercano empujándolo a la entrada de él, Levi me siguió y cuando paso cerca mío acarició sutilmente atrás de mis orejas, inconscientemente incline mi cabeza, ese punto siempre me hacía un cosquilleo agradable.

— No, no lo eres — dijo con su voz llena de ironía, se alejó de mí, es un tarado así que yo pase como si nada pero pisando su pie fingiendo que ni siquiera me enteré, grito de dolor y yo mordí mis labios para no reír.

— ¿Qué? — falsamente hice como si no entendiera porque grito y me vio con cara de pocos amigos.

— Eres un bastardo — con ese hermoso comentario entramos.

Era un simple supermercado, muy pequeño, sin exageraciones o tiendas alrededor, tan sólo lo básico y eso me gustaba, más sencillo y práctico, conociéndome ya estaría distraído si hubiera más tiendas. Yo empecé a pensar en que podía hacer, no conocía los gustos de Levi pero que se jodiera, le hare de comer, no me partiré la cabeza para hacer algo que le agrade, será solo para evitar que nos muriéramos de hambre. Cuando pasamos por el pasillo de comida chatarra él tomó dos vasos de maruchan y los tiro dentro del carrito sin darle importancia, era increíble ¿No sabe que solo es plástico? Lo mire de mala gana.

— ¿Enserio Levi? Es puro plástico —tome sus dos vasos de maruchan y los volví a donde estaban, parecía molesto pero lo ignore, él paso por alto eso pero dos mujeres jóvenes pasaron a nuestro lado.

— Que desperdicio, se ven tan apuestos ¿Por qué siempre los chicos guapos resultan gays? —menciono la primera mujer pelirroja, yo me sonroje sólo un poco por su comentario ¿Parecíamos homosexuales?

— Es cierto, cada vez hay más parejas modernas — su amiga castaña le susurro mientras pasaban a nuestro lado, ¿Qué creían? Obvio que se escuchan ni siquiera tienen que intentar susurrar, mujeres sin que hacer.

— Ustedes están juntas y no por eso les digo lesbianas — mierda, esa fue la voz de Levi, sonaba enfadado y las mujeres enrojecieron de vergüenza caminando más rápido por ser escuchadas, debo admitir que me causo gracia y lo merecían pero yo nunca he sido grosero con mujeres.

— Cálmate, no debes contestarles así, siguen siendo mujeres — le regañe pero desvío la mirada más enojado.

— ¿Así me agradeces por defenderte? — es cierto, por primera vez él no me ofendió y trato de defenderme, me sentí incómodo.

— Bueno... gracias —dije — aunque no me molesta que me digan homosexual — esta vez él tomo el mando del carrito, apoyando despreocupadamente sus brazos en él y empujándolo suave, yo camine con él.

— Dicen que la verdad no incómoda

— Estúpido no es eso, solo no veo la homosexualidad como una ofensa —dije y me vio interesado, parando en seco de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué siempre te enfadas cuando te digo algo acerca de ello? — me cuestionó.

— No es lo mismo que crean que eres homosexual a que te digan maricón, joto puñal y más cosas — pareció pensativo pero no dijo nada, igual no quería que dijera algo, como dije antes, sólo lo estoy tolerando.

Caminé y le dije que fuera directo a la carnicería, ahí tome dos chuletas de cerdo, me miro con curiosidad al ver que sabía algo de cocina. Enseguida de eso compré aceite y condimentos, algo muy simple, no quería que fuera costoso porque no deseaba gastar todo mi dinero, es lo menos que tengo ahora, también me detuve por arroz y refrescos, otra cosa rara de mi es que a pesar de odiar la comida rápida y chatarra no podía dejar el refresco, se podría decir que era mi alcohol pero sabía medirme y también tomaba agua. Esta vez el paro en el pasillo de limpieza. Tomo varios jabones de diferentes fragancias, un cloro nuevo que salió a la venta, es demasiado raro agregar que sonrió por ese nuevo producto, también un desengrasante, hilo dental, pasta de dientes y detergentes, lo miré con duda.

— ¿Y eso para qué? — de verdad eran muchos productos de limpieza.

— Me gusta la limpieza — dijo con simpleza, eso no sabía de él, en realidad creí que su habitación estaría llena de basura y desordenada. Volvimos a caminar pasando por el pasillo de licorería, tomo una botella pero antes de que pudiera meterla en el carro me interpuse en él.

— No — soné enojado, tengo que vigilarlo y eso era una de las cosas; el alcohol.

— Hazte a un lado Eren, la comprare yo no tú — sonaba cruel, su voz estaba ya muy pesada del coraje, quitándome del carro y depositándola ahí, no quería armar un alboroto en el súper, me contuve pero al llegar la botaría directo a la basura.

Terminamos las compras y fuimos directo a la caja registradora, está de más decir que la cajera coqueteo con Levi pero al menos él no le prestó atención, en el último instante el tomo otra cajetilla de cigarros de entre la pequeña mercancía cerca de la caja, no pelee con él, poco a poco dejaría sus vicios y ya estaba fastidiado de la cajera que coqueteaba con él. Que fácil era, incluso le dio su teléfono en un pequeño papel, tomamos las bolsas, tres cada quien y salimos del súper, cuando pasamos por un bote de basura vi que tiro el papel que contenía el número de la pobre cajera, no quería ser malvado pero una risa se escapó.

— Eso fue muy cruel — entre risas le dije.

— No puedo tomar seriamente a alguien que me dé su número sin conocerme, no soy de los tipos que están entre cada falda — reí — ¿Qué hay de ti? —Lo mire curioso — En el instituto todos saben que le gustas a Historia

— ¿De verdad? — baje mi cabeza decaído, no me gustaba pero yo sí, el rechazarla la lastimaría pero si la acepto Ymir sufriría, las dos son mis amigas.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto directamente, su voz de alguna forma sobo más ronca.

— No, no me gusta, tampoco me ha llamado la atención ninguna persona, nunca me he sentido así por alguien — mi mirada se perdió por un momento.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, me quede pensando en ello, Historia como dije es hermosa, debería arriesgarme pero rechacé la idea, si no resultaba lastimaría a las dos sin motivo, podría hasta perder sus amistades, mejor sigo sin hacer nada aunque sí seguía esa inquietud ¿Por qué nadie despertaba en mi esa inquietud? y como diferenciarlo de todos los sentimientos, no lograba entender varías cosas. Mi mente viajo de nuevo perdiéndose en mi sentir, el camino se hizo más largo y puse atención al trayecto, estábamos en un parque, no de camino a su casa, ahora la pregunta es ¿Debo asustarme o sorprenderme? Opte por la última. Verdaderamente era un hermoso parque y gracias al cielo nublado y las fuertes oleadas de viento no había casi nadie. Levi caminó hacia una banca, la más vieja y descuidada, también la más lejos de todas, yo lo seguí e hizo que me sentara a su lado.

— Es mi lugar preferido — soltó.

— ¿Por qué? — con su brazo señalo el cielo y lo pude ver, justo en esta banca se podía apreciar todo el parque, un gran pasto verde y arriba el cielo, como si estuvieran separados por un invisible línea.

— Se ve desde donde comienza la tierra y el cielo, justo en el punto exacto para admirar los dos —eso fue profundo, tal vez Levi no solo es un chico rudo.

— ¿A cuál perteneces? —pregunte admirando el horizonte.

— A ninguno — dejo caer su mano que lo apuntaba lentamente y de nuevo combino su mirada con la mía.

El silencio reino, no sabía que decir pero cada frase que él decía sentía que había algo más, muchos secretos por descubrir, tengo el ligero presentimiento que Levi cargaba con demasiadas culpas en su interior. Cerré los ojos al sentir el refrescante viento, para mí era la gloria pero tal vez Levi tenga frío. Gire hacía él y él también lo hizo. Esos remolinos regresaron a mí, como si fuera mi verdugo que dictara mi sentencia. Una letal, suave y obsesiva, algo de mí no quería dejar de sentirlo pero la otra me atemorizaba, poco a poco se desvanecía el peligro y me encontraba con un ardor profundo, no podía despegar su mirada de la mía, ni siquiera noté cuando comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro, lo hacía lento, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, mis latidos se hicieron tan profundos que me molestaban ¿Era exagerado decir que ni siquiera escuchaba nada? Solo podía escuchar su respiración, otra cosa no, cuando suspiro a 10 centímetros de mi rostro fue lo que hizo que reaccionará. Me aleje.

— ¿Tienes frío? — evadí su mirada, fue un estúpido impulso, me aleje aún más mirando a la izquierda, él volteo a la derecha.

— No, me gusta sentir el viento — me dijo, fue la primera vez que alguien además de yo disfrutaba del aire, eso me entusiasmo.

— ¿Tú también? —voltee a verlo animado sin pensar, en un segundo me di cuenta de mi error porque nuestras miradas cruzaron de nuevo, mire otra vez a la izquierda. Una risa bastante fresca escuche, volví a voltear, seguramente en un día me torceré el cuello. Levi rió, fue pequeña y nada sarcástica, bastante masculina, ese sonido provoco un sonrojo.

—A veces eres muy descuidado — echo atrás sus brazos en la banca dejo caer su cabeza

— No es mi culpa ser despistado —cruce mis brazos enfadado.

— Lo he visto, cuando caminas tus ojos parecen estar perdidos, nunca se sabe en qué piensas —echo su cabeza más hacia atrás y miro el cielo calmado.

—... Mi imaginación es mejor que la realidad — esta vez fui yo quien se abrió.

— Pero debes estar fijo a la realidad, no se puede vivir soñando —callé, tenía razón pero no quería hablar más.

— ¿Por qué siempre te muestras como una persona ruda? — Cambie el tema — Siempre a la defensiva y buscando cualquier pleito — levantó la vista y miro hacia la avenida después del parque, observo unos minutos. Su mirada estaba en un gato que se encontraba echado en medio de ella.

— No lo soy, las personas se encargaron de verme así — agacho su mirada, yo lo vi con curiosidad como jugaba con la piedra lanzándola para después atraparla varias veces, guardo silencio y al parecer agudizando su sentido auditivo, escuche que poseía finos sentidos — Creen que soy una mala persona sin conocerme, juzgan lo primero que ven, creyendo que hago todo por maldad —el lanzó la piedra, justo en donde se encontraba el gato, ni siquiera lo llego a rozar pero si lo asusto y se fue corriendo de ahí. — Pero nunca ven más de mis acciones

— ¡Oye! — grite antes de que el gato saliera corriendo pero justo cuando el felino se quitó paso un carro, si Levi no lo hubiera hecho el pobre gato hubiera sido atropellado.

Me quede analizando la situación y su ejemplo, yo juzgue sin antes ver que él lo hizo porque sabía que no alcanzaría a llegar, su puntería perfecta evitó que dañara al gato y él salió bien librado. Sonreí al ver como el gato se acercó a Levi agradecido, el felino noto la acción y quería agradecerlo pero Levi rechazaba el contacto fastidiado. Se levantó de la nada justo como cuando se encaminó a la banca, tan sorpresivo y sin razón, copié su acción y mire mi celular alarmándome por la hora.

— Van a ser las seis de la tarde — volví a guardarlo y el asintió para empezar a caminar, esta vez no dijo un comentario sarcástico, se quedó callado.

En todo el trayecto estuve pensando en Levi, me desconcierta un poco pero es como un imán sin motivo, estaba pensando en sus frases profundas, su semblante serio y su menta tan abstracta. Intentaba entenderlo, realmente quería hacerlo pero es demasiado rápido supongo. Es un sentimiento raro, estar caminando hacía la casa de la persona que no soportas y sobre todo, que le harás de cenar, si cenar, se nos pasó la hora del almuerzo y estará listo para una sencilla y pesada cena.

— Ahí está de nuevo — dijo mientras caminaba. — Esa mirada perdida

Volví a resoplar con mis mejillas, tenía bastante hambre como para aguantarlo, solo fueron unas cuantas cuadras y llegamos frente a una pequeña casa color crema, de dos pisos lo cual me extraño, se gracias a Mikasa que los Ackerman son una familia de dinero, también lo supe cuando fui a su casa que contaba hasta con alberca Entonces ¿Por qué tengo una mejor casa que la de Levi? Era bastante extraño, nos acercamos y el saco sus llaves para meterlas en la cerradura, la abrió y un suave olor a lavanda llegó a mí, una pequeña sala pero con su enorme pantalla de plasma, debajo de este un mueble lleno de películas, solo dos muebles individuales y una mesa pequeña de cristal, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros pero ninguna foto familiar, en ningún rincón. A un lado se encontraba una pequeña puerta, debe ser el baño para las visitas. Una barra dividía la pequeña sala con la cocina, esta no era como la de cualquier casa, con muchas decoraciones, trastes o ese cálido toque hogareño, todos los electrodomésticos relucían en un color plateado, la estufa parecía casi nueva así como los demás, en el centro una muy pequeña mesa para dos. Dejamos las bolsas ahí y pude ver que si ibas un poco más al fondo a la izquierda se notaba una pequeña habitación, estaba entreabierta y solo pude apreciar una lavadora y ropa perfectamente doblada. Levi con su mano me dijo que subiera las escaleras y lo hice, tampoco había fotos al subir, cuando llegamos vi una pequeña estancia pero para mí era perfecta. Con una gran ventana y un mueble justo como en el consultorio de la psicóloga, perfecto para relajarse. Alrededor estaban muebles llenos de libros, un lugar perfecto para relajarse. Mire a los lados y había dos pequeños pasillos uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda pero Levi tomó el pasillo de la derecha.

— Iré a cambiarme, ese estúpido gato me dejo sus pelos encima — se quejó, oh si el de la derecha es su cuarto él de la izquierda debe ser de su tío, aún así están demasiado separados. Tomé asiento y no fueron ni diez minutos en que volvió pero ahora con una playera negra delgada sin manga, tal vez era interior pero en realidad no lo parecía, en sus muñecas estaban dos muñequeras gruesas negras con picos de fantasía, sus pantalones ya cambiados estaban rasgados, una pierna más que la otra, por eso la derecha dejaba al descubierto su rodilla, nuevamente tenía su inseparable cinturón, su vestimenta hacía resaltar su cabello negro.

— En la tarde parecías más casual —le dije al verlo, no es que se viera mal, solo que se notaba la diferencia.

— Fue por Kenny, exigió que me vistiera decente - bajo las escaleras y yo lo volví a seguir. —Cocina — me ordeno mientras caminaba a un sofá individual pero lo sostuve del hombro.

— Oh no, tú me vas ayudar y aprenderás algo — bufo pero lo lleve a la cocina conmigo aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Prendí la estufa para freír las chuletas ya condimentadas en aceite indicándole a Levi como hacerlo para mañana cuando estuviera solo, de verdad que no sabía ni como calentar agua. Le tuve paciencia y puse a hervir el arroz, este demoro más tiempo pero al final terminamos entre las casi ya ocho de la tarde. Él puso la mesa para nosotros dos y yo serví dos platos sentándome enfrente de él.

—Te deje el arroz listo para mañana y tu calentaras las chuletas como te dije y así no comas basura —hable triunfante, ahora sé cómo se sentía mí madre, lo volteé a ver y él picaba con su tenedor un trozo de la chuleta, no podía ver sus ojos — ¿Levi?

— Gracias — tomo un bocado y sus ojos brillaron pero chasqueo sus labios enfadado, a pesar de eso sonreí porque comió con más ganas.

Esta vez no hubo silencio incómodo, hablamos mientras comíamos y nunca me distraje para pensar, ponía bastante atención en lo que hacía o decía. Odiaba el desorden, le gustaba la lluvia, tenía una adicción con la velocidad y motocicletas, me dijo que tenía una en la cochera, me conto algunas rebeldías que hizo en el instituto, en unas lo regañe en otras me reí pero no solo fue eso, también pregunto por mí, le dije cuanto amaba leer, mis videojuegos favoritos, como odiaba el sol y cuanto amaba el sonido de los grillos. Nunca sentí que contar cosas tan triviales podía ser tan especial. Dude un poco en contarle una duda mía pero necesitaba decirlo.

— Oye Levi — le dije, ya habíamos terminado de cenar y los trastes ya limpios, ahora estábamos cada uno en un sillón individual.

— ¿Qué? — contestó y después tomo un trago de su refresco

— Tú crees — di un respiro — ¿Que debería pedirle ser mi novia a Historia? — él dejo su vaso en la mesa y tenía su mirada sombría, tragué grueso.

— Dijiste que no te gustaba — susurró enfadado, debe estar estresado por ese tema.

— No me gusta, no me hace sentir nervioso, tampoco exaltado, enojado y alegre a la vez pidiendo más —pensé — No me hace sentir nada.

— ¿Por qué estarías con ella? — me pregunto.

—Que tal si nunca llega nadie —dije — quiero saber que se siente

No me contestó, se levantó de golpe a la cocina, busco entre las bolsas del supermercado y me preocupe por él, me levanté y fui con él mirando enojado la botella de alcohol y como se servía en un pequeño vaso de vidrio. Cuando iba a tomarlo tome el vaso y lo tire al suelo rompiéndolo.

— ¿Para qué quieres tomar? No puedes salir de fiesta ni invitar a nadie, no lo necesitas — sentía que me estaba metiendo en peligro pero no debo dejarme a torcer.

— No hago esas estupideces — su voz sombría me alerto — No tomo porque se siente bien, no voy a fiestas para bañarme en alcohol, no lo disfruto ¿Crees que sabe bien? —me empujo y lo mire atento, su mirada estaba oscurecida, no tenía miedo, quería saber más — Es un asco

— Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

— No lo entenderías — pero yo quería.

No lo pensé pero quite de sus manos la botella de alcohol, corrí al baño vaciando su licor en el excusado y bajando la llave. Abrí la puerta y tomo la botella ya vacía rompiéndola con enojo, esta vez sí me asuste y corrí a las escaleras subiéndolas, fui al pasillo derecho para encerrarme en su habitación pero fue más rápido él. Se acercó más a mí, su respiración era letal, parecía enfadado pero aun no quería mostrarme con miedo, su aliento sobre mí era enloquecedor, sutilmente tenía olor a tabaco y no sabía si eso era motivo de mi mareo. Estaba otra vez ese sentimiento, ese de querer apartarme, tome sus hombros para alejarlo pero él me empujo fuerte, llegando a clavar sus uñas en mi pecho, no me dejo alejarme, es más, me acerco. Se inclinó hacia mí, sabía que quería intimidarme pero mi mirada solo daba a entender un claro de sentimiento de coraje, ridículo porque sentía mis mejillas en un sonrojo, eso lo hizo sonreír de lado de una manera superior como siempre, ni siquiera podría decir que era una, siempre parecía una muy leve curva que siento que solo yo podía percibir.

— Levi, déjame ir - trate de empujarlo nuevamente pero lo evitó. — Levi es enserio

— Dilo otra vez — susurro en mi oreja, de verdad mí malestar debe ser a causa del tabaco.

— ¿Qué? — me estaba fastidiando, sentía que me ahogaba entre su fragancia y su olor desagradable a tabaco, bueno, no tan desagradable, era obsesivo.

— Di mi nombre — susurro ahora en mi oído sintiendo un gran cosquilleo, está mal, debe estarlo, es un chico y no debo sentir nada. — Grítalo — volvió a susurrar esta vez arrastrando sus palabras con un tono ronco y profundo, había vuelto a decirlo en mi oído y cuando acabo de decirlo me vio a los ojos, tenía la respiración agitada.

— Levi — estaba terco y me enfade por el tono en que lo dije, fue suave y embriagado por él, reaccione y me enfade más — quítate.

— Lo hare pero recuerda —se atrevió a delinear mi cuello, temblé por el contacto, solo su yema paseando en mi cuello fue suficiente para respirar agitado, era un calor sin motivo, quemaba — No te metas conmigo — sus dedos subieron hasta mi barbilla y justo cuando tocaron mis labios él con su dedo índice lo acarició, como un gesto de que guardara silencio— Te lo había advertido ¿Recuerdas? — tragué grueso, bajo la vista a mis labios pero regresaron rápido a mis ojos, soltó mi playera y pensé que podía irme ya pero su puño cayó directamente a mi estómago dejándome de rodillas ante él, fue un golpe bastante duro — O te haré caer — abrí los ojos, esa amenaza de nuevo, pero yo prometí que caerías tú, así que me levanté y con mi puño intenté golpear su quijada este lo tomo entre su mano y me acorralo más a la pared.

\- Deja de jugar imbécil — de nuevo quería golpearlo, pero esas ganas se fueron al sentir como casi su nariz rozaba con la mía, volvió a estar ese sentimiento que no toleraba. Me sonrió divertido pero sus ojos bailaban entre mis labios y mis ojos, sin saber a dónde ver. La atmósfera paso de ser una pesada a una tan ligera como una pluma, esa sensación de mil años en un instante, era cuestión de solo unos centímetros para brindarle a Levi mi primer beso. Se acercó más, un centímetro más susurrando mi nombre entre sus labios.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso Eren? — tocó mi mentón y no sabía a donde ver dejando en claro mis nervios, él sonrió porque se lo confirme sin palabras — Sé que te exaltó, es obvio que te hago enojar - con fuerza jalo mi mentón obligando que lo viera, mis mejillas enloquecieron de un tono rojo muy intenso — Hace unos minutos estabas alegre conmigo — observó mis labios y notó mi mirada ansiosa — También sé que deseas más — no lo negué era verdad y se acercó ahora a mi oído — Te alejaras de Historia — yo parecía hipnotizado, su enigmática fragancia me había pegado duro y solo pude asentir como su esclavo —No quiero verte con nadie más — ya no lo escuchaba, solo pensaba en sus ojos y como me sentía Levi, estaba cayendo poco a poco — También de Armin o Mikasa — hermoso peligro, un enorme peligro pero a la vez emocionante y profundo, era real, sea lo que fuera era sincero — Solo estarás conmigo — arrastró cada palabra en un tono lento y ronco, se acercó un poco más.

Pero la puerta que se abría se escuchó desde abajo, su tío Kenny llegó, significa que al fin podía retirarme, salí de mi trance y lo empuje entre confundido y aturdido, se quitó encima mío y me observó profundo.

— Nos vemos el lunes — eso me dijo antes de que salir corriendo, despedirme rápido de su tío e irme apurado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su tío no hubiera llegado? Con ese pensamiento corrí más rápido a mi casa y con suerte no me perdí, entré a mi casa a tiempo, cuando crucé la puerta se escuchó un relámpago justo cuando un latido fuerte sentí. Me deje llevar por un momento y sonreí, ya no importaba fingir rabia, no tenía que esconder lo que sentía y disfrazarlo todo con fastidio porque estaba en casa. Una sonrisa se dejó ver en mis labios. Olvide el accidente por culpa del alcohol, ahora solo recordaba el último momento sin saber al juego peligroso en el que me estaba metiendo.

— ¡Hijo llegaste! -me recibió mi madre limpiando sus manos — ¿Cómo te fue?

— Supongo que bien. — dije con una mirada perdida recordando a Levi.

* * *

**Nota personal:**  
**Este capítulo salió bastante largo, lamento si llega a ser monótono pero mi idea es una historia realista y del porque es tan largo se debe a pidieron algo más extenso y yo cumplí la petición pero al parecer siento que me excedí, me apoyarían bastante con sus comentarios y muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan bellos.**

**Annyel: gracias, tratare de actualizar seguido **

**Mr. Bum: Oh, claro que se darán duro (¿) En la cama, en la cocina, en cualquier putoh lado ah. Pero aún no.**

**Pauli: Acertaste, Levi tiene un tatuaje escondido justo como lo dije en este capítulo &amp; sobre lo de Erwin y Levi, solo tienen una relación estudiante/director**

**Mikraller:**** Tu comentario fue el que más me alentó para seguir con la historia! Ha sido hermoso leerlo, no solo porque te entusiasmaste, también por como halagaste mi forma de escribir, fue un gran halago que me motivo bastante! porque me animas de verdad a escribir Muchas gracias por tu apoyo**

**KathKolmer: Estupido y sensual Eren cachorro** (**?) Bueno la continuación está hecha gracias por pasarte a leer**

**Patatapandicornio****: -se queda sorda- Que linda! Gracias**

**S-S-C-F-F-S****: Esta vez copie y pegue tu nombre para no equivocarme jue jue. Gracias por la sugerencia del texto, esta ve hice un capitulo extenso, oh si el uniforme :Q_ gracias por pasarte en esta y mi otro fic**

**Fernanda Choi : Tu! De verdad Muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario :') esta bien eres la fan numero uno, toma tu conti de regalo (¿) **

**Besos! Chao**


	3. Extraños sentimientos hacía ti

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Aclaración: **

**En el anterior capitulo hubo un error con el tatuaje de Levi pero no pude corregirlo, no sé porque, en fin, debería ser .MMVII (no salió completo) es decir 6 de Octubre del 2007 **

**En este capítulo se hará mención de un anime pero será representada como una serie de televisión justo igual que en su ova ¿Ya se imaginan cuál es?**

**No saben lo difícil que fue para mí este capítulo, ya lo tenía listo para publicarlo pero ocurrió un problema y se borró dejando de 10mil palabras solo 3mil, enserio fue horrible &amp; ahora tratare de hacerlo mil veces mejor solo por ustedes. También una de las causas del porque me tarde es que he sufrido insomnio, esta última semana iba a la escuela sin dormir nada para en la tarde llegar y dormir unas tres lloras a lo mucho, el miércoles termine sintiéndome fatal, casi me desmaye así que falte jueves y viernes, que lio.**

**Este capítulo es más bien una cercanía en su relación, después de este capítulo comenzarán los problemas pero primero me enfoque en crear la chispa que tendrán en toda la historia ¿Entienden? Las personas que pidieron un conflicto con ellos bueno, lo siento pero esa no es mi idea, lo es sin embargo no ahora, de cualquier forma yo confío en que seguirán leyendo porque yo escribo no solo por pasatiempo, también para ustedes.**

**Agradecimiento especial: Irene Salas, tú que me apoyaste literalmente con todo lo que tenías, gracias a ti me animaste y pude continuar con el capítulo más fluidamente al ayudarme a recordarme todo lo que perdí, en poco tiempo te ganaste mi confianza y siempre me apoyas en cada momento, gracias por soportar me la madrugada en que perdí el capítulo, ya no imagino una madrugada sin hablar contigo.**

**Parejas: Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi.**

**Comentarios personales de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

5:30 a.m. lunes

Corrí rápido saliendo de mi casa apurado, maldita alarma que no me despertó, tenía solo treinta minutos para llegar a tiempo. Esta vez no llevaba el saco negro de la institución, este fue remplazado a causa de la lluvia, tenía un abrigo verde con capucha, unos simples pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, como detestaba el uniforme. Apresuré el paso al sentir las gotas de lluvia más feroces y levantando la capucha para protegerme de ella, joder, estamos en Abril, maldita ciudad bipolar y estúpido clima que se puso de acuerdo con todos mis enemigos para caer justo hoy, el único día en que no me despertaba temprano y mil veces estúpido yo al apenas darme cuenta que olvide mi paraguas justo en la entrada antes de irme, detestaba ser tan despistado y nuevamente por mis impulsos me fui rápido ni siquiera avisando que ya me iba, pare en seco, conocía a mi madre y sé que me matara por irme así como si nada, otra razón más para que este día sea un completo desastre. Maldito y jodido abril, deberías hacer calor pero no, tenías que tener el mismo humor que mi madre en sus días después de ver mis reportes de esta semana, Diosa de la naturaleza púdrete. Siempre era así, cuando mi día comenzaba mal estaba en contra de todos, maldecía a todo el mundo en mi mente, aunque tuviera una sonrisa hipócrita en mi imaginación ya los había apuñalado una y otra vez ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, así era yo de impulsivo. Las malditas gotas fueron aumentando y ya era imposible llegar al instituto caminando así que con todo el valor que tengo fui directo a mi sentencia de muerte, la estación de autobuses. Podría tener dieciséis años pero sinceramente nunca pude descifrar cómo funcionaban esas máquinas salvajes, camine con miedo y no tan seguro fingiendo tranquilidad y tomando mi mochila en mi hombro con un porte casual y relajado cuando en realidad me moría de nervios ¿Si moría? ¿Si pasaba la puta frontera? ¿Tendré crédito para pedir auxilio? Ruego por no perderme como la última vez que paso, hace bastante tiempo, aproximadamente tres meses cuando Mikasa y Armin me citaron al nuevo cine de la ciudad, terminé pidiendo dinero para marcar a mi madre en un teléfono público para que viniera a rescatarme, ella se burló por más de un mes al saber que tan sólo estaba a cinco cuadras de mi casa. Era patético mi sentido de orientación y sobretodo yo. Un transporte se asomó a toda velocidad y yo trate de recordar cual tomaba mi madre los primeros días en que me dejaba en el instituto, no me juzguen, tenía solo dieciséis ¿Saben? Mejor me callare. Mi mente quería recordar con exactitud el transporte que usaba mi madre pero solo recordé el color de este, era verde con amarillo y sonreí triunfante al ver que justo así era él transporte que llegó pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver cómo llegó otro con los mismos colores pero diferentes números, soy tan despistado que solo se llegar a mi escuela y no he podido memorizar ningún nombre de las calles de ella, todos empezaron a subir y yo estaba cada vez más nervioso,, quería recordar algún número pero no podía, el chofer me vio con mala cara y yo me apresuré a arriesgarme subiendo en él, cuando subí tome mi cartera para pagarlo y doble mierda, puta vida sólo tenía para pagar exactamente un sólo pasaje, si me perdía estaba muerto, pagué y me senté a lado de la persona que a mi juicio parecía la menos criminal, era una adorable anciana pero a los cinco minutos me arrepentí ya que ella decidió jugar al famoso juego de qué color son los ojos de Eren, suspire con fastidio.

— Quizá son verdes pero si me inclino también son azules ¿No será una enfermedad? — señora la respeto pero ¿Podría cerrar la boca ya? mire mi celular, eran las 5:56 y así fue como me despedí de la primera hora, esta empezaba a las 6:00 y terminaba a las 7:50, dos horas seguidas, mi consuelo es que era matemáticas y solo me faltaban 8 puntos para aprobarla, bastante bien considerando que faltan 5 semanas para las vacaciones. — ¡Niño! es de mal gusto dejar hablando sola a las mayores —me regaño y yo le di una sonrisa nerviosa en plan de disculpa cuando en realidad apretaba mis dientes del enfado.

El trayecto estuvo bien, los primeros veinte minutos tenía ese hermoso sentimiento al ver como se dirigía correctamente hacia mi escuela pero nuevamente fui engañado y pisado por la vida al alarme como daba vuelta llevándome al sentido contrario, me despedí rápido de la anciana que seguía parloteando para ir a tocar el timbre pero bajarme pero como siempre la vida me daba un maldito giro; El maldito timbre no funcionaba.

— ¡Bajan! —grite con duda, cuando iba con mi madre siempre suelen gritar eso pero el chofer parecía conducir más fuerte burlándose de mí, tome el tubo protector con el que me sostenía con enfado, estaba a poco de estallar — ¡Bajan! — no quería escuchar el desgraciado del chofer pero ahora agradecía haber escuchado y soportado a la anciana, ella ahora era quien tenía que bajar y como toda una experta en el transporte público grito a todo pulmón ganándose mi eterno agradecimiento lamentablemente me baje sin tener ninguna idea de donde estaba. Al menos la lluvia había pausado y solo pude atinar a recargarme en una pared y pensar en un plan para regresar con vida a casa, no es que pareciera un lugar vago, todo lo contrario pero solo estaba un hospital enfrente mío y avenidas sin fin. Respire profundo y pidiendo un milagro, cualquiera estaba bien, el que sea.

— ¿Eren? — este milagro no, de todos él no por favor — ¿Qué haces aquí? —maldita sea, no era enserio cuando pedía desesperado — Oi mocoso de mierda date la vuelta cuando te estoy hablando.

— Levi — dije fastidiado dándome la vuelta encontrándome con él, al igual que yo no traía el saco del instituto pero si una chaqueta negra de cuero, sus pantalones oscuros que dudaba si eran de gala siendo sujetados por su característico cinturón, este estaba acomodado en forma diagonal cayendo levemente para que no lo tapara el largo de la chaqueta y converse negros violando el reglamento del uniforme, genial, mi humor estaba bastante intolerable para que el señor sarcasmo me jodiera un poco más, además todavía estaba el recuerdo bochornoso de la noche del sábado, mi madre siempre me lo dijo "Aléjate de lo desconocido'" El provocaba algo que no conocía y eso tenía que alejarlo, no podía caer.

—Te pregunte algo ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela — lo vi con cara de amargado, ¿Enserio Levi? vaya, no me di cuenta.

— Si a esas estamos tú también — contesté de mala gana y él frunció su ceño, debo calmarme o terminaremos a golpes otra vez

—Tuve un contratiempo y se me hizo tarde por la lluvia, ahora voy directo a la escuela —mi salvación.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — mire al lado contrario, detestaba pedir ayuda y más a él, eso se reflejaba en mi claro gesto de enfado. Espere una risa burlona, un insulto o un vete a la mierda pero él me miro perplejo como si eso no se lo esperaba.

— Si — lo volteé a ver analizándolo, nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, a veces tranquilo, otras hartándome y siendo grosero pero agradecí que esta vez fuera la primera opción. — Pero no podemos ir caminando a la parada de autobús algunas calles están levemente inundadas y terminaremos mojándonos de los tobillos hacia abajo.

— No me molesta eso —le dije al creer que se preocupaba por mí pero él puso una mueca entre confusión y ofendido.

— Pero a mi si idiota — comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí, no entendía a donde iba— Estos converse son nuevos — sonreí burlonamente.

— La princesa Levi no quiere mojar sus hermosas zapatillas — me burle y él paro para mirarme encabronado.

— Tú te perdiste en camino a la escuela, la princesa eres tú y una en peligro — volvió a caminar aunque no sabía exactamente a donde pero por miedo lo seguí —Cierra la puta boca o podría abandonarte a tu suerte. — bufé rodando los ojos pero no tenía opción.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — le pregunte y él bajo su cabeza masajeando su frente y negando varias veces desesperado por mi ingenuidad

— Eren en serio tienes que dejar de ser despistado, iremos en metro — tragué grueso, un día Armin llegó a mi casa bastante traumado, lo habían manoseado de la cintura para abajo confundiéndolo con una mujer y el juro nunca volvió a usarlo, me gire a la dirección contraría decidido a escapar de Levi pero él me tomo del cuello arrastrándome a él.

Caminos y yo no espere ver lo que estaba enfrente de mí, estaban miles de escaleras para llegar a la cima del iceberg, es decir el metro. Intenté huir otra vez pero Levi me tenía muy bien sostenido de mi abrigo y me obligó a subirlas con fastidio, solo quince escalones y quería morir.

— Levi por favor bajemos — apenas y podía seguir, levante mi pierna con pereza subiendo otro escalón más.

—Faltan diez más, por eso debes hacer ejercicio delicado— lo sabía, ya estaba fastidiado pero él seguía soportándome aunque ni siquiera yo sabía la razón. Seguí y no por mí, sino por las amenazas que me dio Levi si no lo hacía, el último escalón se sintió glorioso, sentía que había ganado una medalla olímpica, cuando llegue al piso donde se pagaba el metro me apoye en mis rodillas fatigado.

— Eres un exagerado ¿Lo sabes? —quería contestarle con una grosería pero al verlo este estaba rebuscando entre su mochila gris pero eso no llamo mi atención, no me fije antes que sus manos estaban vendadas, sin saber porque me preocupé pero cuando iba a hablar él saco una botella de jugo ofreciéndomela — Toma, te ves cansado.

—...Gracias — me maldije, de nuevo sentía mis mejillas arder y por eso fruncí más el ceño tomando de ella para después regresársela — ¿Qué te paso en las manos?

— Nada que te importe — reafirmo lo dicho, nunca se cómo va a reaccionar Levi pero yo insistí.

— ¿Te peleaste? Debes dejar el bandalismo puede ocurrirte algo peor — lo regañe pero él lanzó un profundo suspiro irritado.

— Fue por cocinar, no pude hacerlas como tú — de nuevo un latido fuerte se apodero en mi pecho, él recordó algo tan pequeño como eso, intento hacerlo y por eso se lastimó seguramente con el aceite hirviendo, yo mire el suelo avergonzado pero sacudí mi cabeza repetidas veces para olvidar el tema sin embargo el volvió a reír con esa risa ronca por mi acto.

— Vamos por los boletos — me quedé pálido un momento y el entendió — ¿No tienes dinero cierto? — negué y el volvió a bufar cansado — No sé porque me sorprende.

Él pago mi boleto en una maquina donde a cada uno nos dio un boleto, al saber que nunca usaba este transporte tomo el mío depositándolo y dejándome pasar primero, me dijo que no me moviera y lo esperara y yo me ofendí, claro que lo decía con sarcasmo, estaba justo enfrente de mí y me gané unas risas de chicas que también se dirigían al instituto maldita bestia, no paso ni siquiera un minuto para que estuviera al lado mío, empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí fielmente y quería llorar nuevamente, las putas escaleras estaban otra vez enfrente mío burlándose de mi desgracia, podía escuchar cómo se reían de mi las desgraciadas, me dolían las piernas y tal vez, solo tal vez considere la mínima posibilidad de hacer ejercicio, me sentí derrotado y estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras pero el brazo de Levi me detuvo.

— Al lado están las eléctricas, usaremos esas para que no te canses — con su brazo en el mío me jalo a ellas y sinceramente debo estar loco porque por pequeños detalles así sin siquiera un significado especial era lo que más me afectaban desbordando mis latidos, pasaron unos segundos y ya estábamos abajo justo para esperar al fin el tan anhelado metro pero yo estaba nervioso.

— ¿Va muy lleno? — le pregunte, estaba nervioso y ya no por el relato de Armin, un secreto mío es que sufría claustrofobia.

— Son las — pauso mirando hacia los relojes de la estación —las siete en punto así que si, supongo que debe estar bastante lleno -mierda, otra vez sentía que me ponía pálido — ¿Pasa algo?

— Me dan pánico los lugares cerrados y con mucha gente — eso sonaba mejor a decirlo con todas las letras, se escuchaba menos grave pero el rió irónico al no creerme, puse mi cara sería y el calló al ver que no era broma.

— ¿Hablas enserio? — asentí y el empezó a pensar, tomó mi mano y yo me alarme naturalmente, baje mi rostro ocultando mi sonrojo entre mis cabellos y podía escuchar como el metro se aproximaba a nosotros — Escucha, no te separes de mí.

Él metro llegó y efectivamente estaba bastante apretado, sentí pánico de solo verlo pero Levi apretó mas mi mano y después de respirar profundo nos metimos a él, espere lo peor, espacio reducido y como psicológicamente comenzaba a faltar el aire y entrar en crisis pero no fue así, tan solo entramos y Levi me llevo de la mano a una orilla y nos dieron un poco de espacio pero aun así no era suficiente, comencé a respirar pesado, tanta gente me estaba asfixiando y solo quería salir pero Levi tomo mi hombro y me jalo hacía él dejándonos en un tipo de abrazo y descanso su quijada en mi hombro y con su brazo revolvió mis cabellos.

— Cálmate Eren, trata de igualar mi respiración — dijo y yo obedecí, acercándome un poco más e imitando lo lento que respiraba calmándome un poco.

Caí en el peligro, porque solo podía embriagarme por la poderosa fragancia que trasmita Levi, deje cerrar mis ojos lentamente, extrañamente desde que me estamos en esta posición los pasajeros nos dieron espacio extra ayudando a que mi fobia se calmará, cada que se abría la puerta salían pasajeros pero entraban el doble sin embargo por una extraña razón no se acercaban a nosotros, abrí mis ojos y ahora él estaba mirándome fijamente, sin darme cuenta me encontraba acariciando las quemaduras de Levi sobre sus vendas pero él no parecía quejarse por el acto.

— Solo faltan dos estaciones más — habló y yo me calme, ya habíamos pasado cuatro y solo era cuestión de soportar un poco más. Las puertas se abrieron dando a entender que solo faltaba una más, estaba bastante lleno pero se negaban a invadir nuestro espacio ¿Por qué? Ni que la cara de Levi fuera tan intimidante, en fin, deje pensar en eso y procedí a seguir igualando la respiración de la bestia para calmarme, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero para cuando me di cuenta las puertas se abrieron de nuevo pero esta vez el tren frenó fuerte haciendo que por casi nada nuestros labios hubieran chocado provocando un mar de nervios, no me estaba gustando este sentir y aunque Levi no mostraba signos de alejarse yo si lo hice rápido y confundido, él sujeto más fuerte mi mano y salimos del metro pero justo cuando vi las puertas cerrarse pude ver como ahora si usaban el lugar en donde estábamos.

— Levi ¿Por qué nadie se acercaba a nosotros? — le pregunte, sin querer mi tono se escuchó inocente.

— El poder de la homofobia Eren — me contestó mientras caminaba y lo seguí aun sin soltar su mano — No querían acercarse a nosotros porque creían que somos pareja, así es la sociedad pero ya paso ¿Puedes soltarme? —me di cuenta apenas y solté su mano agresivamente ocultando la vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —lo mire enojado y reclamándole pero el ignoro ese detalle.

— No quería que te sintieras mal —pensó y agrego — además si te desmayas tendría graves problemas con el director

Usamos las escaleras eléctricas ahora para bajar, pasamos a un lugar igual que el anterior cuando depositamos nuestro boleto y salimos de ahí para bajar otras miles de escaleras pero esta vez no fue tan cansado, caminamos saliendo de la estación del metro y solo estaba a dos cuadras de la escuela, me sentía un gran idiota al descubrirlo apenas.

— Deberías ser más independiente — me sugirió — Puede pasarte algo por ser tan distraído —- decía Levi mientras caminaba, este camino ya lo sabía de memoria así que podía tomarlo a una distancia considerada de él

— Lo consideraré —respondí y el silencio rápidamente se hizo incómodo y busqué un tema de conversación encontrando uno rápido — ¿Cuál fue tu contratiempo?

— Estaba en el hospital — conteste y lo mire preocupado, él se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¿Todo bien? — me atreví a preguntarle y el solo asintió pero yo sabía que era una mentira, igual no quise profundizar el tema, debe ser algo delicado y personal. — Oye — hable por impulso y él me volteo a ver curioso. — ¿Tienes almuerzo?

— No — me contesto extrañado y yo caminé deprisa poniéndome frente a él evitando que siguiera caminando — ¿Qué?

— Cierra los ojos — le dije apurado y de golpe pero él parecía mostrar una cara de enojo por lo infantil que estoy siendo.

—Madura Eren — dijo pero al ver mi expresión rogando por ello cedió cerrándolos y yo sonreí al ver que logré que lo hiciera.

— Extiende los brazos — le pedí y lo hizo ya rendido por mis absurdas peticiones, quería agradecerle de alguna forma el que me cuidara en el metro y llegué a la conclusión de que Levi disfrutaba más la comida casera eso pude verlo cuando comíamos el sábado así que abrí mi mochila sacando mi obento depositándolo en las palmas heridas de Levi. — Ahora abre los ojos— él obedeció y sus ojos se dirigieron desinteresadamente hacía mi obsequio pero al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-— ¿Por qué me das esto? — me cuestionó pero yo le sonreí sin saber qué decir, afloje mis hombros levantándolos en un signo de no tener idea pero me veía seriamente, me acerqué lentamente y el con su palma dio a entender que me agachara, lo hice y revolvió mis cabellos en gesto de agradecimiento.

Caminamos hasta poder llegar al colegio y no fue problema entrar a la institución, no nos negaban el acceso si llegábamos tarde, las autoridades sabían que si lo hacíamos solo perdíamos máximo dos horas de alguna clase pero si estaba prohibida la salida antes de tiempo, podías llegar incluso solo a tres clases pero no salir, claro que todos se las ingeniaban para salirse y perder una clase, debo admitir a que tenemos muchas libertades, en cada materia cambiamos de maestro y aula razón por la que algunos cuando no querían asistir a una iban a la cafetería o biblioteca incluso a las canchas pero solo tenemos derecho a tres faltas en cada materia. Cielos, como adoraba ese sistema, cuando entramos yo me despedí de él entre los pasillos de las aulas del segundo piso pero justo cuando iba a contestarme Jean llegó en un masculino abrazo pasando su brazo por mis hombros asfixiándome con ese gesto.

— Con que aquí estas bastardo — sentía una mirada asesina y volteé a ver a Levi por impulso, este parecía matar a Jean solo con la mirada pero no entendía por qué —Armin te ha estado buscando — la mirada filosa de Levi se hacía más cortante y su rostro se sombreaba cada vez más, sentía peligro.

— Jean suéltame — no sé por qué pero me sentía nervioso al ver la mirada de Levi, Jean no parecía entender sin embargo no me soltó y mi poca paciencia se fue directo al carajo — Caballo te dije que — Levi me interrumpió.

— No lo toques — nunca escuche la voz de Levi tan ronca como ahora, se escuchaba calmada, tanto que te causaba un escalofrío desgarrador, Jean se quedó sin saber qué hacer y el ambiente se hizo incómodo — Quita tus manos encima de él ahora — exigió y Jean me soltó levantando sus manos como si de un criminal se tratase, me miro confundido pidiendo una explicación pero yo ni siquiera sabía porque la conducta de Levi pero no quería hacer una escena sería mucho más raro.

— ¿Irán al aula 18? — le pregunte al juzgar la hora, era justo cambio de hora, es decir cambio de aula y materia, este me afirmo el aula — Voy enseguida dile a Mikasa y Armin que me guarden un asiento -con eso él se retiró dejándome a solas con Levi.

— ¿Por qué te sientas con ellos? — esa pregunta me extraño, su tono sonaba realmente posesivo y celoso, debe ser mi imaginación.

— Tú bien sabes que son mis mejores amigos — le respondí dudoso, sus cambios de humor siempre me confundían, era como si tan solo la presencia de otros le molestará de sobre manera.

-— Iré a clases — chasqueo los labios en un gesto fastidiado, de nuevo estaba esa actitud que detesto, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Levi Ackerman era un paradigma, cuando volví a la realidad él ya se encontraba caminando hacía su salón.

— Levi, tenemos asesorías no vayas a escaparte — grité fuerte pero solo me gane un gesto con sus manos dando a entender que me escucho pero yo no quería eso, extrañamente me enfade porqué se fue sin despedirse bien de mí, que tonterías.

Fui directo a mi salón y cuando entre algunas miradas se dirigieron a mí pero la mayoría me ignoró sumergidos en su plática o propios asuntos. Sonreí al ver a mis amigos Mikasa y Armin en los últimos asientos de la esquina izquierda del salón, desde que entramos al instituto siempre usamos esos asientos ocupando yo el último puesto, Armin siempre se sentaba un puesto adelante de mí y a Mikasa le correspondía el último asiento de la siguiente fila justo al lado mío, algunos amigos nuestros también se sentaban siempre con nosotros por ejemplo el pecoso de Marco, la chica patata Sasha, el cara de caballo Jean y pocas veces se nos unía _"trío escaleras"_ del salón, los apode así porque Annie es una chica de baja estatura rubia y de ojos celestes, ella es el primer escalón, Reiner que a contraste de su amiga este era alto, con masa muscular lo suficiente para dejarme en coma, cabello igualmente rubio con ojos miel amarillos, el segundo escalón y por último estaba Berthold, cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, él más alto de los tres y de todo el salón, siempre caminaban en ese orden dando la percepción exactamente de una escalera. Si, debo dejar de apodar a las personas. Esos eran mis amigos en el salón pero ellos no tenían un orden en específico como nosotros tres, se sentaban cerca para hablar pero no era igual a nosotros, lo nuestro parecía ya algo cotidiano y quedó como una costumbre e inclusive una promesa que no teníamos necesidad de pactarla porque lo sabíamos sin palabras, lo supe el único día en que falte al instituto, Connie me platicó como Mikasa y Armin negaron el asiento a cualquiera a pesar de saber que no asistiría, algunos se enojaron pero la mayoría vieron ese acto como una prueba de nuestra amistad y yo afirme lo que ya sabía, para ellos dos era irreemplazable. Me acerqué a ellos y Armin me saludo gentilmente con su mano, Mikasa pareció sonreír aliviada de verme entero, suspire, ella nunca cambia con su sobre protección.

— Creí que no vendrías — dijo Armin mientras tomaba asiento y Mikasa asentía a lo que acaba de decir.

— Solo se me hizo tarde, sabes que odio faltar — le respondí dejándome caer en el asiento, Mikasa se acercó a mi inspeccionándome, era tan incómodo.

— ¿No te mojaste? —Negué— Está bien ¿Te dolía algo? — suspire irritado pero también negué — ¿Seguro? — rodé los ojos.

— Vamos Mikasa no lo hagas sentir asfixiado o podrá irse de nuevo — ella se tensó al tomarlo enserio — Solo bromeaba Mikasa cálmate

— Qué hare con ustedes — me reí, ellos dos eran mis mejores amigos y jamás me arrepentiría de tenerlos porque a pesar de que Armin a pesar de mostrarse amable siempre me hacía bromas crueles y Mikasa con su sobre protección como si yo fuese su hijo me asfixiaba la verdad estaría perdido sin ellos.

Eran las 8:00 A.M, tal vez perdí las primeras dos clases de matemáticas pero al menos sólo tengo que soportar dos clases más para salir al almuerzo, es una lástima que justamente eran las que tanto odiaba; tenía química de 8:00 A.M a 9:20 A.M y luego de ella historia universal de 9:20 A.M para concluir a las 10:30 A.M después era libre de mandarlos a la mierda pero no soportaba esas dos materias, sobre todo la última, tal vez esa era la razón del porque rechazaba a mi amiga rubia. De igual forma las dos clases pasaron lenta y dolorosamente como la tortura que eran, esas dos maestras nunca se daban cuenta que todos usábamos sus clases para dormir, escuchar música o navegar en los celulares, cualquier cosa que no sea prestar atención a lo que decían, incluso yo lo hacía pero mayormente me dormía ¿Por qué tengo buenas calificaciones? Él secreto es tener una madre que te obligué a estudiar un día antes del examen sin importarle que duermas o no, así de linda es mi madre. Las clases terminaron al fin y yo me estire exageradamente en mi asiento lanzando un fuerte bostezo imitando un león, todos rieron pero Armin me vio con un gesto de vergüenza y bochorno mientras Mikasa se mantenía al margen.

— Eres tan raro Eren, a veces no sé porque eres mi amigo — suspiro pero sabía que era una broma de él. — Vayamos a la cafetería — lo mire con duda, nosotros siempre almorzábamos ya sea en el jardín o en las gradas para evitar ir a esa jauría de estudiantes hambrientos — Odio la lluvia ya lo sabes — me contestó al ver mi cara de duda, no tenía nada que reclamar porque ni siquiera tenía dinero o almuerzo que comer.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta para salir pero extrañamente varias chicas del salón seguían ahí sin moverse y diciendo balbuceos, cuando iba a preguntar que ocurría Mikasa golpeó levemente mi codo para que dirigiera mi vista al frente y ahí vi la razón del porqué a mi cuestión. En frente mío estaba Levi Ackerman suavemente apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, parecía estar ignorando a todo mundo pero por una extraña razón abrió los ojos justo cuando yo lo miré, quería correr ya que ahora se encontraba en camino hacia mí pero mis pies parecían estar pegados al suelo, cuando reaccione ya era tarde, él ya estaba a unos centímetros de mi cazándome con la mirada, trague duro y desvíe la mirada para evitar cortarme con esos profundos ojos.

— Tú — dijo con su voz ronca paseando lentamente cada una de sus palabras —Ven conmigo — no me pregunto, me exigió y seguida de eso tomo con fuerza mi antebrazo empujándome a él, eso logró que me enojara por su actitud.

— Eren va a ir a la cafetería conmigo y Armin — escuche Mikasa decir y eso pareció enfadarlo, lo cual es bastante extraño porque siempre fue bastante protector con ella.

— No te hable a ti primita — lo último lo dijo con un claro tono de sarcasmo y Armin tuvo que sostener a Mikasa de los brazos para no tirarse encima de él, porque ella también era conocida pero no por su belleza, si no por su tremenda fuerza capaz de romperte los huesos.

— Vámonos — dijo Levi mientras apretaba más fuerte su agarre a pesar de mis quejidos, me llevo a rastras por todo el pasillo pero por su fuerza no pude zafarme, más bien sentía que cada vez se apretaba el forzado agarre lastimándome.

— Suéltame mal nacido, puedo caminar yo sólo — le gritaba, lo insultaba y hasta levemente lo golpeaba pero él solo me llegó a ignorar hasta que al fin llegamos a su objetivo según yo, me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de la azotea del edificio en donde estábamos.

— Ya nunca iras a la cafetería con tus amigos —su voz fuerte me dijo que hablaba enserio, estaba cargada de posesión — Desde ahora almorzaras sólo conmigo.

— Me largo — rodé los ojos enfadado, no iba a soportar su actitud malcriada e insoportable, su forma de expresarse lograba ponerme de mal humor rápidamente y más porque me veía como algo de su propiedad ¿Por qué? Estará loco. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme pero volvió a tomar mi antebrazo de forma brusca.

— Hice todo lo que a ti te gusta — me dijo mirando hacia abajo, más bien era un susurro pero uno que me penetró en el fondo de mí.

— ¿Ah? —pregunte confundido a pesar de tener nervios por esa frase.

— Busque un lugar techado porque odias el sol -mire hacia arriba y recordé que esta era la única terraza de la escuela con techo — Pero lo suficiente libre para que sintieras la brisa que tanto te gusta — es verdad, le había dicho cuanto amaba sentir el viento en mi rostro, los malditos latidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes — Recordé que amas la lluvia así que supuse que te gusta el olor a tierra mojada — mire alrededor, esta terraza estaba cerca del pequeño jardín que estaba en el instituto, con pequeños árboles que daban una sutil privacidad — Pero también prefieres el cielo nublado por eso escogí este día — unas pequeñas gotas caían del cielo pero estando debajo del techo no nos llegaban directamente, sólo podíamos sentir la brisa tan refrescante que yo amaba.

— Levi —susurre, no sabía claramente que debía decir pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, sentía que si no lo hacía mis sentidos iban a explotar en un segundo pero el negó con su cabeza varias veces evitando que yo hablará y tomando la palabra nuevamente.

— ¿Dijiste que adoras Imagine Dragons verdad? — bajo su mirada evitando verme y volvió a hablar más bajo — Anoche descargue solo las canciones que me gustaron, quizá quisieras oírlas conmigo — yo quería hablar, decirle algo, necesitaba hacerlo porque sentía que los latidos fuertes comenzaban a doler — Pero fallé en una cosa — lo mire esperando una respuesta, esta vez volteó a verme directamente y sentía mi ritmo cardíaco acelerarse — No pude conseguir grillos a esta hora — quería reír, no podía creer que las cosas tan simples que yo le conté podían a llegar a significar tanto para él, recordó todo hasta cuando le platiqué que me gusta el sonido de los grillos en la noche, recordó todo lo que compartí con él importándole poco si era estúpido o no. — Así que Eren —dijo mi nombre y mis mejillas enrojecieron, tal vez nunca me acostumbre a como se escucha mi nombre en su voz ronca — ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? — esta vez no lo exigió, no me lo ordeno, pidió mi opinión y eso término por hacer que bajara la mirada con mi rostro claramente rojo y mi respiración entrecortada, tantas emociones que no sabía que sentir.

— Vamos — solo eso pude decir, después de eso nos sentamos en el suelo de la azotea, justo debajo del techado pero viendo directamente al oscuro cielo, seguramente comenzaría a llover pero eso no me importaba, sólo podía pensar en todo lo que hizo Levi, planeó todo y podría decir que también tomo ventaja de mi regalo para asegurarse el que no probará bocado alguno, me sentía aturdido, eran pequeñas cosas que él analizo con cuidado, tal vez era una buena persona —Levi ¿Qué almorzaremos?

— Tu obento — me contestó al mismo instante que sacaba mi almuerzo de su mochila ¿Saben qué? Olviden toda esa mierda, de seguro lo acaba de planear y también se le acaba de ocurrir todo el discurso que me dijo, le dirigí una mirada fastidiada.

— ¿Qué? No es mi culpa, intenté cocinar algo pero me queme las manos — de nuevo me quede sin habla y mire sus manos que sostenían el obento, ¿Cómo lo hacía? Le daba peso a los pequeños detalles.

— Creí que te quemaste por hacerte de comer el domingo — desvíe la mirada, maldigo mis mejillas por sonrojarse y me quiero estrangular por sentirme así.

— No, ayer comí sushi, Kenny cree que los hombres no debemos cocinar — esa debe ser la razón del porque no sabe hervir un puto vaso de agua — Pero en la noche él salió y aproveché para intentarlo, estaba molesto porque creí que se arruinó todo pero gracias a ti no lo fue.

No dije nada ¿Qué podría decir? Si él me estremece con esos simples gestos, pequeñas cosas que las personas pasan desapercibido y sólo él lograba darles un significado especial, como me protegió en el metro, pensó en mis gustos y llego hasta aquí sobre todo por qué accedí todavía no estaba claro pero deje de torturarme con esas preguntes y abrí el obento para empezar a comer, por suerte siempre llevaba dos pares de palillos así fue más cómodo para los dos pero Levi al darse cuenta de eso levemente doblo una ceja suya en gesto de insatisfacción y solo eso basto para ponerme nervioso de nuevo ¿Qué se creía el idiota? Detestaba esto, como no podía controlar mis emociones, no tenía el poder de manejarlas y en realidad quien las dominaba era Levi, eso era lo peor. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse cada vez pero lejos de preocuparme me hacía sentir mucho más cómodo al respecto, las pequeñas gotas comenzaban a crear una refrescante atmósfera dándole un toque sombrío al ambiente, detestaba cuando siempre describían un día cálido como perfecto, esta era mi perfección, buscando sencillez en lo inoportuno, descifrando de entre granos de arena el enorme poder de los pequeños detalles. Entre pláticas y pequeños insultos estábamos terminando de almorzar, sin querer yo le dije que las pequeñas salchichas de mi obento eran mis favoritas, después de eso él no tomo ninguna pero esos gestos eran los que de verdad apreciaba, no me sentía irritado como siempre con él, la verdad no quería que terminara este momento, compartiendo el almuerzo mientras disfrutábamos el suave sonido de las gotas de la lluvia que estas se hacían cada vez más fuertes relajando nuestra charla de cosas triviales y sin sentido.

— La maestra de química está loca —me dijo mientras tomaba un mini sándwich del almuerzo—Por eso Hanji es su favorita, parecen madre e hija. —me reí.

— ¿No será que tú no entiendes la química? — lo moleste mientras yo también tomaba un mini sándwich y con eso el almuerzo se terminó, me apene un poco al saber que yo había comido más dejándole poco.

— Las entiendo, pero no me apasionan — me contesto logrando captar mi atención enseguida, quería saber más de él.

— ¿Cuáles son tus pasiones? — trate de no sonar interesado mirando despreocupadamente el cielo pero el sonrojo en mis mejillas me delató poco a poco, él se rió con esa tono ronco pero no dijo nada, levantó la vista al cielo mientras recargaba su espalda a la pared usando sus brazos como almohada detrás de su nuca.

— Mi pasión es la velocidad — se a sinceró conmigo mientras veía la oscuridad de las nubes conmigo. — Me siento en libertad cuando tomo mi motocicleta sin un rumbo fijo, solo escapando de la realidad vaciando mis problemas y frustraciones hasta que el tanque este vacío.

— Me apasiona leer —me atreví a confesarle — La literatura es mi velocidad, puede irme lejos a otro mundo con tan sólo cambiar de página, si te soy sincero he conocido mejores personas en los libros que en la vida real. — esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿Tengo que estar en un libro para que me tomes en cuenta? — dijo con ironía pero por mi personalidad tan despistada no pude entender el significado de esa frase, le pregunté sin embargo no contesto, tomo su mochila buscando algo y rodé de nueva cuenta mis ojos, seguramente es otra cajetilla de cigarrillos pero no fue así, solo era un paquete de gomitas de chile, las abrió y derramó en ellas el sobre de chamoy que regalaban en el paquete, lo mire con duda, esos dulces eran el pase seguro para una fuerte gastritis.

— ¿Quieres? — me ofreció antes de tomar una y por curioso tome una pasándola, hice una mueca al sentir el ácido sabor cerrando fuertemente los ojos y arrugando mi nariz, busque rápido mi botella de refresco tomando de ella para quitarme el sabor. — No aguantas nada. — lo mire de mala gana.

— Están muy agrias — seguido de eso tome otro trago de mi refresco y el sabor casi desapareció —Tienes unos gustos muy extraños.

— Créeme que lo sé — esa frase no pude descifrarla, guardo el empaque de esos horrorosos dulces y me volteó a ver con sus filosos ojos — ¿Tú no tienes una comida así?

— No tiene importancia — me puse a pensar para responderle, no tenía sentido alguno — Los bombones con mermelada — me miro con una cara de asco, que se joda, después de confesarle un gusto raro me mira así, imbécil. — Tú me preguntaste, te dije que no tiene importancia

— Para mí las tienen, todos esos gustos extraños, manías que tienes y pequeños detalles. Es por eso que quiero conocerte más de lo que ya hago, saber tus gustos, tus destrezas y costumbres, desde lo más simple hasta lo más maravilloso — yo lo mire con ironía pero a la vez curiosidad.

— Ah ¿Qué puedes saber de mí? — lo rete y el perdió su mirada en el cielo nublado, el sonido fuerte de las gotas me lograba tranquilizar de la presencia del individuo.

— Cuando sonríes tus mejillas se hunden en dos pequeños pozos, mientras más sonríes estos más se hunden — ¿ah? — También tienes diferentes tipos de enojos; ruedas los ojos cuando algo te fastidia pero lo ignoras, frunces el ceño cuando de verdad te enfada algo sin poder callarlo y cuando tu puño ligeramente tiembla es porque estas a punto de golpearlo — pensó un poco y continuó hablando — Cuando estas avergonzado sueles desviar la mirada al punto contrario de lo que lo ocasionó, justo como ahora — esta vez volteo a verme encontrándome exactamente como él dijo y yo gire el rostro rápido para verlo y evitar que se diera cuenta pero era tarde, esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa al acertar.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy avergonzado? — en marqué mi ceja en un gesto interrogativo pero volví a ganarme una sonrisa llena de egoísmo y egocéntrica.

— El sonrojo en tus mejillas — que te den Levi.

Nos quedamos un minuto contemplando el cielo y como de este las gotas bajaban hasta el suelo, justamente podría decirse que soy como una pequeña gota al lado de él, tan vulnerable cayendo directamente en caída libre, sacudí mi cabeza aclarándome, ¿Cuantas veces he repetido que odio esto? Y sin embargo aquí estoy respirando su mismo aire, dejándome caer en ese sutil aroma a cigarros y menta que siempre tiene, obligándome a negar que provoca algo pero la verdad aun no le pongo ningún nombre ¿Se supone que lo detesto? Porque sus palabras me matan el alma, ¿No lo tolero? Justo ahora mis sentidos se arrodillan implorando más de él ¿Patético? Demasiado diría yo ¿Dónde está mi orgullo? Siendo aplastado por esta locura. No quería, no lo necesito, detesto esto y sólo quiero salir huyendo pero por más que quiero siempre termino acercándome más a él, conociéndolo e incluso llegar a simpatizarme pero esa inquietud está viva, como si mi cuerpo reaccionara naturalmente a una advertencia del posible peligro, un presentimiento en el que me quema. Deje caer mi nuca en la pared para hacer que se estrellara en ella, eso hacía siempre para auto castigarme cuando mis pensamientos no estaban claros pero Levi interpuso su mano en la pared antes de que mi nuca chochara en ella golpeándolo, escuche un claro quejido entre dientes de dolor y yo aleje mi cabeza rápido ¿Porque le dolió tanto? Mierda, sus quemaduras.

— Levi ¿Qué hiciste tarado? — tome su mano a pesar de que él lucho para evitar el contacto, cuando ya la tenía entre mis manos bajo la vista dejando que sus ojos escondieran sus ojos.

— Te querías hacer daño — bajo aún más la vista y yo comencé a quitarle las vendas cuidadosamente.

— Siempre hago eso, dejo que mi cabeza choque con la pared cuando pienso mucho, no debiste poner tu mano —mire su palma, tenía unas leves ampollas en ellas eso lo vi normal pero no fue normal ver claramente como estaban dos líneas de seguramente una pala para cocinar, lo mire con miedo y él agresivamente alejo su mano de mí. — Levi eso no fue un accidente — solo bajo la mirada, algo dentro mío se encogió — Deja de decir mentiras y dime que paso.

— Kenny llegó cuando cocinaba — sus cabellos evitaban que viera su mirada pero yo respete eso, espere hasta que estuviera listo para hablar, respiro y abrió los labios — Los hombres no cocinan.

— ¿Te quemó? — volví a tomar su mano esta vez dejando tocarla sin oponerse, me alivie al ver que no dejarían cicatrices pero de igual forma hacer eso era asqueroso — Dile al director, alguna autoridad o familiar tuyo. — lanzó una risa seca llena de dolor pero disfrazada de frialdad cuando mencione lo ultimo

— Se defenderme sólo ¿Crees que no hice nada? — volvió a reír, prefería mil veces su maldita risa sarcástica que esa risa tan vacía, cada vez bajaba la mirada— En la madrugada digamos que tuve antojo de una cerveza — lo escuche atentamente, pero él tomo su frente de forma desesperada revolviendo sus cabellos — Él muy cabrón siempre deja las llaves de su auto en el mismo lugar —mierda, trate de calmarme, quería pensar que no hizo alguna tontería — No sé como pero el auto chocó contra un árbol justo cuando estaba fuera de él tomando — está de más decir que era una mentira, subió la mirada de nuevo al cielo, anhelaba algo, sentía que sus ojos buscaban entre las nubes pero después volvió a bajarla negando con su cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

— Levi deja de meterte en problemas, si haces cosas así te meterán a la militarizada —suspire mientras volvía a vendar su mano regalándole pequeños roces en las quemaduras, demasiado sutiles, no quería que se diera cuenta pero necesitaba calmar su dolor un poco.

— Eren — me llamó y justo acababa de terminar de vendarle su mano, levante la mirada y con su otra mano la paso por mi nuca, acariciando donde pude darme el golpe si no hubiera interferido —No quiero que te lastimes —me aleje por el bochorno.

— Tú me has golpeado varias veces —solo exclamó un _oh_ admitiendo lo obvio y vaya que me ha golpeado pero debo admitir que un día le abrí el labio y tuvo que ir a la enfermería e irse a su casa, aun no podía creer como tan rápido cambio las cosas, pero si me pongo a pensar antes solo se acercaba a mí para insultarme provocándome pero ahora al hablar con él casi no me enfadaba, parecía una persona distinta.

— No sabía cómo acercarme a ti — ¿Uh?— Olvídalo — dijo al ver mi cara confundida — ¿Quieres escuchar una canción conmigo? — asentí, quería saber si era verdad el que descargo canciones de mi banda favorita.

_**Cuando los días sean fríos**_

_**Y las cartas hayan sido jugadas**_

_**Y los santos que veamos**_

_**Estén hechos de oro**_

— ¿Te has sentido desfallecer, Eren? — escuche su voz, tan vacía como un muerto, un alma pidiendo a gritos auxilio pero esos gritos eran silenciosos llenos de orgullo fingiendo rudeza y frialdad, un capullo para no ser lastimado de la crueldad del mundo. Él miraba sin cordura el cielo, buscando un milagro o simplemente un ruego a quien sea, sus ojos no parecían tener vida y lo sentía, solo quería llenar su vacío.

— Todos nos hemos llegado a sentir así en esta vida — trate, juro que trate pero ni siquiera yo sabía que decir a una persona tan desgarrada, lo sabía, Levi estaba quebrado, como un espejo roto, si lo intentas reparar te cortas.

_**Cuando tus sueños fracasan y aquellos a los que alabamos**_

_**Son los peores de todos**_

_**Y la sangre corre añeja**_

— Estoy atado — parecía no escuchar, o tal vez lo evitaba, dejo caer su cabeza con tranquilidad en la pared lanzando un fuerte suspiro hacia el gris gélido que estaba pintado en el enorme cielo. —Soy un títere que tratan de obligarlo a ser alguien que no es, no quiero ser controlado, quisiera ser libre —lo mire con enorme preocupación, me estaba abriendo como se sentía ¿Por qué yo? Me seguía preguntando pero ahora ya no me importaba, sólo quería que se desahogara conmigo, después pensare en las razones. — Tengo secretos, cicatrices que me persiguen aún — me acerqué un poco, solo unos milímetros para buscar su mirada y lo logre.

_**Quiero ocultar la verdad, quiero protegerte pero con la bestia dentro no hay lugar donde escondernos**_

_**No importa lo que hagamos**_

_**Seguimos estando hechos de codicia**_

_**Esta es la llegada de mi reino**_

_**Este es mi reino**_

— ¿Cuáles son tus secretos? — intente preguntar, me devolvió la mirada y pude ver como sus ojos parecían suplicar que lo escuchara, rogando revelar algo oculto, se acercó tan solo un poco más a mi mientras sus pupilas viajaban entre un punto ciego y después a mí, indecisos pero queriendo confesar algo, abrió sus labios pero volvió a cerrarlos desviando su mirada de la mía mientras miraba esta vez hacía abajo negando varias veces, pude entenderlo pero mis latidos no, era como si intentará revelar un viejo secreto que lo atormentaba.

_**Cuando sientas mi calor**_

_**Mírame a los ojos**_

_**Es donde mis demonios se esconden**_

_**Es donde mis demonios se esconden**_

— Mírame — tome su hombro pero él lo alejo como si quemara, volvió a negar con su cabeza mirando hacia abajo pero firmemente volví a tomar su hombro ahora enojado —Levi mírame — dije más fuerte y lo hizo, nunca vi una mirada así.

_Una mirada tan vacía_

Ojos ocultando un dolor, amortiguando el golpe tratando de ser fuerte, colores tristes mezclando una inquebrantable muralla a su alrededor, un abismo que era dueño de las puertas de su infierno, simulando su dolor entre un código, reflejos demostrando decepciones, ilusiones rotas plasmadas en sus orbes, sus demonios ocultos entre los colores de sus ojos.

Trate de acercarme pero él me negó el tacto, lo mire confundido, siempre invadía mi espacio personal, esta vez yo quiero entrar en él pero no lo permitía.

_**No te acerques mucho**_

_**Está oscuro aquí adentro**_

_**Es donde mis demonios se esconden**_

_**Es donde mis demonios se esconden**_

— Soy un asco de persona — no, yo no lo pensaba, de hecho nunca lo pensé seriamente, solo eran insultos cegados por los roces que tenemos — Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, sólo lastimo a quienes me rodean — no es verdad, estoy completo. — No sabes de verdad quien soy yo — quisiera intentar conocerte.

_**Y la llamada de las cortinas es la**_

_**Última de todas**_

_**Cuando las luces se apaguen**_

_**Todos los pecadores se arrastrarán**_

_**Ellos cavaran tu tumba y la mascara**_

_**Vendrá gritando en el desastre que has hecho**_

— Debes buscar ayuda —rió secamente y lo mire de mala gana,— Hablo enserio Levi, todos tenemos problemas debemos sobre llevarlos, yo no sé los tuyos, no te voy a dar falsas promesas de que todo va a mejorar, a veces no es así, tampoco te diré las típicas frases de motivación que en realidad solo llegan a fastidiar — respire profundo y en ese segundo él volteo a verme con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, sin querer mis mejillas comenzaron a brillar de un rojo vivo — Pero si puedo ofrecer mis oídos para escucharte y mi presencia en tu soledad, puedes contarme tus demonios.

_**No quiero decepcionarte**_

_**Pero estoy en el límite del infierno**_

_**Aunque todo esto es por ti**_

_**No quiero esconder la verdad**_

_**No importa lo que hagamos**_

_**Seguimos estando hechos de codicia**_

_**Esta es la llegada de mi reino**_

_**Este es mi reino**_

— Estoy vacío Eren — susurró — Buscando llenar el hueco en humo, ahogar los demonios en alcohol, nunca he fumado en lugares públicos porque quiero que mis pulmones se llenen con esa porquería -suspiro, fue uno fuerte y volvió a hablar — Nunca he tomado en fiestas, las detesto, tomó alcohol estando sólo, embriagando mis demonios pero no buscando una falsa felicidad, solo recordando lo patético que soy, no se manejar este rencor a la vida y mi cuerpo actúa sólo —dirigió su mano alborotando sus cabellos pero siempre mirando hacia abajo, se abrió esta vez a mi superficialmente, dándome su respuesta a como se siente cuando se comporta así pero no los motivos del porque se convirtió en un chico con vicios y problemas de ira pero no me molesto, más bien me alegra que poco a poco pueda saber más.

_**Cuando sientas mi calor**_

_**Mírame a los ojos**_

_**Es donde mis demonios se esconden**_

_**Es donde mis demonios se esconden**_

— ¿Tienes algo en tu vida que te da esperanza? — me miro curiosamente, de nuevo esos malditos ojos bendecidos que me llevaban a un infierno que se sentía el mismo paraíso, un juego atado de la gloria mezclado con avaricia, posesión repetía mi mente, sus ojos siempre persiguiendo los míos dejándome sin defensa, no puedo, no quiero y no debo, desvíe la mirada esta vez para respirar sin dificultad — Algo que te llene los días, debe haber algo por tan pequeño que sea.

— Lo tengo — mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a él, estaba más calmado dedicándome una mirada llena de gratitud, el color de sus ojos cambiaba con su estado de ánimo porque juro que hace unos momentos eran grises opacos y ahora apreciaba un azul llamativo que nunca he visto.

_**Dicen que son tus actos**_

_**Yo digo que es el destino**_

_**Esta grabado en mi alma**_

_**Necesito dejarte ir**_

_**Tus ojos brillan claramente**_

_**Quiero proteger esa luz**_

_**No puedo escapar de esto**_

_**A menos que tú me muestres como**_

— Aférrate — le aconseje— No dejes ir esa poca motivación tuya, lucha y nunca dejes que se vaya — le regale una sonrisa pero esta desvaneció al sentir la fuerte mano de Levi tocando mi mentón mientras me miraba fijamente, él me jalo haciendo que mis ojos cayeran entre la poca luz del cielo gris y la oscuridad que nos regalaba el techado haciendo que brillarán en mi mirada el tercer color que poseía en ellos, lo sabía por la tan insistencia de Levi buscando un ángulo perfecto para encontrarlo, ignorando que su mano en mi mentón lograba que mis nervios me ganaran pero ese roce solo fueron unos segundos porque el negó con la cabeza soltándome sin previo aviso, me aturdí por su extraño comportamiento pero evitaba mi mirada perdiéndose en el cielo.

— No quiero — susurró, yo lo mire con duda — No quiero lastimarle, le arruinare — soltó otro largo suspiro y su labio tembló, de nuevo sentí ese impulso que me decía que Levi quiere decirme algo — Es lo único que vale la pena en este infierno.

_**Cuando sientas mi calor**_

_**Mírame a los ojos**_

_**Es donde mis demonios se esconden**_

_**Es donde mis demonios se esconden**_

Después de eso la hora de cambio de hora llego así que nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas, él me acompañó hasta la mía pero solo a la mitad del camino, no quería que se le hiciera tarde pero sobre todo no quería un alboroto por llegar con Levi, suficientes preguntas tendré que contestarle a Mikasa y a Armin, no deseo más miradas interrogativas conmigo. Abrí la puerta del aula y los únicos que miraron rápidamente como un devorador a su presa fueron exactamente ellos, Mikasa y Armin, ellos ya estaban sentados en nuestros lugares y el mío obviamente apartado, camine hacia ellos sintiendo como me escaneaban con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —dijo Mikasa fría como siempre pero esta vez fue más de lo que acostumbra.

— ¿Te amenazó? — Esta vez Armin estaba apoyándola, hace un momento confiaba en nuestra mejoría pero ahora parece inseguro. — Vienes muy callado, por eso mi cambio de opinión

— No hablen así, en el fondo Levi es buena persona — el rostro de Armin se desfiguro por la preocupación y Mikasa se sostuvo de su pupitre, lo peor fue que justo en ese momento todos se callaron escuchando mi comentario, ahora yo era el centro de atención. Exagerados

— Oye Eren —sentí una mano en mi hombro con un roce de apoyo, voltee mi rostro y era Jean —Sabes que siempre te jodo pero si te amenazó cuenta conmigo — un tic empezó a salir en mi ojo, me estaban desesperando.

— ¿Quieres de mis bizcochos? Ya sabes, para el susto — de nuevo, el fastidio empezaba a crecer en mí, suspire para no hablarle mal a Sasha, a veces es infantil pero demasiado buena, suspire el doble al darme cuenta que ya estaba rodeado por mis amigos.

— No me hizo nada, solo charlamos sobre sus asesorías y evitamos pelear, me conviene a mí y sobre todo a él — ellos parecieron entender, igual ya les había comentado, más bien quejado, con medio mundo por eso pero mis mejores amigos fueron los únicos que no se tragaron el cuento pero no dijeron nada.

Las clases pasaron de forma aburrida como siempre pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en esa canción y sobre todo en sus palabras, sus gestos o lo que hizo para que estuviera cómodo, la forma en que analizó mis gustos, mi banda favorita, la lluvia y esas pequeñas cosas hacía que se me revolviera el estómago a mas no poder, estaba confundido, realmente confundido. Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que siquiera presté atención cuando las dos clases seguidas de literatura terminaron, si no fuera por Armin que chasqueo sus dos dedos frente mío seguiría ido en los recuerdos del receso, en fin, al menos las últimas dos clases eran solo metodología, la maestra suele explicar levemente para después dejar una actividad ya sea un resumen, mapa conceptual, diagrama, lo que pidiera ese día, el punto es que si terminabas rápido la actividad del tema que se vio te otorgaba lo que restaba como hora libre, a adoro esa maestra, todos creen que es tan dulce, lo es, pero muchos creen que puedes engañarla con un trabajo de cinco minutos e irte, pocos como yo se han dado cuenta que es una trampa, te ahorcas tú solo con apuntes horribles y trabajos patéticos que no te sirven para nada estudiar. Un truco detrás de una sonrisa amable, por eso es mi favorita, dulce y comprensible si le cumples e igual si no lo haces pero despiadada al atreverse a reprobarte con incluso un 68 de promedio. El primero en levantarse para revisar fue Jean, pobre caballo, ni siquiera le dedicaste cinco minutos, la maestra sonrió y reviso amablemente su escaso trabajo, como dije pocos saben que es cierto ella revisa todo lo que llevas pero casi nadie se da el lujo de revisar las calificaciones que escribe en su laptop, a veces te borraba hasta la asistencia cuando hacías un trabajo exactamente como el de Jean, rayos, podría casarme con ella. Tome mis audífonos, ¿No lo dije? Prefiere que escuches música a que estés hablando, la adoro. Active el modo aleatorio y mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, de todas las canciones la que sonó fue exactamente

**Demons -Imagine Dragons (Versión Acústica)**

Deje que el sonido de la guitarra penetrará mi alma, no quería escuchar otra canción que no fuera esa, si cerraba los ojos podía todavía sentir la enigmática presencia de Levi justo a mi lado, si me concentraba respiraba nuevamente su aroma que me embriaga, pero sobre todo si ponía suma atención cada vez me encontraba aún más confundido por él. Pasaron veinte minutos y terminé el cuadro comparativo como se debe, pocos estaban en el aula, de seguro muchos terminaron rápido y se fueron a pasear entre los pasillos, mire alrededor, solo estábamos el trío escaleras, Mikasa, Armin, Marco y yo, suspire, este año muchos reprobaran y todo por ilusos. Término de revisarme y yo me deje caer en el pupitre recostándome en el, en ningún momento me quite los audífonos, solo le puse pausa al estar con la maestra pero volví a reproducirla recostado en mi escritorio, lentamente me quede dormido sobre él y con la canción en modo de repetición.

— Eren — escuche pero muy lejos, sonaba como la voz de Levi, ese grave y ronco sonido diciendo mi nombre— Eren — sonreí al recordar sus cabellos — Eren — chasqueo los labios, su voz comienza a distorsionarse y parece ser más aguda — Eren despierta — esta vez fue la voz de Armin que escuche abriendo los ojos por completo y despertándome de esa ilusión.

— ¿Armin? — pregunte aunque fuera algo obvio, me levante de mi pupitre y mire alrededor, sólo quedábamos Mikasa él y yo, también la maestra que se encontraba alistando sus cosas y me miraba divertida.

— Te quedaste dormido en clase, acaba de terminar — me dijo Armin y yo exprese un oh, me disculpe con la profesora y me quite mis audífonos dejando que cayeran sobre mi cuello, tome mis cosas caminando junto con mis amigos a la puerta pero la maestra nos detuvo.

— Eren, el director me dijo sobre tú situación con Levi, él dijo que te informara que las asesorías se llevaran a cabo en este salón así que no tardará en llegar tu asesorado — después de eso se retiró deseándonos un buen día.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —tomo mi mano Mikasa en forma preocupada y yo lo mire extrañado por el sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Sólo llamaría a mis padres.

— Estoy bien — solté su mano, por algún motivo ese contacto fue incómodo para mí, Armin lo notó y desvío la mirada, sólo un poco pero volvió a verme.

— También puedo quedarme, podemos estar los tres juntos — sonrió, tomando mi mano con la de Mikasa entrelazándolas apoyo su palma también pero más levemente, creo que hasta noté que le sonrió de forma cómplice a Mikasa y sin querer quite mi mano.

— Sería algo inmaduro, Levi no va a comerme y se vería incluso raro — ellos bajaron la cabeza, quizá fui un poco duro con ellos — ¿Qué pasa?

— Tenemos miedo — susurró Mikasa y Armin desvió más la mirada, ¿Miedo de que? — Hoy no almorzaste con nosotros, no podrás estar en tu casa hasta las nueve y los sábados ya no están libres para salir, los domingos son más dedicados a las tareas, no tendrás tiempo para nosotros.

— Nos harás a un lado — término por decir Armin y los mire sonriente, ellos se mostraron extrañados pero a la vez más relajados, sabían que así era. Primero rodee los hombros de Mikasa con un brazo y el otro fueron ahora a los de Armin dejándonos en un fuerte abrazo.

— No se dé que hablan, siempre estaremos juntos — les sonreí y Mikasa calmo su ceño fruncido pero a diferencia de ella Armin apretó más el agarre.

— ¿A pesar de todo? ¿No se quebrara si algo en nuestra amistad cambia? Dime que no te alejaras, sobre todo tú Mikasa promételo — los mire curioso, de nuevo esa mirada cómplice entré ellos pero seguramente deben ser imaginaciones mías.

— Lo prometo — siento que esa promesa fue más dirigida a Armin pero como dije deben ser alucinaciones mías. El abrazo duro un poco más, aunque sentía que Mikasa inhalaba mi perfume de forma más cariñosa, hoy estoy imaginando tantas cosas extrañas. Ellos se fueron y yo me quede solo esperando en el aula.

Me dirigí al escritorio de la maestra y deje mis cosas en él, saque de mi mochila un cuaderno especial que yo tengo, también un lápiz y borrador, después tomé mi celular poniéndome los auriculares, reproduci la misma canción de Levi mientras buscaba de entre mis imágenes algo que dibujar. Terminé escogiendo una de Undertaker, el famoso actor de la exitosa seria Kuroshitsuji, pocos sabían mi gusto por dibujar, la verdad es que los únicos que saben es Armin y Mikasa, es como nuestro secreto, ellos también tienen ese talento oculto y así preferimos tenerlo, a veces íbamos a silenciosas plazas para dibujar lo que nuestra creatividad nos mandaba, tardes realmente magníficas. Era otro escape perfecto, desde como las ideas venían en mi cabeza hasta como la suave punta del lápiz rozaba con gracia el papel plasmando sentimientos. Me deje llevar dibujando mientras caía cautivado por la melodía de Imagine Dragons perdiendo cualquier enfoque a la realidad, tan solo plasmando el dibujo e inconscientemente comencé a cantar en tono bajo mientras ya casi terminaba el dibujo.

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

— ¿Tratas de invocar al demonio? — su odiosa voz, había llegado sin que me diera cuenta, estaba sentado en el asiento que daba directamente enfrente del escritorio mirándome atentamente.

— Al parecer lo logré — le respondí fastidiándole un poco, pude ver que ya no tenía su chaqueta, tampoco la de la escuela, solo contaba la camisa blanca del instituto doblada a los hombros y ligeramente desabrochada así como su desarreglada corbata.

— ¿Qué hacías? — analicé su pregunta, tarde demasiado y cuando grite reaccionando ya era tarde, él se había acercado hasta mí arrebatando mi cuaderno, lo perseguí pero Levi caminaba entre los bancos haciéndolo más difícil.

— Dámelo Levi — trate de ir por él pero era bastante rápido y esquivaba los bancos sin dificultad, me asuste más al ver como miraba con detalle el dibujo.

— Dibujas bastante bien —dejo de caminar y por eso pude alcanzarlo arrebatándole mi preciado cuaderno — ¿Qué era esa cosa? — me quede estático, ¿Habla de mi dibujo?

— ¿No conoces a Undertaker? — él negó y yo dramáticamente me sostuve de algún banco cerca, ¿Lo han sentido? Como una persona no conoce nada de tu serie favorita, tu adicción, causante de tus miles de teorías y que nunca te cansas de ver, no es exageración es amor y del más puro. — Es Undertaker de mi serie favorita Kuroshitsuji

\- ¿Kurosht que? — no podía creerlo.

— Siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar — con eso yo me puse enfrente de todos los bancos como si estaba a punto de dar clase y obligue a Levi a tomar asiento en el primer puesto.

Comencé a hablar, por mi personalidad parlanchina y mis visibles impulsos solía hablar a montones sobre mis gustos, a veces sentía que no me toleraban pero no podía evitarlo, si quería hablar debía hacerlo, era necesario como respirar, le conté que en realidad es una serie basada en libros, también le dije de ellos, como tengo toda su colección hasta ahora, cual emocionado estoy para comprar el siguiente e incluso le hablé un poco de mis teorías de lo que pasaría según yo, le hablé de los actores, como me molestaba cuando cambiaban algo del libro en la serie, mi obsesión inevitable por Undertaker y porque lo era, estaba entusiasmado ya que es la primera vez que alguien me escucha tan atento, me preguntaba cosas que no entendía y eso me hacía sentir cómodo, tranquilo y sobre todo con un gran sonrojo pero después me enfade un poco, él de la nada empezó a escribir en una libreta mientras me miraba y escuchaba.

— No me estas escuchando — crucé los brazos con mi orgullo obviamente lastimado.

— Claro que lo hago — me miro profundo pero no le hice caso, quería saber qué hacía con esa libreta ahora.

— Aja — rodé los ojos y me acerqué a él, en un acto de venganza fui hasta su pupitre arrebatándole su libreta pero algo me dice que lo hizo a propósito ya que no opuso resistencia alguna, ignore eso para sentirme victorioso — Lo mereces — fije mi viste en su libreta y ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho, lo que estaba escrito hizo que mi ritmo cardíaco acelerará de nuevo. En ella había una caligrafía fina y pulcra pero además de eso lo escrito logró enloquecer mis mejillas de sobremanera, perdí el conocimiento de mis sentimientos, sólo estaba perdido entre la emoción.

"_Sus trazos son finos"_

_"Aparentemente zurdo"_

_"Su libro favorito es kuroshjt esa mierda"_

_"Tiene una obsesión por Undertaker"_

_"Detesta la voz de la tal Elizabeth"_

_"Lloró como marica por la muerte de Joker y Doll"_

_"Trabajo como mesero para comprar sus libros"_

_"Su saga favorita es book of circus"_

"_Mueve mucho las manos al hablar"_

_"Sus ojos brillan cuando habla de algo que le gusta"_

_"Sacude la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas"_

_"Entrecierra los ojos cuando piensa en algo"_

_"Infla sus mejillas en un leve puchero adorable"_

_"Camina al hablar o cuando no sabe expresarse"_

_"Cree que lo ignoro escribiendo esto"_

"_Pero lo hago para no olvidarlo"_

— Esas son las cosas que quiero saber de ti — lo volvió a confirmar cuando termine de leer causándome un sonrojo junto con un fuerte latido, estas cosas que no las esperaba eran las que más me afectaban siendo como una ruleta rusa de emociones. Se acercó a mí, lentamente a mi rostro, unos centímetros cada vez más pero reaccioné a tiempo, con su libreta lo golpeé varias veces haciendo que se alejara a pesar de sus quejidos.

— Es mejor no distraernos, tienes asesorías y ya te retrase demasiado — cambie el tema, esto de verdad se estaba saliendo de control y me molestaba, no quiero sentir nada para evitar problemas, no necesito esa clase de sentimientos en mi vida cotidiana, al parecer él se molestó un poco pero saco sus libros obedeciéndome al fin.

Después de esa pequeña charla me concentré en explicarle algunas fórmulas en química y otras materias pero a decir verdad él los captaba demasiado rápido, podría apostar que dejaba que le explicará a pesar de saber sobre el tema e incluso llegar a corregirme en mínimos detalles, eso confirmaba mi teoría; Levi es brillante pero un completo idiota por no aprovecharlo. Tomé sus apuntes, sus tareas y los comparé con una pequeña boleta de calificaciones que el director me entrego para saber su situación, no coincidían y pude entender porque Levi está apunto de reprobar demasiadas materias, las tareas en nuestro sistema valen un 60% de la calificación, el examen vale 20% puntos si obtienes la calificación máxima y los otros 20% restantes es la asistencia, Levi en casi todas las materias obtiene en el examen un mínimo de 17% pero las tareas y asistencias son bastante escasas, él no reprueba a causa de problemas para entender las materias, reprueba por falta de interés y eso me fastidio más, podría llegar a ser el número uno en su generación si tan sólo se lo propusiera. Lo obligué a terminar todas sus tareas pendientes mientras yo hacía mis deberes, no era urgente ya que las materias que tuve hoy las tendré hasta el jueves pero la verdad no quería que fuera el único asfixiándose con tarea, de vez en cuando me levantaba para vigilar que lo estuviera haciendo pero evitando algún acercamiento, era extraño, querer estar cerca pero a la vez una gran barrera.

— Oye bueno para nada — escuche quejarse Levi cuando estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, su insulto solo logró que frunciera el ceño — ¿Escuchaste algo?

— ¿Qué cosa? — un enorme ruido me contestó en lugar de Levi, me levanté hacia la ventana y vi que eran relámpagos los causantes de ello, mierda, me gusta la lluvia pero también odio la gripe y eso me ganaría si termino mojado por ella.

— Son las 5:00 de la tarde, ya hice lo suficiente por hoy, mejor vámonos antes de que empeore — hice un puchero con mis mejillas y él lanzó una pequeña risa ronca — ¿Ahora qué?

— Yo decido cuando se acaban tus asesorías tú no, yo mando — le hable con autoridad pero sólo soltó otro murmullo, una risa corta.

— Creé eso si te hace sentir mejor cachorro — estúpido sarcasmo, él estaba tomando su mochila dejándola en su hombro despreocupadamente a punto de salir como el lobo alfa que era pero no se lo iba a permitir.

Esa pequeña discusión fue suficiente para colmarme la paciencia, rápido agarre mi mochila para después tomar su oreja levemente antes de que se fuera, mis asesorías mis reglas, yo mandaba, íbamos a cruzar la puerta pero el sujeto mi muñeca fuerte empujándome a la pared, lastimó un poco mi espalda pero no me dio tiempo de quejarme, ya está sobre mí.

— ¿Aún crees que un cachorro como tú está a cargo? — se acercó peligrosamente, con autoridad en su voz y un aire de éxtasis.

\- Tú pruébame -él esbozó una sonrisa engreída.

— Puedo tomarme muy literal esa propuesta — mierda, ¿Qué fue eso? trate de zafarme, volvía a sentir calor y lo detestaba — No me tientes -dejo caer su susurró cerca de mi cuello, apunto de rozarlo pero se retiró saliendo del aula y dejándome avergonzado pero después cabreado.

_Maldito Levi_

Lo alcancé justo en los pasillos y caminamos lo más deprisa que podíamos, ya no teníamos dinero para el transporte así que casi corrimos hasta su casa para evitar mojarnos, teniendo un trayecto en silencio, no fue incómodo pero la verdad es que yo quería hablar con él. Llegamos y cuando entramos a su hogar empezó a llover fuerte, justo a tiempo nos salvamos. Ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde y tampoco podíamos salir al supermercado, Levi termino por tomar el teléfono para pedir comida china rápido por mucho que la odiaba, colgó con el pedido ya realizado para decirme que iría arriba a cambiarse así que me senté en un sillón individual para esperarlo, me deje caer en el pensativo, el sábado pasado perdimos tiempo cocinando pero ¿Ahora qué haremos? No creo tener los mismos gustos que él, no tenemos ningún tema de conversación decente y bueno lo más importante ¿Por qué me importa esto? Sólo tengo que vigilarlo y listo, aún así sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, tener comunicación por muy estúpido que sea, el problema es que no sabía cómo hacerlo pero yo quería, él bajo ahora con una chaqueta verde oscuro doblada hasta los codos y un pantalón gris que al parecer era de pijama, nunca lo vi tan informal y no pude evitar analizarlo más, parecía cómodo bueno no podía criticarlo, estaba en su casa, a veces yo hacía lo mismo, se puso enfrente mío y tiro en mi rostro un conjunto de ropa.

— Toma idiota -quite la ropa de mi rostro, y la extendí para verla, era un pantalón de pijama negro y una playera roja con detalles negros pero la mire más confundido, dudaba que fuera de su talla — Fue un regalo de la estúpida de Hanji, a propósito la compró de una talla grande para cabrearme — chasquee los labios para ahogar una risa al imaginarme a Levi con el conjunto, las mangas largas y los pantalones arrastrándole.

— ¿Por qué me das esto? — le pregunte mirando de nuevo la pijama, y asistió, de verdad está muy grande, la curiosidad no cabía en mi — ¿Usas esto?

— Si — dijo sin pena — Me la regalo Hanji además me gusta dormir con ella, es cómoda, de hecho es mi preferida — apreté con más fuerza la ropa en mi pecho, no solo por saber que la usaba él, también porque es su favorita y me la estaba prestando.

— No tienes que molestarte -le dije aun apretando su pijama en mi pecho, pero él me jalo hacia el baño que estaba en la planta baja, cerca de la pequeña sala.

— No lo haces — me contesto tranquilo mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta-— Aquí te cambiarás

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes cámaras? —quise bromear pero esbozó una leve sonrisa sarcástica que me causaba escalofríos.

— Si y en HD — eso me hizo casi gritar de la vergüenza con mi rostro enrojecido, me sorprendía a veces lo cínico que podía llegar a ser. Con una patada me empujo dentro de la puerta y cerró la puerta para que me cambie, escuche pasos dejándome en claro que Levi subió arriba pero no le tome importancia.

Me deshice de mi abrigo verde y también la camisa de la escuela para usar la de Levi, con nervios me la puse y al hacerlo un embriagante olor a menta inundo mis fosas nasales, cerré mis ojos ante el refrescante contacto, el aroma de Levi estaba impregnado en las ropas y extrañamente no me disgustaba, gracias a la fuerza celestial que me quedo justo a mi medida, lo mismo paso con los pantalones, estaba listo e intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada por fuera, tuve un mal presentimiento, todavía no confiaba en Levi, no lo hacía y sentía que me engaño para escaparse, comencé a forcejear más fuerte al escuchar como abrían la puerta de la casa, trate de salir empujándola y a la vez descargando mi coraje, juro que si me hizo esto de verdad lo golpearía con todas mis fuerzas. Trate de golpear más fuerte la puerta pero cuando mi puño fue directo a ella esta se abrió dejándome caer.

— Parecías un loco — pensó un poco y se arrepintió con la mirada, yo lo mire aturdido, creí que se había ido pero me aturdí más al ver cómo me ayudaba a levantarme-— ¿Fue por tu claustrofobia? — me zafe de él por necio, recordó eso preocupándose, eso acelero un poco mi pulso— No lo pensé, solo quería que no te dieras cuenta

— ¿De qué? — caminamos a la sala y vi como en su mesa estaba su laptop conectada a su pantalla de plasma haciendo que el escritorio de su laptop estuviera plasmado en ella, en otra pequeña que acaba de poner estaba la comida que ordenamos y lo mire más curioso.

— Oye mocoso — me llamo y fue con él obedeciéndolo, sólo un poco, no es como si le hiciera caso — Puedes poner tu kurshmierda

— ¿En serio? — lo mire sorprendido, estábamos en frente de su laptop pero aun así quería su aprobación y sobre todo una explicación. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿A ti te gusta no? — Yo asentí-— Esa es la razón, quiero saber tus gustos, además puedes tomarlo como una prueba de que si te escuche.

— ¿De qué hablas? — sé que hablaba de esa platica desenfrenada sobre Kuroshitsuji pero un error mío estaba en que así como no paraba de hablar por lo despistado que era recordaba poco de lo que decía. -enmarcó una ceja interesado

— Siempre he querido tener una tarde lluviosa en pijama mientras veo mi serie favorita con alguien — reaccione, de verdad me estaba poniendo atención — Eso fue lo que dijiste

No dije nada, detestaba como Levi era capaz de usar las pequeñas cosas para revolver todo mi interior, siempre lo hace y esta vez con algo que ni siquiera yo puse mucha atención cuando lo dije, me quede callado y rogando a que mis latidos no se escucharan por toda la sala, me límite a buscar la serie en internet para ponerla. El capítulo comenzaba mientras cada quien tomaba su porción de comida pero yo estaba nervioso, para mí era importante ver mi adoración junto con otra persona, son mis gustos bien escondidos que de verdad quería tener una reacción positiva de su parte. En el primer minuto él ya contaba con su ceja levantada de forma sutil con interés, me alegre gradualmente, es por eso que yo adoraba esa serie, te atrapa hasta en el primer minuto, parecía que fue de su agrado porque no tuve que ser yo quien pusiera el segundo capítulo, él mismo se levantó y dio comienzo a otro, la verdad yo también lo estaba, nunca me cansare de verlo. Después de varios capítulos ya estábamos en el piso sobre una cobija y varias almohadas, tuvimos que subir el volumen por el fuerte ruido de la lluvia, era agradable estar con él, saberlo me molestaba pero también me aliviaba.

— Maldito Grell, doble maldito porque ni siquiera puedo odiarlo por matar a Madam Red — se quejó Levi del capítulo, sabía que sentía, ese amor y odio por el shinigami peculiar, la mato pero incluso así era genial.

— ¿Quieres ver otro? — le dije bastante animado abrazando una almohada gris.

— Claro — sonreí para acercarme a la laptop y reproducir el siguiente.

La tarde pasó así, entre peleas absurdas y disfrutando mi serie favorita, también con una casi infantil pelea al decirle a Levi que el final de la serie no es real y solo es relleno ¿Qué hizo? Tomo una almohada casi asfixiándome, yo me defendí con otra almohada y después prestamos atención nuevamente a la pantalla ni siquiera me di cuenta que la hora en que Kenny había pasado pero de todas formas él llego tarde, casi a las 12:00 PM , a mi madre le dio el infarto, menos mal que su tío se ofreció a llevarme en automóvil hasta mi hogar, Levi también nos acompañó y a pesar de que la tensión estaba clara entre ellos él solo se dedicó a hablar conmigo desde los asientos de atrás, preguntándome sobre la serie o comentarios sarcásticos, cuando llegamos no se despidió de mí, solo me dedico una de sus famosas sonrisas engreídas junto con su penetrante mirada acechándome hasta llegar a mi casa, los ojos que confirmaban mis sospechas que tanto me espantaban, por qué ahora sentía una bomba en mis sentidos

_"Algo dentro de mi estaba creciendo"_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanta la personalidad de Levi, tan enigmática y cautivadora a su manera, personalmente no me atraen las cosas empalagosas y llenas de romance, prefiero las cosas bastante sencillas, ese tipo de cosas que olvidamos su valor.**

**Agradecimientos y/o comentarios a ustedes hermosas :**

**Elevenright: Tienes suerte! Porque acabo de subirlo **

**Naancii: Que bien que ya se solucionó ese pequeño problema n.n**

**Akira: Muchas gracias! Y me alegro que te gustara tanto la historia como para ser una de tus favoritas, me esforzare.**

**Darkocat: Esos días de insomnio no tenía mucha inspiración o ganas de escribir, esta decaída tanto físico como emocional (Vaya drama eh?) Pero siendo sincera cuando no podía escribir leía varias veces tu comentario y me daba ánimos para seguir escribiendo. De verdad aprecio todo lo que dijiste y bueno he de admitir que me cuesta seguir esa línea de tiempo pero me esfuerzo para que salga bien. Saludos.**

** : Levi es amor, Levi es vida 7u7 calma que las peleas casi saldrán pero de algo tienes que estar segura, Eren no caerá tan fácil.**

**Remitente: D: enserio puse Rivaille? Dios, que vergüenza soy muy despistada aveces, buscare el error y tratare de editarlo! &amp; Muchas gracias sobre tus comentarios por como escribo que bueno que te guste mi historia *-*)9 besos**

**Pauli: Prefiero el riren *n*)v pero lo que importa es que se amen carajo (¿) no quien está encima de quien (bueno si :v) A mi también me encanta Levi posesivo adsjkakja. **

**Annyel: Ya está solucionado el error c: **

**Rina: Gracias! Asdjkldsaldk. Como dije pronto empezara eso (¿) Hacerlo rápido seria también muy típico ah(¿) no lo sé pero gracias por seguir mi historia! **

**Kyun: Bueno eso sentí haaha, lo siento por tu heart attack**

**KuarRiren1827: Enserio eres tan tierna! Ojala la actualización te alegre igual, no lo sé, tal vez te quita el estrés de alguna tarea o algo parecido muchas gracias**

**Fernanda Choi: Hola Fan número 1 7u7 ajaja no, este fic no esta perdido pero eso si estas cuatro semanas actualizare lento, falta poco para salir de vacaciones y cuando lo este actualizare hasta un capitulo por semana! Lo siento por tardar, son por las tareas y problemas personales enserio lo siento pero esta historia será larga oh si! Y… am yo también quería el maldito beso ahaha.**

**PD. El hermoso sistema del instituto está inspirado en mi preparatoria, si es la gloria. También la maestra de metodología es real.**

**Me apoyarían y animarían bastante para continuar la historia (debo ser sincera, he dudado en seguirla ¿Ustedes que opinan?) Muchas gracias por leerla.**

**Besos**


	4. Sin saber como reaccionar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Comentario de la autora: Lo siento por tardar demasiado, por el insomnio, problemas tanto familiares como escolares me han absorbido toda dejándome sin ánimos e inspiración pero si les soy sincera se que ustedes me alegrarán y animarán con sus comentarios, les agradezco con todo mi cariño que se tomen la molestia de comentar, es increíble que personas lejos de mí lleguen a apreciar tanto mis escritos y doblemente increíble que siempre encuentran la manera de hacerme sentir más animada. En fin, en unas semanas salgo de vacaciones y ahí juro actualizar aunque sea una vez cada dos semanas y eso seria el mínimo porque bueno es extraño, también me quede entusiasmada con la historia. Es hora de pedir ayuda a ustedes ¿Me harían ese favor? **

**¿Qué le gustaría ver en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¡Ojala lo disfruten!**

**Al final del capítulo les tengo una noticia, aun lo estoy pensando pero quiero su opinión al respecto.**

**Parejas: Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi**

**Agradecimientos de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

_Martes 5 de mayo_

Clase de Literatura

Engreído:

"Odio química"

Engreído ha enviado una imagen

Apreté los labios para evitar reír e incluso los jale con la mano ocultando la mitad de mi rostro, Levi me había mandado una tierna fotografía de su mano alzando el dedo de en medio apuntando justamente a su maestra de química que estaba de espaldas, rodea los ojos pero al mismo tiempo no pude contener una sonrisa abierta.

Les explicare levemente, ha pasado exactamente un mes, largos días en los que conviví con él, descubriendo pequeñas cosas de Levi, sus gustos y costumbres, cada vez que convivíamos se hacía un poco más cercana nuestra relación, incluso puedo llegar a considerarlo amigo o ¿Es muy apresurado? No lo sé, solo sé que cada día me siento más cómodo con él así como también se vuela el tiempo rápido cuando estamos juntos, no puedo decir que no nos hemos peleado porque si lo hemos hecho, la última vez fue hace unos días ya que al llegar a su casa accidentalmente tire los tallarines en el mantel blanco manchándola con salsa de tomate, recuerdo que me tiro un golpe y me obligó a lavarlo cinco veces seguidas, lo bueno es que esa vez era lunes y al día siguiente iríamos con la psicóloga. Esa parte también mejoro, las citas con la profesora Petra, creí que llegarían a ser asfixiantes pero no fue así, nos sentábamos a hablar cuando teníamos problemas y roces entre nosotros dos, cabe mencionar que la señorita Petra siempre nos compara con una pareja matrimonial en crisis y que hasta siente que salvo un matrimonio, ese tema me incómoda pero Levi se lo toma de burla alegando que claramente él sería el hombre, tontos. También a veces hablábamos de nosotros por separado respetando la privacidad que requeríamos, debo admitir que la señorita Petra se ganó mi confianza es comprensible y buena; siempre busca escuchar primero para después opinar, se preocupa por ti y no solo en las citas, te pregunta cómo estas en los pasillos, en clases y en cualquier lugar donde se topen, era sencilla y sobretodo Levi me confesó que es la primera persona que sabe todo de él y no lo juzga, le tiene un cariño y admiración enorme, varias veces me ha dicho que la ve como una hermana mayor que siempre puede contar con ella e incluso yo cada vez me muestro menos enfadado e impulsivo, a veces me siento tan relajado que mis amigos creen que estoy en etapa terminal de alguna enfermedad por no gritarles tanto, sobre todo Jean. También fue claro como la relación entre Levi y yo mejoro, a veces hasta Mikasa y Armin se enfadaban un poco por su presencia, de igual forma no creo que tenga algo de importancia. En fin, aunque me tocara literatura hoy la profesora Petra no asistió, por lo cual supongo que no tendremos sesión con ella, me pareció extraño, la profesora Petra era bastante estricta en ese aspecto; la asistencia, pero lo pase por alto y solo disfrutaré las dos clases libres, soportar lenguas extranjeras y después salir al fin de Scouting Legion acompañado de Levi.

Mierda, al fin reaccioné, hace cinco minutos que me deje guiar por mis pensamientos ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah sí, iba a contestarle a Levi, cielos de verdad tengo que ser menos despistado.

Comencé a escribir su respuesta, como dije antes, la señorita Petra no asistió, es por eso que no me preocupo si puedan verme con mi celular, no había nadie a cargo y sólo nos dieron indicaciones para realizar un reporte, el cual no he hecho cabe recalcar, pero igual aunque estuviera la señorita Petra creo que tal vez solo me importaría contestarle a Levi ¿Por qué? Da igual el motivo, no quiero pensar mucho en eso. Ciertamente me comporto de igual forma con él, tal vez un poco más cercano pero hasta ahí, es decir, solo me limitaba a molestarlo y mantener distancia guardándome así mis pensamientos confusos hacía el; fingía no sentir nada cuando era todo lo contrario, en ocasiones mis sonrojos me delataban pero tampoco gritaré a los cuatro vientos todo lo que he expresado hasta ahora dentro de mi, supongo que es un secreto con mi consciencia. Seguí escribiendo pero en medio de la respuesta Mikasa me quito el celular sin previo aviso.

— ¿Con quién hablas? —habló sería, esta vez me enfade a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga, no tiene porqué quitármelo, me enoje más al ver como miraba la pantalla, trate de respirar profundo como los ejercicios de la profesora Petra, funcionó un poco y procedí a hablar — ¿Engreído? ¿Quién es él? —bufé.

—Sólo un amigo —le dije pero seguía viendo el celular, agradecí internamente que en estos momentos Levi no tuviera ninguna imagen en su foto de perfil — ¿Ya me lo das? —estaba inquieto pero aun así trate de sonar lo más cercano a ser tolerante, me lo quito cuando yo me encontraba escribiendo y ya había tardado en responderle ¿Estúpido no? preocuparme por algo así.

¿Por qué la urgencia de contestarle? No lo sé, nunca me sentí así, pero con Levi me importaba que me contestara o no, que empezará a hablar él, que no se tardará en escribir, evitaba tardarme en responderle, era horrible ese anhelo de cada que desbloqueara mi celular querer tener un mensaje de él ¿Es normal sentirse así? Quisiera saber porque o si soy el único que lo ha sentido.

— No —fruncí el ceño, no estaba la profesora pero tampoco quería armar un alboroto enfrente de mis compañeros, nuevamente evite un grito al ver como Mikasa comenzaba a teclear una respuesta

— ¿Qué haces? Dámelo —dije en voz alta perdiendo el autocontrol y Armin levantó la vista de su escrito, nos miró confundidos ya que ahora estaba tratando de alcanzar mi celular de las manos de Mikasa, ella apartaba el celular de mi pero Armin lo tomo sorprendiendo a la chica, le dirigió una mirada decepcionado y me lo devolvió.

— Mikasa, debes de darle un respiro a Eren —la regaño estirando una mejilla de ella, la chica bajo la mirada apenada mientras tomaba su pellizcada mejilla orgullosamente pero yo la ignore, solo mire la conversación y sentí una apuñalada.

_"Deja de fastidiarme con tus mensajes, estúpido sin que hacer, no quiero hablar y menos contigo."_

Mierda

_Tres palomitas, eso quiere decir que lo leyó._

Mierda

**Ultima conexión a las 10:35 A.M**

_Fue hace tres minutos, lo ignoró, yo también lo hubiera echo._

Mierda

Me dolía el pecho, ignoro el mensaje, claro que lo hizo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de enojarme con Mikasa, ignore a Armin que preguntaba acerca de lo que sucedió.

"_Levi juro que no fui yo "_

Tres palomitas, seguía ignorándome, eso hacía que se rompiera algo metafórico en mis entrañas, es por eso que detesto este sentir que comenzó hace aproximadamente dos semanas.

Una obsesión inquietante, placer majestuosos y nervios sin sentido

"_En serio no fui yo"_

De nuevo sucedió, me puse nervioso y a la vez desanimado, si ese mensaje tuviera aunque fuera una pizca de verdad ni siquiera hubiera intentado rogar por el crédito.

No quiero comportarme como un desesperado y sin embargo solo anhelo tu respuesta ¿Irónico no?

"_Fue Mikasa no es mi culpa, perdón " _

Nada, solo esta vez fueron dos, mire extrañado ¿Ya ni siquiera quiere leerlos? Mire alrededor buscando cualquier punto ciego para calmar las pocas lágrimas que se acumulaban y volví a escribir

"_Levi en serio quiero hablar contigo " _

Esta vez marcó las tres, cuando estaba a punto de escribir al fin sentí calma.

_Engreído está escribiendo..._

Ese malestar se detuvo, me siento paranoico, debo estarlo, enserio, ¿Qué diferencia hay? Hoy ha sido el primer día en que hablamos por whatsapp entre clases y de verdad se siente tan diferente. Hace tres semanas intercambiamos números y sin darme cuenta comenzamos a charlar desde que me iba de su casa hasta que me quedará dormido con el celular en la mano, aclaro que algún día será él quien se quede dormido y no yo, también hablábamos ni siquiera sé porque accedí pero como dije antes, de la nada termine rogándole a mi madre por dinero para crédito, a la décima petición accedió y yo aún no puedo creer todo lo que hice para hablar con él entre clases. No prestaba atención, tampoco hice nada y varias veces casi me descubren pero era extraño que en todas las conversaciones que pueda tener la suya es la que me importa. Esto es demente, desde que me desperté me he mensajeado con él, también en el trayecto del autobús, en las clases que he tenido e incluso reviso los mensajes una y otra vez para enviarlos para asegurarme que no sean estúpidos, era extraño. Me estaba preocupando demasiado con cosas así, cada vez que el escribía me daba un brinco en mis sentidos así que valientemente siempre bloqueo el celular hasta que vibre por la respuesta y eso sucedió.

Engreído:

"_Tranquilo, sospeche que no eras tú y no conteste porque la profesora casi me atrapa, pero valió la pena arriesgarme por contestarte para leer ese último mensaje mocoso " _

Eren Jaeger:

"_Idiota "_

Joder, deje estrellar mi frente en el pupitre. Había dicho algo vergonzoso sin ningún motivo, solamente por entrar en pánico.

— ¿Eren? — cuestionó Armin al ver mis reacciones, supongo que ellos dos estuvieron al pendiente de cada movimiento mío desde que tome el celular, levante mi vista y los mire, estaban serios — Se que no debo entrometerme pero has estado todo el día con el celular y muero de curiosidad ¿Con quién hablas?

— Un amigo de internet — ellos ablandaron la mirada, era normal en mi que hablara con amigos así, incluso Mikasa y Armin tienen algunos amigos en Internet gracias a que yo se los presente. Me alegro tanto de que creyeran esa mentira piadosa.

— Lo siento Eren por un momento creí que hablabas con... — se detuvo sería bajando la mirada, hace días se está comportando diferente — Olvídalo, es imposible —tenía la leve sospecha que intuyó que era Levi, no estaba equivocada y me alegra que creyera mi mentira, últimamente han estado demasiado distantes ellos dos.

— Tranquila —le sonreí aunque estuviera incómodo todavía — Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer — ella asintió y Armin se calmó volviendo a sus apuntes, Mikasa volvió a concentrarse en sus audífonos para seguir haciendo su reporte, mire mi hoja, tenía escasos 10 renglones, dude un poco pero decidí despedirme de Levi para comenzar a trabajar, sin embargo tenía un nuevo mensaje de él.

Engreído:

"_Hey cachorro, tienes dos opciones; puedes salir del salón o puedo sacarte a patadas de ahí ¿Cuál eliges? "_

Suspire irritado pero a la vez emocionado, Levi quería verme ¿Para qué? Quién sabe.

Eren Jaeger:

"_Ay... ¿En dónde estás? "_

Engreído:

"En la esquina de tú salón, a la derecha. Lleva tú mochila. "

¿Qué? Esta alucinando, conociendo a Mikasa y Armin me preguntaran a donde iré o con quien, para que y porque, no puedo negar que quiero ir pero no sabía como salir bien librado de esto. Como si de un milagro se tratase ellos dos se levantaron de sus asientos, antes de que se dieran la vuelta para mirarme deje el celular y fingí escribir una oración sin sentido.

— Eren, Mikasa y yo iremos por un refresco a la cafetería ¿Quieres algo? — Pregunto Armin y yo negué fingiendo estar concentrado — Está bien si terminas nos buscas ahí ¿De acuerdo? —asentí de nuevo sin hablar, era tan impulsivo que sabía que gritaría por salirme con la mía. Gracias a las fuerzas celestiales que la cafetería estaba hacía la izquierda. Salieron del salón y yo tomé el celular rápido para contestar.

Eren Jaeger:

"Voy para allá"

Mire alrededor, solo estaban el trío escaleras, Marco y Jean. Perfecto. Guarde mis cosas y cerré la mochila ignorando mis nervios, ¿Por qué lo estaba? Tan solo era Levi, aun así no podía evitarlo. Ignorando los comentarios de Marco y fastidiosos comentarios de Jean sobre a donde iba salí rápido del aula para caminar de prisa pero con seguros pasos en el pasillo y al final de este doble a la derecha, era tan distraído que cerraba los ojos mientras caminaba, justo cuando di la vuelta unos fuertes brazos me empujaron sin decencia a la pared con claros toques de agresividad y sin ningún rastro de suavidad. Reprimí un quejido de dolor y estaba a punto de insultar al causante del golpe pero al abrir los ojos casi me cortó por la intimidante mirada de Levi Ackerman sobre mi, penetrando sin cuidado alguno toda célula de mí. Tan lento y desgarrador, me sentí débil por un momento perdiéndome en sus misteriosos ojos pero en el siguiente segundo no vacile, dejando a flote mi personalidad terca, lo empuje lejos de mí.

— Odio que hagas eso —me refería claramente a como siempre era empujado de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? —Imbécil, él y su sarcasmo.

— Da igual ¿Para que querías verme? —trate de no sonar nervioso pero fue un intento fallido, tembló mi voz y eso me enfado. Torcí mi boca en un gran gesto de fastidio mientras desviaba la mirada de él.

— Vayamos a la cafetería —me tense mientras me negaba.

— Armin y Mikasa están ahí, me escape de ellos —esbozó una sonrisa egocéntrica.

— ¿Te escapaste de tus amigos para verme? Qué excitante y a la vez patético —ignore su comentario fingiendo un gesto aburrido. — Vayamos en cambio de hora, así ellos estarán en clase. —en marque una ceja dudoso.

— Si, así como yo —no entendí su comentario, si ellos tenían clase obviamente yo también. Oh, caí en cuenta y negué con la cabeza repetidas veces — Oh no, no no no.

— Sera la última vez —trato de convencerme, este mes ha logrado influenciarme para saltarme clases con él y terminamos o en la cafetería o las canchas e incluso a veces saliendo de la institución burlándonos de los guardias. Rodé los ojos por su comentario.

— Eso dijiste la vez pasada.

— Tal vez hoy vaya en serio —golpeé mi rostro con mi palma, todavía tiene el descaro de decir "tal vez".

— No — mi última decisión, esta vez no caeré, tengo responsabilidades y obligaciones.

— Te compraré comida —gire mi rostro dudoso, sabe que no me gusta la comida comprada — No habló de comida, habló de la comida; Tú pizza favorita de champiñones —dude.

— No puedes comprarme con eso —claro que puede pero quería creer que no, no soy fanático de la comida que no sea casera pero esa pizza juro que es la gloria.

— ¿Extra queso? — seguía insistiendo seriamente.

— Esta bien, vamos — no me juzguen, era extra queso se que hubiesen hecho lo mismo en mi situación.

— Eres tan predecible — me hice el sordo ante su comentario y comenzamos a caminar platicando de cosas triviales, se hizo una rutina que mientras lo hiciéramos yo lo empujara y él a mi, lejos de molestarme sólo me sacaba risas. Como siempre he dicho, tan sencillo que esos momentos me cautivan.

En fin, solo faltaban 10 minutos para el cambio de hora y ya que nosotros nos retiramos a las canchas comenzamos a caminar para llegar a la cafetería, primero se asomó Levi entre las puertas de cristal para asegurarse de que no estaban, cuando lo hizo con un gesto me indicó que podía entrar así que lo hice. Estaba casi vacía, a lo mucho éramos cinco alumnos en total, tomamos asiento en unos banquillos lejos de los demás, justo en una esquina.

— Dame tu celular —exigió, yo lo mire con duda.

— ¿Ahora eres un ladrón? —me burle pero aun así revise en el bolsillo de mi pantalón buscándolo, cuando lo encontré se lo entregue.

— No me robaría esta porquería puedes estar seguro —golpe bajo, obvio que era sarcasmo, tener un galaxy S3 es bastante pero claro una persona como Levi Ackerman se le hacía poco. — Desbloquéalo —me ordeno mientras yo lo obedecí y se lo entregué.

— ¿Qué harás? —le interrogue curioso y por mero impulso me sitúe detrás de él recargando mi mentón en su hombro, no me incómodo haber tenido que agacharme pero él al sentir el contacto inclinó levemente su cabeza en la mía, sentía su refrescante aliento cerca mío,

Trate de ignorar como me afectaba la cercanía de Levi concentrándome en la pantalla de mi celular y mire extrañado como iba directamente a mis contactos, seleccionando a "Engreído" para después cambiar el nombre por "Levi Rivaille"

—¿Rivaille? —lo pronuncié extrañado mientras lo observaba, ese no era su apellido — ¿Es un sobrenombre?

— Es el apellido de mi padre —me sorprendí un instante y por el enorme grado de sorpresa casi como un reflejo me aleje de él pero solo fueron unos centímetros. Levi al sentir que me alejaba sujeto mi nuca para acercarme, después acarició detrás de mis orejas levemente, esta vez con demasiado tacto y sin toque de posesión.

— No te alejes —me pidió junto a un tono ronco, mis mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí y mi garganta pronto se sintió seca, obviamente mis sentidos dieron un giro de 360 grados revolviendo todo mi ser. ¿Qué pude hacer yo? Solamente asentí, sumiso lleno de nervios, me atreví a recargar con más fuerza mi nuca con la de él.

— Entonces —tome una larga bocanada de aire para dejar expulsar mis nervios. No resultó — Entonces... ¿Prefieres el apellido de tú padre?

— Si, fue un gran hombre —me contestó, yo sentí que fui imprudente.

— Lo siento — dije con enorme pena, Mikasa nunca me mencionó algo así sobre Levi aunque ya lo imaginaba.

— Descuida, no es tu culpa — dejó mi celular a un lado para voltear a verme, esa mirada que me delata, sus pupilas que contienen un universo entero — Seguro Mikasa no te dijo, no importa mucho, es un tema que se evita en la familia

— ¿Cuál tema? —podía sonar egoísta pero quería saber un poco más de él.

— Qué sea huérfano — sentí un balde de agua fría, no pude evitarlo incluso sabía que seguramente mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, comencé a balbucear cosas pero no encontraba las palabras para decir algo — No tienes que decir nada — al parecer entendió lo que intentaba — Todos creen que me harán sentir mejor con palabras pero eso no hará que ellos vuelvan —callé, pudo ser sencilla su frase pero no le quita lo profundo que llegó a ser ese pensamiento, lleno de dolor y resignación, esa es la razón del porque Levi tiene una mente complicadamente sencilla.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? Estoy aquí para ti —sonaba apresurado, lo sé, estaba consciente de ello pero no podía evitar querer estar con él. No tenía explicación, tampoco sentido, coherencia o lógica, a decir verdad era más un sentimiento confuso, desgarraba mis neuronas y las dormía, controlaba mis emociones y comportamiento. Lo detestaba pero a la vez no podía parar o tal vez era yo quien no quería hacerlo. Esta vez gire mi rostro apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro siendo esta aplastada haciendo que se acentuaran mis pómulos resaltándolos, Levi giro para verme y aunque sus ojos no mostrarán expresión alguno mientras su semblante era serio él con su dedo índice aplastó mi mejilla, después la pellizco.

— Eren, haces mucho con solo estar aquí —un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas.

— A todo esto —trate de cambiar el tema observando mi celular siendo todavía sostenido por él — ¿Por qué cambiaste tú nombre de mis contactos?

— Ah, es cierto —me devolvió mi celular sin responder, quería preguntar pero seguido de eso sacó su celular de la mochila, no me dejo ver que hacía y siempre que me acercaba me alejaba con su brazo

— ¿Qué haces ahora? —estaba bastante curioso, otro defecto mío, por ser impulsivo termino siempre con una insaciable sed de querer saber algo y agregando que se trataba de Levi yo me encontraba que me mordía las uñas

— Ya —me dejo ver su pantalla, él también cambio su nombre de "mocoso" a "Mocoso Eren" maldito — Ahora mira en Whatsapp —me ordenó, yo tome mi celular y en los contactos ahora estaba en primera conversación "Levi Rivaille" extraño leerlo, incluso un extraño malestar parecido a vomitar, no sé porque pero abrí nuestra conversación y se actualizo su foto de perfil.

Oh mierda, esa oleada de nerviosismo fue más fuerte, ya no estaba sin ninguna foto y ahora remplazada por una de él, Levi se encontraba recargado en una pared, se podía observar de la cintura para arriba mientras fumaba, con una playera blanca sin mangas y jeans negros rasgados, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una fina capa de cabello, como la foto era de perfil dejaba a la vista su perforación en el oído izquierdo, lejos de desagradarme se veía bastante bien.

— Cuidado Eren, casi se te salen los ojos —comentó sarcásticamente, por los nervios y la vergüenza le lance una patada en su pierna, fue leve y por eso terminé ganándome una risa sarcástica.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —el cambio ese gesto divertido por una mueca sería.

— Mikasa debe hacerse la idea que puedo hablar contigo cuando yo quiera y donde sea — su voz ronca arrastró las palabras lentamente con un brillo sutil de peligro.

— Ella no sabe que eras tú —trate de mostrarme neutro ante su posesión, no es la primera vez que lo hace o sienta y si soy sincero es un ardor abrumador sentirlo.

— Pues que se enteré —sonó fuerte y me miro de forma intimidante, hasta yo desvié un poco la mirada — ¿Tiene algo de malo que se enteren que hablamos?

Lo pensé por un momento, en realidad no, simplemente un día en que Levi se descuido tome su celular y agregué mi número a sus contactos. No sé porque lo hice pero supongo que lo único que quería era saber si él me hablaría. Cosa que si hizo, en la madrugada a las 4 a.m. pero lo hizo.

— No, me gusta hablar contigo —esbozo una sonrisa pequeña y el ambiente se hizo un tanto incómodo ¿Por qué dije eso? Quizá fue solo un impulso pero de igual forma quedamos en silencio.

— A mí también —tenía despreocupadamente su mano apoyada en su mentón, con una mirada despreocupada y un porte sin gracia pero que lo dijera de verdad me hizo dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios. Baje la mirada apenado pero negué movimiento mi nuca de izquierda a derecha.

— De igual forma tienes que evitar ese comportamiento — susurre bajo pero él escucho.

— ¿Cuál? — dijo como si nada.

— A veces — guarde silencio por un momento en decidir si decirlo o no pero al final lo hice — A veces te comportas algo posesivo conmigo.

Ojala que solo sean alucinaciones mías o quizá es por el tan cerrado grupo de amigos de Levi que los protege tanto pero ¿Cómo saber que soy parte de su manada?

— ¿Y? —su semblante fue sin expresión alguna y yo desvié la mirada lanzando un suspiro. Ni siquiera lo negó.

— Que no es normal — parece que gruño y yo me calme un poco para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, a veces comunicarse con Levi es bastante difícil. — Es decir, no es normal que seas así con tus amigos. — él se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, — Lo somos ¿No? — pareció guardar silencio un segundo.

— Por supuesto — lo dijo sin verme a los ojos, revolviendo sus cabellos para dejarse tirar en su asiento, lo mire con duda pero después con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me alegraba significar aunque sea algo para él.

No sé por qué el ambiente se hizo incómodo de nuevo, él tenía la mirada perdida en un punto perdido hacía la puerta de la cafetería. Con su palma apoyada en su mejilla cerro lentamente los ojos mientras su respiración era indecisa, me acerqué aunque sea unos centímetros, acortando la respiración pero volví a alejarme rápido sin seguridad a acercarme o no. Siento que se dio cuenta ya que esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa pero a pesar de eso no abrió los ojos. Tomé más confianza y volví a repetir la acción, acercándome chocando esta vez nuestros hombros para después alejarme rápido. Lo hice como cinco veces más para que abriera sus ojos y él no se mostraba enfadado, parecía estar sonriendo por dentro aunque fingía que no pasaba nada, lo volví a hacer pero antes de chocar hombros él se hizo para atrás y casi me caigo si no fuera por su mano que sostuvo la mía.

— Eso te pasa por payasear — dijo en tono serio, no soltó mi mano pero si soy sincero no es como si quisiera que la soltara. Aun así la solté como si quemara.

— Amargado — abrió sus labios para decir algo o eso quise pensar pero una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¿Eren? —sonó una suave y tierna voz, mierda, cerré los ojos en un ridículo plan que al hacer eso desaparecería pero no fue así, tuve que voltearme por cortesía aunque no sabía porque esta situación me ponía nervioso.

— Hola Historia —ahí estaba, Historia Reiss con su suéter negro de la institución y una falda escolar color crema siendo acompañada de Ymir, ella a diferencia de Historia portaba un pantalón negro como yo, esta me miró con un poco de desprecio pero movió su cabeza en un frío e indiferente saludo pero no pasó desapercibido que me encontraba con Levi e Historia menos

— Hola Levi — habló Historia temerosa pero la confusión reinando en su tono de voz, él no contesto e incluso presentí que su mirada se volvió más filosa, se sentía en el ambiente, también por como Levi doblo sus brazos con una cara llena de mal humor, tanto que daba miedo, como si buscara alejar cualquier vida existente que se acercara dentro de nuestro perímetro — ¿Están juntos?

— al parecer Historia es bastante inocente para darse cuenta de ello.

— Sí —contestó Levi dejándome con las palabras en la boca, lo mire aturdido, esa voz parecía que podía matarte, letal y cautelosa.

— Ah ... —creo que Historia ya entendió la indirecta porque apretó su mochila con nerviosismo alejándose de Levi, según ella, de forma sutil pero para todos fue bastante obvio e Ymir se acercó más a ella protegiéndola del pelinegro, él al ver esa reacción levanto levemente su ceja interesado, ojala no se haya dado cuenta. Aun así ella no nos dejó y siguió hablando — Eren, mañana ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

— Am... Bueno — mire hacia arriba para encontrar las palabras ¿Cómo puedo decir brevemente que estaré con Levi sin que se malinterpretara? Traté de responder pero otra vez Levi me ganó la respuesta.

— Estará conmigo en mi casa —bravo, no pudo ser más directo y llenó de mal interpretación, lo maldecí mentalmente. Ella bajo la mirada decaída.

— ¿Enserio? Tenía muchas ganas de ir contigo al parque de diversiones, mañana se inaugura —mis ojos brillaron, un poco, bueno tal vez mucho. Los amaba y por tanto contacto con Levi había olvidado que estaba entusiasmado por la inauguración de este.

— Quiero ir —dije e Historia abrió sus labios en una gran sonrisa, Ymir bajo la mirada por un segundo mientras Levi entrecerraba el ceño y yo no pude estar más contento, solo pensaba en lo divertido que llegaría a ser, solo en eso, estaba entusiasmado

— Levi ¿Quieres ir también? Iremos juntos —le pregunté con inocencia borrando así la enorme sonrisa de Historia y ganándome por menos de un segundo un gesto de sorpresa por parte de Levi

— ¿Conmigo? — reafirmo más fuerte, no supe porque lo hizo di acababa de decirlo pero Historia desvío la mirada por lo que dijo, mujeres raras.

— ¿Sí? —hable dudoso, acabo de decirlo y lo dice otra vez, estará sordo — Te dije que contigo —Levi sonrió de lado complacido e Historia seguía apretando su mochila incómoda. — No me digas que no.

— Iremos —me confirmo y yo voltee con Historia e Ymir con una sonrisa.

— Así será más divertido, ¿Esta bien Historia? — Me volteé con el pelinegro — ¿Por qué no llevas a alguien, Levi? — ahora los dos parecían estar incómodos, como cuando un maestro se cansa de explicarle a la clase un problema de álgebra, inclusive Ymir masajeo su sien sin paciencia. ¿Por qué hacían eso? Levi suspiro cansado.

— Una amiga mía ha estado insistiendo en ir, pensare en invitarla —parecía rendido.

— En ese caso también iré —dijo Ymir pero al parecer le decía más a Historia que a nosotros, ella suele hacer eso. Ignora a todo el mundo excepto a Historia, quizá debería dejar de ser tan obvio. Hasta un despistado como yo se da cuenta que le gusta, de hecho podría darme cuenta de cualquiera si me lo propusiera, no soy tan despistado.

— Oh pero creí que ya irías —Levi se revolvió los cabellos con desespero o eso creo

— Te invité a ti Eren —su tono fue más dulce bajando su rostro, este comenzó a tomar un ligero tono rosa claro, me moví lejos de ella nervioso por su acción.

— Ya escuchamos eso y te esperaremos. Le avisas a Eren por mensaje — lo dijo en tono grosero, era claro que quería que se fueran de una vez, siempre hace eso cuando alguien se acerca a nosotros, aunque suene raro ya lo veía normal.

— Bueno, adiós Eren — ella se acercó, no me extraño porque siempre hace eso, se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla por eso no me aleje pero cuando se aproximó a mi Levi jalo mi camisa alejándola.

— Eren, tienen tu licuado favorito — señaló de forma sutil el cartel hecho a mano en la cafetería, yo me entusiasme. — ¿Quieres uno?

— Vamos por una — exclame impulsado por la alegría, juro que esas malteadas de chocolate con galletas oreo en polvo y un pocky decorado eran el pase directo al cielo — Espera, no tengo dinero.

— Yo te la compro — rodó los ojos fastidiados y yo entrecerré los ojos analizándolo, ese gesto era mío.

— Parecen una pareja ¿Verdad Historia? — comentó Ymir con un gran toque de burla mientras la tomaba de sus hombros pero ella chasqueo sus labios.

Vi lentamente como los labios de Levi se curvaron en una lenta y lasciva sonrisa, una que promete problemas y te sostiene al peligro. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por su fleco y su pequeña curva en sus labios llena de sarcasmo. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Irónico no es así? Yo también veo a una pareja del mismo género aquí. — Ymir sudo grueso pero Historia movió levemente su cabeza confundida, yo me mantuve al margen y con la cabeza fría, conociendo el sarcasmo de Levi puede ser un comentario cualquiera. Ymir tomo del brazo a Historia para salir pero en ese justo momento Levi pasó a su lado lentamente.

Pasos precisos y a la vez sin riesgo, milímetros lejos de Ymir quien al parecer palideció al escucharlo, fueron segundos eternos cuando los dos pasaron a sus costados en dirección opuesta; Ymir saliendo de la cafetería y Levi caminando hacia los licuados. Seguro le dijo algo.

_"Si juegas con fuego, te quemas y yo puedo quemar"_

Después de que ellas salieron Levi se dirigió a la barra de la cafetería para pedir los licuados, si me pongo a pensar un poco su comportamiento también ha mejorado en este mes. Sonríe un poco más y no porta esa cara de amargado siempre, me pregunto si algo bueno le ha pasado últimamente o quizá sea que al ser su amigo su actitud conmigo cambio, no estoy seguro pero me alegraba que ese chico frío pudiera tener un rayo que lo iluminará. Se encontraba caminando hacia mí ya con los licuados en la mano y dejando de forma agresiva estos en la mesa.

— Me siento mal, todos deben de estar prestando atención en clase mientras yo estoy aquí disfrutando un licuado — dije cuando llegó, él se sentó a mi lado y a pesar de sentir la culpa eso no evito que el sorbete fuera directo a mi boca, el repitió la acción pero solo tomo un poco.

— Demasiado dulce — se quejó y yo sin querer recordé el día en que me queje de sus dulces agrios. Volteé a verlo ya que no me había contestado y al observarlo él parecía pensativo. Lo mire detalladamente tomando de mi bebida.

— Oi Eren, a esa chica Ymir le gusta Historia ¿Cierto? — casi me ahogue con mi licuado, debería ser un secreto, Ymir aún no se siente con la confianza de gritar a los cuatro vientos su orientación sexual, también tenía miedo que Historia se alejara de ella.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —estaba nervioso, no quiero que nadie se entere pero comenzaba a dudar en decirlo o no

— Bueno, Ymir hacía lo que fuera para llamar su atención, también estaba alerta a cualquier acercamiento entre tú y ella —dijo perdido, solo jugando con el sorbete de su licuado mientras lo decía.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de todo eso? —me delate, enserio a veces Levi era bastante observador

— Digamos que tengo experiencia en esos temas —no lo espere, ¿A Levi le gusta alguien? Esa sensación me causo un ardor justo en la boca del estomago

— Levi —me atreví a hablar a pesar de tener miedo a la respuesta, por alguna razón no quería saberlo, sentía cada vez más un nudo en la garganta, bajé la cabeza un poco mientras arrastraba las palabras

— ¿Qué sucede idiota? —Me hablo normal pero cuando dirigió la mirada hacía mi su expresión cambio a una seria, reposó su mano en mi rodilla inclinando su rostro abajo buscando mi mirada — Eren ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Te gusta alguien? — por fin pude decirlo. Él soltó impulsivamente mi rodilla pero se acercó un poco más, levante mi mirada perdiéndome en él

Nuestros ojos se encontraron peleando entre ellos, compitiendo quien mandaba aquí, dejándose mezclar armónicamente buscando complementarse correctamente, la pieza faltante que encaja exactamente para nosotros nada más, una simetría perfecta, un par anhelado, una constelación siendo buscada. No sé cuánto tiempo paso realmente pero no exagero al decir que no podía sacar mi mirada de él, esta vez tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería huir, necesitaba leer entre los párrafos mediante esos ojos. Porque de todos los libros que he leído los ojos de Levi era la narración más creativa y adictiva que pude encontrar. Su mirada profunda se clavó en mí, me analizaba con detenimiento desde la raíz de mi cabello hasta la suave punta de mi mentón, inclinó un poco su nuca para verme mejor y sonrió. Una leve, casi invisible pero sincera, nunca lo vi hacerlo y que me la regalará a mí fue algo realmente raro, un momento raro que siempre atesorare. Entre abrió los labios para responderme.

— No —eso dijo, espere cualquier cosa e incluso el nombre de una chica.

— ¿No? —quería asegurarme que decía la verdad para estar tranquilo, no lo sabía pero mi bienestar dependía de su respuesta aunque no tenía en claro porque.

— No — volví a respirar, que raro pero una pizca dentro de mí no le creía — Lo decía por un amigo —se revolvió incómodo mientras tomaba el sorbete tomando de su licuado, se dejó recargar en la pared buscando comodidad.

— Deberías ayudarlo — dije y tome de mi licuado, el levantó sus hombros en gesto relajado así que dejamos ese tema en paz hablando de otras cosas mientras terminábamos el licuado, él ni siquiera tomo la mitad y me regalo el suyo, por mi mejor.

— ¿Que se sentirá estar enamorado Levi? — le pregunte casi acabando el licuado suyo que me regalo, era increíble cómo no me empalagaba.

— Supongo que es un arma de doble filo — me contestó y lo mire con duda, parecía estar con su celular haciendo cualquier cosa pero me dio curiosidad y me acerqué sutilmente a ver que hacía.

— Explícate — le pedí mientras mi cabeza se inclinaba un poco para ver que hace, rogaba en que no se diera cuenta de ello.

— Puedes llegar a sentir la más satisfactoria gloria o caer en la desolada traición.

— ¿Crees en él? — le pregunte sin más. Me miro con un gesto sombrío y a la vez sarcástico.

— Esto es demasiado cursi para mi gusto — eso me dijo, sin embargo nunca me contesto.

— Esta bien... Apenas y son las 11 de la mañana — otra vez intente cambiar el tema, me quede con un amargo sabor ante su respuesta. — Levi, mejor vayamos a clase.

— Sólo será hoy, estoy al corriente con las asignaturas, las clases de hoy no tengo inasistencia alguna y deje mi tarea con Hanji — me quede pensando, aunque hoy no quiera asistir a clase comparado con antes se ha hecho más responsable pero eso no quita el hecho de que tenemos obligaciones y debo corregirlo, ese era el punto de todo esto, yo debía mantenerlo al margen de sus rebeldías, no alentarlo.

— Que no, te estoy cuidando a ti y tu vida escolar — me miro con una cara de fastidio aunque la verdad yo tampoco tenía ánimos de asistir a mis clases, supongo que la holgazanería de Levi es contagiosa.

— ¿Te da miedo perder clases? — rodé los ojos, ahí está la típica persecución a "eres un cobarde" tan vista que no caeré y él lo sabe.

— Que argumento tan viejo — y lo era, siempre salían con eso en las películas, series o libros, así que ese viejo truco no funcionará. El chasqueo los labios furioso pero a la vez desanimado, tomando su mochila colgándola en su hombro despreocupadamente

— Como sea, yo sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo — un latido fuerte se presentó.

Él comenzó a alejarse caminando lentamente y baje la mirada ocultando mis ojos con mi revoltoso cabello, no podía parar mis latidos fuertes que me provocaban un estremecimiento en mi pecho. Era un jodido enano que solo me revolvía mis pensamientos. Yo tengo poder sobre mí y él no puede controlar ningún músculo de mí pero aunque suene sin ninguna lógica mis piernas ya se encontraban corriendo hacia él evitando que saliera de la cafetería. Tome su mano entrelazándola con la mía para evitar que se fuera.

— Espera — casi rogué por mi tono, se volteó lentamente mirándome con un gesto interrogativo, aparte mi mano por instinto — No tengo ganas de ir a clases — claro que no diré lo que en verdad pienso, jamás.

— ¿De qué tienes ganas? — sé que fue sarcasmo, me quiere sacar la verdad a la brava.

— No lo diré — le hice mi mejor gesto fastidiado pero él alzo los hombros como si no le importara y entonces emprendió su camino hacia la salida así que tuve que detenerlo de nuevo — Tengo ganas — respire profundo para ganar valor — Ganas de estar contigo.

Esa frase basto para empujarme hasta la salida de la cafetería en contra de mi voluntad. Yo aún seguía con mis nervios en su máximo resplandor, ha sido lo más vergonzoso que he dicho hasta ahora y juro que será la última frase empalagosa que diré en toda mi puta vida. Supongo que me agrada demasiado. Llegamos a la puerta principal de la institución pero Levi me empujo ocultándonos atrás de una pared.

— ¿Ahora qué? — le pregunte, siento que este día ha estado lleno de interrogantes.

— Hay dos guardias en la entrada — así se fueron nuestros planes de largarnos, las veces en las que escapamos no había ninguno.

— Entiendo, vamos a nuestros salones entonces — él tomo mi hombro mientras analizaba los movimientos de los guardias. Camino hacia el pequeño jardín que estaba en medio del campus y tomo una piedra. Lo mire con gran duda.

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle el porqué de la piedra ya que de forma rápida la lanzó hacía una bombilla de los pasillos. Yo casi grito por la sorpresa si no fuera porque Levi me tapó mi boca con su mano y corriendo de lleno lejos del lugar. Los guardias corrieron hacía donde se escuchó el ruido aprovechando así que se fueron de la entrada y salir rápido. Corrimos hasta la esquina de la institución y cuando dimos vuelta pudimos parar sin peligro a que nos vieran. Recargue mis brazos en mis rodillas agitado y después pise a Levi con fuerza.

— ¡Idiota! Nos pudieron descubrir, tarado sin escrúpulos. — estaba enfadado aunque muy dentro de mí estaba extremadamente extasiado.

— Imbécil deja de pisarme mocoso inútil — me soltó una patada justo en la rodilla y yo me queje del dolor.

Nos miramos seriamente pero sin querer una risa ahogada salió de mis labios, no pude parar dejando ir una leve risa sincera. Levi cerró los ojos suavizando su ceño acercándose a mí y revolviendo mis cabellos. Mis mejillas se llevaron un gran sonrojo por esa acción. Caminamos nuevamente, Levi aprovecho el recorrido para fumar un poco, a pesar de todos mis regaños y mis gritos no pude evitar que él dejara de fumar pero de algo estoy seguro,

tengo como meta hacer que Levi deje el hábito de fumar. Lo veía andar, pasos lentos mientras dejaba escapar el humo de sus labios, con la mirada perdida y secretos que calla. Miraba hacía arriba perdido con el humo, dejándose envenenar por el tabaco en sus pulmones. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos justo fuera de una pizzería que estaba cerca del instituto, mi favorita de hecho, le sonreí ya que no esperaba que hablaba en serio.

— No mentiste — le dije y el parecía ofendido con lo que dije.

— No, ahora entra — me ordenó.

El local era pequeño, bastante a comparación de las pizzerías populares pero esa era la razón del porque me gustaba. Acogedor y con poca gente, además que las pizzas aquí si eran caseras, soy buen amigo del cocinero del local ya que siempre venía con Mikasa y Armin después de clases aunque ya han pasado 3 meses desde que vine por una pizza. Salude al señor Hannes que estaba detrás de la cocina y el regreso mi saludo, Levi me miro curioso al ver la tanta confianza que le tenía al hombre. Mire hacia el mostrador y no había nadie, eso fue extraño, nos acercamos y de forma fugaz escuchamos una voz desde el piso, me incliné para ver y solo pude ver una melena roja; se trataba de una chica en el piso, al parecer se cayó y por la altura del mostrador no se veía de lejos. La chica levantó la vista dejando apreciar unos grandes y brillosos ojos verdes, debe ser una empleada nueva. Le extendí mi mano y ella río nerviosa y despistada pero disculpándose torpemente acompañada de una gran energía. Cuando se levantó sus ojos se encontraron con Levi, al verlo abrió sus labios sorprendida y el chico se mostró una milésima de segundo sorprendido pero volvió a mostrarse serio.

— ¡Aniki! — gritó entusiasmada la chica a Levi, volteé a verla a ella y después al pelinegro buscando una explicación pero no me la dieron.

— Isabel — en tono bajo pronunció en forma de saludo, Isabel amplio su sonrisa con entusiasmo — Eren, ella es Isabel, una amiga del instituto, pero hace dos años se cambió del turno de la mañana al de la tarde así que ya son contadas las veces que nos vemos.

— ¿Dijiste Eren? — parpadeo varias veces incrédula, pero yo lo vi como un intento nefasto de querer coquetear con Levi o al menos eso vi yo.

Levi se revolvió incómodo y yo saqué mis propias conclusiones, seguramente le incómodo el coqueteo de la pelirroja.

— Vaya Aniki, al fin — le soltó un codazo y con una sonrisa más grande, podía verse tierna y lo es pero la verdad empezaba a sentir un ardor en mi pecho. Eso me hacía sentir una mala persona.

— Cállate — gruño Levi a la pelirroja pero no le di importancia a eso, solo estaba pensando con cuanta confianza se hablaban. Estaba comenzando a extrañar la personalidad posesiva y solitaria de Levi, pero si me pongo a pensar nunca he visto a la bestia rodeado de sus amistades.

— Eren — dijo energética la poseedora de ojos esmeralda — Cuídate bien de aniki

— Oh — mire hacia arriba pensando y caí en conclusión — Claro, me cuidare de que no sea una mala influencia con mis calificaciones — le sonreí decidido pero ella me miro perpleja, dejo salir una dulce risa llena de vida.

— Aniki, tenías razón. Eren es un completo idiota despistado — Levi re sopló y dejo de reír y me miro preocupada — Sin ofender Eren — típico, te ofenden y después dicen esa frase, que cautivador.

— Que bien te expresas de mi — lo mire acusándolo pero no pareció importarle.

— Espera en la mesa, pediré las pizzas y de paso habló con Isabel — me sentí, de verdad que lo hice pero solo dije que sí con la cabeza alejándome en la mesa en el fondo mientras veía como platicaban.

Examine con cuidado a la chica, cabello rojo en coletas bajas y enormes ojos verdes, con una gorra roja de la pizzeria, su playera del mismo color con detalles amarillos. Otro rasgo mío inquietante era que podía percibir con quien me llevaría bien y con quien no, es raro ya que casi siempre acierto y bueno, no puedo mentir, juzgo con la primera apariencia, si no siento ese clic en el mismo instante se que no me llevare para nada bien con esa persona. El caso de Levi aún sigue siendo un misterio, él ha sido la única persona en que mi primer encuentro con él no existiera un clic de empatía y ahora me llevo bien con él, me molesta un poco porque mancha mi record personal de ese poder que tengo.

En fin, hablaba de esto porque a decir verdad no sentía que Isabel era mala persona, es más siento que puede llegar a ser alguien querido y ella solo transmite ternura con esa sonrisa tan viva. La razón del porque me siento mala persona es porque a pesar de saber eso no puedo dejar de sentir coraje por ella al ver como Levi habla con fluidez con ella. Habían pasado cinco minutos, lo suficiente para decirle la pizza que pedíamos pero no, Levi se quedó más tiempo con ella hablando de cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar pero si llegaban a mis oídos las fuertes risas de la chica, también vi como sutilmente sus ojos verdes viajaban a mi observándome para decirle un comentario a Levi después de un codazo con una sonrisa coqueta ¿Le estará coqueteando? ¿Porque Levi hacía gestos de que bajara la voz, esto comenzaba a fastidiarme. Isabel de nuevo comenzó a verme mientras murmuraba cosas en el oído de Levi. Iba a levantarme enfadado pero el sonido de mi celular lo evito, conteste sin ver quien era.

— ¿Hola? — dije.

— Eren, ¿Dónde estás?

— Ah, Mikasa, me sentí mal —mentí — y Levimeacompañóasucasa — dije muy rápido en tono bajo.

— ¿Qué? — suspiró.

— Que estoy con Levi —me arme de valor.

— Con esta son tres veces que te escapas de clases con él —sentí un toque de celos.

— Te dije que me sentía mal — trate de seguir con mi mentira pero escuche un suspiro.

— Ya no mientas.

— Sera la última.

— Eren, te estas dejando manipular por él.

— Es tú primo — lo defendí.

— Si y lo quiero — a veces lo dudaba pero veo que después de todo son familia — Pero lo conozco y por esa misma razón sé que es mala influencia.

— Levi no es mala influencia.

Como si lo hubiese invocado él dirigió su vista a mí, al ver que estaba hablando por teléfono le hizo señas a Isabel al parecer diciendo que iría conmigo, ella alzo su dedo índice hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa y Levi le bajo con rudeza la gorra de la pizzeria de su uniforme. Me sentí peor, ese gesto era parecido a cuando revolvía mis cabellos. Se acercó conmigo pero me dio igual, ya estaba bastante enojado.

— Lo es, Eren tengo que cuidarte.

— Mikasa es mi asunto.

—¿Qué haces hablando con ella? Cuélgale — esta vez fue Levi quien hablo, su voz se escuchaba oscura y llena de fastidio.

— Lo escuché, ni se te ocurra colgarme — su tono fue igual.

Oh por los titanes

En mi teléfono estaba hablando con Mikasa Ackerman, la chica que atemoriza hasta el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela y a mi lado su primo Levi Ackerman, un chico misterioso que tiene toda la escuela atemorizada por sus ojos filosos y golpes letales. Seguramente la familia Ackerman tenían esa fama y respeto pero créanme que estar entre dos no daba gracia alguna.

— No le voy a colgar, es mi mejor amiga — le dije a Levi.

— Eren ¿Acaso me defendiste? — su voz se escuchó apenada.

— Sabes que si, eres como una hermana para mí — no escuche nada.

Levi se acercó a mi celular acortando la distancia, me puse nervioso pero él solo quiso acercarse a mi teléfono para soltar una leve risa sarcástica a su prima.

— Mikasa ¿Con quién hablas? — escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo, al parecer Levi se enfada cuando varias personas tienen contacto conmigo. Debe ser porque su círculo de amigos es bastante cerrado y es posesivo con sus amigos, por eso lo hace conmigo, porque me considera un amigo y siente celos de los míos. Bien, yo estaba enfadado por su amistad con Isabel así que aprovechare y me vengare.

— Hola Armin — dije en el teléfono.

— Oh Eren.. ¿Dónde estás? Te extrañamos — al parecer Armin se coló del celular de Mikasa.

— Yo también, estoy en... — no pude continuar, con un fuerte movimiento Levi me quito el celular de mis manos colgando con furia. — ¿Qué haces? Estaba hablando.

— Pero estas conmigo, tienes prohibido hablar con alguien cuando estoy yo — su voz, arrastro sus palabras con una fuerza incontrolable, ronco y firme como el más tóxico veneno. Posesión como una fiera sin modales.

— Yo no te dije nada con Isabel — dije impulsivamente y pareció no entender.

— ¿Ah? — pregunto.

— Nada — deje caer mis brazos malhumorado en la mesa, tenía las mejillas rosas ¿Acabo de hacerle una escena de celos? Supongo que yo también lo estimo demasiado como amigo o eso quiero creer.

Llegó la pizza traída por Isabel, llegó con su sonrisa brillante y ojos inocentes, me sentí mal por tenerle coraje. Ella daba un aire de una chica agradable y yo teniendo estos sentimientos negativos por ella. Le di las gracias y ella me dedico una sonrisa pero Levi jalo su manga molesta, me deprimí más al ver como Levi se sentía celoso, tal vez solo quiere la sonrisa de Isabel para él.

Comí sin ánimos y eso que era mi pizza favorita, a veces Isabel se unía a la plática en sus tiempos libres y pude notar como sabía bastantes cosas de Levi, anécdotas graciosas que tuvieron en la primaria secundaria y el primer año en la preparatoria. Mi ánimo se bajó aún más al ver como ellos se complementaban y compare su relación, nunca se gritaban y siempre parecían estar de acuerdo en todo, también Levi parecía tener una actitud más suave con ella, como una niña pequeña que requería cuidados. De pronto la pizza dejo de tener un buen sabor y tome un gran sorbo a mi refresco para el nudo en mi garganta. Isabel se dio cuenta del silencio de parte mía y desde que calle la mirada de Levi estuvo sobre mí mientras tocaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano.

— ¿Eren a ti te gusta alguien? — la pelirroja me pregunto justo cuando tomaba refresco, casi me ahogo.

— No ¿Por qué? — sentí la potente mirada de Levi.

— Oh — se acercó más animada a mi inclinando su cuerpo a mí con un gran brillo en sus ojos — ¿Qué se necesita para tener el corazón del gran Eren?

— ¿Respirar? — este tema ya me estaba aburriendo pero ella solo río.

— Dime las cualidades que necesita tener tú chica — agrando su sonrisa con una mirada pícara — ¿O tal vez chico?

En eso Levi también estaba tomando refresco, a diferencia de mi él alzo una ceja interesado mientras bebía. Dando así un aspecto relajado pero a la vez alerta. A mí no me afecto su comentario, como dije no era homofóbico.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — la mire evitando la respuesta.

— Am bueno — dudó un poco con sus palabras y jugo con su cabello pero después decidida — ¿Estarías con un chico? Solo curiosidad no tienes cara de gay.

Me quede callado, mirando la expresión de Levi y después de Isabel estudiándolos.

— ¿Es acaso una clase de plan para burlarse de mí? — sospeche pero Levi bajo la cabeza mientras lanzaba un bufido cansado.

— No, no lo es. Este tema es lejos de burlarse — parecía ansioso, no en exceso pero si movía su rodilla muy levemente.

— Yo soy bisexual — dijo Isabel como si nada, Levi la miro dando a entender que mentía — Bien, no es verdad, pero solo quise darle confianza al chico. — rascó su mejilla en un gesto inocente.

— No me ha gustado ninguna chica y tampoco un chico — dije sincero — Pero les diré sin mentir que me da igual el género. No me considero gay y si soy honesto he considerado a las chicas atractivas, un ejemplo es Mikasa — Vi como Levi apretó con fuerza su vaso desechable pero continúe hablando — El problema no es si sea hombre o mujer, no quiero sentir nada por nadie.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto esta vez Levi.

— Quiero tener control sobre mis sentimientos.

— Pero ¿Existe una posibilidad de enamorarte de un chico? — recuerdo que chicas obsesionadas por ese tema en la comunidad otaku eran consideradas fujoshi, quien sabe, tal vez Isabel lo era y por eso estaba entusiasmada.

— Sí — fui sincero, la verdad si llegase a pasar y superara mis traumas me daría igual su género. Tampoco soy un amargado inmaduro que cree que no existe el amor, sólo lo estoy evitando ya que no me considero emocionalmente estable; quiero evitar que las emociones predominen en mí, no quiero caer.

Después de eso Isabel siguió hablando más animada pero más con Levi, le preguntó por Hanji y un tal Farlan, creo que es un compañero del salón de Levi aunque no estoy seguro. De nuevo el coraje creció en mi al ver su confianza y la nada incomodidad de Levi con la cercanía de la pelirroja, la verdad parecían una pareja envidiable, compatible y con altas expectativas para una relación larga. Sentía una opresión en el pecho cada que incluso adivinaban sus reacciones, mordí mis labios también con coraje.

Vi la hora y ya sería la una de la tarde, nos despedimos pero Levi se fue a despedirse un poco retirado con Isabel, yo hable un poco con Hannes para después despedirme, cuando volteé a ver con Levi la chica se había acercado a él susurrándole algo en el oído, la miro con una mala cara y ella río. Le dedico un suerte y salimos del local para ir a su casa. En todo el camino estuve serio, sin decir nada y tampoco quejándome, cuando llegamos a su hogar él fue el primero en hablar.

— Estas enojado — no pregunto, me afirmó y yo arrugue mi gesto fastidiado y casi gritándole.

— Que te de igual, no es tu asunto.

— Cuida tu tono de voz mocoso — se enojó, sé que lo estoy provocando.

— Tú no me mandas — di la vuelta para salir de ahí y encerrarme en el baño pero Levi tomo fuerte el cuello de mi camisa con un brazo, con el otro sostenía la pared, acorralándome en ella.

— ¿Ahora a ti que te pasa? Tú maldito mocoso — es todo, a la mierda autocontrol

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? — de forma impulsiva solté, él apretó con más fuerza el cuello de mi camisa con gran furia

— Te pregunto porque me importas —sentí un latido desgarrador.

— Tú tienes a alguien, preocúpate por esa persona —le dije en un susurro lastimoso, agache la cabeza respirando agitado por la furia que tenía y trate de hacer los ejercicios de inhalación que la psicóloga Petra me había recomendado en una de sus sesiones.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto atónito, yo ya me encontraba calmado pero agache más mi mirada, no me atrevía a verlo.

— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero —me traté de calmar de nuevo — Me mentiste.

— ¿Con qué? —él aún tenía apoyado su brazo izquierdo en la pared y como yo me encontraba agachado su rostro daba directo al mío asi que me agache más.

— Si te gusta alguien —levante la vista y él abrió los ojos pálido, por esa reacción supe que era verdad, fue la primera vez que sus labios temblaron.

— Puedo explicártelo —habló muy rápido, vaya que lo hizo, por primera vez Levi mostraba una faceta arrinconada, al parecer sus sentimientos por Isabel eran realmente importantes y a decir verdad no tiene por qué importarme pero lo hacía, me dolía.

— Deberías explicárselo a Isabel, no a mí —hizo un gesto extraño, como si analizará la situación mentalmente para después fruncir los labios con una cara cansada.

— Isabel no me gusta, es como mi hermana pequeña —removí mis labios confundido, abriéndolos y cerrándolos buscando que decir pero al final no dije nada, me quede pensando en que decir hasta que encontré las palabras.

— ¿Por qué? Es linda, te conoce más que muchos y siempre pareces relajado cuando estás con ella — sí, lo solté, dejando ir todo lo que sentía con impulso, trate de empujarlo pero él me acorralo más con la pared.

— Que ella no me gusta, entiende joder — Levi se enfadó, lo sabía. Me apretaba tan fuerte hacia el que me lastimaba pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, al parecer no quería alejarme.

— Me lastimas — susurre levemente; me estaba faltando el aire en mis pulmones pero él se acerco mucho más, furioso y a la vez perdido, se acercó a mis labios haciéndome sonrojar e incluso temblar.

Dos pasos más un latido en aumento, extraño peligro cercano a la existencia, un elixir prohibido y cautivador, su olor a menta me embriagó.

Mi respuesta al parecer lo hizo tensarse, se volteó a verme con su mirada y semblante inexpresivo pero aún así percibí un brillo diferente y enigmático, lleno de una fuente cargada de deseo e irreversible posesión.

— Tus ojos son tan grandes —desvíe la mirada entre el enfadado y avergonzado, ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar y a pesar de eso, el que fuera tan repentino lo hacía ideal.

— Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de tu altura — traté de hacerlo enfadar para así ganar distancia y no estar en esta situación pero él solo mostró su ceño fruncido mientras chasqueo sus labios levemente enfadado pero siempre predominando su semblante inexpresivo. Tomo una mejilla mía y la jalo con fuerza haciendo que me quejará por la presión, sujeto mi nuca fuertemente mientras acercaba nuestras frentes, juntándolas mientras era preso de su mirada penetrante.

Tragué duro y no hice nada más que alejarme unos centímetros pero él fue veloz tomando mis muñecas en un fuerte agarre, mi respiración se hizo un poco pesada, a decir verdad demasiado, no ayudaba mucho a que el contara con una playera negra sin mangas, yo me encontraba vestido con una blanca e igual que él sin mangas, mis jeans eran celestes y gastados, los de el oscuros y nuevos.

Contraste diseñado para complementarse, polos opuestos y miradas fijas, un tic tac que resuena pero ninguno le presta atención. Esa invisible sonrisa sarcástica que nace en sus labios, la cuna de lobos que enmarca un sentimiento salvaje a punto de estallar. Estaba callado, memorizando el ritmo de mi respiración, analizando cada parpadeo mío y buscando entre mis ojos una respuesta, sin palabras me gritaba, sin voz me aclamaba y con necesidad me llamaba. Dos minutos, tres segundos y millones de emociones, acercamientos lejanos que transmitían una corriente eléctrica en mis latidos, olvide respirar, también el hablar o pensar con claridad, poco a poco los centímetros disminuyeron, me deje contagiar por su suave olor a menta, perdido en sus orbes oscuros brillando con claridad, enigmático poder que me hace olvidar. Levi suspiro suave, lento como un roce a un recién nacido, profundo como el goce de la vida misma, quería hundirme en esa asfixiante atmósfera.

— Eren — susurró al fin mi nombre como una anécdota que anhelaba, una meta que nunca alcanzó, no, algo más, como una razón.

No podía hablar, sentía que si decía si quiera un monosílabo llegaría a interrumpir algo importante ¿Pero qué? ¿Tengo miedo? No lo creo, quisiera delirar y creer que nada está pasando pero ciertamente nunca me sentí tan vivo como justo este momento. Se acercó sin embargo solo rozando mis labios, como un pincel en un lienzo, tan superficial sin llegar a profundizar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos pretendiendo? — mi alrededor dio un giro, una caída libre a mis emociones y me sentí mareado ¿Pretender? ¿Fingir? ¿Realmente que siento?

— No sé de qué hablas Levi —traté de ser firme y aunque quisiera tenerlo cerca aproveche que ahora solo sostenía mis muñecas con una palma, me solté con esfuerzo para después empujarlo levemente, él me miro confundido.

— Estabas celoso — negué orgulloso pero él acarició mi mentón volviendo a acercarse peligrosamente.

— No, ahora apártate — pintaba ser un escenario romántico como en los libros pero eso era la vida real. Aleje sus labios de los míos, estaba con mareo ¿Por qué quería besarme? No tenía lógica.

— Yo no quiero apartarme de ti — jalo mi cabello para hacerme agachar.

— Tengo que ir al baño ¿De acuerdo? —dije mientras bajaba mi mirada, ocultando mis ojos con mi fleco, ni siquiera espere una respuesta de él, solo me retire corriendo con miedo, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de mí.

Todo daba vueltas, quería tener alguna brújula, saber si debo ir al norte para seguir, al sur para dejarlo ir o simplemente al oeste o este para escoger una dirección, ¿Derecha o Izquierda? ¿Amor o desilusión? ¿Correcto o malo? Ni siquiera sé que es lo que siento yo. Apoye mi espalda con sumo dolor y desesperación, se sintió tan refrescante pero tenía miedo a caer, más bien creo que tengo fobia a la caída y ser lastimado, no controlo mis sentimientos eso es más que obvio es por eso que trato de evitar tenerlos, no se puede descontrolar algo que no se tiene pero Levi siendo un lobo salvaje sin remedio puso de cabeza todos mis planes de control, mis ideales y moral. Lentamente deje caer mi silueta sobre la puerta, abrazando mis rodillas y ocultando mi rostro, no quería temblar ¿Entonces por qué lo hago? no quería recordarlo, díganme entonces ¿Qué hago pensando en todos los recuerdos con él? Un mes transcurriendo en mis ojos, peleas y momentos, sensaciones cautivadoras que no podía explicar, tan solo quiero una razón para esta descabellada idea y sin embargo lo único que hago es recordar.

—_Mierda —escuche su voz recordando un momento con él — ¿Eres un bicho raro sin que hacer verdad? —deje esbozar una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro por el recuerdo, era el día en que los dos jugábamos smash y yo lo vencía sin necesidad de esforzarme._

— _Comete esta maldito perdedor —grité lanzando mi golpe final con Lukia, él soltó una maldición y yo grité de felicidad._

_Lo recuerdo, ese día en que yo solo le sacaba mi lengua en un infantil gesto, también cada vez que me levantaba gritando emocionado por ganarle de nuevo, como con él no me importaba hacer el ridículo, en mis victorias llegando a bailar de forma infantil y él varias veces acariciando sus cienes fingiendo enfado por mi actitud cuando en realidad evitaba reírse por mi actitud, en la última reta yo me confíe y me gano machacando mi orgullo, recordé como yo quede estático y el dirigió su vista a mí con una sonrisa engreída mostrándome el dedo de en medio._

¿Por qué recuerdo esto? Lo único que quería era escapar, me estaba aterrando no encontrar como sobrellevar todos mis sentimientos, quería el control ahora, necesitaba sentirme en tierra firme, con los pies puestos sobre la tierra y no sentir como todos dicen; volar por el estúpido y enfermo amor. Porque estaba seguro que eso no era y si es así estoy realmente jodido. No lo acepto, no lo tolero, no porque fuera un chico, eso me daba igual, sino porque no quiero tener ningún sentimiento hacia otra persona. Ignore los llamados leves de Levi, no quería verlo, tampoco escucharlo, solo necesitaba pensar. Solo fueron cinco minutos para que él dejara de insistir, suspire fuerte y revolví mis cabellos, nuevamente mi mente me llevó a un recuerdo con él.

— _¿Qué es esto? —dije animado aquella vez, sabía lo que era, estuve quejándome varios días con él sobre ello. Bufo desesperado y rodo los ojos, me reí porque creo que le pegue ese gesto mío._

— _Los lápices de colores que querías — mis ojos brillaron más, ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, los mire atento y ese día algo me desconcertó._

— _Yo quería el de 56 y estos son de 107, Levi debieron ser costosos —recuerdo que me preocupe ¿Cómo no estarlo? Eran profesionales y bastante caros, lo mire avergonzado pero su mano hizo un gesto haciéndome entender que no me preocupara._

_Ese gesto fue el mejor que recibí en mi vida ¿Cómo no serlo? Me quejaba a diario por ellos, imaginando que tan grandes dibujos podía llegar a realizar con ellos y Levi siempre prestando atención tomando la molestia de regalármelos. Muchos me han dado regalos debo admitirlo pero este fue diferente, como una persona presta atención a todo lo que digas y al final lo demuestre de esa manera. Lo sé, también lo recuerdo, nunca lo olvide, como ese día fue el primer abrazo que te regale. No me correspondiste, parecías frío y sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo no te solté y aunque no me correspondieras dejaste caer tu cabeza en mi hombro y eso me basto para volver a casa con una gran sonrisa boba._

Me levanté del piso y deje de recargarme en la puerta, estaba siendo exagerado lo sabía, pero de verdad que yo también tengo secretos, una fantasía que yo mismo lo dibuje como un cielo, fui directo a la regadera dejando caer mi frente en el frío mármol del baño, abrí la regadera refrescando mi cuerpo y con ello también mis ideas ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Estoy roto, lo sabía y a pesar de eso siempre finjo estar bien. La agresividad de mi padre, los golpes que me propuso, la sumisión de mi madre y el silencio que tuve que dictar, sé que mis problemas deben ser bastantes diminutos a comparación de otras personas, por ejemplo Levi, pero la diferencia es que yo no soy fuerte, no resisto mucho, fue un infierno de infancia, una marca dura y no hablo metafóricamente, las hubo, las tengo, pequeñas cicatrices de golpes por todo mi abdomen, marcas casi invisibles de vidrios en mis piernas a causa por las botellas de cerveza de mi padre, marcas que nunca se irán al parecer. Mi mente empieza a enloquecer y escondo mis ojos con mis manos, apretando mis parpados con fuerza para evitar llorar pero a pesar de todos los intentos las lágrimas cayeron traicionándome. Abrí más el grifo para que no se escucharan mis sollozos ¿Como llegué a esto? De un casi beso a un desastre de emociones, tan solo tengo miedo de sentir y si lo pienso un poco ese sería mi primer beso. Estuve a punto de experimentar ese roce que siempre he visto innecesario, acercamientos, besos, caricias y relaciones sexuales, todo lo veía tan distante; algo que no era para mí. De nuevo mis memorias me llevaron a un punto clave, cuando Levi y yo conversamos de esos temas.

— _Oye — mierda, no por favor — ¿En serio eres virgen? — ahí está, la pregunta que quería evitar. En ese momento sentí mis mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza, solo pude desviar la mirada ante los penetrantes ojos de Levi_

— _Qué te importa — estúpido, claro que lo era, sé que tengo en toda mi frente anotado con marcador permanente "Mírame, soy virgen"_

— _Lo eres — rodé los ojos fastidiado, estaba incómodo y con las mejillas rojas — A puesto a que ni siquiera has besado a alguien — Oh no, mierda de las mierdas ¿Cómo lo supo?_

_Solo recuerdo que me sonroje a estallar, no lo negué y eso lo confirmo._

— _¿Por qué no lo has dado? — me pregunto serio y yo pensé una respuesta que no fuera seria._

— _Tienen que lavarse los dientes primero — él aprobó mi pensamiento siendo un maniático por la limpieza._

Comencé a reír por el recuerdo y se convirtieron en sollozos sin vacilar, no podía parar y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Siempre fingía ser fuerte, mostrarme furioso por todo para ocultar mi debilidad, estar enfadado sin motivo pero a la vez calmándome para siempre brindarle la mano a un amigo pero en este mismo momento necesito a alguien pero si alzó la mano sé que nadie la tomara. Estaba enfermo, enfermo de todos estos sentimientos y aterrado por la forma en que correspondo a ellos, los nerviosismos al estar con él, como reacciona cada célula mía cuando se encuentra cerca de mí se metió como un virus mortal y no podía hacer nada ¿Todo eso en un mes? Además ¿Qué podría llegar a ser? Era ilógico, no podía, demasiado rápido para ser real, muy bueno para no ser efímero. Tantos recuerdos en un mes que no podía parar. Deje que las gotas de la regadera calmaran mis músculos, cerrando los ojos.

_**Ya no quiero pensar en ti**_

_Como ese día en que leímos unos libros juntos, no eran los mismos, tampoco cerca pero si en la misma habitación, observando tus reacciones con la lectura, disfrutando un íntimo momento._

_**Quiero que te alejes de mis pensamientos**_

_Como aquél día que di un paseo por primera vez en tu motocicleta, ese magnífico día que me obligaste a aferrar mis brazos en tu espalda abrazándote, aún tengo la sensación de verme como una estúpida chica colegiala y a pesar de que tu adoras la velocidad fuiste lento por mí, como si no quisieras que ese paseo por la ciudad nunca se terminará._

_**No puedo sentir nada por ti ni por nadie, esto me aterra.**_

_Como cuando se fue la luz y tuve que revelarte que dormía con la luz encendida, un ligero trauma que tenía ya que mi padre de castigo me dejaba varias horas encerrado en el sótano por mi comportamiento, como si fuera una bestia, tan solo tenia cinco años pero a él no le importaba y me encerraba; así es, mi padre es el causante de mi claustrofobia y el terror a la oscuridad. Me tragué todas tus burlas y comentarios sarcásticos, no es tu culpa, suena tonto que un chico de 16 años no soporta la oscuridad pero tú al ver que tenía los ojos llorosos hiciste de lado tú carácter frío dejándome sostenerme en tus brazos. Esas tres horas de completa oscuridad terminamos con velas alrededor y para calmarme hicimos figuras con nuestras manos aprovechando la oscuridad y la luz de las velas. En ningún momento me solté de ti e incluso me llegaste a aferrar más._

_**Pero tengo miedo de no tener el control a mis sentidos.**_

Ya no eran simples sollozos, ahora eran gemidos de dolor. No me esta gustando lo que estoy sintiendo, quiero que pare y volver a tener control sobre mí ¿De todas las personas porque Levi? No por ser un chico, si no por lo que me ocasiona. Peligro y a la vez protección.

Más momentos llegaban a mi interior, todo este mes alimentando un sentimiento en mí. No necesito esto, no lo pedí y aquí está cada vez más fuerte. Sentía ansiedad y el aire cada vez era menos, gemí con más dolor escuchando los golpes de la puerta desde afuera.

— Eren ¿Estas bien?

_Golpeó la puerta más fuerte._

— Contéstame por favor

_Se escuchó desesperado, escuché los golpes más fuertes. Yo no podía moverme, estaba en un ataque de ansiedad._

— Mierda Eren, juro que si no abres tirare la puerta.

Gemí con más fuerza a punto de caer en el piso, me sostuve con la pared y en eso escuche una patada de Levi que tiro con facilidad la puerta del baño. Gritó mi nombre y cuando estaba a punto de caer entró a la ducha sin importarle que se mojara en la regadera. Me saco de la ducha y me dejo en un sillón de su estancia. Cuando me sostuvo en sus brazos y aunque suene dramático rozando a lo empalagoso pude sentir las fuerzas para volver a respirar levemente.

— Eren ¿Qué te pasa? — negué haciéndole entender que no podía hablar. — ¿La pizza estaba en mal estado? — lo abracé con fuerza, era él único que con comentarios estúpidos me quería calmar.

— Hoy hizo calor ¿Es por eso? pero no exageres amante de la lluvia — me calme un poco por sus comentarios incoherentes, hasta reí un poco y vi una expresión arrepentida en sus ojos.

— Fue porque no me lave los dientes ¿Cierto? —reí, no pude evitarlo, deje escapar una risa de mis labios y él solo una muy leve sonrisa silenciosa, agradecí eso, de nuevo esas simples frases que decía y él ahora las usaba para hacerme calmar. Apoyé más mi cabeza en su pecho y él no dijo nada, quedo callado tratando de calmar mi respiración pero no podía.

— Eren cuando diga uno inhalas y cuando diga dos exhalas ¿Entendiste? — Sólo pude asentir a su petición ya que me dolía hasta respirar — Uno —susurró y yo inhale.

Me apretó más a él acariciando mi espalda, resguardando mi respiración, calmando mi sofoco.

— Dos — dijo con su voz ronca, saque el aire de mis pulmones pausadamente para relajar mis nervios.

— Uno — volvió a susurrar, acariciando mi espalda con cuidado, inhale de nuevo — Dos — lo dijo otra vez y deje escapar el aire que estaba dentro mío pero no funciono, casi me ahogue con mi propia saliva y me incliné porque dolía el respirar.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de frío, él fue rápido a la pequeña lavandería que estaba al fondo de la cocina llegando con un suéter grande de él, desabotono mi playera blanca del instituto quitándomela, se detuvo al ver mi torso unos segundos, observando con detalle las invisibles marcas pero duro poco porque me arropó con su suéter negro. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de avergonzarme por ello, fue muy rápido y me sentía bastante mal. Sólo pude acobardarme en su sillón mientras me aferraba al suéter que tenía. Seguramente le quedaba grande a él pero estaba a mi medida, tal vez una o dos tallas más grandes. Me abracé a mí mismo al ver como Levi buscaba unas llaves mientras gemía por mi llanto y sentía que se movía todo.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — no contesté estaba muy agitado, fije la vista en un punto en específico ordenándole a mi cuerpo que parara, que luchara y que no tenía motivo alguno para sentirme mal. Yo era fuerte pero a decir verdad ese era un defecto mío, podía soportar cualquier cosa y fingir día con día pero pasaba una mínima cosa que desbordaba mi tanque de paciencia quebrándome emocionalmente. Me sentía pálido.

— ¿Por qué tienes marcas en tú cuerpo? — golpes, amenazas y un dolor en mí. Las imágenes de mi padre golpeándome aparecieron, escuchaba a mi madre llorar y el fuerte ruido del cinturón golpeando mi torso, solamente era un niño. No me pude detener, lloré con más fuerza mientras recordaba esa cicatriz que nunca sano. Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró con fuerza, los latidos dolían.

— Iremos al hospital —negué fuerte, el único hospital que estaba cerca era donde trabaja mi padre, no quería que me gritara por esto. Algo así paso un año atrás y me gané gritos, golpes ya no pero si una lista interminable de insultos. — ¿Estás seguro? — asentí obligándome a calmarme, respire suave y Levi me dio un poco de agua para calmarme. Por fin funciono.

— Sufriste un ataque de ansiedad —habló serio Levi, estaba en un brazo del sillón, no se separó ni un poco de mí. — La señorita Petra y yo sabemos que sufres impulsos pero Eren, esto no es normal, tienes que hablarlo con ella.

— Me da miedo — le susurre y el tomo mis mejillas con fuerza.

— Júrame que le dirás — sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Desvíe la mirada pero él tomo mi mejilla más fuerte.

— Te lo juro — se calmó un poco y yo también, supongo que esto se siente cuando lloras de verdad.

Desvíe mi mirada, todo por un casi beso. De verdad era el rey del drama pero la verdad eso significa algo más para mí. Cuando se acerco muy en el fondo sólo quería que la maldita distancia se acortara, mis temores aparecieron dejando libre todos mis traumas, me siento forzado a ser feliz pero cuando estoy con Levi no siento esa atadura, aunque suene poco realista hasta cabrearlo me parece fascinante. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiésemos besado? Estábamos los dos, solos y yo con mi respiración agitada. Un gran desastre, un caos total lleno de adrenalina pura y un fuerte sentimiento uniéndonos, éramos dos imanes que se acercaban lentamente, dos compuestos contrarios listos para cualquier explosión que causarían. Polos opuestos que se quieren tocar, no supe como pero su respiración ya estaba en mis labios, volví a mirar sus orbes oscuros encontrándome con el más puro sentimiento; tan fuerte como una caída en pico, cautivadora como un día lluvioso, peligrosa como una carretera sin freno, alarmante como una noche en el apocalipsis y tan llena de sentimientos como lo es este momento. Suspiró antes de dar el siguiente paso, esta vez no pensé mucho, ni siquiera que estaba mojado o que acabo de salir de una crisis de ansiedad porque justo ahora el motivo de mi ansiedad era conocer el sabor de sus labios.

Apenas un roce y sentía las puertas del paraíso entre mis labios. Deliciosa obsesión, suave al tacto des controladora para mi mente. Sus finos labios se encontraron con los míos en el instante en que yo cerré los ojos, danzando entre ellos en una coreografía que solo nosotros dos conocíamos. Fueron movimientos suaves, llenos de dulzura y pasión, gotas de lo esperado afirmando lo contrario. Me aferré a su cuello sin pensarlo y sus manos dieron directo a mi espalda sintiendo con más fuerza ese beso que comenzaba todo este lío. No sabía que los besos eran así, creí que solo era una simple interacción y ya pero ese beso con Levi se sintió como una nueva vida, cuando nos separamos sentí que morí pero poco duro esa sensación ya que él volvió a apretar sus labios en los míos en un beso más demandante. Pidiendo cada vez más y sus besos siendo realmente cautivadores, era cauteloso y lento, disfrutando cada centímetro de mis labios. Besando con autoridad.

Nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos, su rostro sin mostrar emoción alguna pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo sincero. Deslizo sus labios en una sonrisa altanera y sarcástica, yo rodé los ojos fastidiado por su actitud pero dejando caer de nuevo mis brazos en su cuello, besándonos de nuevo.

El día transcurrió como si no pasó nada, entre silencio los dos acordamos en no decir nada ya que seguíamos aturdidos por el contacto, pero también rompiendo reglas y sin pensar en lo que delataría después aunque siendo sincero no fue solo un beso. En el transcurso del día el sentir, o al menos yo si tengo un sentimiento, nos ganó chocando varías veces más nuestros labios. Ese día paso así, entre emociones secretas y revelaciones calladas, sentimientos sordos pero sinceros, entre besos cobardes y abrazos sinceros, falta de palabras con exceso de emociones.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí y dedicarle un tiempo a mi historia.**

**Darkocat: Muchas gracias por tus deseos, estoy mucho mejor y ya puedo dormir (máximo cinco horas pero es algo mucho mejor a como estaba antes) ¿Te gusta Kuroshitsuji? Genial, eres de las mías o tal vez yo de las tuyas (¿) No, no, tranquila que no me tardare tanto y si esta vez me tarde fue por lo que dije anteriormente. Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios de mi fic, me sobre animas. Miles de besos para ti.**

**Annyel: Jajaja, que bueno que ya se arreglo. Me espante. **

**Yayoi heichou: Me alegra mucho que te guste enserio y woo, tranquila que miel si derramaran pero de otra manera en especial supongo (¿) Jaja. Saludos.**

**AkiraKyuketsuki: A mí también, estúpido Eren despistado haciendo sufrir a Levi (me ha pasado, ser la despistada ay) Ojala no me haya precipitado con el beso como dije soy novata ah. No se ¿Tu que dices? **

**Sí, es desagradable y más cuando tienes que levantarte a las putas 5 de la madrugada, Oh por Dios, de verdad gracias por tus halagos sobre mi forma de escribir, este fic es para ustedes.**

**Ranmaru eli: Justo mañana tengo que entregar dos trabajos finales, aun envidias mi sistema? Jajaja ay, maldita vida y malditos exámenes globales. Es maravilloso que pienses de esa forma tan dulce sobre mi forma de escribir ya que no me considero tan buena (No, no es para que me llenen de halagos. Detesto eso, solo soy sincera y me doy el lugar que creo que me corresponde. Existen historias con autoras con más experiencia, impecables y preciosas ammh... yo tardo milenios y aun necesito auto corrector, lel) Me esforzare con el paso de los capítulos para que la calidad de estos sean cada vez mejor, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

**Shi-chan: También lo amo *baba* adakjadls. No esperas más que aquí está la dosis del Yaoi (¿) Bueno, se besaron pero todavía sus sentimientos están confundidos pero ah ah ah… pero hubo beso (¿) Gracias.**

**Mily: Esperare tu comentario Jum! No, no dudare como dije le tengo grandes expectativas a este fic como para dejarlo así, gracias por tus palabras besos.**

**Ame8910: Levi es vida!**

**Vanesa Swan: Se siente tan bello que recomienden un fic tuyo! Gracias por leerme! Y también por tu comentario, significan mucho. **

**LeyaSA: Te llamas como mi maestra de Español, profesora Leysa eres tú (¿) Prometo hacerle fanfics para que me apruebe plox. Adsjksfdkjksk gracias de verdad y no esperes mas beibi. Akjafksj Saludos linda.**

**Nikkishi: Sentí tu amenaza hasta acá (¿) Oh si, otra recomendación soy doblemente feliz. Jajajaja Levi es perfecto, es bello, es vida, que me coja ah y Eren también está bien adjkajks mori, asi sentí tu comentario. No llores que hay partes más fuertes lo aseguro. Gracias Nikki por tus halagos, son especiales, me siento especial.**

**Oh si, me gusta contestarle personalmente a todas. Lo merecen, son un amor. Ahora, la noticia, no es una en sí pero tampoco es un aviso, dejémoslo como una sugerencia &amp; quiero saber su opinión, también podría llegar a considerarse una encuesta (?) y ustedes decidirán el sí o el no.**

**Bien, les seré sincera, disfruto demasiado escribir esta historia, me esfuerzo demasiado por ella y le tengo altas expectativas para hacerla larga, con buena trama, cronología con coherencia, pulcra y con gran empeño. Quiero desarrollar cada personaje cosa que solo he hecho con Levi y Eren pero es por lo mismo de ser una novata aun (yo me considero así) y no tener experiencia controlando varios personajes y no solo enfocándome en la pareja central (hecho que creo que se nota) En fin...**

**He estado pensando que cuando termine "Déjame Odiarte" quisiera escribir no una secuela si no una historia especialmente dedicada a la perspectiva de Levi, exactamente, la misma historia siendo narrada por el Ackerman, como se sintió y cuáles fueron sus temores y reacciones, así como los pensamientos de Eren que nunca dice, él tiene desgarradores sentimientos aún más profundos que su mocoso. Dicen que las personas calladas tienen las mentes más ruidosas y escribir los pensamientos de Levi sería un gran reto.**

**Se que pensaran que podría hacer un capítulo narrado por Eren y otro por Levi pero no quiero eso, me llegaría a confundir y bueno no me agradaría totalmente. Trato de hacer este fic lo más serio posible. Es una idea loca, tengo el temor que sea aburrido, osea leer la misma historia pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

**Les dejare el summary de "Déjame odiarte" siendo narrada por Levi.**

**Déjame Amarte**

**Silencio y adicciones. Dos palabras que describían perfectamente a Levi Ackerman, justo cuando caía secretamente en la drogadicción Eren Jaeger, un fantasma de su pasado y su actual amor frustrado, le harán recordar el cielo en el infierno.**

**¡Bang! No lo esperaban ¿Cierto? Tómenlo como un pequeño spoiler, Levi comenzaba a reprobar y meterse en más líos porque estaba adentrándose a las drogas, nadie lo sabía, era un secreto que cargaba y si no fuera por el plan del director quien sabe que hubiera pasado con él.**

**Ese punto no lo he escrito aún pero ya lo tenía planeado desde el inicio, ah y otra cosa...**

**¿Qué? ¿Queee? ¿Levi ya tenía sentimientos por Eren en un pasado? la respuesta es un sí, no sólo era una atracción que provocaba que jodiera a nuestro mocoso, él tenía una razón más profunda pero aún no la diré. No se alarmen, les aseguro que no será algo cliché o ya muy visto. **

**Entonces ¿Les parece la idea? Sean sinceras! No me enfadare si dicen que no. De verdad.**

**Me despido.**

** Besos **


	5. Pequeño final de un gran comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora: Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Comentario de la autora: Disculpen la tardanza, como disculpas este capítulo es largo. Son tan dulces, en serio cada una de ustedes. Muchas gracias por su opinión sobre 'Déjame Amarte". La decisión esta tomada y será realizada obviamente cuando la obra "Déjame Odiarte" finalice. **

**Su apoyo es gratificante, nunca tuve tanto apoyo en un escrito mío, de verdad son grandiosas.**

**Sin nada más que decir dejo que disfruten el capítulo. En este estará más concentrado en ellos dos especialmente, por lo que habrá pocos personajes interactuando. Lo lamento si les decepciona. **

**Nota: Aclaro que no es un fic de reencarnación.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi**

**Agradecimientos de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

_Suave sonido_

_Enloquecedor contacto_

Me encontraba ido disfrutando su cercanía, dejándome llevar por esta agonía. Él inclino su nuca para profundizar aquél roce, yo suspire siendo esclavo de sus labios, sumiso ante sus besos. Escondidos entre un hueco en el pasillo de los casilleros el sonido de nuestros labios reinaba en aquél silencio. Una leve mordida me hizo acercarme más a el, tenía que sostenerme de su espalda o fácilmente caería por lo bien que sabe mover sus labios en mí. Se alejó, tan sólo unos centímetros para volver a acercarse atrapando mis labios en los suyos. Dejando una huella insaciable, besos con sabor a posesión con una pizca de autoridad. Una mezcla casi adictiva, estaba cayendo y no me quería levantar, quería tan solo sentir su suavidad. Se detuvo tan suave como un aleteo, me desperté del abismo para encontrarme con esa mirada afilada acuchillando cada parte de mí, pidiendo más. Ayer comenzó esta guerra, confusas acciones que no tenían lógica. Tenía que parar, debo hacerlo. Bajé la mirada arrepentido, cada beso me digo a mi mismo que será el último pero siempre vuelve a pasar, ayer paso, también en la noche cuando nos despedimos, hoy ocurrió lo mismo. Ganaban mis impulsos, la necesidad de sentir, una adicción que no tenía salida. Los labios de Levi se complementaban con los míos.

— Aún no sabes besar — susurró con descaro, acercó sus labios de nuevo a los míos juntándolos en un pequeño roce. De nuevo me defraude a mí mismo al no ser el último beso pero lejos de sentirme culpable se sentía bien — No sabes mover los labios y muerdes demasiado débil.

— O tal vez tú eres la bestia — me defendí con la mirada perdida en sus ojos, deje pasar mi lengua suavemente por mis labios. Estos dolían por los fuertes besos de Levi.

— No hagas eso — jaló una mejilla mía mientras se alejaba de mí, busco con la mirada alguna presencia que nos delatara, no la encontró y por eso depósito otro beso en mis labios. Era como una droga. Sin embargo yo desvíe un poco la mirada al ver su esfuerzo para evitar que nos miren.

— Oye Levi quiero hablarte con la verdad — tembló un poco mi voz pero necesitaba encontrar una razón.

— Dila — su voz ronca inundó mis sentidos, paseo sus labios lentamente por mis labios de nuevo, solo superficialmente. No se consideraba un beso, solo roces y a pesar de ser sólo eso fue desgarrador para mí. Su olor a menta me hacía perder la razón.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — lo aleje, con una mirada determinada pero con mis manos temblando. Abrió los ojos tan sólo un poco pero con su semblante serio como siempre.

— Besándonos — contestó con simpleza pero negué con la cabeza al no estar satisfecho con la respuesta.

— ¿Sólo eso? — mis manos se dirigieron a su pecho evitando que se acercará más. Lo cual era gracioso ya que el media unos centímetros menos que yo, a pesar de eso él calculaba que siempre estuviera entre la pared para dejarme caer en ella y al menos igualar su altura.

— ¿Querías algo más? — algo se quebró en mí. Sentía un dolor punzante pero no lo demostré, dibuje una sonrisa rota en mis labios mientras ahora con mis manos que lo detenían lo empujaba a mí. No iba a demostrarle que me afecto lo que dijo, en cambio lo besaré con más fuerza por orgullo. Cuando estuve a punto de besarlo él se alejó mirando con detenimiento mi sonrisa.

_Te alejas cuando intentó acercarme_

Lo mire con gran duda pero él se acercó a mí tomando suavemente mi nuca, su mirada penetrante marco todos mis sentidos. Una perdición sin salida, pergamino sin escape, agonía sin dolor. Me envolví en ese porte salvaje, el dejo salir un quejido como una fiera. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y lo mire con interés. Levi a pesar de haber descubierto ciertas facetas de él sigue siendo un total enigma cerrado, con reacciones inesperadas que quería conocer. Vi su semblante, tan helado que me congelaba hasta lo más cálido de mi ser. Tuve un ligero presentimiento que diría algo descarado.

— No voy a besarte — No me equivoque, incliné mi cabeza dudando pero procedí a hablar.

— ¿Por qué no? — le pregunte enfadado de que él sólo me besara por ocio. Mi mirada bajo por el enojo alejando mis puños temblando del coraje.

— Cálmate cachorro — habló fríamente, yo baje con más fuerza mi cabeza apunto de golpearlo con mi puño derecho pero antes de hacerlo él lo paro con su mano izquierda, con la otra jalo mis cabellos sin tacto haciendo que levantara mi rostro, me queje del dolor — Te dije que te calmaras.

— Suéltame — dije fuerte pero el hizo un sonido con sus labios haciéndome entender que baje la voz.

— No voy a besarte con esa sonrisa falsa en tus labios. — ¿Qué? — Lo digo en serio, si algo te molesta dilo ya.

— No tengo que decirte nada — jugué su juego, sabía que podría ser peligroso pero no me importaba. Era mi ego y orgullo herido quien actuaba. Soltó mis cabellos dejándome sentir ese palpitar en mi nuca por la fuerza ejercida — Solo son besos ¿No? Entonces hazlo.

Levi revolvió sus cabellos, frustrado y con gran irá. Me observó unos momentos y creí que diría algo pero no lo hizo, solo me miro de forma inquietante al parecer buscando las palabras adecuadas pero no dijo nada. Siempre hacía eso desde hace tiempo, me miraba buscando respuestas, con una interrogante en su mirada, inquieto a decirme sus secretos, frustrado por una verdad justo en su garganta, pero igual que las mismas veces solo dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Tan profundo igual que cuando deja salir el tabaco de sus labios, deseoso por hacer que salga un veneno que lo atormenta. Me miró frustrado cuando hace poco me miraba lleno de sentimientos, aunque ciertamente no sé qué clase de sentimientos.

— No lo hare. No te besare — me sentí rechazado, ¿Quién podía entenderme? Se supone que eso es lo que quería, un hasta aquí de esa situación, entonces ¿Por qué me siento inquietante con la idea de no disfrutar otro beso suyo?

— ¿Tan mal beso? — Intente disfrazar mi dolor con burlas, siempre fingiendo, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Mi vida puede describirse como un intento de fingir que tengo una vida perfecta.

— Deja de hacerlo — parecía molesto, en efecto lo estaba ya que dejo caer con enfado su brazo en la pared dejándome acorralado.

— No sé a qué te refieres — de nueva cuenta pude escuchar un fuerte rugido, como un lobo en cacería. Levi bajo la mirada mientras apretaba con furia la pared. Di un gran respiro porque sería mentira si dijera que no se ve atemorizante.

— Eso —jalo mi mentón sin un toque de delicadeza, apretando mis dos mejillas juntándolas con fuerza, tenía una mueca de enfado y por su sonrisa sarcástica imagino que debo verme penosamente cómico. — No me gusta que lo hagas. Puedes enojarte conmigo — el tono de su voz era grave, arrastraba cada palabra con un sonido ronco — Reclama, no te quedes callado — abrí mis ojos sin comprender sus palabras — No quiero que conmigo calles lo que sientes, fingiendo estar bien. Conmigo puedes sentirte lastimado, no ocultarte en esa faceta tuya llena de optimismo falso para después representarlo con una personalidad impulsiva. No todo en la vida es bueno Eren, quiero conocer también tu infierno, así que enfádate conmigo para después disculparme.

— No te creas la gran cosa — mi orgullo de nueva cuenta hablando por mí — No me siento lastimado y menos por ti — mentí y el suspiro de nuevo.

— Entonces — dijo con veneno en su voz, dejando viajar solo sus dedos en mi cuello. Mi mente se nubló por un segundo causándome un gran temblor en mis extremidades. Sentía peligro — Debo imaginar que te da igual el ser besado por mero capricho.

— Fueron buenas clases para aprender a besar, por ejemplo a Historia — mentí pero Ackerman me había lastimado, él tenía razón. Fingía ser una potente muralla que siempre estará bien a pesar de la grande humillación que sentía. La razón es simple; yo si había sentido algo.

Esa frase fue la chispa que necesitaba Levi para estallar. En medio segundo me encontraba en el piso causado por él quien me empujo fuerte chocando con el frío piso de los pasillos. Me quería levantar pero las manos de Levi descendieron al cuello de mi camisa, sujetándolo fuerte sin piedad alguna. Al momento de jalarme hacia él nuestras miradas se conectaron, unos ojos negros con destellos azules era lo único que podía ver, estaban nublados del coraje pero con un rostro carente de expresiones. Su fleco ocultaba su mirada por la mitad, cara poro de su piel destilaba lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser un Ackerman enfadado. Eso no hizo que yo cesara, me deje guiar por mis impulsos empujando de igual forma a Levi para que se alejara de mi pero no dio resultado, trate de alejarlo con mi pierna en su abdomen pero tan solo logré una incómoda posición. Mis piernas estaban en los lados de su cadera, casi abrazándolo con ellas.

La campana del cambio de hora se escuchó, pronto se escucharon las pisadas de los estudiantes pero yo escuchaba ecos, veía borroso y sólo veía claro a Levi. De repente se escucharon gritos, algunos entusiasmados y otros preocupados, entre ellos el grito de Mikasa diciendo mi nombre. Marco sostuvo a Jean para evitar que se uniera. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes estaban alrededor nuestro admirando como Levi me tenía sometido, Armin sujetaba a Mikasa la cual estaba con la mirada sombría queriendo golpear a su hermano. No me importaba nada, solo estaba al tanto de lo bien que se sentía estar arrinconado por Levi.

Mi rostro era presa de la vergüenza y por resultado un descuidado sonrojo en mis mejillas. Mis piernas a los costados de la cadera de Levi, estando sin escape. Para los demás es una simple emboscada para evitar que me mueva pero yo sentía las leves descaradas caricias que Levi me hacía. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Me sorprendí que escasamente pasaron dos minutos desde que llegaron todos, estar con él hacía que el tiempo pasara lento y mi piel quemará. Tenía el impulso de pedir más, mandar al carajo todo y acercarlo más a mí pero tenía dignidad y un orgullo bastante grande así que seguí forcejeando. Levi al parecer se desesperó y tomó mi quijada con fuerza, no le importo que me lastimaba, incluso al quejarme sentí como apretó el agarre obligándome a verlo, a pesar de eso negué verle la cara, es por eso que tomo mis cabellos en un doloroso estirón.

— Escucha basura — su tono bajo me alarmó, tan frío que te calaba en los huesos — No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de ninguna persona.

— Eso no te incumbe — susurre también preso del enojo para ocultar que su tono de voz me había lastimado. Nadie escuchaba lo que decíamos por lo que bien pasaría desapercibido por insultos entre nosotros. Siempre sucede lo mismo, oculto lo que en verdad siento con mis impulsos para fingir que todo está perfecto. De nuevo escuche esa risa apagada, llena de fastidio e ironía. La odiaba por no ser la genuina risa de Levi. Dejo caer mi nuca en el suelo retumbando el sonido en los pasillos, todos gritaron entusiasmados menos mis amigos quienes se quejaron preocupados. Su puño fue directo a mi costado derecho y solo me retorcí en el piso.

— Lo hace — se acercó a mi oído, lento y cauteloso pero lleno de furia acumulada. Dejo escapar un suspiro intoxicándome por completo, abrió sus labios lentamente pero sin pronunciar nada, volvió a acercarse a mi oído y susurró — Es porque me perteneces.

Eres mío

Susurraba con cada golpe, lleno de celos y posesión. Pude darme cuenta, cuando dejaba caer sus golpes en mi abdomen lo acariciaba sutilmente. Su puño que reposaba en mis mejillas las tocaba como si de cera se tratase. Era una confusión exagerada, golpes llenos de caricias en donde solo los dos podíamos apreciar esos toques. Me deje hundir en ese peligroso ataque y comencé a forcejear paseando mi mano jalando su camisa tocando una clavícula suya, tan solo acariciándola con la yema de mis dedos en menos de un segundo. Eso basto para acobardarme, el contacto quemo mis dedos y sentía un fuerte calor, para todos parecía ser un forcejeo lleno de golpes para nosotros una dolorosa cercanía. Me apene, para que mentir. Ya no quise tocarlo más, solo fingía forcejear, no tenía fuerza al escuchar cada susurro de Levi.

_Eres mío_

Su tono posesivo, sus roces demandantes, pequeños golpes para despistar. Lo mire con furia y un gran sonrojo. Los latidos cardíacos se aceleraban más, era un sentimiento lleno de insaciable peligro.

_Todo de ti_

Movió sus caderas para según él acercarse más para golpearme. Nadie sospechaba nada, Levi era bastante cuidadoso pero yo sentía sus caricias como un remolino. Ese ligero choque acomodándose entre mis piernas bastó para causarme un estremecimiento, dejo caer de nuevo mi nuca en el piso y aproveche eso para dejar salir un gemido, pero en realidad fue causado por el roce. Levi lo sabía, por eso su sonrisa engreída se agrando.

_Nadie puede tocarte, verte o sentirte_

_Me perteneces_

Abrí los ojos con esa frase. No sabía cómo sentirme, enfadado o apenado pero opte por la primera. No dejaría que ese sin vergüenza jugará conmigo, apreté mis puños que temblaban aunque no sabía si de vergüenza o coraje, me dio igual y con toda ni fuerza trate de apartarlo a pesar de escuchar un leve crujido de mi quijada, después de todo él tenía sus manos apretadas en ella y al alejarlo me lastime. Se alejó y no porque yo lo hice si no al escuchar el ruido de mi quijada y ver mi mueca de dolor. Me levante pero al momento de estar libre impulsivamente deje estrellar mi puño en una mejilla suya, tambaleándolo un poco, no le di tiempo para reaccionar ya que seguido le di otro golpe en su otra mejilla. Eso pareció molestarlo y solo recibí una fuerte patada en mi abdomen cayendo de rodillas enfrente de él. Nuevamente los estudiantes se emocionaron y Mikasa estuvo a punto de saltar hacia su primo pero Connie ayudo a Armin para sostenerla.

— Te dije que te haría caer ¿No es así? Deja de creer que tienes el control. Yo lo tengo.

— Tú no tienes control sobre mí — sentí como nuevamente sujetaba entre sus manos mi camisa, vi como lentamente su puño iba directamente a mi abdomen.

— Profesora, Levi y Eren vuelven a pelear — al parecer Annie se había lanzado a buscar desde hace tiempo un maestro o autoridad, mierda lo que menos necesitaba era un reporte. Levi bufó enfadado al ver a la señorita Petra caminando rápido hacía nosotros. Se alejó de mi por observar que junto a Petra estaba el profesor Mike, él siempre sostiene a Levi por la fuerza pero al parecer esta vez el azabache no quería lidiar con los fuertes brazos de nuestro profesor.

— Todos a sus clases, ahora — hablo con potente voz Mike, no atemorizante pero si con fuerza para que todos se alejaran, excepto Mikasa y Armin, ellos observaron cómo Petra me ayudaba a levantarme. Mike se retiró al ver como el pelinegro estaba calmado y fue con sus alumnos para impartir su clase. Mikasa fue directo a con Levi pero al estar cerca de él solo se escuchó el sonido de su palma en la mejilla de él. Lo había abofeteado.

— Eres — escuche a Mikasa con su voz temblorosa por el coraje — Una bestia.

La señorita Petra junto con Armin me preguntaba si estaba bien pero ignoraba sus preguntas. Vi como por una milésima Levi desvío la mirada lastimado por las palabras de Mikasa, a pesar de haber sido golpeado por él una parte de mí se preocupó por Levi.

— Di algo que no me hayan dicho — contestó carente de importancia pero yo lo sabía. Le había dolido y no precisamente el golpe.

— Mikasa vámonos — argumento Armin, sosteniendo de nuevo a la asiática. — La profesora Petra se encargara de ello.

— No quiero — estaba necia, se acercó conmigo acariciando mi mejilla lastimada. Sentía la mirada filosa de Levi, me aleje — Eren, quiero que estés bien.

Armin sonrió por la escena, parecía estar complacido e incluso calmado pero yo me sentía inquietante, quería a Mikasa, la quería tanto como la hermana que nunca tuve pero su contacto me estaba incomodando al ser visto por Levi. Tome su mano para alejarla de mi mejilla y ella se sonrojo.

— Estoy bien Mikasa, solo vamos a clase. No pasó nada — sentía un bochorno extraño al ver la mirada rota de Levi, Mikasa parecía más viva que nunca y su primo muerto en vida.

— ¿Vamos? Eren, te recuerdo que estoy aquí y ustedes dos irán conmigo a hablar de esto. Hablaré con sus profesores después. — deje lanzar un suspiro fuerte abriendo los labios pero al hacerlo sentí un dolor en mi quijada y me queje.

— Oi... ¿Estás bien? — Levi sonó preocupado, más de lo común e intentó acercarse a mí pero Mikasa se entró metió.

— No te le acerques — le hablo enojada — Fuiste tú quien lo lastimo.

Era verdad y yo debería estar enfadado, lo estaba pero no en este momento. Sólo me quede ahí, observando el gesto preocupado de Levi, se alejó de mí y yo por instinto di un paso adelante para acercarme a él con miedo y confundido, pero el brazo de Mikasa me jalo lejos de él nuevamente. Petra masajeo su sien con paciencia, al parecer se dio cuenta de algo.

— Niños, sean más sinceros — nadie entendió lo que ella dijo. — Mikasa, Eren está en buenas manos. Iremos a mi consultorio y hablaremos de ello.

Ella obedeció al fin, trato de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero a ella no se le daban esas cosas, cuando lo intento sólo se alejó abochornada, en realidad antes no se despedía así de mí pero comenzó a hacerlo desde que se fijó en que lo hacía Historia. Si me pongo a pensar ellas dos eran muy opuestas; Historia una chica encantadora y femenina, Mikasa atemorizante, sin un estilo femenino, siempre cómoda con su playera y jeans. Me reí por su intento fallido de ser dulce pero la verdad es que si lo era, sólo atiné a acomodarle la bufanda roja que yo le regale.

— Te cuidas — me despedí así de ella, quitándole los nudos a la bufanda, se fue calmada pero me quede con una sombría mirada de su primo. Olvide que es celoso con Mikasa, seguramente se trata de eso.

Trate de caminar por mí mismo pero me dolían los costados que pateo Levi, aguante el dolor por orgullo pero se escuchaban los quejidos en cada paso.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar? — escuche a Levi con un nudo en la garganta, parecía querer acercarse pero no sabía cómo.

— No necesito tu ayuda — sí, volvió mi enojo hacía él.

— Eren, acepta su ayuda — calmada dijo Petra pero seguía negando.

— Él me golpeo, no quiero su ayuda. — Levi removió sus cabellos, parecía estar arrepentido pero no me importa. Me duele hasta hablar por la quijada.

Petra suspiro y lo dejo así mejor. En todo el camino no me acerque a Levi pero sentía su mirada. A pesar de haberle contestado grosero varias veces se acercó a mi cuando tambaleaba con peligro de caer, también se fijaba cada paso que daba, me preguntaba si me dolía algo o se alarmaba con cada quejido que daba. Petra tenía una sonrisa como si hubiese descubierto la cura de una epidemia. Levi seguía con esa actitud arrepentido y sobreprotector pero yo obviamente seguía rechazando cualquier tacto con él. Llegamos al consultorio y nos sentamos enfrente de la silla grande para Petra, tomo asiento y procedió a hablar.

— Opino que debimos ir primero a enfermería por Eren — dijo Levi tomando asiento, lo mire con ironía.

— Tú me golpeaste en primer lugar —dije.

— Lo siento — se escuchó sincero pero desvíe la mirada orgulloso.

— Eso es lo que quiero — hablo Petra — que aclaren sus puntos de vista hablando como gente y no golpeándose como animales.

— ¿Escuchaste Levi? Eres un animal — acaricie mi quijada, enserio dolía y él hizo una mueca, como mordiéndose su labio por mi insulto. Lo ignoro y se inclinó en la silla acercándose a mí.

— Me importa muy poco la sesión, deme un reporte y ya — lo mire sorprendido, Petra curiosa — Eren esta lastimado y es por mi culpa. Sólo quiero llevarlo a la enfermería.

— Primero me explicarán ¿Qué hacían fuera de clases? Es común en Levi pero Eren te recuerdo que ahora él es tú responsabilidad. Dale un buen ejemplo. — la señorita Petra dejo de lado su carácter amable, parecía sería por nuestro comportamiento.

— Lo lamento — no sabía que decir, estaba en aprietos. Nunca fui bueno mintiendo.

— Con eso no me explicas nada — Ella no suavizó su tono de voz pero si su semblante, se percató de que me estaba intimidando.

— Fui yo quien lo sacó de su clase — escuche la voz de Levi defendiéndome, estaba enojado con él pero aun así lo hizo. Agradecía internamente porque de verdad estaba nervioso.

— ¿Cuál fue el motivo? — me sonroje por esa pregunta, en realidad él solo llego a mí salón pidiéndole a mi profesora que saliera, ella accedió y cuando salí no tuve tiempo de preguntarle. Me llevó hasta un rincón besándome con gran hambre.

— Algo de química, nada fuera de lo común — habló calmado como si no mintiera. Desvíe la mirada al ver como mentía con facilidad, seguramente todo este tiempo conmigo fue una mentira. La pregunta era ¿Exactamente que espere?

— De acuerdo — sonrió Petra con amabilidad mirando a Levi, después sus ojos se desviaron a mí — Eren, ahora tú dime la verdad. — mierda, se dio cuenta que era mentira.

— Señorita Petra... — estaba nervioso por las mentiras, así es, todo el coraje y valentía que junte se habían ido directo al carajo. Con personas adultas tenía miedo de sus gritos, era un trauma resultado de mi padre, por eso siempre evitaba ser grosero con los profesores, tenía esa llaga de mi pasado pensando que cualquier adulto me golpearía a pesar de ser mayor ese trauma estaba presente. Era contradictorio, me metía en problemas con personas de mi edad, no me intimidaba ser golpeado por ellos y tampoco me importaba lastimarlos para defenderme pero con un adulto era diferente, llovían los recuerdos haciéndome temblar.

—No lo presione — de nuevo Levi me defendió, suspire para dejar salir mis nervios. Era patético que la persona con la que justo estaba enfadado me estaba defendiendo a pesar de todo.

— ¿Están enfadados o no? Tú forma de ayudarlo me hace dudar.

— Incluso cuando este enfadado con Eren, no dejaré que nadie lo intimide o lo lastime. Ni siquiera a usted. — lo volteé a ver con fuertes latidos en mi pecho, como si de una vieja máquina de cocer se tratase. Levi parecía ser un animal salvaje protegiendo no lo se, ¿Su cría? Decir su pareja me revolvía el estómago.

— Vaya, su relación ha mejorado demasiado — argumento con una sonrisa cálida pero desde hace tiempo yo he percibido un toque de melancolía en ellos. Sin embargo nunca pregunte — Pero siguen teniendo problemas con sus personalidades opuestas. Saben que están en confianza y nada saldrá de aquí ¿Pueden decirme que pasó ahora? — habló con calma, de verdad que debe ser un lío hablar con nosotros, la señorita es excelente siendo psicóloga.

Cabellos miel y una mirada llena de comprensión. Ella no solo es dulce, también sabe cómo ponerte en tú lugar y otra característica inusual de ella es la forma diferente que trata a cada uno de los estudiantes. Por ejemplo una vez mientras Levi y yo esperábamos nuestra cita escuchamos como era dura con un compañero mal hablado, otro día pudimos oír como con una chica tímida hablaba demasiado suave y como una hermana mayor, se comportaba justamente como lo que necesitabas, sin modificar su personalidad o dejándose llevar por sus facetas te decía lo que debes hacer y lo correcto. Seguramente ese comportamiento era una manera de hacer que entres en confianza con ella y vaya que resultaba. Con nosotros se comportaba como una amiga, lentamente pidiendo que habláramos evitando nuestras personalidades agresivas.

— ¿No dirán nada chicos? — los dos callamos, era difícil asimilar nuestra situación y yo tenía miedo por una simple razón; la homosexualidad. Ni siquiera yo sé que estaba pasando conmigo. — Entiendan que no podre ayudarlos si no sé qué paso ahora.

Yo sabía que Petra podía sacarte la verdad con juego de palabras, cosas de psicología raras. Varias veces he visto como usa esos trucos, preguntas claves y métodos que juegan con tus argumentos hasta que toque tu punto débil haciéndote hablar aunque no quieras o dándose cuenta por ella misma. Lo raro es que no lo hizo, estaba esperando a que nosotros habláramos.

— No quiero obligarlos — a eso me refería — ¿Saben porque? Tengo diferentes alumnos aquí, formas distintas de confiar y hacerlos hablar, con algunos tengo que hacerlo porque son tan cerrados que nunca hablaran, no si no soy dura con ellos. Si soy honesta creí que tendría que ser así contigo Levi. — al decir eso ella lo miro con un semblante amable, él desvío la mirada incómodo — De hecho eres ese tipo de persona, tan cerrada que no confía en nadie, la diferencia es que llegaste aquí a tú límite y tú sabes porque. — Asintió vacío, como un cuerpo sin sentimientos, me inquiete por esa expresión, de nuevo sentía que no se algo de Levi — Estabas tan quebrado que si te forzaba te irías por eso fui suave contigo desde que comenzamos las sesiones hace años. No me malinterpretes, te has ganado mi cariño.

— Y usted el mío — se escuchó sincero y por primera vez sentí celos. No necesito esas mariconadas de él.

— Eren, tú eres un niño tan dulce que sufrió, trastornando tú propia personalidad — baje la cabeza, hace tiempo que dejaron de calificarme como alguien dulce para ser catalogado como un impulsivo — Guarden este secreto pero ustedes dos se han ganado mi cariño fuera de lo profesional.

Sentí un ardor, observé el rostro de la señorita y pude entenderlo. Tenía esa misma expresión que yo hago cuando miento diciendo que todo está perfectamente. Tiene esa sonrisa llena de falacia, con gotas de melancolía.

— Les he dicho todo esto porque me gustaría que se lleven bien completamente. Confíen en que no diré nada. — dijo de nuevo Petra.

— Me llevo bien con él — dije siendo el primero en expresarme. — Es sólo que a veces no lo entiendo.

— Tú que no captas lo que te digo, retrasado — si, así se dio por terminado el emotivo momento que tuvimos dándole paso al conflicto del porque estamos aquí. Era increíble como en unos minutos estábamos bien y en otros no.

— Es preferible decir lo que piensas en lugar de tratarlo con indirectas — Petra le comento a Levi pero él parecía cansado.

— Honestamente no sé si lo dice a Eren o a mí. — en marque mi ceja con leve enojo.

— ¿Yo? Tú eres el que está jugando, tú sabes con que — no lo dije, lo oculte de nuevo sin saber cómo expresarme. Obviamente me refería a los besos pero no quise comentarlo. Hace tiempo mi personalidad agresiva se durmió y mucho más con Levi sin saber porque, ahora me importaba que pensaba de mí.

— A eso me refiero, me encabro... — Petra fingió toser para evitar que Levi soltara esa mala palabra — Me... molesta que nunca digas lo que sientes — su tono parecía enfadado, lo cual eso me sorprendió.

— ¿Qué? — no entendía, enserio no lo hacía.

— Te dicen negro y aunque tú quieras blanco no haces nada y lo aceptas, enfádate conmigo. No aceptes las cosas así como así fingiendo que estas de maravilla para después estallar de furia con todo. Dime ya lo que quieres.

— Levi... — no lo entendía, ¿Quería que me enfadara? Recuerdo que nunca dijo que estaba jugando conmigo, solo lo supuse y fingí estar bien. Abrí mis labios para querer decir algo, él se percató pero no pude decir nada

— Dilo, no estoy sordo. — se escuchaba fastidiado, ¿A qué quería llegar Levi? Estaba confundido. ¿Juega o no conmigo?

— Levi, trata de pensar en él también — esta vez Petra me defendió, deje salir un suspiro para liberar mi tensión. — Dale tiempo

— ¿Más? — habló sin pensar, lo mire con gran duda pero él se dejó hundir en la silla fastidiado.

— Llegaste preocupado por Eren, buscabas acercarte a él y ahora no se quieren ver ni las caras — era verdad, Levi miraba hacia la izquierda mientras yo a la derecha. Era algo infantil pero no quería verlo ahora. — ¿Cómo hacen para estar bien y en un minuto odiarse?

— No vuelva a decir que lo odio — su voz sonaba sería, Levi miro a Petra sin verme a mí y yo evite cualquier contacto visual pero tenía toda mi atención puesta en que dirá — Usted no sabe lo que siento.

Sentí un fuerte latido que me hacía estremecer, no estaba seguro si se sentía bien o se sentía mal pero estoy seguro que me desorbito y confundió más. No me odia pero termino golpeándome, siento que juegas. ¿Me lastimaras? Tengo miedo y sin embargo estas ahí, mirando al centro sin expresión. Escondiendo tus emociones en un antifaz, moviendo lentamente tu tobillo desesperado, signo que deseas en este momento un buen cigarro para el estrés. ¿Cómo se todas estas cosas de ti? Y a pesar de eso aún no me atrevo a verte a tus ojos filosos como una cuchilla. Tengo miedo a que me cortes. Miradas que se buscan en direcciones opuestas.

— Esta bien, ya entendí que no quieren hablar — eso dijo Petra y después de eso camino hacia un pequeño mueble abriendo un cajón, ganándose la mirada atenta de Levi y mía. — Quizá podríamos usar otro método.

— ¿Cuál? — desconocía lo que haría pero Levi lanzó un quejido desinteresado.

— No... Esa mierda de nuevo no.

— Levi-tan no debes de decir malas palabras — escuche la voz de Petra, la hizo más aguda y suave. Mordí mis labios para evitar la risa a pesar del dolor de mi quijada. Petra había sacado unas marionetas de ayuda que usan las psicólogas.

— ¿Escuchaste? No digas groserías "Levi-tan" — me reí con ganas pero mi rostro palideció al ver cómo me ofrecía a mí una marioneta y a Levi otra. — Señorita Petra por favor...

— Estas hablando con Petri — tenía en su mano la marioneta de un calcetín, tenía unas simpáticas orejas de oso — Petri quiere que uses la marioneta, quiere que Eri y Levi-tan hablen. — me di cuenta su gusto por minimizar los nombres.

— Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, creciste tanto. — Petra decía mientras se dirigía a Levi con la marioneta.

— ¡Ja! Lo dudo — enserio, de verdad no pude evitar decir eso.

— Eri, no insultes a Levi-tan y usen la marioneta si no quieren una semana de detención — juro que la marioneta se vio tenebrosa cuando dijo detención.

Qué fastidio, tuve que obedecerla al igual que Levi. Metí mi mano en la maldita marioneta, la mía era también hecha de un calcetín y con orejas de perro, la de Levi tenía orejas de gato. Vaya ironía.

— Eri, hasta en marioneta eres un perro — dijo Levi al fin viéndome a los ojos pero moviendo la marioneta como si hablará, seguramente era para joderme peor con su maldito sarcasmo. No uso ningún cambio de voz.

— Eri, Levi-tan, Petri quiere que hablen distinto, es más divertido — la suave risa de Petra escuchamos, parecía divertida pero la ignoramos por nuestro duelo de insultos.

— ¿Debe ser triste no? — moví la marioneta como si hablara ella pero con mi mismo tono.

— ¿Qué? — levanto una ceja interesado en lo que diría.

— Qué tu nombre sea tan pequeño como tú para no poder minimizarlo — Creí que se enfadaría, abrió sus labios y guardo su enojo nuevamente. Tomo la marioneta de gato y se acercó a la mía.

— Eres un cabrón. — movió la marioneta al decirlo, lo mire enfadado e hice que mi marioneta cruzara los brazos.

— Levi — lo regaño Petra con su verdadero tono de voz.

— ¿Qué? No lo dije yo, fue la marioneta. — Petra suspiro por el sarcasmo de él.

— En fin, Eri será el primero en decir cómo se siente — la marioneta dijo y se dirigió a mí, comencé a hablar con las mejillas rosadas por lo ridículo que debo verme.

— Levi es un tonto, nunca entiende al grandioso Eren. Siente que juega con sus sentimientos. — fingí hablar con la marioneta, de verdad esto era soso.

— ¿Levi-tan qué piensas de lo que dijo Eri? — se dirigió con la marioneta pero Levi la soltó sin un deje de paciencia.

— Pienso que esto es una estupidez — me sentí ignorado por más estúpido que parezca pero obviamente lo oculte.

— La verdad también pienso eso. No somos niños señorita Petra. — quite de mi mano la marioneta entregándosela a la castaña.

— Si no quieren que los trate como niños compórtense de acuerdo a su edad y hablen — dijo con su natural tono también haciendo a un lado la marioneta.

— Imbécil — dijo que habláramos pero no espere este dialogo de Levi.

— Creído — contraataque, Petra de nuevo masajeo su sien con suavidad.

— Hagamos esto. Ya que no quieren hablar en la presencia del otro hablare con ustedes por separado — esa idea no estaba mal — Con la condición de que al después de escucharlos yo saldré del consultorio y hablaran entre ustedes sobre lo que les molesta — coño — Sera bueno ya que habrán sacado su enojo y pensaran con más claridad.

— Acepto — Levi dijo y yo suspire asintiendo a su petición. Ella sonrió complacida y un poco más tranquila.

— Primero será Eren ¿Si? — le pregunto a Levi pero el chasqueo los labios. Me desespera, enserio ¿Incluso se enoja por ser yo primero?

— Eren necesita ir a la enfermería — me sorprendí, realmente él seguía con eso. — ¿Te duele mucho? — me pregunto pero sin verme a los ojos.

— Puedo aguantar — mentía, me dolía para hablar y los costados eran un poco dolosos, nada grave pero si molesto.

— ¿Escuchaste? Cuando te toque a ti él ira a la enfermería, después volverá para que hablen los dos — dicto Petra, después de eso el salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

— Bueno Eren, ¿Por qué pelearon Levi y tú? — Oh no, no sabía si decirle la verdad o no. Solamente me deje hundir más en la silla.

— Imagina que hablas con tu mejor amiga — imagine a Mikasa, contándole que bese a su primo y eso me intimidó más — No resulto...Piensa que es una plática con tú madre — lo pensé y créanme que no da confianza imaginar decirle a tú madre "Bese a un chico y me gusto". Simplemente no.

— No puedo decirlo... — me miro de forma comprensible.

— Puedes más no quieres — tenía razón, Levi debe estar por los pasillos distrayéndose, después de todo le dijo que volviera después de media hora. — Mírame como una confidente, ¿Te gusta leer mucho verdad? Supongo que debes tener un gusto por escribir, imagina que soy un libro en blanco. Nada saldrá de lo que me dirás. Seré tú amiga — las palabras de ella me llegaron al fin, poco a poco sentí confianza.

— No sé cómo empezar — me levante de mi asiento, ella me dio una sonrisa cálida acercándose a mí. Se sentó en la silla donde estaba Levi y con un pañuelo limpio un golpe mío en mi mejilla.

— Ya no estoy en ese escritorio, ahora somos iguales — eso significo mucho para mí. Termino de limpiar mi mejilla — Lo siento por atrasar tu ida a la enfermería.

— No se preocupe — lance un largo suspiro — Es por Levi que me siento confundido.

— ¿De qué manera? — pregunto.

— Bueno, me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con él pero a la vez me siento cómodo. De un día para otro todo lo que respecta de él me importa más de lo necesario — sentía mi pecho alborotado y baje la mirada avergonzado.

— Eren te preguntare algo y quiero que seas lo más sincero posible ¿De acuerdo? — sentía nervios.

— Si — le afirme a pesar de no poder controlar lo que sentía.

— Antes de esto ¿Te has sentido atraído por personas de tu mismo género? — yo no supe que contestar pero lo pensé y negué, en realidad no estaba mintiendo — ¿Y del diferente género? — también lo negué.

— Nunca me ha gustado una mujer, tampoco un hombre — lo dije seguro y sin mentiras, ella se quedó pensativa.

— ¿Sientes algo por Levi? — mierda de las mierdas. Esa pregunta era la bomba para mi ¿Qué sentía yo por él?

Como un cortometraje se llenó mi mente de él. Su forma de caminar estaba grabada en mis memorias, el cómo dejaba escapar el humo de sus labios. Su sonrisa arrogante, sus insultos y también los momentos que hemos tenido, el olor de menta que siempre tiene en él. Su ronca voz llamándome, dueño de ojos lascivos que solo quiero que me vean a mí. No pude desviar mi mente de algo que no fuera su andar, su voz y gestos. Por último recordé sus labios, esos besos demandantes que me hacían estallar en una explosión sin sentido. Quería más y perderme en él, ser besado por él todo el día.

— ¿Eren? — la voz de Petra me hizo regresar a la realidad. Deje pasar saliva por lo que acaba de descubrir en este instante.

— Quizá... — al principio dudé, después negué con la cabeza y hable decidido — Ciento algo por él.

— Hasta que lo admites — aplaudió con dulzura Petra.

— ¿Usted ya sabía? — me sonroje más, no quería parecer una chiquilla enamorada. Qué patético. — Pudo decírmelo.

— No servía de nada decírtelo, si no lo descubrías por ti solo no lo abrías aceptado — bueno, ella tenía razón pero ahora tengo un gran problema. ¿Qué hago con este sentimiento?

— Yo no quería sentir esto — apoye mis codos en mis rodillas jalando mi cabello, poco me importaba si aún me dolía la cabeza también.

— Sentir no se elige — sentí una suave palmada en mi espalda, la señorita Petra me brindó su apoyo, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, dándome tiempo para digerir lo que dije — ¿Puedes decirme por qué pelearon?

— Él y yo nos besamos ayer —dije en tono muy bajo, me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza — Hoy también pero siento que juega conmigo — esta vez ella si se sorprendió solo un leve momento.

— ¿Fue tu primer beso? — ahora mi profesora se estaba comportando como una adolescente o eso sentía.

— Sí, lo fue — me toque las mejillas, estaban calientes. Seguramente estoy estallando de la pena.

— Levi de verdad tiene suerte, pero déjame decirte; estoy totalmente segura que Levi no está jugando contigo — levante la vista con esperanza, ella debe saber algo.

— ¿Usted sabe algo? De lo que siente Levi por mí — de verdad necesitaba saberlo, no podía parar los latidos frenéticos.

— Lo siento Eren, no puedo decirte nada de lo que hablamos. Seria traicionar su confianza — me desgane de nuevo, tenía miedo a saber la verdad pero si fuera algo malo la señorita Petra me alejaría ¿Cierto?

— Es verdad — caí en cuenta por qué Petra era la confidente de Levi, podías contar con ella.

— Entonces estaban en los pasillos para besarse ¿No es así? — era astuta, demasiado. Yo asentí — ¿Cómo terminaron en golpes?

— Bueno, yo no sabía que si lo que hacía él era jugar conmigo o no. Tenía miedo — admití.

— ¿Le preguntaste directamente? — pensé un poco y en realidad no lo hice.

— No... Solo eso me dio a entender, según yo, la verdad no me lo dijo directamente — Petra siguió escuchando atenta — Me dijo que si no me importaba entonces ser besado por cualquiera, me enfade y le dije algo que hizo que me golpeara.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — mordí mi lengua, apenas entendí lo grosero que fui.

— Qué fueron buenas clases para besar a Historia — Petra soltó un enorme respiro, como comprendiendo ya la situación.

— Escucha, los dos tienen la culpa, te diré sólo tus errores. Pregunta las cosas directamente, no te dejes guiar por lo que crees, a veces no es lo correcto. Tampoco estuvo bien que le dijeras eso, si se enojo fue porque siente algo ¿No crees eso? — la verdad sí, se mostró muy enojado. Me quede pensando.

— Entonces ¿Cree que sienta algo por mí? — pregunté con mi voz tímida, odiaba sonar así pero tenía miedo de alzar la voz y que fuera escuchado por el enano de blanca nieves.

— Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú —me sonrió de una manera reconfortante pero rápidamente cambio su expresión — Ah, y los dos tendrán un castigo por besarse dentro de la institución.

— ¿Qué? — la mire sorprendida pero ella divertida, negó con su dedo índice.

— No importa su situación, están en una institución y tienen que respetar las reglas. Están prohibidas las demostraciones amorosas entre estudiantes.

Me queje y ella se río. Después de eso paso la media hora y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Levi estaba recargado en el pasillo, se veía de mal humor, ni siquiera me volteo a ver cuándo salí del consultorio. Me pregunto si le paso algo en ese tiempo.

Caminé como pude hacia la enfermería, aunque muriera de curiosidad por la plática entre Levi y Petra respetare su privacidad como él lo hizo conmigo. Muchos pensamientos invadieron mi mente, sobre todo el descubrir lo que Levi me hace sentir. Ni siquiera me califico como homosexual ¿Lo soy? Esto realmente me asfixia, siempre tuve un fuerte poder analgésico hacía el amor, la atracción o cualquier rama de ese tema y ahora me encuentro pensando seriamente en que debo ir a un psiquiatra porque aún tengo la sensación de sus labios rozando los míos. Borré mis pensamientos y los hice a un lado, fui directo a la enfermería pero al abrir la puerta note que estaba cerrada. Maldita sea, como odiaba la enfermería del instituto. Siempre estaba cerrada. No era como esas novelas o programas de televisión que hasta pequeñas camillas tenían, con suerte te daban una pastilla y eso para que dejes de joder. Iba a seguir mi trayecto pero una voz me detuvo ¿Qué tiene el mundo contra mío? Siempre me detiene una puta voz de no sé dónde.

— Eren, que bueno que te encuentro, traje tu mochila y demás — al menos era Armin, mi mejor amigo siempre puede ser tolerable.

— Armin enserio gracias, me estaba preocupando por ello — tome mi mochila, cuando la tome tuve que ahogar un quejido por lo pesado que era. Dolía demasiado — ¿No estabas en clase? — sonrió con más ganas.

— Te has salvado, no tuvimos las dos clases de sociales así que no tienes falta. — la verdad esa noticia me salvo, estuve fuera la mitad de lenguas extranjeras, no quería otra falta.

— Entonces ¿Tuvimos salida temprano? — ya no aguantaba la mochila.

— Si, me quede charlando con Jean y los demás, pero ya podemos irnos. Mikasa se acaba de ir — volví a sentirme incómodo, era como un presentimiento y más por ese tono de voz de Armin. — ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

— No puedo, tengo que regresar con la señorita Petra en media hora — pensé y luego dije — Además que tengo asesorías con Levi.

— Es cierto, lo lamento — me miro desanimado, yo le sonreí para alentarlo. — Entonces platiquemos esa media hora.

— Esta bien pequeño — me miro con fingido desconcierto. Me gustaba fastidiarlo con su altura.

— Que tengas la altura de un titán no te da el derecho de burlarte de los demás — como siempre con su tono de voz inteligente, yo me reí y caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar despejado para charlar. Él noto mis pasos llenos de dolor.

— Eren, mejor no vayas al parque de diversiones con Historia — un clic hizo en mi cerebro, lo había olvidado y él lo noto. — ¿Lo olvidaste? Eres increíble, apenas vi a Historia saltando de alegría.

— Hablando de ello, Ymir también va a ir — Armin hizo una mueca incómodo — Lo sé, al menos estaré con Levi y creo que irá una amiga de él, aunque no estoy seguro.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Te golpeo y aun quieres salir con él? — pensé un poco, tal vez él ya no quiera ir.

— Tengo que vigilarlo, recuérdalo. Aunque no quiere tiene que ir — es verdad, yo mando. No dejare que sus intimidaciones me coman vivo, él estaba bajo mis cuidados.

— Jean tiene razón, eres un bastardo suicida — yo me reí, solo a Armin le permitía insultarme así, supongo que son privilegios de mejor amigo.

— Él es buen amigo, solo es algo complicado — se me escapo, claro que Armin se dio cuenta que hablaba de Levi.

— No he tenido tiempo de hablar con él pero si tu lo dices... Igual no me gusta lo que te hizo — lo dijo serio al ver mis golpes, yo quería arreglar las cosas con Levi, tan siquiera seguir como estábamos antes. En serio su presencia es demasiado agradable y no quiero perderlo.

— Hablaremos de ello — me sentí incómodo así que ya no argumente nada.

— Regresando al tema con Historia, ¿Qué harás? Ymir estará ahí y créeme que Historia querrá acercarse a ti. Tu vida corre peligro.

— Ya lo sé — deje caer suavemente mi nuca en la pared — Me gustaría que Ymir dijera lo que siente.

— Sigo creyendo que es una etapa, Ymir debería fijarse en algún chico no en su mismo género — me tense pero oculte como me sentía, nunca había hablado de Armin sobre esto.

— ¿Por qué? No le veo lo malo a las parejas del mismo género — sin saberlo mi mano sudo un poco por los nervios, demasiada presión.

— No lo veo natural — internamente me tense sobre su confesión — Aprecio a Ymir, sobre todo a Historia. Por eso prefiero que Ymir se haga la idea que ella tiene que estar con un hombre.

— Oh — sólo eso pude decir, sin pensarlo imagine los besos de Levi pero los días sin mi mejor amigo por su homofobia, no lo soporte. Prácticamente somos amigos toda la vida.

— Pero bueno, Historia es heterosexual. Se ve por la forma en que te coquetea — eso me hizo deslizar mis nervios, ¿lo hacía?

— Nunca me ha coqueteado — me cayó por sorpresa. Armin se dejó golpear la frente con su palma.

— Eren, a veces no sé si estas entre nosotros o en otro mundo —nos quedamos en silencio un segundo y yo seguía pensando en este nuevo dato.

— Lo siento, pero no veo a Historia de esa forma. Nunca lo haré — quería vomitar, ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de eso? Tenía frente a mí una imagen de una chica preciosa y yo prefería un tipo que acaba de golpearme y con vicios. El amor era extraño ¿Es amor verdad?

— Mikasa es buena chica — de repente dijo Armin, incline mi cabeza confundido.

— Claro que sí, es nuestra mejor amiga. Deberías saberlo — lo mire con la misma expresión pero el negó.

— Si, pero lo que yo me refiero es que es hermosa, deberías considerarlo — pensé un momento, un poco más pero nunca entendí.

— ¿Te gusta Mikasa? Creí que te gustaba Annie — solo a eso concluí, pero Armin se controló para no golpearse de nuevo la cara.

— Annie me gusta. Al igual que tú con Mikasa. — me reí pero al ver su cara supe que era enserio.

— Mikasa es como mi hermana, lo siento Armin — le dije lo más serio posible pero él me regalo una sonrisa.

— Escucha, nunca he visto una mejor conexión que tú con Mikasa. Te lo estoy diciendo como mejor amigo, ella puede ser la mujer de tú vida y si no te das cuenta podrías perderla — mi cabeza dio vueltas, me sentía arrinconado. Sentir cosas por el primo de tu mejor amiga es algo desgarrador.

— Pero Armin... escúchame — le pedí pero el negó.

— Sólo piénsalo — me regalo otra sonrisa y se despidió corriendo.

Mire con una gran duda en mis ojos al lugar en donde se fue corriendo pero opte por alejarme, de cualquier forma ya había pasado la media hora entre Levi y Petra, tenía que regresar. Caminé sin apuros hacía el pequeño consultorio y cuando pude llegar encontré la puerta entre abierta, no pude con la curiosidad y tan sólo me acerque lo suficiente para escuchar lo último que decían. Sin saber cuánto me dolería escuchar sus palabras.

— Estoy enamorado — escuche las palabras de Levi, yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa. De verdad quería explotar por tantas emociones de hoy.

— Bueno, dile lo que sientes. Eren está asustado — me enoje y cruce los brazos. No lo estaba, bueno tal vez un poco pero el enojo se fue por la emoción de saber que Levi tenía sentimientos por mí.

— ¿Qué le diré? — Soltó con ironía, esa risa seca que detesto — Eren, te fastidiaba solamente para llamar tú atención — volvió una pequeña risa y yo me quede sin aliento. — ¿Qué nunca pude olvidar su recuerdo?

— De esa forma no conseguirás nada, lo vas a lastimar — escuche a Petra calmada pero Levi levanto la voz.

— No, ya no puedo, estuve tantos años enamorado de él para que cuando lo vea aquí yo no fuera nada para él. Es por eso que lo fastidiaba — dio una pausa, tal vez una muy larga — Al menos para existir en su vida como la bestia que lo maltrataba. Pero cuando sentí sus labios, demonios, tuve ese sentimiento de nuevo.

— ¿Cuál? — Petra pregunto, yo tenía una llaga en el pecho por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

— No quiero arrastrarlo a mi infierno.

No quise escuchar más, di tres pasos hacia atrás y me recargue en la pared cercana. Mis latidos no tenían control alguno, necesitaba recuperar el oxígeno que no encontraba en estos momentos. Mi cabeza iba a explotar de tantos malestares, primero descubro mis sentimientos por él, después me entero de la homofobia de mi mejor amigo y para terminar Levi está a punto de renunciar a todo. ¿Tantos años? A que se refería Levi, si acaso son dos años en los que nos conocemos, instantáneamente vino a mi cabeza todas las veces en que él me molestaba; lo hacía porque le gustaba. En ese entonces si hubiese sabido de verdad que me alejaría por miedo pero en estas circunstancias quiero estar tan cerca de él. Volví a prestar atención a la puerta y Petra salió del consultorio junto con Levi, mi corazón dio un respingo al verlo. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí y después escuche un quejido.

— Tenías que ir a la enfermería, necesitas que te atiendan — su voz, sin querer salte un poco con las mejillas coloradas. Me miro curioso pero su mirada se rompió un poco, con tristeza al renunciar a algo.

— Estaba cerrada — hablé bajo, parecía un cachorro sumiso y eso lo detestaba pero sólo era por haber escuchado indirectamente su confesión.

— Tendré que castigar a Yaredia, siempre la cierra creyendo que no habrá nada que atender — fue la voz de Petra quien hablo pero mi mirada estaba fija en Levi, se veía tranquilo pero pensativo, quisiera saber sus pensamientos.

— No importa mucho, ya no me duele tanto — mentí pero sabía que Levi no me creería, parecía que miraba a través de mis mentiras.

— De cualquier forma tengo las llaves de la enfermería, traeré el botiquín cuando terminen de hablar. Mientras tanto iré a hablar con los profesores de Levi, también para pedir sus tareas — Levi bufó al escucharlo — Es un favor el que te hago.

Tan sólo esa charla tuvimos, después de eso la señorita Petra se marchó no sin antes advertirnos que nos limitemos a hablar, honestamente no sé si se refería a los golpes u otra cosa; yo pude ver una sonrisa traviesa pero deben ser imaginaciones mías. Me senté en la silla junto con Levi, debo admitir que con mucho cuidado sin que se notara la acerque un poco más a él. Reinaba el silencio y no sabía que decir, como la primera vez que entramos aquí pero esta vez era diferente. Lo mire un poco y este daba vueltas lentamente con su silla giratoria de una forma despreocupada, sin prestarme atención con ese porte vago. Llene mis pulmones de oxígeno y fui valiente para dar el primer paso.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — mi voz tembló un poco, al igual que mi corazón. Después llegó mi orgullo, él me golpeo, debería ser el primero en hablar conmigo. Mierda, de verdad que era un torbellino.

— Para eso estamos aquí — volvió a girar lento, sin prestarme atención y lo detuve, me miro esta vez con detenimiento, mis pupilas bailaron nerviosamente para evitar su mirada.

— Si, es cierto — no dije nada más, no sabía cómo empezar o de que hablar. En estos momentos pensaba que sin Petra nunca podríamos resolver nuestros problemas, este mes todos los pleitos hablábamos pero gracias a la señorita Petra. Trataré esta vez de arreglarlo. — Levi

— ¿Qué? — me contesto, deteniéndose para doblar sus mangas hasta los codos, fugazmente pude ver su tatuaje que ocultaba normalmente.

— Oye ¿Por qué te gustan los tatuajes? — Levi parpadeó analizando mi pregunta perplejo, agacho su cabeza mientras doblada su manga hasta su codo. Un poco más arriba, mostrando el tatuaje con números romanos.

— Para no olvidar — note su mirada perdida en su tatuaje, pensé un poco pero no pude entender lo que él me decía.

— Bueno — pensé rápido en alguna respuesta — tienes razón, los tatuajes te marcan para siempre.

— A veces los recuerdos te marcan más que un tatuaje. — lo miré con interés. Seguía con su mirada fija en él y después viajo a mi mirada. Sentí un estremecimiento.

— ¿Qué significa esa fecha? En tu tatuaje — no podía mentir, estaba ansioso por descubrir la razón de ese tatuaje. Estuve casi un mes imaginando que podría llegar a ser.

— Es la fecha en que fallecieron mis padres.

Silencio

Un gran silencio hundió el salón nuevamente. Sin palabras o sentidos, un inquietante bochorno. Levi sostenía la mirada a un punto ciego, faltante de esperanzas, constelación llena de malestar; sueños siendo destruidos. No desvíe mis ojos de él, quería estudiar cada movimiento que saliera de si. Se movía pero no lo sentía, respiraba pero no vivía. Disminuí la distancia entre nosotros, lentamente con miedo a que se alejara, lo único que quería era tenerlo cerca. Acerqué mi mano a él, dudoso sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Cómo fue? — pregunté mientras las yemas de mis dedos acariciaban sus nudillos con suavidad.

— ¿El qué? — Mis ojos viajaron por la habitación buscando como decirlo, él en cambio frunció el ceño — Dilo como es, la muerte de mis padres. No tengas miedo de algo que todos tenemos asegurado.

— Lo siento — me sentí avergonzado, por todas esas palabras que no pude decir. Avergonzado de no encontrar una manera de acercarme a Levi. Él solo suspiro dejando ir una bocanada de aire fuerte, lentamente dejo salirlo para enfrentar mis ojos con una mirada frívola.

— Yo también siento que no estén aquí — sentí que estaba caminando por territorio peligroso, intentó alejar sus nudillos de mis dedos pero yo sostuve su mano cuando intento alejarla. Se que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad tú quieres que entre y yo lo haré aunque sea a la fuerza. — Quítate, no necesito tu maldita lástima.

— No es lastima — a pesar de que él me alejo yo me acerque, no tenía miedo a que me golpeara otra vez, quería estar con él.

— ¿Ah si? , ¿Qué es? Maldito mentiroso — toque de nuevo sus nudillos, delineando sus líneas que se trazaban en ellos aunque él intentaba zafarse.

— Sólo quiero estar contigo. Esa es la verdad — pareció que se tensó un poco, pero con un movimiento seco quito mi mano de la suya en un arrebato frío.

— Deja de hablar si no quieres que te golpee — me amenazó tomando el cuello de mi camisa pero sentía que no hablaba enserio, y si lo es no me importa por muy masoquista que sonara.

— Entonces golpéame de nuevo — mis labios temblaron al decirlo, esa frase significaba demasiado para mí. Me sentía vulnerable y sin embargo no me importo, poca importancia le dí a mis traumas, ignore mis recuerdos de mi padre golpeándome por el alcohol. Si Levi quiere golpearme, me dejaría a pesar de ir en contra de mi orgullo, lo haría para demostrarle que aunque sus espinas me lastimen yo estaré a su lado.

— Ya no quiero hacerte daño — me soltó y jalo sus cabellos frustrados hacía atrás pero con el mismo porte tranquilo que siempre lleva — A ti no. Aunque lastime a todo el mundo, no podría soportar el lastimarte, solo eso me importa.

— No me vas a lastimar — negó varias veces, de una forma rota, tan rota que te podía cortar.

— Mírate, te golpee y por mis enfermizos celos — dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás mientras lo decía.

— Yo también tuve la culpa, no debí decir eso — nos quedamos en silencio pensando en lo que ocurrió, lo que necesitamos decir pero con un fuerte deseo de acercarnos.

— Lo siento — dijimos al mismo tiempo, yo me reí por eso inocentemente mientras Levi cerro los ojos más tranquilo, no tanto pero lo hizo.

— Fue en un accidente de auto — me confesó, yo entendí de lo que hablaba, volvía a abrirse a mí — Tenía 10 años, cuando me entere yo estaba en la primaria. Salí corriendo de ella pero al llegar ellos habían fallecido. Por mas que corrí de la escuela al hospital no pude despedirme de ellos.

— ¿Te puedo abrazar? — pregunté y cuando lo hice un cosquilleo sentí en mis labios. Una frase familiar con un sabor dulce, Levi me miro sorprendido, tan sólo con un pequeño brillo de sorpresa pero eso basto para mí. No contesto y sin embargo me apretó tan fuerte, nunca sentí un abrazo tan desgarrador como el de él.

Su perfume afecto cada proceso en mi organismo, lentamente su olor se volvió en mi adicción. Ese sabor a menta que jamás me cansaré de sentirlo, no me importaba que me dolían mis golpes. Deje que se aferrara tan fuerte como él quisiera, después me preocupo por mis heridas. Se sentía tan bien, el ser abrazado por Levi, podría morir en sus brazos sin ningún reclamo mío. Tenía nervios sí, pero no me importaba, me sentía tan cerca de él que no quiero romper jamás el contacto. Se aferró a mi espalda y yo la de él, me queje al sentir que se alejaba un poco pero lo borre rápido al sentir sus labios de forma cuidadosa en los míos, fue lento y con cuidado. Sonreí entre el beso al saber que me besaba de esta forma por no querer lastimar mi quijada.

— Ya no recuerdo mucho de su accidente, Kenny dice que no dormía. Por eso mi tatuaje, no quiero olvidar lo que me marco — lo escuche, apreté mis nudillos sujetados ahora en mis nudillos y procedí a hablar con miedo.

— Levi — dije con duda — Yo quiero ser un tatuaje para ti. No quiero que me olvides. — Sonrió, con melancolía pero con un fuerte brillo cálido en sus misteriosos ojos.

— Créeme que nunca te olvidaría.

Esa frase se quedó grabada en mí, parecía tener un doble significado pero no podía decir cuál. También sigo pensando en la plática que escuche de Petra y Levi, eso me inquietaba pero lo oculte como siempre. Salimos del consultorio para decirle a la señorita Petra que todo estaba arreglado, nos dio indicaciones junto con el botiquín, también nos dijo que de igual forma iríamos el sábado a la sesión. Avanzamos por los pasillos, las clases obviamente ya habían terminado, solamente le daría asesorías a Levi y nos iríamos, en la noche de ayer acordamos cambiarnos en su casa y esperar a Historia e Ymir en la estación del metro, también a la amiga de Levi, ahora que lo recuerdo no me dijo quién era. De tan solo pensar que podría tratarse de Isabel me hizo hacer una mueca.

— ¿Por qué esa cara cachorro? — era la voz de Levi que me saco del trance de mis pensamientos.

— No tiene importancia — me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la puerta del salón en donde siempre hacemos las asesorías, entramos y yo estaba dispuesto a abrir los libros de física pero Levi los cerro fuerte.

— No ¿Ves esto? Primero tenemos que curarte — indico el botiquín, mierda es verdad. Trate de tomarlo pero Levi lo alejo

— ¿Qué haces? Voy a curarme, dame eso — negó con su cabeza y lo abrió, yo estaba sentado como siempre en la silla donde debería estar el maestro y él en uno de un estudiante, se acercó a mi dejando el botiquín en el escritorio.

— Voy a curarte — me quede sin mover un músculo, nuevamente caí en esa red de Levi, los torturosos momentos volvieron a mí.

Desde que mi padre cambio de actitud pude atenderme sólo en ese aspecto. Muchas veces de pequeño tuve que desinfectar los golpes que me daba con su cinturón, también las heridas causadas por los vidrios de sus botellas de alcohol. Era un secreto en la familia, solo tomaba los fines de semana, todo eso para no perjudicar su carrera intachable de doctor. Para la sociedad era el salvador de muchas vidas, en ese entonces para mí era mi verdugo. Deje pasar un amargo suspiro en mis pulmones, era la primera vez que alguien curaría mis golpes. Ahora mismo me daba igual que él los ocasionara, sentir su mirada arrepentida creo yo que hasta podría perdonarle la muerte.

— ¿Te duelen los costados no? — Asentí — Quítate la camisa. No hay nadie en los pasillos, además es su culpa por la falta de interés en la enfermería

Lo obedecí a pesar de morir de vergüenza, inconscientemente pensé en lo poco agraciado que soy físicamente, no hago ejercicio y estoy blandito a diferencia de él. Mi respiración se agitó por los nervios escondiendo mi mirada con mis rebeldes cabellos, unas mejillas sonrojadas era lo último que me faltaba. Trate de desabrochar los botones pero mis dedos temblaban.

— Mierda Eren ¿Quieres seguir siendo virgen? Dame eso — quito mis manos para desabrochar rápido mi camisa con poca gracia. Su comentario me aturdió, como podía ser Levi tan descarado en esos temas tan íntimos, en realidad no debo permitir que diga cosas así. Que nos diéramos unos besos eso era leve pero argumentar cosas así, jale un mechón de él.

— Controla tus comentarios — lo frene jalando más su cabello pero no obtuve respuesta, él estaba acariciando mi costado derecho, sólo ese me dolía.

— Levanta un poco el brazo — lo obedecí y sentí una pomada para los golpes, se sentía frío pero la verdad estaba calmando mis músculos. La sujeto con una venda, lo hacía con delicadeza, tratando de no lastimarme, como una suave caricia.

Todas las pocas dudas que tenía se iban desvaneciendo de mi mente, mis amigos o la sociedad entera estaban teniendo mi más mínima preocupación. Solo me importaba pasar suficientes momentos con Levi de esta forma. Me quede callado, cerrando mis ojos aspirando nuevamente el aroma de Levi.

— Creo que ya está — sujeto mi nuca pero esta vez de una forma amable, se acercó a mi rostro y me miro con una gran profundidad — ¿Te duele la cabeza? — volví a asentir tímido por su cercanía, depósito un beso en mi frente. Seguido de eso me acerco una botella de agua y del botiquín saco una pastilla para el dolor — Tómala.

Obedecí sin chistar, pero nunca apartando la mirada de él, conmigo parecía otra persona o tal vez este era el verdadero Levi. Su mirada estaba clavada en cada centímetro mío, buscando más heridas. Me ayudo a vestirme de nuevo y acaricio mis moretones, beso mis labios con sutileza y revolvió mis cabellos al final. Nunca había sentido esta seguridad, la calma satisfactoria de saber que sólo tal vez algunas historias de amor se quedan cortas describiendo lo que puedes llegar a sentir por la persona correcta.

— Levi, yo quería hablar de nosotros desde en la mañana — le confesé, él estaba guardando las cosas del botiquín. Se volteo a verme con curiosidad.

— Lamento haberte besado, también el de hace unos momentos — dijo sin vida en su voz, yo tome sus manos con miedo en un impulso pero las aparte rápido.

— No es eso, no lo es — hable rápido, ni siquiera yo me entendí. Respire profundo — Levi, yo siento algo por ti

Abrió tan solo un poco sus ojos, con desconcierto y sorpresa, un brillo en sus ojos pude ver. Ya no quería vacilar, no debo. Tengo que hacer a un lado mis nervios para poder decirle de una vez ya todo esto. Esto no es como los jodidos libros de un adolescente, no es una estúpida relación en donde discuten y en varios capítulos después se reconcilian. Esto es la vida real, los problemas serían más sencillos si se solucionaran en el momento, justo como lo hicimos nosotros. No quería una historia ridícula como esas, porque esas historias tenían un final. Algo que no quiero experimentar con él.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? — estaba listo para esa pregunta, aunque mi ritmo cardíaco decía lo contrario.

— ¿Has comido mucho? Así me siento cuando me besas, después quiero vomitar y me dejas confundido. — genial Eren, quieres ser profundo y terminas diciendo babosadas.

— Tratas de decirme que te provocó sugestión y vómito. Oye gracias me siento mejor — estire mis cabellos agitado, con los latidos fuertes causando un alboroto dentro de mí.

— Cuando me besas — toque mi vientre con exageración haciéndome ver infantil — Siento como todo dentro de mí se revuelve. En realidad no solo cuando me besas, sólo con estar contigo — apreté mi abdomen con fuerza acompañado de mis mejillas tímidas marcadas de un color carmesí — Siento que me falta el aire. Como si me lo quitarás, dejándome sin palabras — apreté más fuerte mi abdomen, sintiendo la misma sensación, Levi me veía con una sonrisa divertida por mis reacciones — Es complicado, sentirte es algo complicado.

Esbozo una sonrisa, era difícil describirla. Sincera pero con toques burlones, debí verme exageradamente ridículo y de hecho aún tengo la sensación de ardor en mis mejillas.

— ¿Sólo eso? — me removí incómodo de mi lugar.

— Ya te dije que me dan nervios — que horror, me volví a despeinar mis cabellos con mis dos manos al no saber cómo decirlo sin que suene asqueroso — Me haces sentir ¿Lleno? — estúpidos nervios.

— Por eso te hago vomitar — capte su tono esta vez y lo mire fastidiado, se estaba burlando con sarcasmo de mis reacciones y él se disculpó indirectamente negando con su cabeza. — Si yo te dijera lo que tú me haces sentir no lo entenderías, porque ni siquiera yo puedo entender lo pleno que puedo ser contigo. — jodidos latidos que me sacaban de quicio. Siempre lo lograba.

— Entonces ¿Eso quiere decir...?

— Tú también me gustas.

— Vamos demasiado rápido — toque mi silla como si sufriera un terremoto aunque sabía que era psicológico, esa confesión me aturdió demasiado. Él dejo salir una sonrisa de lado sutilmente por la inocencia de mis actos, supongo, no estoy seguro.

— Esta bien, iré lento por ti — otro latido se apodero, es la misma frase que siempre dice cuando usamos su motocicleta. Así era él, dándole un sentido especial a las cosas triviales.

— ¿Lento de qué forma? — me estaba desesperando conmigo mismo, no sabía como expresarme. Sentí que Levi se burló de ello.

— Ah, no me exprese bien. Estamos saliendo, me da igual si dices que no. Lo estamos haciendo — abrí mis labios para enfadarme o reclamarle pero no se me ocurría nada, estaba en shock por lo que acaba de decir — Con ir lento me refiero a que seguirás siendo virgen — a la mierda.

— Levi, deja de decir esas cosas sin pena — estaba abochornado y él como si nada. Seguía aturdido por la idea e tener una relación sin siquiera dar una respuesta — Además no te he dicho nada de si estamos saliendo o no — se acercó, lo suficiente para estar de frente los dos.

— Te he esperado por mucho — de nuevo esa duda vino a mí — ¿Tú crees que te dejaría escapar? Sabiendo que sientes algo por mí, jamás te dejaría de perseguir.

— ¿Al menos podemos salir por ahora en secreto? — le pedí sutilmente, ojala no se enfadara — Por mis padres, mis amigos, piensa un poco en mí.

— Esta bien — me alivie — Pero no hagas nada que me haga cabrear. Eres mío — así era Levi, esto es la realidad. Nada de cosas románticas, solo exigió ser mi pareja y eso extrañamente me parecía bien.

— Tratare de no hacerlo — sentí una punzada, una leve y acaricie mi costado derecho.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — pregunto de la nada, lo mire rodando los ojos por lo obvio que era su pregunta — Bien ya entendí.

— Si, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Me sobe un poco mi costado, todavía adolorido por los golpes — No puedes golpearme por siempre.

— No lo sé, no me controle. Pierdo la razón con solo la idea de verte con alguien más. — pellizque sin dudar una mejilla de él.

— Eso no es sano — en serio no lo era, pero creo yo que se debe a no saber expresarse. No olvido el hecho que me molestaba porque sentía algo por mí.

— Ya lo sé. Pero quiero que entiendas mis razones. No lo justifican pero quisiera decírtelas. — eso basto para que tuviera mi total atención.

— Dímelas Levi — le pedí siendo esclavo de mi curiosidad.

— Eres lo único que tengo — un latido fuerte sentí, Levi se estaba metiendo hasta mis entrañas en un juego peligroso pero a pesar de ser ya una pareja no quería ceder.

— ¿Me ves como un objeto? — tenía esa duda, no quería ser eso para él, necesitaba que dijera de sus labios que no lo era.

— Te veo como mi razón; si no estás lo pierdo todo — otro latido, sonreí en automático pero baje la mirada en un gesto apenado.

— Levi ¿Por qué tienes inquietud en perderme? — quisiera que confiara en mí, que estoy arriesgando todo por él.

— Porque no quiero volver a experimentar un mundo sin ti.

— Son demasiados sentimientos para solo un mes ¿Estas consciente de ello? — le pregunte con duda pero sus orbes se oscurecieron con la misma melancolía de antes.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? — uh, eso no lo espere, sin embargo conteste.

— Si, cuando fui a casa de Mikasa. Me golpeaste sólo por estar con ella. — Suspiro con fuerza, de nuevo vi que su mirada se tornó perdida — ¿Qué?

— Olvídalo — solamente dijo eso, dejándome con dudas fuertes en mi interior pero no quise hablar más. Tenía miedo de arruinarlo.

Las asesorías pasaron lentamente y la verdad agradecí eso. Hable con Levi mientras lo vigilaba de sus quehaceres, también le dije que iríamos con Historia e Ymir, al principio se negó por mi condición pero le dije que estaba bien y que no quería cancelar nuestra primera cita, porque si, yo veía esa salida como una cita con Levi y no con Historia, ahora mucho más por la relación a escondidas que llevaremos. A pesar de tener miedo las dudas se van en los besos que Levi me roba entre asesorías, se puede ir al mismo infierno la sociedad, sólo me interesa estar junto con la persona que despertó este lado de mí. De una forma apresurada y sin rumbo, alocada con altas y bajas, como un pulso en su máximo resplandor, sin lógica y revoltosa; un alboroto escaso de sentido. Pude entender por fin e

la diferencia del romance de los libros y la vida real; este no tuvo lógica y fue apresurado, a pesar de eso apuesto todo lo que tengo como un niño ingenuo, podría besar sus labios todo el día. Apresurado o no, nunca me sentí tan honesto.

Llegaron a su fin las asesorías y como planeamos fuimos a su casa primero para comer un poco y cambiarnos de ropa, recalco el hecho en que me dijo que apestaba por el anti inflamatorio y me obligo a bañarme antes de salir. Lo hice y salí cambiado, con una sudadera azul marino, jeans negros y zapatillas del mismo color. Revolví mi cabello que aun goteaba por la ducha y llame a Levi pero no contesto. Apenas y lo buscaba por la sala cuando lo escuche bajar de las escaleras, este tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra con las mangas dobladas a los codos, resaltando su tatuaje, unos jeans grises bastante desgastados, sus converse del mismo color. ¿No hace falta decir que tenía su cinturón inseparable con unas cuantas cadenas verdad? Se acercó a mí pero sin bajar dos escalones, aprovecho que gracias a eso estaba más alto que yo robándome un beso y después un leve golpe en mi frente con su dedo índice.

— Estás muy animado ¿No te parece? — dije feliz después de corresponder su beso robado.

— ¿Parece? Tal vez lo es.

— Cuéntame, ¿Te paso algo bueno últimamente? — No me contestó, tan solo jalo mi playera estampando como una fiera hambrienta mis labios pero fue interrumpido por él timbre de la puerta de Levi, molesto se alejó de mí para abrir.

— Enanin — escuche una fuerte voz gritando a todo pulmón, me tape los oídos al escuchar una risa escandalosa

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Debería verte en la estación de Distrito Trost — me fije en quien era tenia curiosidad. Una coleta alta de cabellos castaños y ojos café oscuro encima de unos anteojos. Vestía una playera negra, una camisa roja de rayas con negro amarrada a su cintura y un pantalón mostaza con botines negros, era una extraña combinación pero combinada perfecto con ella, Hanji Zoe, la mejor amiga de Levi.

— ¿Así saludas a tu mejor amiga? — hizo un drama mientras seguía gritando incoherencias en la cara de Levi, mordía mis labios para no reír, eran tan opuestos.

— Cállate, te escucho perfecto, no tienes que gritarme — ella se río de nuevo, haciendo cabrear a Levi.

— Con tú tamaño dudo que escuches hasta acá arriba — levanto más su pecho y su rostro haciéndose ver más alta y no pude evitar soltar una risa, ella al parecer se percató de ello ya que me observo animada — ¡Eren! — me saludo como si ya me conociera de años, primero pensé que se debía a que siempre me peleaba con Levi pero mis mejillas se tornaron rosas al pensar que tal vez ella sabía que lo hacía porque le gustaba.

— Hanji-san — le hable a modo de saludo con respeto al ser un estudiante de grado mayor y también porque es de las mentes brillantes del instituto.

— ¡Qué adorable eres! — jalo sin cuidado una mejilla sonrojada mía, solté un grito de sorpresa y cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarme Levi me jalo hacía el evitándolo.

— Oye, ¿Por qué no me llamas como a ella? — sentí los celos de Levi, cielos. Hasta ser celoso con su mejor amiga, de verdad era posesivo — También soy mayor que tú.

— Porque con esa altura pareces de primaria — me reí con ella y al ver que nos reímos al mismo tiempo chocamos las palmas para joder a Levi.

— Eres muy agradable — fui sincero solo unos leves minutos y me había sacado unas risas le extendí mi mano como saludo — Eren Jaeger

— Hanji Zoe — se acercó a mi oído de forma pícara — Se todo de ti — admito que eso me asusto — Lo se gracias a cierto gruñón... — Levi casi golpea su frente en la pared pero se contuvo. Preferí cambiar de tema.

— Es la primera vez que nos saludamos como debe ser — solté su mano pero ella volvió a tomarla acariciando mi piel.

— ¡Es tan suave! — acaricio con fuertes ganas, me reí. Por eso y más cosas es conocida, sus extraños comportamientos. — ¿Qué productos de belleza utilizas y que contienen?

— ¿Jabón de fresas? — al fin soltó mi mano y por mera curiosidad acaricie mi propia mano. La verdad si estaba suave.

— ¡Las favoritas de Levi! Que astuto Eren — incliné mi cabeza en señal de no haber entendido lo que dijo.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — me miro y después soltó un grito pellizcando mi mejilla otra vez, ahora si la acaricie por el dolor.

— Bueno... Veras cuando estén en "ya sabes que" — Levi la interrumpió.

— ¡Hanji! — Alzo la voz Levi mientras parecía irritado — No te fíes Eren, puede ser muy pesada la marciana esta.

— Literalmente pesas más que yo enanin — eso no lo sabía, la vi de forma interrogante — De verdad, tiene mucha fuerza. Te va a partir en dos. — Oh, eso sí lo entendí, sentía mis orejas rojas de la vergüenza.

— Deja de asustarlo cuatro ojos — se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en el sillón cercano de la estancia asumiendo que tardaríamos en salir un poco.

Hanji lo siguió y creí que se sentaría en el otro sillón que queda pero entro como si fuera su casa. Fue directo a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador y sacando de el un refresco. Mire a Levi para ver su reacción pero este no hizo nada. Sonreí, tan buenos amigos que se tenían esa confianza. Llego Hanji y se sentó en el sillón individual de en medio, me miraron con duda al ver que no me sentaba pero bueno, no había ningún lugar aunque ciertamente siempre usaba el brazo del sillón donde siempre se sentaba, era una costumbre que había adquirido en este mes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eren? — me pregunto Levi al verme tímido sin querer acercarme. No quiero levantar sospechas es por eso que no puedo sentarme como si nada en el brazo del sillón de Levi pero al parecer a él poco le importaba.

— ¿Saben? No tienen que fingir. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo — me guiño un ojo mientras tomaba un trago de su refresco. Casi salte de la impresión, Levi siempre decía que era muy observadora, hoy comprobé que lo es.

— No pretendía fingir, tarde o temprano ibas a sospechar cualquier mínimo detalle mío. Prefiero evitar tú acoso y descubrirte entre mis arbustos — voltee a verlo, no sabía que podía ser exagerado.

— Estas exagerando Levi — lo regañe mientras iba hacía él, cuando llegue mis mejillas se tornaron más rojas pero Levi tomo mi brazo con fuerza empujándome en donde siempre me siento.

— No, no lo hace — me contesto Hanji — Cuando falto dos días seguidos a clase al tercer día lo espié desde su ventana — me espante.

— Sólo tenía un resfriado — Hanji puso una cara seria, tanta que daba risa.

— Pero no contestabas mis mensajes, estaba preocupada — si, era una amistad envidiable la de Hanji y Levi.

Solo fue media hora de plática junto con Hanji, era divertida escuchar hasta su tono de voz con el que decía las cosas. Levi se levantó dando fin a la plática, no sé si fue por todas las preguntas incómodas de Hanji o porque se nos haría tarde para ir con ellas. Abrió la puerta de su casa dejándome más cerca con Hanji, tal vez para que nos sigamos conociendo más, después de todo es su mejor amiga. Le tomare esa indirecta y tratare de socializar con ella, la verdad siempre me pareció una persona divertida.

— Así que Eren, ¿Levi ya te follo duro?

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Naancii: Juejuejue &amp; vendrán más besos de eso puedes estar segurísima. Gracias por dejar tu comentario y seguir la historia, besos desde México (poder nopal). **

**Jeannine Kuki: Tu alma ya puede estar tranquila, ya te traje tu conti(¿) Aee. Creo que a muchas les emociono el beso jaja, besos y gracias por tu comentario.**

**vanesa Swan: Soy yo? Bueno no entendí lo que quisiste decir pero si es lo que pienso que es… No, este fic es totalmente sacado de mi imaginación, si tuve problemas personales (todos los tenemos) pero no son los mismos que los de Eren o Levi. Ammhh y si no te referías a eso pues escribí todo esto en vano (¿) Juejue pero al menos sirvió para aclarar: Mi papi no me pega porque ni siquiera lo conozco (¿) Jajajaj. Que genial, gracias por apoyar mi idea y confiar en que lo hare bien. Comentarios así como los tuyos me animan bastante **** gracias por los ánimos enserio, ojala este capítulo llenara tus expectativas y si no es así coméntalo, me ayudarías a crecer. Besos.**

**KuarRiren1827: ¡Que ternura eres! Yo tampoco puedo decir con palabras la emoción de leer un review tan dulce como el tuyo. ¿Sigue siendo tierno después de este capítulo? Aasdkajajkmks. Entiéndanlo(¿) El niño es salvaje. Me gusta mucho como te expresas del Levi que cree para esta historia, porque hace que sienta que está llegando a ustedes el personaje. Gracias por tu apoyo de la secuela, está confirmada. Oh, espero que estés bien ¿Lo estás? Gracias también por tus deseos de que mejore, que dulce &amp; ojala también puedas dormir. Mejórate y cuídate.**

**ranmaru eli: Duermo más o menos, gracias por tus deseos en que mejore que tierna. Jajaja, esque los pinshis hombres que no piensan en grande (¿) jaskjadkjk. Oh yes, hare la secuela espero que la leas. Besos &amp; gracias por comentar.**

**AkiraKyuketsuki: Si… me da penita escribir esa parte de la infancia de Eren pero el cambio repentino de Grisha también es algo importante. Si lo es, gracias y no digas eso, con esfuerzo yo sé que puedes escribir el doble de hermoso. Antes era insegura con mis escritos y gracias a ustedes estoy dejando atrás la timidez, creo que se nota… En los primeros capítulos no sabía ni que decir y ustedes me han dado la confianza. Jajajaj si, la escribiré cuando termine "Déjame Odiarte" tranquila. Besos. **

**Akire: Lamento mucho haberme tardo, enserio lo siento. Jajajajaja que tierna y oh si, Levi es amor oh si, si! Porfavor lee el siguiente capítulo y ojala te guste, besos Akire.**

**Annyel: De nuevo pido disculpas por tardar demasiado y bueno si, le pegaba cuando era niño. Grisha hijodeputa(¿) Si, se besaron jajajaj, todo tu fangirleo. OTRA VEZ perdón por tardar, ojala te guste el capitulo.**

**Shi-chan: Si, a mí también me tenía aburrida el asunto en que Petra siempre fuera una perra, ya era demasiado visto así como un Armin que siempre apoya a Eren en su repentina atracción hacia el mismo género, por eso esta vez lo puse como el mejor amigo homofóbico, oh sí. Jajaja, no odio a mi hogarcito pero si, hizo mal y mientras escribía esa parte hasta yo me desespere. Eren ya se dejó querer al menos (¿) Oh que ternura**** también me gusto ese párrafo asjkjka. Te confieso que yo también estoy ansiosa de escribir la perspectiva de Levi, prepárate para llorar (¿) pero primero terminare esta. Gracias por tus animos, estoy mucho mejor enserio gracias.**

**miyu-chan: Me emociona leer nuevas lectoras interesadas en mi fic como tú, me haras sonrojar por tantos halagos sobre mi historia. Significan en serio bastante y más con el hecho de decir que te gusto desde el principio, eso me hace sentir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y como he dicho esta historia es para ustedes. En este capítulo saque su lado salvaje ¿Aun asi lo amas? Dime que si por favor. Kenny en el manga ya murió –feels- Fue horrible y más cuando Levi se enteró que es su tío, directo al kokoro. Oh si, Kuroshitsuji es vida. Es genial. Se besaron tan lindo, fue hermoso hasta yo me emocione de verdad. Si, para mí es difícil escribir la infancia de Eren pero si crees que esto es triste imagina la historia de Levi, les prometo hacerlas llorar. Estoy emocionada por escribirla, pero será hasta que se termine y este fic será largo. Jajaja te dejare con la duda. Besos.**

**ara-san: Holo, gracias por lo que dices sobre mi forma de escribir, es lindo que pienses así de mis escritos. Oh, dime tú también porfavor que te sigue pareciendo tierno Levi después de esto porfavor. A todas les dolió la infancia del terco de Eren (¿) Si, estaba cayendo en las drogas, lentamente. Gracias por tu apoyo sobre la secuela, está confirmada por todos los puntos positivos que tuve. Besos.**

**grellelmayordomodeath: Oh, gracias por tu comentario **** es lindo leerlas, y también te agradezco tus buenos deseos. Asdfsdjkjkf si, únete al fandub locas por Kuroshitsuji(¿) **

**Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, en serio. También me tardo por las ideas, quiero darles un capitulo realmente bueno y que no se defrauden con la historia. Tengo que admitir que este capítulo fue difícil hasta siento que apresure las cosas, si es así ¡perdonen! yo sé que si lo hice. Ay... Un día de locos o que no hice la gran cosa en la declaración pero bueno, supongo que a veces así es en la vida real. Las cosas pasan sin planearse. En realidad iba a ser el capítulo de la salida pero resulto solo ser la mañana del colegio ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿Se aburrieron? Oh cierto otra cosa, ¿Qué les gustaría ver en la salida? Demasiadas preguntas. Estaba ansiosa de la aparición de Hanji, créanme que la aprovechare al máximo con sus comentarios incómodos hacia la pareja ¿Y porque no? Darle problemas con sus ocurrencias. (De forma cómica, nada grave) Oigan ¿Y si me ayudan? Yo soy un asco con la ropa, literal me pongo lo primero que encuentro, con Eren no hay problema ya que es sencillo, su estilo de "Me pongo lo que esté limpio" Pero con Levi si, ¿Qué ropa puedo añadirle? Para ese toque tan... ¿Rudo? De ante mano ¡Gracias!**

**¡Deja tu comentario! de verdad que me suben los ánimos de escribir, son tan lindas sus respuestas que siempre los leo más de una vez y trato de contestar individualmente cada uno. **

**Bueno me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo. **

**Besos **


	6. Inusuales expectativas en la cita

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora: Hola queridas lectoras mías. Lo siento por tardar, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones trato de escribir más seguido. Fue difícil, no tenía ninguna idea, lo juro además no quería hacer lo típico yo, las citas, hubiese sido tan leído y quiero evitar eso pero creo que no lo logre, no estoy segura. Admito que no tenía mucha inspiración, una disculpa si no resulta lo que esperaban. Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme &amp; sus hermosas palabras, de verdad son tan adorables. Como lo saben estoy tan agradecida y le responderé personalmente a cada una. Es lo menos que se merecen.**

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Parejas:  
Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi.**

**Comentarios personales de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

_Just like animals  
Animals, animals,  
Like animals Oh~_

Hanji cantaba, mientras sostenía mi antebrazo en un fuerte amarre. Sus potentes audífonos lograban que la pequeña cabina del metro en donde estábamos se hundiera por su música. Un punto a favor nuestro es que estaba casi vacía, máximo unas diez personas estaban pero la verdad era que el canto de Hanji atraía las miradas de todos los pasajeros. Mire con enojo a Levi, este se había sentado tres asientos lejos de nosotros y fingiendo demencia, cabrón. Fingí toser para llamar la atención de Levi y lograr que me salvara pero él subió el volumen de sus propios audífonos mientras ahogaba una invisible sonrisa. Suspire.

— Hanji-san por favor no cantes tan fuerte — digo tratando de no sonar grosero. Llevamos tres estaciones y la castaña no dejaba de gritar las canciones de Maroon 5 a todo pulmón mientras las disfrutaba con sus audífonos. ¿Qué es lo peor? Que no lo hacía nada mal y adoraba esa canción, lo que detestaba era la atención.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — me pregunto bajando los audífonos de sus oídos, yo me reí nervioso pero con una buena duda.

— ¿No te molesta? — Me miro confundida y yo busque las palabras para decirlo — Osea, tener la atención y que todos te miren ¿No te dan nervios?

Ella comenzó a reírse

— No — le puso pausa a la canción de maroon 5 para contestarme, preste atención — Prefiero que con su cara de amargados me vean a mí siendo feliz disfrutando mis ridiculeces. No me importa la impresión que doy mientras yo me sienta bien.

Pensé un poco y entonces lo descubrí, él porque Levi tenía de amiga a Hanji. Le importaba un carajo la sociedad mientras fuera ella misma. Incline mi cabeza hacia adelante para observar a Levi, nos miraba a los dos con una pacífica sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mentón con su mano, su brazo lo tenía doblado encima de la barra para sostenerse del metro. En ese momento entonces entendí que él solo buscaba que me llevara bien con su mejor amiga. Analicé las palabras de Hanji y ella seguía sosteniendo mi brazo como una niña pequeña disfrutando la vida con lo más simple. Me puse a pensar ¿Hace cuánto no me dejaba llevar por una canción? Sólo por su ritmo y la sensación de escucharla, la sociedad de hoy en día pensaba demasiado en la letra olvidando el sonido. Si, era hermoso hundirte en la letra entendiendo el significado pero hace tanto que no me dejo llevar por su sonido. Mire a Hanji y ella me sonrió, yo le regrese la sonrisa.

— Pásame un audífono — ella me regreso una fuerte sonrisa mientras se deshacía de uno para ponerlo en mi oído derecho, subió el volumen y sin querer apreté su agarre.

No lo pensé mucho tan solo tenía el fuerte presentimiento de disfrutar como si nada la música. Suena ridículo decirlo pero haber estado con Levi me lleno de la necesidad de disfrutar cosas triviales; desde escuchar mi canción preferida hasta mover mi cabeza sin vacilar en un fallido intento de disfrutar. Quizá sea Hanji que me contagió su exuberante personalidad pero ¿Hace cuánto no sentía una satisfacción tan desobligada? Una felicidad sin motivo alguno y si lo tuviera sin duda es ese chico de ojos afilados. Hanji sostuvo mi antebrazo y yo, sin mentir al principio cante con vergüenza pero después le seguí el tono a Hanji sin importarme que me vieran, Levi bufo avergonzado mientras volvía a hundirse en su asiento, para joderlo Hanji y yo cantamos más fuerte pero sin desafinar.

_Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side _

— Son un par de niños — eso dijo Levi cuando salimos de la estación después de haber cantado en todo el trayecto restante. Ella y yo nos sonreímos de forma cómplice mientras los tres nos quedamos de pie en la estación.

— Me cae bien, buen trabajo Levi-love — Sonreí por la aprobación de Hanji y pude ver como los músculos de Levi se relajaron, después de todo no me había equivocado. Él solo buscaba que nos lleváramos bien.

— Igual no necesitaba tu aprobación — era un terco pero solo suspire por su poco tacto. Me límite a ser espectador de su infantil pelea.

— Bueno, tienes razón. No por nada lo acosabas siempre — Levi enmarcó las cejas un poco amenazante por la bocona de Hanji, esta se escondió detrás de mí.

— ¿Así que acoso? — Me reí — Me debes respuestas — trate de decirlo en tono de broma aunque en realidad si era un tema serio. Ese tema me tenía con demasiada intriga.

— Nunca preguntas nada — esta vez Levi gano y al ver que no podía contestarle algo más inteligente me calle pero solo esta vez. Levi parecía más serio de lo normal, se dejó recargar en la pared mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros. Encendió uno y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del tabaco. Yo giré la cabeza incómodo, de verdad quería quitarle ese vicio.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? — Hanji pregunto, que curioso, creí que ya sabía que Historia e Ymir vendrían. Igual al ver que Levi estaba concentrado con su música y cigarros mejor le conteste.

— Estamos esperando a Historia y a Ymir, creí que Levi te dijo — ella hizo una mueca en desacuerdo y miro a Levi, después a mí.

— Pensé que era su cita — no estaba enojada, tan solo desconcertada ¿Estuvo mal haberlo hecho?

— Me sentía mal en cancelarle a Historia porque bueno... — me calle, no lo quería decir.

— Porque está enamorada de ti — Levi fue el que completo mi frase, caí en cuenta que estuvo mal lo que hice. Justo el día en que comienzo a salir con Levi tengo una cita con Historia y a pesar de eso él está aquí.

Sentía que debía decir algo pero cuando mis labios intentaron decir algo el sonido del metro llegando me detuvo. Los tres miramos a la puerta y de este dejó salir una melena rubia en una sutil trenza de lado, tenía como dueña a una chica baja con ojos azul cielo vistiendo con una playera azul marino, un tono más claro que el mío, unos shorts diminutos negros y unas mallas negras empezando a la mitad del muslo, también unos bonotes negros. Al lado de ella estaba una chica bastante alta, con una mirada intimidante, cabellos castaños sujetados a una coleta baja y mirada afilada. Venía solo con una blusa sencilla blanca junto con unos jeans grises, nada fuera de lo común, algo muy sencillo a diferencia de la rubia que si se había esmerado. Ellas se acercaron y yo inevitablemente miré hacia la dirección de Levi, este parecía en otro mundo. Se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados más de lo normal y casi podía notar que fumaba con más fuerza.

— ¿Ustedes son Historia e Ymir? — escuche a Hanji decir, al parecer ya estaban enfrente nuestro. Volví a estar en nuestro mundo y no en mis pensamientos, puse atención e Historia estaba mirándome fijamente.

— Si, ¿Eres Hanji no? De sexto semestre — Ymir se tomó la libertad de contestar, no preste atención más a la plática cordial de ellas dos aunque creo que no duro mucho, bueno debe haber sido por la seriedad de Ymir. Deje de preocuparme por eso y le dedique una sonrisa a Historia.

— Hola Historia — le dije amablemente pero de sus mejillas nació un sutil sonrojo de su parte.

— Eren, estoy feliz de estar contigo — sentí una apuñalada, con gran sutileza mire hacia Levi pero este cada vez se perdía más en su vicio.

— Levi, Hanji e Ymir también están con nosotros — trate de desviar el tema, también dándole a entender que no se ilusionara pero sobre todo quería recalcarme a mí mismo la presencia de Levi.

— Tienes razón — sonrió incómoda, tal vez un poco desanimada pero al verme mejor sentí como su mirada cobraba un dulce brillo especial.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunte, vi que Hanji ya no estaba con Ymir por la incomodidad, ahora estaba a un lado de Levi observando la escena, Ymir tan sólo estaba sola cruzada de brazos mirándome con envidia.

— Parecemos una pareja — Historia se acercó a mi brazo, tomándolo con fuerza y apoyándose en mí. Tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y yo no sabía a qué se refería, la mire para darle a entender que buscaba una respuesta — Nuestra ropa combina, pareciera que somos novios — dijo feliz.

_Un balde de agua fría_

Eso era lo que sentía en este momento. Esta vez no logre ser sutil para mirar a Levi, me alarme al saber su explosiva personalidad y ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Yo también me sentí fatal. Tomé una decisión y esa es estar al lado de Levi, suena vergonzoso pero tengo que decirlo. Levi es el que tiene derecho a decirme "su novio", pase saliva con dolor al saber que pudo haber lastimado a Levi con ese comentario. Sólo pude ver como su mirada perdía brillo, cuando se trataba de Levi podía llegar a ser muy observador; su labio tembló tan solo un segundo pero lo oculto mordiendo sin dudar su cigarro importándole poco el desagradable sabor, después lo dejo caer para apagarlo. Hanji lo miro preocupada aunque solamente yo lo notara, él se alejó de la pared llamando la atención de las otras dos.

— Terminemos con esta mierda de una vez — habló con amargura, me preocupe porque ni siquiera me miro. No era para menos, no le estaba dando su lugar pero tampoco quería ser obvio ¿Qué hago? Sólo podía ver como se alejaba comenzando a caminar.

— Vamos Eren — me dijo de forma dulce Historia pero yo estaba más que incómodo — ¿Qué sucede?

— Es solo que estoy cansado — me excuse — Am...¿Podrías soltar mi brazo? — ella esbozo un sutil "oh" para después soltarlo, Historia bajo la mirada decaída y yo me sentía fatal. No paso ni cinco minutos en la cita y ya la había hecho sentir mal.

— Deja que sostenga tu brazo — me dijo Ymir con un tono de voz fuerte — Es tú cita.

El ambiente se hizo aún más incómodo, sentía como todos estaban para nada felices con la salida. Levi chasqueo sus labios en forma fastidiada al escuchar la palabra cita en la voz de Ymir, sus cabellos volvían a tapar su mirada dándole un aspecto más sombrío. Lo mire atento y vi que sacaba otro cigarro de su cajetilla, odiaba eso. Los vicios de Levi me comenzaban a lastimar y sobre todo empezaba a tener miedo a que se disgustara conmigo. A veces ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo, supongo que el amor es así, mire con cautela la figura de Historia; una chica dulce e inteligente pero quien me hace sentir la galaxia en mis entrañas es un fumador con problemas de celos, tan estúpido soy pero es la verdad, en estos momentos me siento anestesiado por cualquier contacto que no sea de Levi. Mire nervioso a Hanji pidiendo ayuda a en que podría hacer y ella captó la indirecta, seguido de eso dio un largo bostezo exagerado haciendo que volteáramos a verla.

— Mejor vamos al parque y quiten su cara de mármol, siento que estoy rodeada de Levi's — desvío la conversación Hanji, dejando en el olvido el tema de la cita pero sin lograr que Historia se alejara un centímetro de mí. Levi tan sólo se preocupó de su celular mientras subía el máximo volumen a sus auriculares mientras tanto nosotros comenzamos a caminar para decidir qué hacer.

— Podemos subir primero a la montaña rusa — sugirió Historia con una sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello balanceaba con el aire y en realidad a mí lo que me intrigo fue como Ymir la miraba con atención.

— Lo dudo con tu altura y la del enano — mire hacia atrás al ver la falta de atención de Levi. Aproveche que Historia se quejaba con Hanji y me quede de pie hasta que Levi llegara a donde yo estaba ya que él caminaba más lento como si no quisiera estar con nosotros, eso me preocupó pero más me inquieto el hecho de que él no quería estar conmigo.

— Levi, deja de caminar tan lento — el no dijo nada, al parecer seguía ignorándome, me acerquen un poco a él a modo que sólo me escuchara él, me miró dudoso pero sin decir nada, yo sentía los latidos tan fuertes por la vergüenza — Tú sabes que sólo quería estar contigo.

Me miro con sus cejas sutilmente levantadas en tono de duda. Nos dimos el lujo de pararnos un momento, unos pequeños segundos eternos para nosotros dos. Mi garganta seca y mis mejillas bañadas en un rosa dulce eran prueba de lo nervioso que me encontraba, al parecer seguía teniendo el mismo efecto conmigo con tan sólo verme. Agradecí que las chicas estuvieran distraídas platicando para darme el lujo de ver sus ojos filosos. Entre abrió los labios para decir algo y mis nervios llegaron al límite ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de tan vergonzosa frase era mejor morir con dignidad pero en realidad quería saber lo que iba a contestar.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — eso escuche al igual que vi como de sus oídos se quitaba los auriculares para escucharme, casi quise golpearlo por no haberme escuchado.

— Nada — dije ya mal humorado, él no se vio convencido con mi respuesta así que pensé en algo rápido — Solamente que iremos a la rueda de la fortuna.

— ¿Enserio iremos a esa basura? A quien se le ocurrió tremenda mierda — Si, confirme que no sólo su mirada tenía todavía el poder de ponerme nervioso, también su carácter me podía sacar de quicio.

— Pues a mí me gustan — puede que sea cierto pero lo dije para llevarle la contraria, él comenzó a caminar y yo le seguí el paso. Siendo sincero no quería caminar a lado de alguien más si no es Levi.

— Que sorpresa — puto sarcasmo de Levi cuanto lo odiaba pero por estúpido que suene es la primera frase que me dedica en todo el día. Quiero aprovechar para hablar con él, me importa muy poco de que, sólo quiero hablarle.

— ¿Estas enfadado? — en mi mente me auto golpee, era obvio que estaba enfadado conmigo.

— ¿Por qué debería? — sí, note el sarcasmo, al menos no volvió a conectarse sus audífonos — Igual, no importa demasiado. Eres mío.

— Eres muy celoso conmigo y esta vez no — me sorprendí y acelere un poco el paso al ver que Levi camino más deprisa.

— ¿Ah? Claro que lo estoy, me jode que te toque la rubia esa — dio un largo suspiro mientras guardó sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans en un porte masculino. — Pero puedo entender a Historia, con lo distraído que eres no es fácil estar enamorado de ti.

— No soy distraído — sólo eso pude contestar antes de cruzar la calle junto con él.

Esa fue la forma en que Levi indirectamente me dijo en la cara que estaba enamorado de mí, estaba feliz, en estos momentos no había una pizca de miedo; extraño en mi pero sentía que con Levi podía dejar de ser tan cobarde a los sentimientos. ¿Control? Poco me importaba si Levi estaba conmigo, me sentía ingenuo pero contento, con pequeñas gotas de alegría en mi rostro. No, no eran lágrimas pero si una refrescante llovizna debajo de nosotros, un escenario que siempre soñé pasar con la persona que lograra desubicarme por completo. Me deje perder en mis pensamientos cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la suave brisa gracias a la repentina llovizna pero un fuerte sonido de un claxon me dejó casi sordo así como un fuerte agarre en mi brazo. Volví a la realidad y me aleje de mis pensamientos, ahora vi lo que había pasado, Levi me sostenía con una mueca disgustada y preocupada, el auto apenas pudo parar, di por hecho que Levi me empujó. Por el ruido ocasionado las demás voltearon hacia atrás quien ya estaban del otro lado de la calle, Levi para evitar más lío sólo se limitó a sujetar mi mano para terminar de cruzar mientras susurraba maldiciones o regaños hacía mí. Esto no podía ser más vergonzoso. Con mi mano libre oculte mi rostro para que no vieran mi sonrojo, por el alboroto llamamos la atención más de lo debido pero resultó peor. Muchas chicas comenzaron a susurrar emocionadas al ver cómo era sostenido de forma protectora por Levi, quise hundirme de vergüenza. Llegamos a la acera e Historia se acercó a nosotros.

— Eren ¿Estas herido? — dijo Historia, por un segundo me recordó a Mikasa pero me sorprendí por lo que hizo, tomó la muñeca de mi mano que era sostenida por Levi haciendo que sutilmente la soltara, él lo hizo y ella procedió a acariciarla quitando cada rastro de la sensación de la piel de Levi en mi mano. No supe porque pero me enojo que él no hiciera nada.

— No — tan sólo negué, comenzaba a fastidiarme pero me calme al entender que ella no tenía la culpa, deje que tocara mi mano para después darle una sonrisa.

— Ve en que despistado te fijaste Historia — Ymir sonó irritada mientras cruzaba de brazos mientras Hanji soltaba una carcajada, su mirada hacia mi tenía un gran coraje pero yo entendía la razón, desvíe la mirada de la de Ymir sin querer, esta salida era desastrosa.

— ¿Y que si lo es? — Levi dio dos pasos hacia adelante, dejándome atrás pero mirando de frente a Ymir quien lo miraba interrogante al ver cómo me defendía.

— A ti no te hable bajito — Ymir también se acercó a Levi alzando el pecho para exagerar su altura pero eso no lo intimidó, cruzado de brazos la miraba fijamente y parecía que se insultaban sin palabra alguna.

— Ymir, no seas tan apática prometiste ser más linda — Historia se aproximó a su mejor amiga sosteniéndola del brazo de una forma infantil.

— Lo mismo te digo a ti mi querido Levi — habló Hanji mientras despeinaba al testarudo de mi novio, este se quejó y frunció más el ceño.

— Esto es una mierda — susurré muy bajo pero lo suficiente para notar como los ojos de Ymir se ensancharon un poco al escuchar mi comentario, me quedó paralizado de miedo al ver como apretaba sus dientes pero sólo se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba.

— Llegaremos tarde e Historia ya tiene planeadas las cosas — dijo sin ganas y también dando a entender que nos diéramos prisa y más por la llovizna.

No pude acercarme más a Levi, Hanji estaba gritándole casi en el oído o bueno, para ella era una plática común e Ymir hacía lo necesario para no alejarme de Historia, no la entendía. Si estuviera en su lugar no dejaría que nadie se acercara a Levi, me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de lo que siento como para que cualquiera venga a joderlo mientras yo quiero estar con él, así soy yo, impulsivo y con sentimientos nada claros pero si hablamos de claridad el cielo no sería mi aliado, estaba tan nublado como este día, hubiese sido perfecto pasarla con él. Borre ese pensamiento, me estaba convirtiendo en un empalagoso, debe ser por ser el primer día de noviazgo. La alta pecosa me convenció de tomar de la mano a Historia con el pretexto en que ella se pierde demasiado, no sirve demasiado ya que soy igual o peor de distraído pero pude darme cuenta de una cosa.

Los nudillos de Levi eran los únicos que encajan en los huecos de entre mis dedos.

Seguimos caminando y después de media hora aproximadamente caminando pudimos llegar a una plaza aunque no nos libramos bien de la lluvia, no por nada esta ciudad era muy reconocida por sus lluvias. Igual no importó mucho, la verdad me divertí con la leve lluvia y también como pateábamos los charcos Hanji y yo, era refrescante y siendo sincero ha sido la mejor parte hasta ahora de la salida. No importaba si estaba levemente mojado, casi no era nada pero a diferencia de mi Historia evitaba cualquier contacto con una pequeña gota, incluso una vez se protegió conmigo cuando un auto salpicó al pasar. En fin, eso ya no importa porque al fin llegamos. Era un parque sí, pero normalmente era una plaza principal relajante que yo siempre visitaba con Mikasa y Armin, los juegos mecánicos sólo estarán esta semana. Nos sentamos en el césped a excepción de Historia y Levi.

— ¿Por qué no se sientan y ya? Se ven cansados — bueno, tal vez sólo Historia, pero no puedo disfrutar comodidad al verlos sin descansar.

— Odio la suciedad — bueno, eso es verdad, él era así siempre.

— Tampoco me quiero ensuciar — rodé los ojos por el comentario de Historia.

— Otra vez con eso — sí, lo mismo pasó cuando jugábamos con la lluvia Hanji y yo, también cuando nos empujamos Levi y yo mientras Caminábamos, incluso Ymir por un leve momento jugo rudo conmigo pero Historia no, ella se preocupaba de no ensuciar su atuendo y estaba preocupada por su cabello que se enredaba con la humedad. Me estaba impacientando.

— Puedes sentarte en las piernas de Eren — se las ingenio Hanji para joderme más, Levi al escuchar eso se acercó a nosotros viendo de mala gana a su amiga.

— Mejor en las de Ymir — me tense un poco al saber la orientación de Ymir pero intente no ser paranoico.  
— Después de todo son mejores amigas — pero Hanji no se quedó atrás, es más su sonrisa pícara se hizo mucho más grande.

— ¿Y tú en las piernas de Eren? Tanto tiempo pasan juntos que parecen mejores amigos — cuando dijo eso me ahogue con mi propia saliva de tantos nervios, comencé a toser ocultando mi sonrojo.

— Buena esa cuatro ojos — Ymir golpeó la espalda de Hanji de una forma algo masculina para después reírse, me alivie un poco al ver que no se incomodó pero yo resulte el incómodo. Duramos un poco descansando y después nos levantamos para ir a divertirnos un poco pero las quejas de Hanji se hicieron frecuentes.

— Levi quiero un helado — se quejaba Hanji, lo jaló de su manga y siguió con su queja — Quiero un helado, Levi quiero mi helado.

— Ándate, no me pidas permiso — quería reír al ver como Levi perdía los estribos por su amiga.

— Te estoy pidiendo dinero — el azabache suspiro fastidiado pero al mismo tiempo sacando su billetera, seguramente para callar a su singular amiga.

— Yo también quiero uno — le pedí a Levi, pero tan sólo para joderlo más, sin embargo el me vio con una cara de pocos amigos.

— Cómpratelo y de paso a tu novia Historia — se escuchaba enfadado y celoso y pude ver que dentro de sus bolsillos tenía fuertemente apretados los puños. En cambio Historia se sonrojo por lo dicho y bajo la mirada apenada, mire preocupado esta vez a Ymir quien tenía sus ojos perdidos.

— Iremos los tres por los helados, ustedes se quedaran aquí — Ymir abrazo a Hanji y Levi por los hombros con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios — Platiquen por mientras — pude ver como Ymir le guiñaba el ojo a Historia. Levi suspiro de nueva cuenta, me estaba comenzando a enojar por la actitud de él. Me estaba dejando a merced de Historia.

— Levi, ¿No vas a decir nada? — Hanji lo miró un poco enfadada golpeándolo con el codo y mirando con mucho cuidado hacía mí y después a él, dando a entender que se estaba alejando de mí.

— ¿De qué quieren sus helados? — fue la gota que derramó el vaso, que se jodiera esta vez, sólo le conteste lo que contestó de forma seca, no me estaba molestando su forma de ser, me estaba lastimando.

Me límite a ver como los tres se fueron dejándome incómodamente con la pequeña rubia, la llovizna ya casi no se sentía, más bien era una brisa refrescante. Me sentí mal por verla de pie así que nos dirigimos a una banca cercana, ella parecía querer hablar pero yo seguía debatido por mis pensamientos con Levi, al parecer una parte enferma de mi extrañaba su posesiva forma de ser, quería que volviera a sentir celos de cualquier presencia a mi alrededor y sabía que eso estaba mal pero a pesar de saberlo quería tener su compañía, me sentía un drogadicto privado de su dosis, necesitaba estar con Levi mientras él me empujaba a los brazos de otra persona. Mire hacia arriba el cielo gris y debo estar demente ya que ahora las cursis frases comparando el cielo con tu estado de ánimo cobraban sentido. Deje de estar perdido entre mis pensamientos, recordé que Historia estaba a lado mío y cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaban nuestros ojos chocaron, ella se encontraba bastante cerca quedando de frente, se alejó rápido de mí causando una gran duda.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunte.

— No me veas — agachó su mirada, al parecer decaída — Debo verme fatal.

— Siempre me has parecido demasiado linda — y era la verdad, en el instituto la llaman la diosa por su belleza, de ahí me gane varios "enemigos" al ser el afortunado de gustarle pero por más que lo intente no sentía nada y sigo sin hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — preguntó mirándome con esos ojos ilusionada, siento que estoy haciendo mal, ilusionarla sin sentir nada, sólo asentí y ella al parecer busco entre sus cosas encontrando un espejo.

— Esto es horrible, mi cabello se enredó — parecía ser el fin del mundo para Historia, todo esto me lo decía mientras se miraba en el espejo tratando de arreglar su maquillaje corrido.

— Pienso que te ves bien — le arrebate el espejo, ella se sorprendió un poco pero seguí hablando — No le hagas caso a lo que te dice — refiriéndome al espejo.

— ¿No me estas mintiendo? — yo negué y ella me dedicó una sonrisa abierta con sus mejillas sonrojadas, igual le sonreí pero de forma amistosa.

— ¿Te gusta la lluvia? — le pregunte sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación con ella.

— La detestó, ¿Y tú? — intento fallido.

— La amo — otro silencio incómodo, no hace falta decir que no tenemos mucho en común. Quizá es eso, Historia se siente atraída a mí pero no sabe en realidad quien soy pero no espere que ella se riera dulcemente.

— Ya lo sé, amas la lluvia pero yo no, por eso siempre te he visto de manera distinta; porque lo eres para mí — debo admitir que sus palabras fueron tiernas pero cuando las pensé un poco llegué a la conclusión que no me hacen sentir las insignificantes frases de Levi y caí en cuenta que la estaba comparando con él, me sentí mal por una parte pero por la otra sabía que no necesitaba estar con otra persona.

— Historia — le llame, ella me dedicó una sonrisa más pero quería aclarar el asunto ahora, no tenía miedo, tampoco dudas, sólo no quiero lastimarla — Te gusto ¿Verdad?

Sus ojos aturdidos denotaban la sorpresa que sintió, las mejillas sonrojadas me alarmaron, no quería tener una confesión romántica de Historia y no por ser grosero, si no para no lastimarla y de alguna manera sentía que estaba engañando a Levi. Pero de alguna forma inesperada él junto con Hanji e Ymir llegaron con los conos de helado dando por terminada la charla incómoda, fue un impulso haberle preguntando eso, creí que podía cortar sus alas pero al ver sus grandes ojos azules sentía que podía partirla en dos, no pude ser valiente y me a cobarde. Sé que debo ser sincero, pero simplemente hoy no estaba listo para ser el villano de la historia. Después de charlar un rato sentía que la atmósfera no estaba tan pesada como al principio, Hanji pasó su lengua por mi helado siendo obligado a dárselo, era su objetivo desde el principio. Intento hacer lo mismo pero antes de hacerlo le propinó una patada baja en su tobillo sin importarle mucho que fuera mujer.

Caminamos un poco para decidir a cual subir primero pero la leve llovizna estaba subiendo cada vez más, lo que hizo que varios juegos fueran cerrados temprano, no era el panorama de una cita perfecta, pero en la vida real nada sale como lo esperas. Nos refugiamos en un lugar techado mientras una señorita nos informaba que seguirá abierto el parque por el aniversario de la plaza, la verdad a pocos les importaba mojarse, aunque existiera escasez de juegos muchos niños jugaban con las puentes de las plazas y también se mojaban con la lluvia, incluso algunos pocos jóvenes. Primero me pregunte porque la insistencia de no cerrar el parque pero nuestra duda fue aclarada por la misma Historia.

— Todos los años dicen que quienes comparten un beso en lo más alto que llega de la rueda de la fortuna su amor será por siempre — explicó la rubia de una forma tierna, evitando verme a la cara pero sabía que estaba avergonzada.

— ¡Es tan romántico! — grito la chica con anteojos con un gran entusiasmo en su voz.

— Es tan estúpido — asentí con la cabeza fastidiado, estaba de acuerdo con Levi de esa ridícula idea ocultando que en realidad por un momento imagine un beso entre nosotros dos.

— ¡Mira Levi! — Esbozo con fuerte voz Hanji señalando un carrusel de niños pequeños — En ese caballo si alcanzas.

Pobre de ella, recibió una patada de Levi dejándola en rodillas.

— Una vez fuimos al campo — nos explicó por nuestras miradas interrogantes, Hanji se levantó como si nada.

— ¡Debieron verlo! Juro que salto para montar al caballo — escuche otra fuerte patada pero esta vez dejo su pie en la espalda de ella para evitar que se levantara.

— Quiero ir a la casa de los espejos — fue la pecosa quien habló — por la lluvia ya casi no hay juegos abiertos y ese es el menos patético sin contar la rueda de la fortuna.

— A mí no me llama la atención — le dije pero ella parecía distraída, como si tuviera algo en mente.

Mis quejas se vieron opacadas por su actitud distraída y como buena líder obligo a los demás a ir, nadie parecía entusiasmado pero no se podía hacer más, era un lugar techado y bien podríamos estar ahí hasta que la lluvia se calme un poco más. Entramos al lugar y lo primero que hizo Hanji fue burlarse de Levi, el primer espejo distorsionaba tu figura haciendo verte más alto, por supuesto que ella obligó a Levi a verse en él y obviamente se ganó un puñetazo en sus costillas, leve pero igual con cariño o eso quiero creer. La casa de los espejos también era un laberinto, la primera en perderse fue Hanji, eso daba miedo ya que su risa escandalosa se escuchaba de vez en cuando, era tenebroso escucharla sin saber dónde estaba. Giramos a la derecha pero Ymir ya no estaba con nosotros, en lugar de parecer una casa de espejos parecía una casa de espantos.

Me sentí incómodo al estar en medio de Historia y Levi, mucho más por ser el más alto de los dos. Por primera vez quisiera que fuera como esas novelas románticas mata neuronas en donde por una extraña y mágica coincidencia estemos a solas Levi y yo pero claramente esto es la vida real y cuando gire a la izquierda estaba completamente sólo, porque tampoco es una historia en donde pasa lo malo y que no pasará exactamente nada fue lo inesperado pero realista. Como un gran valiente empecé a sudar frío por el miedo, de repente ver tantos reflejos míos me mareo. Camine pero sólo pude ver más Eren, uno en el tamaño de Historia, otro gordo y uno delgado. Camine más despacio y con miedo, era un cobarde y haber escuchado de la nada la carcajada de Hanji no me ayudó. Sentí un mano en mi hombro y salió lo religioso que hipócritamente salió muy dentro mío, cuando gire la cara de una pecosa con miedo hizo que casi corriera si no fuera porque me sujeto de mi sudadera.

— No irás a ningún lado — me habló duro y yo trague con nervios, iba a morir.

— Te juro que no tocare a Historia, me alejare de ella — sí, siempre me caracterizó por mi personalidad impulsiva llena de emociones pero ella sólo provoca una emoción en mí; terror. Sentí más terror al escuchar una risa de ella.

— Quiero conversar contigo, es sobre ella pero no te diré algo como eso — me soltó y yo escuche con atención, pero sin confiar.

— Te escucho.

— Tienes que corresponder los sentimientos de Historia — yo me quede helado. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué? — estaba molesto, más al saber los sentimientos de Ymir hacia ella. Ella tocó su frente frustrada y con una sonrisa, me miró a los ojos y mire en ellos lágrimas, nunca vi una persona tan dura como ella llorar.

— Ella te ama — sollozó — tanto como yo a ella y si tú eres su felicidad — unas lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas — Yo seré feliz.

— Lo siento — se lo dije sincero, trate de tocar sus manos pero ella las alejó. — Yo no la amo en cambio tú sí, deja de renunciar tan fácil por la persona que amas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Esta vez me tomo de la sudadera — ¿Dinero? Puedo dártelo, tengo demasiado — yo negué es cierto, olvide que ella e Historia tienen una muy buena categoría social.

— No quiero dinero — no me enfade, tratare de pensar coherentemente, ella lo hace por el dolor que siente. Deje que ella llorara un poco más y prosiguió a hablar.

— Nadie ha estado más enamorada de ti que ella — no supe por qué pero esa frase se escuchó como si no fuera cierta, por un extraño sentimiento camine hacia atrás dejándome recargar en el espejo de mi espalda sintiendo una calidez. Cerré los ojos y volví a negar lo que dijo.

— No es verdad — sólo eso dije.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? — enfadada me dijo — ¿Sabes cuantas veces se cambió de atuendo hoy por ti? — ahora entiendo porque cuidaba tanto su aspecto — ¿Cuantas tardes la escuche hablar de lo maravilloso que eres? — Su respiración se agitó por el coraje pero siguió — ¿Por qué no puedes amarla? — porque no es Levi pensó mi mente.

— Yo ya siento algo por alguien más — le confesé y sentí su palma en mi mejilla escuchando los pasos de ella alejándose, no me enfade pero si me sentí mal al ocasionarle un dolor, tanto a ella como se lo haré s Historia pero la verdad no me importa recibir una bofetada de cada persona de este mundo si puedo recibir los besos de Levi.

Otra vez y como varias veces más la casualidad tan problemática de mi vida salió justo del espejo en el que estaba recargado, me sonroje al tenerlo tan cerca pero recordé que estaba enfadado con él por sentirlo tan alejado. De igual forma él sujeto mi brazo de forma firme mirándome de una forma profunda, como siempre evite su mirada por mi orgullo.

— Suéltame — le grite enfadado, de nuevo mis impulsos tenían el control conmigo — Ni siquiera me toques.

— Maldita jirafa — refiriéndose a Ymir y evitando mis gritos, no le importó que le hablara de esa forma, tan sólo vi unos ojos preocupados — ¿Te dolió mucho?

— Te dije que me soltaras — forcejeo hasta librarme y él me mira pidiendo una explicación, no se la di y suspiro por mi berrinche.

— Ahora que hice — no parecía enojado, pero yo hice mi mejor cara de enfado frunciendo mi ceño. Sólo recibí un pellizco de mi mejilla, se veía divertido al verme enfadado.

— Casi no estuvimos juntos, ¿Por qué siempre siento que juegas conmigo? — Grité más fuerte pero él sólo me acercó a su pecho, abrazándose y ahogándome en su esencia, a pesar de forcejear él no me soltó, le di golpes en su pecho que cada vez se hacían más débiles pero nunca me soltó — Es extraño que cuándo estoy contigo me siento seguro pero cuando no lo estas tengo miedo. — Él tan sólo suspiro.

— ¿Acabaste de hacer tu rabieta? — con eso se fue mi dignidad, mis mejillas se inflaron con enfado pero asentí Hundiéndome más en su aroma, lo extrañaba. — Ahora explica porque estás enojado.

— Me dejaste sólo con Historia, ni siquiera te importa que estuve con ella — fui sincero pero no quería apartarme de él, su olor a menta relajaba mi enojo — Creí que estarías celoso.

— Tú mismo me dijiste esta mañana que estaba mal ser así — otro punto bajo a mi dignidad, me escondí más en su pecho, gracias a que yo me incline un poco él ahora estaba más alto que yo. — Estaba celoso, Hanji muchas veces me calmó de golpearte — escuche atentamente mientras él acariciaba mi cabello, dejó salir un suspiro — Pero como te dije, Historia está enamorada de ti, se lo que se siente y aunque no sea correspondida por ti no quería hacerla sentir mal ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pueda sentir Historia? — debía admitirlo tenía esa duda pero le pregunte aferrándome más a él, estaba casándome de estar agachado, intenté enderezar mi espalda pero él lo negó, por su dignidad.

— Escucha, esto no lo voy a repetir jamás en la puta vida — me apartó de él para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, aproveche para acariciar mi espalda.

— Anda — trate de sonar desinteresado pero de verdad me mataba la intriga, quería saber que diría, iba a hablar pero una carcajada de Hanji nos detuvo, la ignoramos porque no había señal de ella aunque sí dio mucho miedo. Volvió a recrear el momento acercándose de forma lenta hacia mí.

— Siempre te fastidiaba para que me notarás — me susurro cerca de mis labios, a pesar de ya saberlo que me lo haya dicho hizo que se estremeciera algo dentro mío. — Y soy afortunado de haber sido visto por tus ojos — acarició mi mentón con su pulgar, mirando con desesperación mi mirar — Te sentía tan lejano.

— Me darás diabetes — me burle y también logre una sonrisa sarcástica de él y después me regalo un corto beso en los labios.

— Como sea, por eso trató de controlarme. Se lo que siente Historia y mientras no toque lo que es mío puedo ser piadoso esperando que le rompas el corazón. — yo sabía que era la forma amable de Levi, sonreí al saber que tenía empatía por los sentimientos de Historia.

— Igual me dejaste sólo — si, tal vez él sea maduro pero yo no y me da igual, quería hacer mi escena. De verdad necesitaba estar con él.

— Eres más caprichoso que una mujer — rodé los ojos fastidiado y camine con la frente en alto para alejarme de él pero olvide por cual lugar había caminado. En medio del camino me quede de pie pensando y rogando a mi cerebro distraído recordar la dirección.

— Fue por la izquierda — escuche el grito de Levi, sentí mis orejas calientes de la vergüenza, no quería su ayuda. Fingí que no escuche nada pero fui a esa dirección, cerré mis ojos pero choque con un cuerpo al instante.

— ¡Erencito! — oh si, sin duda era Hanji. Me abrazo hasta asfixiarme y después vio el sonrojo todavía en mis mejillas — Oh, con que el pequeño se encontró con su novio ¿Eh? — Su voz sonó tan pervertida que hizo que mis mejillas se volvieran más rojas — Qué buena elección, con tantos espejos pueden ver ángulos que no alcanzan a mirar.

Un grito mío lleno de vergüenza inundó todo el lugar causando que todos nos reuniéramos, lo malo fue que también los guardias y nos echaron de la atracción por causarle miedo a los menores por mi grito. Debo admitir que me ofendí, mi voz no es tan mala.

Después de eso ya marcaban las ocho de la noche, a pesar de todos tener hambre sin explicación alguna Historia logró someternos con sus ojos. Con una mirada nos pudo convencer, excepto por Levi que tuve que pedírselo yo. En poco tiempo nos encontrábamos haciendo fila para la rueda de la fortuna. El cielo ya se encontraba estrellado, con pequeñas luciérnagas encendiendo el cielo regalando una suave atmósfera que adoraba, los grillos comenzaban a grillar y su sonido me calmó. Deje un momento de estar con ellos perdiéndome en mis más grandes pensamientos. Abrí los ojos y pude encontrar su mirada, aquella que era más fría que un invierno en Canadá, con un filo que cortaba cada entraña de mí, de nuevo esa misma sensación de perderme en sus ojos oprimiendo mi pecho. La noche era perfecta, tanto que deseaba con tango anhelo un beso de él, sentir sus labios sólo escuchando los grillos, disfrutar el olor a tierra mojada y terminando el día en ese cierre que parecía ser un sueño, uno vergonzoso. Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada, creo que sólo han pasado segundos pero igual los disfrutó con tanta pasión. Nuestras miradas chocaron haciendo un clic fuerte que se complementa. Poco a poco vi que su mirada se curvo en su característica sonrisa sarcástica, quise acercarme a él pero sentí una pequeña mano sosteniendo la mía.

— Tus ojos se ven muy lindos en la noche — su voz dulce no me ocasionaba el mismo estremecimiento que lograba la voz ronca de Levi ¿Es normal? Comparar en cada persona a tu pareja, saber que no hay comparación y nunca la habrá.

— Gracias — le sonreí y trate de mirar sus ojos celestes; eran hermosos pero no sentía nada.

— La fila esta tan larga — se estaba quejando Hanji por milésima vez en el día — Es sólo una rueda de la fortuna, nos va a ser más feliz una hamburguesa doble.

— No — Historia estaba sería pero decidida, no dejaba de ver la atracción como si fuese un reto personal.

— En realidad Historia — era la voz de su mejor amiga — Necesitó irme ya — se escuchaba sin vida, cansada y desanimada, me preocupe por ella — Descuida, todo saldrá bien.

¿A qué se refería con esa frase? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en alguna respuesta, tampoco es el motivo por el cual Historia estaba tan decidida en subirse a la rueda de la fortuna. Le di un vistazo a la fila y sólo se encontraban parejas abrazándose y otro tipo de muestras de afecto. También mire hacia la rueda de la fortuna y por las siluetas que alcance a ver también se trataban de parejas felices. No le tome importancia hasta notar algo. Todas ellas eran parejas heterosexuales, mis ojos buscaron más pero sólo encontré más parejas "normales" para la sociedad. Sin querer nos observe a nosotros, yo estaba a lado de Historia quien hablaba con Hanji risueña y también como ella estaba a lado de Levi. Nosotros también formábamos parte del escenario y parecía que éramos pareja; Levi con Hanji y yo con Historia. Ese pensamiento hizo que un latido mío doliera. Desvíe la mirada y Levi lo notó. Mi mente se aclaró un poco, Historia tiene la esperanza de un beso en la rueda de la fortuna pero lo que más duele es ver como Levi no hace nada. Pude haber hecho tantas cosas; fingir que me sentía mal, llamar a mamá para que fingiera que me regañaba, pude hacer tantas cosas para salirme de esto pero no lo hice, Levi no hizo nada ¿Por qué yo sí? Sólo faltaban cinco parejas más para que fuera nuestro turno.

— Son las 11:00 de la noche — la voz ronca de Levi logró que volteara a verlo — Tengo cosas que hacer.

— No hablaras enserio... ¿Verdad? — quería que fuera mentira, sentía como mi pecho quemaba. Se iba a ir sin importarle que estuviera aquí, digo yo también tengo voluntad pero que a él no le importara dolía.

— Estoy cansado — giro su cabeza hacía atrás en un gesto desinteresado, buscando entre sus bolsillos la cajetilla de cigarros, al encontrarlo encendió uno cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba salir el humo. No dijo nada, tan sólo se fue.

Me quede de pie, aún con el dolor de haber sido abandonado por mi pareja, sumando que hoy era nuestro primer día saliendo oficialmente y también por supuesto que me dejó a merced de una chica que estaba enamorada de mí. Quizá también fue mi culpa por no cancelar la cita pero diablos, de verdad quería estar con él. A pesar de todos los intentos de hacerme hablar, Historia y Hanji no pudieron sacarme plática, de verdad tenía el humor por los suelos. Me encontraba con un malestar increíble en mi pecho, era como un vacío por la falta de la presencia de Levi. Mire el reloj de mi celular y ya eran las 11:40 de la noche. Casi una hora había pasado y yo todavía miraba por donde Levi se fue, también noté que éramos los siguientes en la fila, suspire y trató de relajarme, sé que al estar dentro del juego tendré que ser sincero con Historia. Hanji siguió en la fila aunque sonara raro, ya no tenía pareja y por ser hoy no permitían subirse solos, no quise preguntar por mis pocos ánimos. Cuando llegamos para ser los siguientes di un paso mientras dejaba salir otro fastidiado suspiro pero se alargó al sentir como me empujaba Hanji y un guardia del juego me llevó directo al juego, cerrando la puerta. Quería abrirla pero el juego comenzamos a subir y vi que Historia subía con Hanji. Mire a los lados y gire al sentir una presencia, casi me corte con el contacto de sus ojos.

— Ya cálmate — me advirtió con su tono ronco, primero quería golpearlo por haberme abandonado y venir como si nada pero el sacó su celular marcando un número, enseguida le contestaron — Aquí está conmigo cuatro ojos... No, no tendrás una foto... Tú primero. — con eso colgó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dije con el tono de voz más enfadado que pude hacer, estaba enojado de verlo y mi orgullo hablaba por mí cuando mi mente sólo gritaba que lo abrazara — Tienes cosas que hacer, lárgate — lo último lo dije gritando pero mi mirada se detuvo en su ropa. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, la ropa de Levi estaba sucia, es un amante de la limpieza y esta vez tenía sus cabellos despeinados y sólo su playera blanca llena de pequeños restos de tierra y algunos cortes pequeños, su chaqueta de cuero descansaba en el pequeño asiento de la cabina del juego.

— Lo siento por irme, tenía algo que hacer — fue una prueba en la donde de verdad me entere que sentía algo fuerte por él, ya que olvide mi enojo al instante de verlo así, más era mi preocupación que cualquier enfado con él. Apenas iba a decir algo cuando él me interrumpió — Te traje lo que me faltó darte la vez pasada.

— No sé de qué hablas — un ruido escuche, muy leve pero Levi con sus labios me dio a entender que calle, paso unos segundos y volví a escucharlo. Era un grillo.

— Cuando almorcé contigo no pude traerte uno — se acercó a su chaqueta, dejando a la vista un frasco con pequeños agujeros en su tapa, en él se encontraba un pequeño grillo regalándome uno de mis sonidos favoritos de la naturaleza — Esta cosa fue difícil de atrapar. Descuida, al final lo dejaremos libre.

No me importó otra cosa más, nunca puedo descubrir cómo es que Levi puede controlar emociones mías sin la mínima intención de hacerlo. Dejó el frasco con el pequeño grillo en el asiento acercándome a la ventana con él. De paisaje nos encontrábamos con la enorme ciudad siendo bañada en la profunda oscuridad, con pequeños focos de diferentes colores, admirando las personas que se miraban pequeñas desde aquí, como si fueran tan sutiles y lejos de nuestra atmósfera. Pequeñas gotas se encontraban cada vez más en el vidrio e infantilmente me di la libertad de soplar el vidrio dibujando nuestras iniciales en el cristal. Nunca imagine ver mi "E" al lado de la "L" de Levi. Tome sus manos nuevamente y mis nudillos se sintieron completos otra vez. Sentí sus caricias en mis manos tan sutiles, era magnífico ver cada luz de la ciudad siendo reflejado en su mirada. Sin darme cuenta me acercaba más a él, con el panorama perfecto, el canto que adoraba en el tiempo perfecto. Primero suspiro en mis labios dejándome morir en el acto, me revivió con su mirada y perdí el aliento al sentir sus besos. Profundo y sin cordura, un acantilado afirmando nuestra aventura. Me aferre a su cuello mientras nuestros labios se encontraban e irónicamente perdiéndose en el acto. Sus mordidas profundas me dejaron marcado como su propiedad, estiró mi labio inferior para besarme con más fuerza. Cuando término el beso sentí que se acercaba de nuevo regalándome un beso en mi frente. Fuimos a sentarnos en el asiento mirando esta vez a la ventana el recargado en el marco mientras yo me entretenía con una mano suya, jugando con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa cachorro? —Voltee a verlo por inercia — Estas muy callado.

— Ya te lo dije, es porque hoy no estuvimos juntos — me atreví a decirle, con miedo a que se riera.

— Sigues con eso, que si lo estuvimos — me corrigió pero yo me refería al resto del día, últimamente su presencia se me hace tan poco, como si quisiera estar todo el tiempo con él. Malditas estupideces.

— Creó que tienes razón — ahora ya estaba pensando con claridad y ver que fui un caprichoso por como lo trate — Es sólo que creí que me dejaste.

— ¿De verdad crees que te deje sólo con Historia? — Dejó salir una risa sarcástica — El padre de Hanji es dueño de las atracciones y gracias a la lluvia ella pudo convencer a su padre de cerrar los juegos dejando libres sólo los infantiles con techo mata romance. Sólo bastó que ella lo convenciera por la lluvia.

— Pero ¿Y la rueda de la fortuna? Es romántica y no hicieron nada para cerrarla. — eso dije evitando que se notara mi sorpresa por lo dicho, me acerque a la ventana de la pequeña cabina y pude ver la ciudad siendo bañada en la oscuridad.

— Oye, también es nuestra cita — demonios, ahí se fueron al carajo mis intentos de no sonrojarme. Los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron más notorios, casi temblaba por su respiración en mi cuello. Se había acercado admirando el paisaje conmigo, poco a poco subiendo más.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto? — le pregunte y sentí que rodeaba con sus brazos mi espalda, era extraño comportarnos de esta manera. Es el primer abrazo que Levi me regalaba, algo dulce haciendo contraste con su personalidad salvaje pero calle mis pensamientos al sentir su abrazo posesivo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — me dijo con la mirada pérdida entre el paisaje al igual que yo. En la ventana se podía observar pequeñas gotas avisando que comenzaba a llover de nuevo.

— Que quien se besa aquí su beso será por siempre — como sus brazos estaban rodeando mi espalda yo pude tomar sus manos y jugar con ellos por mis nervios. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que estaba sonrojado.

— Funcionó con mis padres — otro sobresalto llegó a mí, una aguja atravesando mi pecho estrujando cada sentimiento mío, trague duro y mi cara no podía estar más roja. — Me prometí traer aquí conmigo a mi persona ideal.

— ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal por eso? — lo escuche decir, sin dudar deje caer mi mano en mi frente.

No conteste y tan sólo se nubló mi mirada. Una parte egoísta dentro de mí quería haber pasado todo el día sólo con él. Sin nadie alrededor, que fuéramos Levi y yo. Baje la mirada pero la mano de mi novio volvió a encontrarse con la suya, me sonroje, al parecer no me acostumbraba a este lado de Levi pero debo admitir que es adicto.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? — escuche y yo me sorprendí, por instinto me sobresalte de mi asiento.

— Lo estamos haciendo — tome mis manos alejándolas de las de Levi. Restregué mi rostro para evitar el sonrojo pero parece que le hizo más gracia a Levi.

— Pero ahora te lo estoy preguntando — lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ese gesto fue encantador.

— Si, si quiero — respuesta sencilla para obvio deseo. Le dedique un pequeño beso y él me miró profundo.

— Ahora mira la hora — no entendí su petición pero igual saque mi celular para revisar la hora.

— Son las doce de la noche — pensé en los motivos del porque me lo preguntó, pensé que era por mi madre pero desde las 10 le avise diciéndole que llegaría tarde.

— Ya no es 19, ahora es 20 — él sujeto mis mejillas, con delicadeza pero seguía sin entender que decía Levi — 20 es nuestro número Eren así como hoy nuestro primer día. Me desvelaré contigo por mensajes si tú quieres, en unas horas pasaremos todo el día juntos. Porqué yo también lo quería.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — le dije divertido robando pequeños besos de sus labios, cada uno correspondido y algunos con una mordida de Levi como castigo hacia mí.

— ¿El qué? — me dijo entre nuestros besos, que gracias a él eran más mordidas que besos.

— Nunca me gusto el verano para un aniversario — escuche su risa, la genuina y no la sarcástica, ronca y profunda pero que siempre quiero escuchar.

— Te pediría salir conmigo en cada estación del año — me reí al sentir sus besos en mi mejilla. Era el lado sensible de Levi, el que mostraba conmigo y sólo quería conocerlo yo. Me aleje para volver a ver sus ojos con una confesión entre mi pecho.

— Levi — lo llame con nerviosismo en mi sistema. Él movió su cabeza en un gesto de a sentir — Nada —sí, fui un cobarde.

Tal vez te quiero, Levi

Pensé y sin embargo no lo dije.

En cambio un beso fue mi traductor.

* * *

**Al fin. Este capítulo ha terminado.**

**La verdad siento que le faltó algo, ¿Me explicó? Puedo hacer los capítulos más cortos, no sé ustedes. No supe manejar muy bien el ambiente y no lo digo para conseguir más halagos, solo que siento que he escrito mejores cosas, la verdad se me revolvieron los personajes y no pude sacarles mucho, un ejemplo es a Hanji. Ojala no se les haga tedioso.**

**Si, sé que se notó un cambio de actitud en Eren, pero se debe a que estaba realmente feliz por el comienzo de su relación, no porque haya olvidado su esencia.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído y como siempre su apoyo incondicional. No sé si sea yo pero me di cuenta que ahora hay reviews tan largos. Enserio es tan hermoso, me llegan a mi corazón cada palabra que me dicen (?) y lo menos que puedo hacer es responderle a cada una como de debe. Las que no dejan reviews pero continúan la historia y la leen muchas gracias! A ustedes no les he dicho personalmente lo grato que me hacen sentir al saber que lo leen, sea cual sea la cantidad yo sé que hay personitas que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leerme. Tú gran lectora, no importa si no dejas review, a veces es por pena o bueno por flojera (Somos humanos) pero aun así te agradezco que leas mi historia, eres una personita especial.**

**Jeaninne: Te juro que la primera vez que leí tu comentario morí de risa, inclusive le tome screen shot y se lo mostré a un amigo. De verdad adoro ese elmo en llamas, siempre logra hacerme reír. Gracias a ti por leerlo y oh habrá lemon y del bueno (¿) adkj. Pero aun no tú espera. Bueno, Historia no logro lo que quería, al menos. Saludos.**

**Akire: Holo, ah pero si a todas las autoras les dices lo mismo (¿) bueno no bueno si, son lindos tus comentarios y también leo "Efecto Ackerman" es perfecto, mi fic favorito. Que linda eres, gracias por leer el capítulo, eres tan tierna. Besos.**

**Fujoshiff: No te preocupes por la demora, gracias a ti por hacer un espacio en tu tiempo para dejarme un review. Muchas gracias, que digas algo así sobre mi historia de verdad lo considero especial, haces sienta que lo estoy logrando. Que linda eres, como dije antes gracias por dejarme un comentario y no te preocupes por eso, (por no dejarlo antes) entiendo los estudios y mucha suerte con ellos. Animo**

**Naancii: Yo sé que aun así amas a Levi, no me engañas. Bueno si, su personalidad es tosca pero tranquila, con Eren es con el que será más tierno, pero a su manera. Saludos y gracias por pasarte.**

**miyu-chan: Por supuesto que no te ignoraría, a ninguna de ustedes de hecho. Qué vergüenza, ninguna otra persona se ha emocionado tanto por un mensaje mío, bueno no que yo sepa. Que ternura eres. Oh sí, es tan juntos al fin a escondidas pero se besan que es lo sabroso del asunto. Jajaja, gracias por lo que dices sobre mi forma de narrar y es lindo el cómo te emocionas por mis capítulos, me recuerdas a mi cuando leía mis primeros fics. También me gustaron los golpes. Sí, sobre lo de Armin siempre lo escriben como el amigo tolerante sobre la homosexualidad y estaba cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo esta vez quise hacerlo así para cambiar un poco, que bueno que aún no lo creas, eso es lo que buscaba. Petra es fujoshi yo lo sé no me engaña. Moria de ganas por escribir a Hanji y al fin poder sacarle jugo a su personaje, en este capítulo no lo fue tanto, enserio fue difícil, se me revolvían los personajes, es decir usarlos al mismo tiempo. Bueno, para mí fue difícil. Bonito día a ti Miyu, ojala te haya gusto el capítulo. Cuídate y besos.**

**Sunmi: Holo, gracias por lo que dices, es genial que pienses eso, de verdad. También te agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad a mi fic. Jajaja, lo siento por el estrés que te causo Eren, es gracioso pedir disculpas de ello porque en este capítulo lo hice el doble de terco por querer la compañía de Levi. Espero que continúes leyendo mi historia. Saludos.**

**ara-san: Así es el amor. En un segundo lleno de rosas con serenata y al siguiente segundo una jauría de perros rabiosos. Oh, de verdad disfrute escribir la parte de las marionetas, que genial que lo hayan disfrutado tanto. No sé porque, pero amo a este Levi, tengo una debilidad por los chicos así, no sé si me explico comparte tu fangirleo conmigo Ara. Gracias por seguir la historia, besos.**

**Ame8910: Gracias por leer el capítulo. Cuídate y saludos.**

**yayoi heichou: Vaya, es lindo que lo consideres como uno de tus favoritos, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**vanesa Swan: Una disculpa por lo de antes, entendí mal y no quiero que te molestes, tus comentarios de verdad son muy gratos de leerlos. Soberbio, wow suena tan elegante y hermoso, gracias por lo que dices. En este comentario tuyo aunque fue corto de verdad muy llegador, que bonitas palabras me dices asdnkadjad. Besos y cuídate mucho.**

**Fujimy: De verdad tu comentario fue el que más me afecto de una manera positiva. Fue tan hermoso leer como una persona en la madrugada no puede dejar de leer lo que tu escribiste, enserio ese sentimiento es… Ni siquiera puedo describirlo con palabras, pero chica enserio me hiciste sentir especial, aunque suene exagerado. Me siento mucho más halagada el que tu describas lo que sientes al leer este fic y se me forma una sonrisa al saber que es lo mismo que yo siento al leer un nuevo libro y eso me hace sentir que hago un gran trabajo. Eres una ternura total de chica por dejarme todos tus halagos, te lo agradezco y de verdad gracias. El cómo describes tus reacciones al leerme es justamente lo que buscaba en el lector, significa mucho que lo hayas descrito porque al menos tengo la seguridad de lograrlo con una persona y eso fue suficiente para mí, de verdad describiste cada emoción que imaginaba, es decir que en mi mente decía "ojala la lectora sienta esto…" Bueno, como dije "Déjame Amarte" está confirmada y me harías feliz el que tú la leas, es genial tener lectoras como tú. Cuídate y muchos besos, lo siento si mi respuesta no es tan extensa como la tuya, no es por descortesía es más bien porque aún no se expresarme con palabras lo tan agradecida y apenada que me has hecho sentir con tu hermoso comentario.**

**Miss Blood Pain: Gracias por decir eso, enserio he tenido grandes dudas en si avanzo demasiado rápido, no soy la verdad paciente y a veces se me va el hilo del tiempo coherente. También gracias por entender que a veces me tardo, lo hago para darles mejores capítulos a ustedes que se lo merecen. Gracias por tus elogios. Muchos besos y cuídate demasiado también, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Fujimy: Doblemente hermoso el que hayas comentado dos veces y por eso te mereces el mismo hermoso trato respondiéndote de nueva cuenta, pero a decir verdad me hace feliz contestarte y darte a entender lo agradecida que estoy contigo. Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero tu hipótesis será aclarada en "Déjame Amarte" Lo hiciste de nuevo, es lo mismo que buscaba con los lectores, que fuera una confesión rara pero realista, que lindo que haya llegado mi escrito a ti. Creo que eres la primera en decir que ama a Eren, es realmente lindo que digas eso. Besos y cuídate, ojala sigas leyendo la historia y alegrándome con tus comentarios.**

**Emilda: Hola Emilda, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Que tierna, yo también te amo por darme un pequeño momento de tu tiempo para leerme. Todo bien, descuida y quiero que estés bien también ánimo y saludos.**

**annyel: No, más bien gracias a ti por leerla. Si, son tan lindos de pareja dajkam. Lamento decirlo pero actualmente Eren está viviendo con los dos. Gracias por tu comentario, besos y te cuidas mucho.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes por leer y seguir la historia, me despido directamente a escribir la continuación para no tardar tanto. Besos.**


	7. Secretos descubiertos a partir de ahora

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora: Trate de tardar menos. Igual gracias por la no tan corta espera y sentir su apoyo incondicional. Todo esto se los debo a ustedes, mil gracias. No tengo mucho que decir, así que mejor les dejó el capítulo para que lo disfruten.**

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Parejas:**  
**Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi.**

**Comentarios personales de la ****autora**** al final de la historia.**

* * *

04:20 de la madrugada

— Entonces ¿Los shinigamis eran personas que se suicidaron? — escuché en la otra línea.

— Si, fue horriblemente genial saberlo, enserio — mi tono de voz estaba cargado de emoción para que mentir.

— Sólo tu utilizas ese tipo de palabras — detecte un rastro de sarcasmo y aunque no lo viera sabía que en sus labios se encontraba su sonrisa arrogante.

— Te jodes, yo habló así y no me interrumpas — escuche su risa ronca y yo también me tome la libertad de reírme.

Deje recargar mi nuca en la almohada mientras a un lado se encontraba mi celular con mis audífonos. Estaba en llamada por whatsapp con Levi desde que volvimos, que empiece a enamorarme de él no quiere decir que gastaría todo mi dinero en crédito. Nunca imagine lo gratificante que podría llegar a ser compartir una madrugada con la persona correcta, hablando de mi serie favorita mientras escuchó las gotas golpeando el vidrio de mi ventana. Tenía la luz encendida al no ser el más valiente y también me encontraba abrazando un peluche de Jake el perro.

— Aguarda... Grell es un shinigami ¿Por qué crees que el cometió suicidio? — oh, me estaba gustando el rumbo de la conversación. Pensé un poco admirando el techo y creando una teoría espontánea.

— Yana confirmo que William es su amor verdadero. En esos tiempos ser homosexual era tabú, quizá no soportó esa carga — lejos del tema de Kuroshitsuji el tema de la homosexualidad penetró mi curiosidad, ahora no podía apartar mi duda de mi cabeza.

— No lo sé, no me convence ni un poco — eso dijo pero yo tenía esa duda en mí, me levante rápido para sentarme en mi cama, la única razón del porque no tengo miedo es por la luz.

— Levi — mis labios temblaron un poco antes de decir mi duda — ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eres gay?

— De la misma manera que tú — se escuchó calmado, al parecer mi pregunta no lo incómodo — Contigo.

Odiaba que hiciera eso. La manera en que manipulaba mis sentidos. Escuche su respiración en la otra línea, imaginando sentir su aliento fresco sobre mis labios. Querer salir por la ventana para llegar con él y perder la poca cordura que poseo. Es un descubrimiento extraño, una pérdida en el cielo que nunca me di tiempo de imaginar y es que con Levi podía llegar a creer en el mismo cielo. Mis latidos temblaron un poco, su voz era un analgésico prisionero de mi razón. Con Levi podría perder la cordura sin alguna explicación. Escuche su respiración pesada en mis audífonos y cerré los ojos imaginando que su respiración estaba aquí conmigo, casi sentí sus labios de nuevo y me perdí en como pronunció mi nombre de esa forma tan lenta y ronca.

Trate de despejar mi mente y por los nervios empecé a hacer bailar a Jake como el mismo capítulo cuando bailaba con su subconsciente. Me olvide por completo que Levi estaba en línea y empecé a imitarlo.

_Yo, Jake el perro,  
Mientras bailo con mi subconsciente,  
Con flores sembradas en mi intimidad,  
Me disculpo por todo._

— Si, así se mata una tensión sexual — de nuevo su sarcasmo, mis mejillas se sintieron rojas producto de la vergüenza — De verdad eres un mocoso.

— Al menos no digo tensión sexual en el primer día con mi novio — no pude evitar una pequeña risa y escuché un suspiro profundo de él.

— Dilo de nuevo — me pidió.

— Tensión sexual — hablé de una forma ronca imitando su voz, era increíble que sólo con el sonara natural, lo mío fue tan fingido que no soporte la risa.

— No hablaba de eso descerebrado — intencionalmente aplaudí para que escuchase. Hace tiempo repetía los insultos y esta vez uso uno nuevo — Me gusta escucharte decir que eres mi novio.

— Qué Infantil — rodé los ojos mientras bostezaba sin querer. Con fuerza abrace aún más mi peluche.

— ¿Yo? Apuesto a que sigues abrazando a Jake — este es justo el momento en el que me arrepiento de haberle dicho antes de mi peluche.

— ¿Te da envidia? Que el este aquí y tú no — tome mi celular sin importancia pero al mirar el reloj casi lo dejó caer — Levi, Falta media hora para las cinco de la madrugada. Tenemos que alistarnos para el instituto.

— No quiero ir — después escuche un quejido fastidiado y el poco sonido del televisor ya no estaba.

— Pero te quiero ver — restregué mis ojos y reprimí un bostezo, me estaba muriendo del sueño pero no me arrepiento de desvelarme escuchando su voz.

— Sólo por eso iré — su tono de voz parecía alejado a la realidad, como si recordará un pasado o estuviese estancado, no quise preguntar por el momento.

— Deberíamos colgar — le sugerí aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo, no me molestaba alistarme mientras hablábamos pero temía que él sí.

— Así está bien, me siento acompañado — de nuevo una intriga más pero esta vez no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

— ¿Estas sólo? Pero tu tío ¿Dónde está? — mi preocupación fue difícil de ocultar, me prometí a mí mismo que eliminaría cualquier pista de soledad en su vida.

— Con una de sus putas seguramente — lo dijo tan calmado que primero creí que era un sarcasmo suyo como siempre pero él lo negó — Estoy acostumbrado, pero es la primera noche en que no me siento sólo.

Sin duda me puse a pensar un poco e imaginar cómo sentiría yo si fuera Levi. Tuve problemas con mi padre pero mi madre siempre estuvo conmigo, que no cayera. Sin ella estaría devastado, fue mi fuerza en la caída a pesar de no enfrentarse a mi padre. Pero Levi, él ha estado sólo hasta ahora. Ya no quiero que pruebe el amargo sabor de estar sólo, quería recompensar todos los buenos días que su madre no pudo decirle, quería estar con él, sin motivo y lejos del orgullo todas mis fuerzas querían estar con él.

— ¿Cachorro? Te quedaste callado de repente — su voz, su endemoniada voz que era dueño de muchos misterios. Seguía imaginando que Levi pasaba todas las noches sólo y no lo soporte.

— Oye te quiero decir algo cuando lleguemos al instituto — me levante, tenía que apurarme para llegar temprano al instituto, suficientes clases he perdido.

— ¿Tengo que esperar? Puedes decírmelo aquí, mientras me alisto. De verdad no me molesta — mis mejillas se enrojecieron un segundo, él tenía los mismos deseos incontrolables de hablar conmigo.

— Bueno, pero colgaremos cuando vayamos a ducharnos — lo maldije en mi mente cuando escuche un quejido de decepción por lo que dije pero lo pase por algo.

— Estaré cepillando mis dientes pero te escucho — era verdad lo que decía, ya que seguida de ello escuche el sonido del cepillo haciendo fricción con sus dientes y en ratos.

— Gracias — enserio estaba nervioso, revolví mis cabellos levantándome. Tenía con una mano sosteniendo mi celular, abrí la puerta sólo para asegurar que no estuviera nadie cerca, así fue y busque las palabras para decir lo que quería.

— De nada, pero primero dime que es lo que hice — supuse que me lo dijo en un tiempo libre mientras cepillaba sus dientes y fue acertado al escuchar como volvía con su labor.

— Antes de eso ¿Dónde tienes el celular? — estaba sospechando de la seguridad del aparato.

— En el lavabo — su voz se escuchó un poco rara, como si tuviera algo ocupando su cavidad vocal, claro que era el cepillo de dientes.

— Se te va a mojar idiota — comencé a caminar en círculos, estaba nervioso al ver los esfuerzos de Levi para hablar conmigo.

— Puedo comprar otro — que engreído — Pero contesta ¿Gracias por qué?

— Por quedarte y hablar conmigo hasta la madrugada. De todo lo que pudimos haber hecho esto fue lo mejor — busque en mis cajones el uniforme que usaría pero sólo era una fachada para mis nervios — Platicar contigo cuando cenaba, soportarme mientras veía caricaturas, también a las tres de la madrugada cuando tenía miedo — deje un rato para soltar el aire en mis pulmones — Sabes que nunca olvidaré esta madrugada.

— No es nada — escuche el grifo cerrarse y concluí que el término de cepillarse los dientes — De todas formas no tenía sueño. No puedes imaginar lo que hiciste esta madrugada ¿Verdad?

— No, ¿Qué hice? — sentía que volvería a jugar con mi ritmo cardíaco, así que por mero impulso apreté mi pecho en un acto estúpido para protegerlo.

— Callaste mis demonios — su susurro letal término por aclamar mis nervios, era tan rasposa su voz adictiva — No sé si te merezca pero jamás quiero que te vayas.

— Podemos averiguarlo — escuche su risa por mi comentario, a veces durábamos un poco en silencio escuchando nuestras respiraciones. No sé si sea igual para Levi pero me gusta imaginar que él está en la otra línea.

Cortamos la llamada pero prometiendo que el primero en salir llamará al otro. El que se bañe primero soportara las mordidas del otro. Levi es un estúpido que sólo disfruta enrojecer mi rostro por cualquier ridiculez. Por eso estoy aquí, tratando de bañarme lo más rápido posible y con mi celular listo fuera de la ducha. Sus besos de por si suelen estar cargados de salvajismo no quiero imaginar las mordidas bañadas en orgullo por ganar esta absurda apuesta.

Mis pensamientos se vieron envueltos en Levi, últimamente pienso demasiado en él. Como si de una serie de misterios se tratase, he comparado mi sed de saber de su vida como una madrugada viendo una serie en netflix. Sin querer toque mis labios imaginando su electricidad, él era mi corto circuito. Mi debilidad ya poseía un nombre. Enjuague rápido mi cabello apurándome para salir. Cuando lo hice tome rápido mi celular abriendo la aplicación de whatsapp buscando el contacto de Levi, lo encontré y decía en línea. No dude más y marque primero en la llamada.

— Lo hiciste a propósito — fue lo primero que dije en la llamada, estaba en alta voz y lo deje cerca mío para cambiarme.

— Me descubriste — como siempre habló sin vergüenza alguna — Eres lento, yo ya tengo el uniforme puesto.

— Me gusta pensar en la ducha — eso le conteste mientras abrochaba mi camisa, después fui al tocador tomando en mis manos una fragancia.

— ¿Pensaste en mí en la ducha? Que descarado — su comentario y sumando lo despistado que era hicieron que el perfume escapara un poco directo a mis labios, me ahogue con la fragancia

— Idiota casi me ahogó con el perfume — dije después de toser demasiado por la desagradable fragancia.

— Pero ya tienes buen aliento — repito, es un idiota.

— Me lave los dientes mientras me bañaba gracias — tome unos cuantos libros, siendo específicos los que me tocaban el día de hoy. Debería dejar de ser descuidado.

— Oye Eren — un escalofrío, tal vez nunca me acostumbre de escuchar mi nombre con su voz — ¿Sabes llegar a la estación Distrito Shiganshina?

— No — sólo recuerdo que es la misma estación que fuimos hace un mes, cuando él me abrazo para evitar que me sintiera mal. Es patético que no reconozca ningún lugar fuera de mi casa.

— ¿En dónde puedo verte? — me tense, no quería que se diera cuenta de mi escaso conocimiento en las calle, con suerte iba al supermercado sin perderme.

— Espera al instituto — aunque suene difícil de creer el instituto también es uno de los lugares en donde se llegar sin perderme. Se quedó unos segundos callados y después suspiro.

— De verdad no sabes andar por las calles — no me lo preguntó, me lo afirmó e infle mis mejillas malhumorado.

— ¿A ti qué? Me conformó con saber llegar a la escuela — impulsivamente dije a causa de mis nervios, pero en el fondo no quería que Levi me viera como un tonto.

— Dame tu dirección, iré a tu casa por ti — en realidad entendía poco la insistencia de Levi pero igual le cumplí con lo pedido cortando la llamada, acordamos que vendría e iríamos juntos a la escuela.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado, mi madre tenía un sueño pesado y mi padre no estuvo en casa por una cirugía en emergencias, a veces ocurría eso. Justo cuando baje las escaleras escuche un bostezo desde arriba, mi madre se había levantado ha y tuve que mentir muy bien para que creyera que desperté muy temprano. Los dos nos dirigimos a la cocina, tome un tazón leche y cereal, mi madre hizo lo mismo. No es como si hiciéramos hot cakes o un desayuno elaborado ¿Quién hace eso? Eran raras las veces en que mamá tenía ánimos de cocinar recién despierta y cuando lo hacía tenía que esperar hasta las 10 y en fin de semana. Deberían dejar el estereotipo de un desayuno perfecto, para mi este lo era. Disfrutar un cereal mientras mi madre hablaba conmigo, ella no necesita despertarse tan temprano pero siempre lo hace para que no desayune sólo.

— Oye mamá un amigo vendrá por mí — trate de sonar casual mientras mi cuchara buscaba más cereal, tome la caja y puse más en mi tazón. Me gustaba con poca leche y demasiado cereal.

— ¿Armin o Jean? — me lo preguntó sin saber que pronto vería a mi novio. Por un momento me sentí culpable al ver su sonrisa tan cálida.

— Es Levi — mi corazón latió con una fuerza indescriptible. Era el sentimiento de riesgo, pronunciar el nombre de tu novio con tu misma madre. Me sentí más curioso al ver una sonrisa relajada de ella.

— Me gusta que te acerques más a ese chico — deje por un momento mi desayuno para mirarla — La madre de Mikasa me habló de él, siempre está en problemas y sólo dijo barbaridades de él. Pero yo lo vi, ese chico no es malo.

— Las madres normales alejan a sus hijos de chicos problemas — estaba divertido, más al ver como mi mamá recargo su mano en su barbilla moviendo su cabeza de forma positiva.

— Pero olvidas que no soy una madre normal — su sonrisa se hizo más grande dándome ánimos inconscientemente — Ese chico es bueno, yo nunca me equivocó cariño — dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, paso a un lado mío y despeino mis cabellos.

— Gracias mamá — el día de hoy he estado muy agradecido con los demás, que raro — Enserio es un gran amigo — mentira, es más que eso.

— Ya lo sabía — su suave voz siempre lograba calmarme — Sé que se hizo importante para ti. A mí no me puedes ocultar nada.

Termine mi desayuno con ese amargo sabor, confiaba en mi madre pero me daba miedo que descubriera algo. Ella siguió en la cocina, lavando los dos tazones que usamos y preparando un almuerzo rápido para mí. Estaba nervioso observando el reloj cada cinco minutos, en cualquier momento llegaría Levi. Mi madre dejó en la mesa dos sándwiches y la mire dudoso. Ella comprendió mi duda.

— Uno es para ti y el otro para Levi, si no se lo das estarás castigado — bufé un poco pero por la vergüenza, tuve que bajar mi cabeza para que no notara el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Volvió a acercarse a la pequeña mesa sentándose enfrente de mí.

— Siempre te voy a amar Eren — esa frase me tomó por sorpresa, sé que mi madre es cariñosa pero que lo dijera justo ahora me ayudó.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — ella se rio, negando con la cabeza pero sin contestarme, le devolví él te amo y guarde los dos sándwiches en mi mochila, justo cuando lo hice el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Camine deprisa tomando mi mochila y mi madre detrás mío, creó que mis mejillas ya se encontraban rosas por los nervios, sentía mi cara caliente. Respire un poco, mi madre cree que Levi y yo somos sólo amigos y no debo de estar nervioso de tenerlos a ambos juntos. Tome la perilla de la puerta y la abrí. Un bajón de emociones estuvo dentro de mí como un terremoto sin sobrevivientes.

En la puerta estaba Levi, con su uniforme mal arreglado como siempre, su cinturón y los converse en contra de las reglas del instituto. Tenía su cabello húmedo y unas considerables ojeras pero eso no fue el motivo de mi bajón de emociones. A lado de él se encontraba mi padre, también con ojeras y su bata de doctor en su brazo. Parecía cansado y yo me estremecí sin querer, cuando era pequeño tenía más peligro de ser golpeado por él cuando venía de mal humor.

— Hijo buenos días — él me dijo, su mano viajó directo a mi cabello, primero me estremecí por su contacto como un gato asustado. Siempre que su mano se acercaba a mi venían los recuerdos de sus golpes. — ¿Te irás con él? — asentí y él no parecía muy alegre con mi respuesta. Seguía revolviendo mis cabellos pero ya no soportaba el tacto. Que lo perdonara no significa que será lo mismo. Me aleje de él.

— Buenos días señora Jaeger — Levi saludo a mi madre, lo mire incrédulo al ser tan educado con ella, normalmente se quedaría callado indiferente al mundo.

— Levi, es tan lindo que ustedes dos se lleven bien — si mamá olvida que tú hijo fue golpeado por él varias veces. Me puse un poco celoso sin motivo.

— Carla, no exageres — mi padre como siempre podría llegar a ser algo estricto, me hice a un lado para que él entrara y cuando lo hice me dio unas palmadas en mi hombro, casi grito por el contacto, es un reflejo después de tantos maltratos — Que te vaya bien campeón.

Al fin pudimos abandonar el lugar, sentía nervios por la presencia de Grisha y Levi, noté un poco la mirada de disgusto de mi padre, también de mi novio hacia él, eso me alarmó un poco pero no quise tomarle importancia. Más importante era para mí que aún a pesar de haber perdonado a mi padre y tratar de ganarse mí cariño esa herida todavía sigue sin sanar. Una mano sobre la mía me regreso al mundo real, estábamos a dos cuadras lejos de mi casa, gire mi rostro para mirar a Levi quien me miraba con detenimiento.

— Estas pálido — como reflejo con mi otra mano toque mi rostro — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Calle analizando lo que iba a decir. En esta faceta mía no podía dejarme guiar por impulsos.

— La leche estaba agría — me reí mintiendo sintiendo nuevamente esa máscara de felicidad.

— Sé que estas mintiendo. También vi cómo te estremecías levemente ante cualquier contacto con tú padre. — Esta vez odie la forma en que Levi analizaba a las personas, sin embargo él siguió hablando — Tú calma se desvanece cuando él está cerca tuyo.

— No tiene importancia — seguí caminando y a decir verdad con un paso más acelerado. Escapando de mis problemas. De la verdad.

Su mano hizo contacto de nuevo con la mía, atrapando mi muñeca en un intento desesperado. Quería seguir caminando pero él me sostenía. Mire hacia atrás y su mirada me atrapó, sus ojos tan fuertes pero tratando de ser comprensibles. Me jaló hacia él y yo me deje, la cercanía era más profunda envolviéndome en su perfume.

— Todo lo tuyo me importa — una leve sacudida sentí — Confía en mí.  
— Lo hago pero no quiero hablar de esto — de nuevo intentado escapar, fingiendo que nada me lastimaba. Sentí como apretaba el amarre.

— Es muy temprano — tenía razón, faltaba más de una hora para entrar a clases — Acompáñame a un lugar.

— ¿Tengo opción? — suspire algo irritado, pero no enserio.

— Que te obligue es una — sus codos subieron de forma despreocupada y yo sabía que la decisión estaba tomada. Lo único que detestaba de ir a lugares que no conozco era tener la necesidad de ir pegado a la otra persona, tengo un don para perderme.

Seguimos derecho pero reemplazando girar a la derecha por la izquierda, una calle más y giramos de nuevo a la izquierda. Abrí mis ojos reconociendo el lugar, pequeñas casas y un gran parque, era el mismo camino que tomaba antes cuando iba en la primaria con Armin.

Las casas se vieron remplazadas por pequeñas tiendas, después avenidas y en el fondo una pequeña secundaria. Estaba enfrente y nos encontrábamos justo en donde yo tenía que cruzar en ese entonces para llegar a casa. Creí que cruzaríamos pero no entendía porque íbamos hacia allá. Cuando intenté cruzar él me detuvo llevándome al puente peatonal, bufé de nuevo. Durante mi primaria y secundaria siempre ignore ese puente, me daba pereza ver cuantos escalones tenías que subir y prefería cruzar la calle.

— Levi ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — eso le pregunte cuando ya estábamos arriba del puente, mi respiración estaba agitada por subir escalones. Mi condición física daba vergüenza. — Estoy cansado.

— Eres un parásito — dijo recargando sus brazos en el puente este estaba protegido pero igual me preocupe alejándolo un poco de la vista directa a la avenida. — Me gusta este sitio. — Volvió a acercarse.

— Ten cuidado — le pedí preocupado aunque él parecía estar como si nada, me hizo acercarme y no era peligroso como se veía de lejos. La brisa era refrescante y la vista alucinante. Podía ver los edificios en un cuadro perfecto, el cielo un complemento exquisito.

— Sabes — dije animado, señale infantilmente hacia enfrente, siendo específicos una escuela un poco lejos — Yo estudiaba ahí, la primaria y secundaria junto con Armin — esta vez señale abajo en la avenida pero en realidad no estaba tan alto el puente, se podía ver con claridad las personas que cruzaban — él y yo cruzábamos para llegar a casa.

— ¿Enserio? — dijo recargando su mentón en sus dos brazos, en una actitud relajada como si ese hecho no le hubiese sorprendido. — Yo venía aquí siempre.

— ¿Por qué? — más dudas respecto a Levi, si se trataba de él quería saberlo todo.

Su sonrisa enigmática salió a luz, reflejando sus toques de egocentrismo. Una lenta que podía ser tan penetrante, buscando problemas y ocasionando desastres. Era su víctima en ese caos total.

— Es un secreto — esa voz ronca protegiendo demonios, nuevamente dejó caer su mirada en la avenida. Necesitaba saber porque venía aquí.

— Si me lo dices podría hablarte de la relación con mi padre — le di mi meñique, me miró irritado por el gesto infantil pero se dio por vencido dándome el suyo. Los entrelazamos.

— Tú primero — fue más rápido Levi. Di un largo suspiro, sabía que no lo convencería de lo contrario. Tome aire para compartirle mi secreto.

— Hubo una época en la que mi padre bebía demasiado — sentí un pequeño ardor en mi garganta, pero igual continúe — También estaba muy estresado con su trabajo... Comenzó a gritar diariamente hasta que esos gritos se convirtieron en golpes.

— ¿Te hacía daño? — me lo preguntó al mismo tiempo que apretó mi mano. Asentí y el parecía crujir sus dientes del coraje. No llore, tampoco me sentía mal. Lo único que sentía era una pesadez abandonando mi pecho lentamente. Levi era el primero en saberlo. — ¿Lo sigue haciendo?

— No, ha cambiado pero esa cicatriz nunca sano — apreté sus dedos, dándome fuerza a mí mismo para decirlo — Todavía le tengo miedo, cuando se acerca a mi siento que en cualquier momento me golpeara.

Las palabras sobraron, sentí como Levi trataba de darme un abrazo muy a su manera. Yo estaba agachado mirando hacia la avenida, el aprovechó eso y rodeo mis hombros mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Recargue mi rostro cerca de su pecho sintiendo como el dolor se disminuía.

— No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo así — susurro acariciando mi espalda — No lo mereces — esa frase sacó dentro de mí las lágrimas que reprimía. Fueron tantos años en los que sentía que lo merecía — Si alguien intenta hacerte daño yo perdería lo poco de mi cordura. Eres la única persona que quiero proteger de todo el dolor — me acercó a él protegiéndose con su saco, humedeciéndolo con mis lágrimas.

— Yo estaré bien — la misma frase de consuelo que me decía de pequeño. Levi mostró un poco de enfado en sus ojos, hizo que volteara a verlo de frente. Obviamente con sus gestos no tan suaves.

— Él fue quien te hizo las marcas — no hubo necesidad de preguntarlo, tan sólo lo confirmó y yo no negué nada. Sólo pude ver como dejaba caer sus puños por el soporte del puente.

— Si te vuelve a hacer daño no me importara nada y te irás conmigo. Te arrancaría de los brazos de cualquier persona que te quiera lastimar — de nuevo escuche ese tono peligroso en su voz, su mirada sombría. Hace tiempo noté que sólo conmigo suaviza su comportamiento y verlo así me hiere de alguna forma.

— Se realista Levi — jugué con sus nudillos intentando calmarlo, dio resultado pero revolvió sus cabellos desesperado. No quería que saliera la fiera que podría llegar a ser Levi — Pero si pasa algo malo prometo que te diré. — con eso se calmó.

— Ven — me pidió yo me acerque y sin aviso beso mis labios desesperado, con su toque personal lleno de autoridad. El ritmo se hizo más lento demostrando lo que sentía por mí, se alejó un poco y susurró — Quiero borrar todos tus golpes — volvió a besarme, cada vez más profundo, cayendo en la adicción de sus labios — Quiero borrarlos.

Lo bese con todas las fuerzas que pude recopilar. Sentir sus labios calmaba mis lamentos, me besaba con fuerza intentando borrar todo lo que había sufrido. Besando en ratos lento y con cariño, después con desesperación y fuerza. Me gustaban los besos de Levi porque eran justo como lo que él me hacía sentir. Como una montaña rusa, lento al principio, suave primero y después un viaje con salvajismo que me mareaba. Un sube y baja del cual no quería irme.

Mordí sus labios tímidamente por la apuesta y al final recibí un beso. Uno diferente a los demás. Casi rozando mientras acariciaba mis mejillas, tomó el tiempo necesario para saborear cada centímetro de mis labios, los beso con cuidado temiendo a que se rompieran. Fue lleno de un amor indescriptible pero que me mirase con esos ojos viéndome como su mayor tesoro al terminar el beso fue su arma mortal.

— Yo ya te dije mi secreto — hablé apenas cuando dejó de verme así, parecía dudoso en decirlo o no.

Dejó de verme y se alejó de mí, miró directamente a la avenida y sus ojos se clavaron hacía abajo, dejó un suspiro en el aire preparándose para hablar. Lo escuché atento y con poca paciencia. Quería saber tan siquiera un poco de él.

— Venía aquí a observar a alguien todas las tardes — mi curiosidad se subió al cien, sin querer un poco de celos al imaginar alguien que se ganara la atención de Levi.

— ¿A quién? — alce levemente la voz, no quería pero era evidente que esa confesión me desorbitó un poco.

— Eso no importa — su respuesta. Me inquieto más y no pude evitar hacerlo evidente.

— Yo te confesé mi secreto — escondí mi rostro en mis brazos que estaban recargados, impidiendo que él me viera y yo a él.

— Venía aquí a verte — esa confesión llegó a mis oídos como un altavoz — No tienes idea de cuantos años he estado enamorado de ti.

Una frase puede ser capaz de causar un torbellino dentro de ti, la forma en que lo dijo jamás pude sacarlo de mi mente. Su voz profunda pudo perforar mis oídos. Un tono dejando atrás la realidad. Levante mi rostro y lo pude ver al fin, observando hacía la avenida como si recordará algo. Sus cabellos negros se mecían con el viento que hacía y su mirada pérdida en un toque lleno de melancolía. Sus ojos de nuevo perdidos escapando de la triste realidad, corriendo a sus recuerdos en busca de alguna felicidad. Mis dudas seguían en mi cabeza pero no tenía ningún miedo sin embargo si poseía curiosidad. ¿Me conoce desde la primaria? ¿Tal vez la secundaria? No sé porque pero mirada se fue a la avenida y pude imaginarme cruzar junto con Armin.

— ¿De dónde me conoces? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? Yo sólo recuerdo cuando me viste en casa de Mikasa — demasiadas preguntas así como enormes dudas en mí.

— Acordamos contarnos un secreto, yo ya lo hice — su voz apagada me dio a entender que era suficiente, no quería obligarlo pero la verdad me intriga demasiado.

— ¿Cómo era? — me gane su mirada interrogante — Es decir... ¿Cómo era cuando me veías? — no sabía cómo expresarme pero creó que el entendió.

— Tenía 12 años y un día decidí ir por el camino largo a mi casa — dejó salir una risa profunda mirando de nuevo hacía la calle, parecía días que recordaba sin embargo esa risa estaba cargada de tristeza — Tenía problemas con Kenny así que una parte retorcida de mi cabeza pedía una razón — su mirada se nubló, pero no por lágrimas, su color se tiñó de un gris lleno de dolor, un espejo roto — Entonces te vi.

Quería seguir escuchando pero no sabía porque mi pecho comenzó a doler, verlo así me lastimaba. Como una fuerte bala apunto de disparar, pero siendo el objetivo un espejo y su propio reflejo la víctima. Soporte el dolor al saber que el de él es peor.

— ¿Me conociste ahí? — le pregunte con esperanza, quizás levante la vista mirándolo y por eso lo olvide. Me detestó por no recordarlo.

Él negó lo que creí. Me sentí mucho peor conmigo mismo.

— Ahí te reencontré — una suave brisa despeino mis cabellos, el latido fuerte hizo que convulsionará internamente — 16 de marzo — tomó mi hombro y señaló la calle — Cuando miraste hacía acá tus ojos los pude distinguir. Nunca los pude olvidar, sonreías animado y tomando la mano de tú amigo. Al día siguiente volví pero como un cobarde, en el mismo puente.

— ¿Por qué nunca te atreviste a cruzar la calle? — lo mire directo a sus ojos buscando respuestas, el las concedió.

— No iba a traicionar este puente Eren — su mente diferente era un enigma que quería conocer, lo seguí escuchando — Sentía que era preciso a lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía miedo a caer — volvió a mirar hacia abajo, perdiéndose en el camino y yo nunca deje de impresionarme por su mentalidad.

Nos quedamos callados un segundo, los dos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Sin querer mi mente recordó todas esas veces en las que cruzaba la calle tomado de la mano con Armin por lo descuidado que soy, mi mente me traicionó y en cada recuerdo imagine a Levi en el puente observándome.

— Una parte dentro de mi quería que vinieras al puente sin motivo alguno — miró hacia arriba regalándole un fuerte suspiro, como si se estuviera ahogando en sus palabras, dejó caer su cabeza de forma brusca — Pero a pesar de estar lloviendo, o un tráfico pesado tu seguías lejos de mí. Mi rutina se transformó en venir aquí e irme hacia la derecha mientras tú...

— Me iba a la izquierda — complete su frase —...Pero no estabas lejos de mí. Yo te alcancé — le dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas, una suave sonrisa y la más sinceridad que he dicho en mi vida. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

Se acercó a mí besando lentamente mis labios. Tomó mi mano y bajamos del puente en la misma dirección, juntos y sentí como Levi daba por hecho que ahora estamos juntos. Tuvimos que apartar nuestras manos a mitad de camino para que no notaran algo raro. Faltaban escasos 10 minutos para la hora de entrada, era divertido que a pesar de no dormir nada en la noche casi llegamos tarde.

Las miradas ya no estaban sobre nosotros por llegar juntos, era la primera vez que llegábamos juntos pero este mes era más común vernos juntos que estar peleados, al principio fue el tema del momento pero poco a poco dejó de ser un escándalo. Me acompañó a mi salón pero apenas llegamos una mirada enfadada nos recibió, era Mikasa quien nos observaba con coraje, más bien sólo a Levi.

— Déjalo respirar — contestó de mala gana a su primo, antes se llevaban bien pero desde que Levi y yo nos llevamos bien se distanciaron.

— Eren no es tuyo — mire con sarcasmo a Levi, recordé todas las veces que me proclamó como suyo, también en la madrugada lo hizo. Si dijo eso tan sólo fue porque él dice que soy suyo.

— Pero ya tenemos clase — Mikasa jaló mi mano, no quería una pelea innecesaria y me deje jalar por ella pero sentí su mirada — Pareces cansado.

No conteste porque estaba cansado, mis ojos se cerraban un poco sin querer. Esa era la razón del porque no quería discutir; me estaba muriendo del sueño pero nunca me arrepentí de haberme desvelado con él. Levi trono sus dedos enfrente mío y salí de mi trance mental.

— Tienes ojeras — mi amiga de nuevo se dirigió a mi novio y temí a que sospechara algo y se enfadará pero en cambio de eso olvido lo mío y se acercó a él, preocupada pero con orgullo, evitando su cara por lo orgullosa que podía ser. — ¿Está todo bien en la casa? — no pude evitar que dijera la en lugar de tu casa.

Levi asintió y con su dedo le señaló a Mikasa que mirará abajo, ella obedeció y sus cabellos fueron revueltos por Levi. Una parte de mí se sintió aliviado que a pesar de todo su relación de primos sigue estando bien en realidad, pero la otra parte hizo que un fuego en mi garganta naciera. Sentía celos de su propia prima. Siguieron hablando, había olvidado que su relación podía ser bastante buena.

— Si tío Kenny te sigue presionando puedes venir a mi casa — le susurro Mikasa a Levi cuando se acercó a él. Tal vez para que no escuchara pero era increíble el que apenas conozca un secreto de Levi y vuelva otro atormentando mi mente.

— Gracias pero no — su respuesta dio por finalizada su plática, yo estaba recargado en una pared cercana Muriéndome del sueño, deje de preocuparme por mis celos estúpidos porque el sueño era más fuerte que esas emociones.

— Eren, despierta — era la voz ronca que siempre quiero escuchar, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Mikasa se fue a su salón, ahora estábamos sólo nosotros dos.

— Tú tienes peores ojeras que yo, no aguanto nada — talle mis ojos y por la falta de consciencia estaba a punto de despedirme de Levi con un beso, afortunadamente él me detuvo a tiempo. — Lo siento, fue un reflejo.

— Mejor ve a tú salón — se rio levemente y me acompañó hasta la puerta, incluso se quedó afuera de el hasta que estuviera sentado en mi lugar, cuando se fue me di la libertad de recargarme en mi asiento.

— No quiero que te enfermes Eren — unas manos suaves acariciaron detrás de mis ojeras, era Mikasa quien me hablaba protectoramente mientras se sentaba a mi lado — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — se atrevió a cuestionar al ver el salón casi vacío, los únicos que habían era el trio escaleras en la otra esquina del salón pero estaban en sus propios asuntos.

— Que sea antes de morir — le conteste con mi voz dormida todavía recargada en mi pupitre.

— Me he portado muy inmadura Eren — levanté mi rostro, eran pocas veces en las que Mikasa admite sus errores — Tenía celos a que Levi te aparte de mí pero vi lo tonto que es — tomó un mechón de su cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás de su oreja — Puedes tener más amigos, no sólo a Armin y a mí.

— Gracias Mikasa, por ser tan buena amiga — apenas y pude contestarle — ¿Cuál era tu pregunta? — no dijo nada pero desvío la mirada alarmándome por un presentimiento mío.

— Levi ¿Ha estado bien? — Tomó mis brazo con sus dos manos de una forma preocupada — Tiene ojeras y él sufría insomnio crónico de pequeño, también depresión y varias veces fue al hospital por ello. Al mismo en el que trabaja tu padre ¿Levi no te ha contado? — un poco de mi sueño se fue, levantándome ahora de golpe interesado en su plática, sin duda sentí remordimiento por hacerlo desvelarse conmigo.

— Espera... ¿Levi conocía a mi padre? — tenía esa inquietud, ella negó.

— Sólo de vista, odiaba que lo atendiera él y pedían a los doctores estrictamente que no lo atendiera él — con mi mirada le di entender que quería un porque pero ella negó — No sé el porqué.

— ¿Qué pasaba cuando no dormía en las noches? — trate de no sonar preocupado pero no pude, ella me miró de la misma forma.

— Bueno — miró hacia arriba para recordar — Sufría dolores de cabeza y desmayos, pero era tan terco que lo tenían que forzar para ir al hospital. Muchas veces iba inconsciente — bajo la mirada con arrepentimiento — Después empezó a meterse en problemas y mi madre me alejaba poco a poco de él. Cuando iba a casa de Kenny me metía en problemas con mis padres.

— ¿Se le bajaba la presión? — pensé un poco pero inevitablemente mi rodilla empezó a temblar.

— Sí— admitió y empezó a bajar la voz porque comenzaban a llegar más compañeros — Él siempre trata de verse fuerte, una barrera que él creó. La reforzó con su actitud fría y problemas en los que se metía. Por eso odiaba ir al hospital, se sentía débil en él. Su insomnio dejó secuelas, se llega a sentir mal si pasa una noche sin dormir.

— Por eso estabas preocupada por él ¿Crees que se sienta mal? — mi corazón se estaba oprimiendo, sabía que era algo metafórico pero diablos, como dolía.

— Él nunca va admitir cuando se sienta mal — mi preocupación fue mayor — Pero si... — mire a Mikasa, tenía los ojos llorosos pero trago duro evitando llorar — Me he sentido mal estos días. A veces olvido que él finge ser una mala persona pero cuando volví a ver sus ojeras recordé los días en que trataba de animarlo en el hospital.

— Mikasa ¿Cuantos años tenía Levi cuando sufrió insomnio y depresión?

— 10 años ¿Por qué? — el mundo se me vino encima, era la misma edad en que Levi había perdido a sus padres.

Ya no quise escuchar las palabras de Mikasa, tome mi mochila y el salón casi estaba lleno. En mi trayecto a la puerta choque con Armin y a pesar del llamado leve de mi mejor amigo lo ignore. Abrí la puerta y di dos pasos más para ir al salón de Levi pero me topé con una persona más.

— ¡Ternura! — esa persona jaló mi mejilla izquierda, era Hanji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro — Mamá Hanji vino a traerte algo de parte de ya sabes quién — me guiño el ojo como una muñeca rota y después soltó una risa fuerte, acercó a mí un café de la cafetería agrande mis ojos con un fuerte nudo en la garganta — Capuchino de vainilla con leche y azúcar. Levi sí que sabe cuidar a su novio — esto último lo dijo en voz baja y en mi oído, yo seguía sorprendido y con mis ojos llorosos ahora. Me regalaba mi café favorito aunque el posiblemente se sienta mal.

— Él no vino porque se siente mal ¿Verdad? — la mirada de Hanji se puso sería, tome el café con mis manos temblorosas y mis mejillas sonrojadas. Le di un sorbo y una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, mi sonrojo se hizo más evidente.

— Esta dulce — susurré para mí.

— Iré a mi clase ¿De acuerdo? — pellizco de nuevo una mejilla mía pero tome su mano deteniéndola.

— ¡No te vayas! Tienes que darle algo a Levi — le di mi café para que lo sostuviera a pesar de su mirada curiosa.

Me senté en el suelo y busque en mi mochila. De ella saque una pequeña caja como una lonchera pero sin ser infantil, como un caja para un obento, tome el que mamá le preparó a Levi y lo abrí, de una bolsa de mi mochila deje a vista todos mis dulces que siempre llevaba para comer entre clases, sólo los compartía con Mikasa y Armin pero no me hará daño renunciar a ellos. Tome las paletas y caramelos guardándolos en la pequeña caja, servirán para su baja presión. Después saque una libreta y un plumón negro.

"_Come o prometo no volver a besarte... En un día entero"_

Lo coloque dentro y le di también dinero a Hanji pidiéndole de favor que le comprara un refresco, en serio su presión baja me afectaba hasta los nervios. Él siempre cuidaba de mí y ahora yo quiero hacerlo. Se fue no sin antes alegar lo tierno que era lo que estaba haciendo y regalándome otro dolor en mi mejilla, me sentí mejor cuando ella se fue ya que me prometió que haría que el comiera entre clases a escondidas. Tomé mi capuchino mientras pensaba en mi novio.

La profesora me vio en la puerta justo cuando termine el capuchino y me pidió que entrara y yo obedecí. También le conté a Mikasa lo que hice y ella pudo estar más aliviada, no hubo necesidad de pedir disculpas a Armin porque Mikasa le había explicado lo que ocurría y entendió aunque me miro un poco pensativo.

Quise desviar mi mente en otros temas, en clases o pláticas con mis dos mejores amigos pero simplemente no podía. Mi mente estaba enfrascada con el tema de Levi, no preste atención en ninguna clase, el día de hoy podría darme igual el mundo entero excepto Levi. Sin pensarlo mucho se fueron rápido las primeras horas hasta la hora del almuerzo. Mikasa y Armin fueron a las gradas para ir a almorzar pero yo fui directo al salón de Levi sin embargo este se encontraba cerrado con la maestra adentro, ella estaba de espaldas con su grupo entero y Hanji escribió en una libreta "Castigados" atrás de ella estaba Levi recargado en su pupitre al parecer dormido aprovechando que la profesora no se movía del pizarrón. Me fui a las gradas con mis amigos pero esta vez más tranquilo.

— ¿Y mi primo? — trató de sonar casual Mikasa pero vi lo preocupada que estaba.

— Su salón está castigado o algo así — me deje caer en la grada, sentándome junto a Armin y abriendo mi sándwich, le di un mordisco y Armin me paso un refresco que me compró en la cafetería.

— ¿Se siente mejor al menos? — fue Armin quien preguntó, estaba preocupado por nosotros dos al estar preocupados y también trataba de ser educado con Levi.

— Eso creo... — en realidad no sabía pero no quería alarmar a Mikasa, se veía bastante preocupada al igual que yo.

— Mmmh... Oh, Eren no nos has contado como te fue con Historia ayer — incomodidad es lo único que sentía.

— Fue extraño — dije mientras recordaba esa cita desastrosa — No quiero toparme a Historia por ahora. Ella quería besarme — le di un mordisco a mi sándwich pero yo escuche claramente los nudillos de Mikasa crujir — Cálmate, no hubo nada de besos — excepto por tú primo.

— ¿Le dejaste en claro que no te interesa? — escuché un tono de enfado de mi mejor amiga y yo me estremecí, ella lo interpretó como un no — Tenías que decírselo.

— Ayúdame Armin — lo mire suplicante y negó de forma sabía.

— Mikasa tiene razón, si no le dices la vas a ilusionar cabeza hueca — fruncí el ceño.

— Hueca... pero al menos no de coco — susurré mordiendo otra vez mi sándwich pero Armin me dio un leve golpe en mi nuca.

— Te escuche Eren Jaeger — le saque la lengua mientras Mikasa suspiraba al ver nuestros actos infantiles.

Terminamos de almorzar y fuimos directo al salón que nos tocaba ahora, era informática así que fuimos al salón de cómputo. Tan sólo dos clases y podría estar con Levi para ver su salud y a quien engaño. También necesitaba su sola presencia. No presté atención a lo que decía el profesor, tan sólo jugaba con la computadora gracias a que estaba hasta el fondo del salón. Para cuando me di cuenta la clase había terminado y podíamos salir al fin. Guarde mis cosas y después de una breve charla con mis amigos me fui esta vez al salón en donde Levi y yo tomamos asesorías. Llegué a la puerta abriéndola pero tan sólo la gire fui jalado dentro del salón siendo recibido por unos labios bastante familiarizados. Atrape su cuello en un abrazo, extrañaba tanto sus besos, después de unos segundos él se alejó de mí.

— Eres el novio más tierno — Levi me dijo y mordió mi labio inferior estirándolo suavemente — Él único con el que quiero follar — sin duda golpee su hombro de forma leve.

— La frase es "El único con el que quiero estar" — mis mejillas se ensancharon sin lugar a dudas en forma de reproche.

— Yo digo follar — por su forma sarcástica creó que está mejor pero igual le preguntaré.

—Deja eso. ¿Ya estas mejor? — apoye mis dos manos en su pecho mirándolo fijamente.

— Mikasa habló contigo — lanzó un suspiro — Si estoy bien es gracias a ti. Fue el mejor detalle que pudiste darme.

— Perdóname por haberte hecho desvelarte — sus dedos se posaron en mis labios evitando que siguiera hablando, me dio un suave beso. — Nos pueden ver Levi — protesté.

— Los pasillos están vacíos ya, podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje Eren — seguí su juego y volví abrazar su cuello, le di una sonrisa.

— Pues abre tu libro, tenemos mucho que estudiar — me zafe riéndome de la queja de Levi, camine hasta el escritorio y él en su pupitre, se veía todavía cansado pero tenía algo planeado que hacer en la tarde con él y aunque suene egoísta quiero que este cansado para que dé resultado.

Media hora había pasado y Levi no paraba de quejarse, la verdad yo también me encontraba demasiado cansado y sólo por esta vez di por terminadas las asesorías más temprano de lo normal. Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos a su hogar, cuando llegamos pensé en mi plan para pasar una tarde con Levi.

— Levi, pide una pizza yo iré por algo arriba es una sorpresa — le dije pero estrictamente sabía que debía pedir pizzas de Hannes, juro que son la gloria.

— Es muy rápido para follar — le lance un cojín que estaba en su sillón y el sólo la esquivo.

— También para terminar si sigues con esos comentarios — trono sus dedos haciendo énfasis en que yo gane la discusión esta vez.

Él pidió la pizza y sin querer se quedó dormido en su sillón individual, aproveche la situación y fui directo a su cuarto. En este mes ya había ido al suyo, paredes blancas y con demasiados posters, ordenada pero con un olor a menta. También me di la libertad de tomar unas cuentas de la habitación de su tío. Baje por el timbre avisando que la pizza había llegado, por suerte Levi no despertó y pude preparar las cosas. En el piso deje caer el cobertor más cómodo y esponjoso que encontré claro que debajo de una sábana. Después con cuidado extendí otra sabana siendo sujetada por los dos sofás individuales y cayendo detrás de la televisión de plasma, dejando a Levi dentro de ella. Como era ligera no hubo peligro de que cayera la televisión. De rodillas me metí en la casa improvisada metiendo en ella cojines, almohadas y una pequeña tabla de madera, conocía a Levi y se iba a quejar de comer sobre el cobertor. Deje el refresco afuera de la casa para evitar desastres y esta vez metí con cuidado la pizza.

Me acerque al sillón y moví ligeramente a Levi, este abrió lentamente sus ojos y me miró enseguida, lanzó un bostezo pero miró crédulo en donde se encontraba.

— Sorpresa — dije en tono bajo con miedo a que a él no le pareciera la idea. — Es una casa con sábanas, comeremos pizza y veremos The walking dead — su serie favorita y a mí me agradaba también — Después podremos dormir y no tendrás más insomnio... ¿Te enojaste? — le pregunte al no tener respuesta.

Levi se acercó a mí y yo temblé un poco al creer que se enfadaría, pero al estar conmigo beso mi frente y junto la suya con la mía. Me dedicó una sonrisa de lado tan sincera que hizo que me sonrojara inmediatamente. Sus ojos poseían un brillo inusual.

— En serio no sé qué hice para merecerte — beso mis labios y caí en cuenta que lo único que necesitaba era sus besos. Más que el mismo oxígeno.

Podía llegar a ser tan infantil como yo. Muchas veces mordió de mi rebanada de pizza y también me robo varios besos de mis labios, al igual que en sólo tres capítulos después de terminar de comer caímos rendidos en un sueño profundo. Dormir con la persona correcta era una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida, dormí aferrado a su pecho y él no parecía quejarse de ello. La verdad no me entere como quede dormido tan rápido y sólo recuerdo que entre pequeños besos quedamos dormidos, estando a milímetros de distancia los latidos de su corazón fueron el ritmo de mi respiración.

Después de un rato nos despertamos, largo descanso profundo, calma en mi ser que lograba con él. Suspire fielmente y Levi seguía dormido a mi lado. Lo bese varias veces, besos cortos y nada profundos. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y parecía menos pálido, me alegre que ahora se siente mejor y la verdad yo también me sentía con más fuerza.

— Levi ¿Qué hora es? — talle mis ojos por el sueño y Levi estiró su brazo para alcanzar su celular.

— Las ocho de la noche —dijo como si nada pero yo me levante de golpe preocupado.

— Tenemos que recoger, tu tío llegara pronto — enserio en todo el mes que he estado viniendo a casa de Levi su tío me ocasionada miedo. Pero mi novio sólo soltó un quejido.

— Que le de igual, también es mi casa y más que de él — lo último no lo entendí pero no quise indagar más en el tema, a pesar de los quejidos de Levi empezamos a limpiar el desastre que ocasionamos.

Tuve que despedirme rápido de él, recién terminamos de acabar con el lugar y llegó su tío nuevamente dándome las gracias por controlar a su sobrino, no tuve tiempo de despedirme con un beso de Levi así que sólo le dedique una última mirada, él me sonrió con su forma tan característica marchándose a su habitación sin cruzar palabra con su tío. En verdad quería pasar más tiempo con él y dejarle en claro que no está solo pero se hacía tarde para llegar a mi casa, al menos ya había aprendido el camino de la casa de Levi a la mía, salí de su casa y al mismo tiempo saque mi celular para escuchar música pero justo en el momento recibió un mensaje de texto de mi novio, una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios.

_Camina con cuidado. Me envías un whatsapp cuando llegues a casa._

Después de aproximadamente cinco canciones llegue a mi casa abriendo la puerta con cuidado. Al llegar mi madre Carla me recibe con una sonrisa junto a un gran plato de comida en sus brazos, aunque no tenía hambre cenaría por modales. Me senté enfrente de mi padre dedicándole un respetuoso saludo mientras mamá seguía en la cocina. Mande un whatsapp rápido diciendo a Levi que llegue pero debía cenar. La duda sigue en mí y más al ver a mi padre quien leía el periódico como siempre, mi corazón empieza a latir del miedo pero por Levi podría hacer lo que fuera.

— Padre ¿Conocías a Levi antes? — al parecer mi pregunta lo inquieto un poco pero nada más, como si no esperará esa pregunta.

— Ah, sí Levi Ackerman ingresaba seguido por desmayos a causa de falta de sueño y también en sesiones por depresión — lo dijo de manera monótona, mientras daba vuelta a su periódico. Arrugue el mantel sin querer de la irá, lo decía como si nada.

— ¿Fue por sus padres? — casi no era pregunta pero igual le cuestione, el movió su cabeza de forma positiva y procedí a decir la causa de mi verdadera inquietud. — ¿Por qué él se negaba a ser atendido por ti? — mi padre lanzó un suspiro cansado.

— Sus padres tuvieron un accidente, desgraciadamente su padre murió casi de inmediato pero su madre estuvo en el quirófano varias horas — mi sangre se quedó helada — Yo realice la operación de su madre pero no pude hacer nada por ella. Levi se negaba a ser atendido por mí porque me creía el culpable de la muerte de su madre.

Mi padre se levantó incómodo de la mesa alegando que no tenía apetito mientras tanto yo me quedaba ahí pensando en lo que mi padre me dijo. Sin poder creerlo o tal vez no quería hacerlo, quería que fuera una mentira de mi padre pero esa frase retumbaba en mis oídos una y otra vez.

_Me creía el culpable de la muerte de su madre._

* * *

**Terminé ¡Genial!**  
**Gracias por leer como siempre, ojala sea de su agrado.**

**No dormí una noche entera haciendo el capítulo, son las 10am y ya iré a dormir, usualmente duermo a las 6am pero al menos quedó con la conciencia de haberlo término, dormir un rato y en la tarde subirlo. Pues que de algo sirva el no poder dormir ¿Verdad? (Sí, volví a caer en los problemas para dormir) Sería genial que me dejaran un review y más por el esfuerzo que hice en la madrugada, pero igual sigue siendo especial que lo leas.**

** Fujoshiff: Que linda, es un gusto responderte como se debe por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para escribirme. Enserio gracias y bueno debo ser sincera y… TAMBIEN AMO A ESTE LEVI(¿) disfruto mucho escribiéndolo y más al saber que es del agrado de todas ustedes. Estoy agradecida por tus palabras acerca de mi historia, un fuerte abrazo para ti.**

**Akire: Jajaja, que dulce. Si, Ymir es fuerte pero su debilidad es Historia así como se muestra en el manga y quería reflejar eso. Gracias por seguir mi fic y que disfrutes de leerlo como yo de escribirlo. Besos. **

**Mikraller: Hola Mikraller tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo por Facebook, eres divertida y te agradezco de verdad tu consejo sobre los textos muy largos. De verdad lo agradezco y desde hoy me mediré en ese aspecto para no aburrir al lector. Eres libre de leer o no mis párrafos (no lo digo de mala manera así como tú tampoco lo hiciste) Agradezco tu crítica y también que le hayas dado la oportunidad a mi fic, tratare de mejorar y dar lo mejor de mí. Es un honor que una escritora con experiencia como tú me diga que tengo talento, es el doble de especial y también gracias por tus palabras de aliento.**

**ranmaru eli: ¿También quieres a Historia? Esto me huele a yuri… Creo que todos queremos una amiga como Hanji, es perfecta. Si se dieron el beso, creo que más de una vez pero tranquila no te preocupes Jajaja, tratare de hacer los capítulos largos aunque muera igual de sueño que tú. Igual muchas gracias a ti por leer mi fic. Muchos abrazos para ti. **

**Annyel: No lo va a matar, tranquila que de eso se encarga Levi (¿) Jajaja, saludos Annyel.**

**miyu-chan: Hola Miyu-chan. Tu comentario fue de esos que leo muchas veces para animarme en continuar la historia. ERES UNA DULZURA No estoy mintiendo o diciéndolo para quedar bien REALMENTE LO ERES. Todo lo que dijiste sobre mi fic se quedó guardado dentro de mí, me alegra tanto ocasionarte esas emociones con mis escritos, es lo que busco y tu review olvide cuantas veces lo olvide pero cuando decía "lo dejare para el día siguiente" leía tu comentario y decía… No, tiene que ser hoy, mira esta niña tan dulce, no puedes defraudarla. Tu comentario me animo de diferentes maneras posibles, muchas gracias enserio y PORFAVOR PORFAVOR agrégame mi Facebook es: Melyy Dzz (no sé si las demás lo vean pero si lo hacen también pueden agregarme, sería un gusto) AGREGAME ENSERIO! Cuando leí que tu hiciste dibujos de mi fic casi me da algo de felicidad. PORFAVOR, yo quiero ver tus dibujos de verdad es algo que nunca me esperaba. Muchos besos para ti Miyu.**

**Fujimy: Gracias por pensar eso de mí. Jajajaja, disfrute escribir a Hanji en la casa de los espejos, hasta yo me reía de tan solo imaginarla. Que tierna y lamento haberte hecho sufrir por la primera parte de la cita (¿) pero era necesario(¿) Assdkfjksfmks enserio gracias y espero sigas leyendo déjame odiarte, cuídate demasiado y que tengas un bonito dia.**

**ara-san: Sobre mi estado de ánimo lo diré más abajo… Pero gracias por preguntar y ojala tu estés bien No entendí tu consejo ****L**** Pero muchas gracias por preocuparte y leer indura. Besos a ti y espero sigas leyendo mi fic. Saludos.**

**Sunmi: Aquí tienes tu conti(¿)Oh si, Gracias por leer ****J**** y todos aman a Levi, es irresistible todos queremos ser violadas por el (¿) La que diga que no es una mentirosa. Muchas gracias de nuevo, ojala comentes en el siguiente capítulo y te guste como este. Besos.**

**Ahora esto tal vez es personal pero es una leve explicación del porque soy leve respondiendo los reviews: No es porque sea malvada, las aprecio demasiado porque en realidad sin ustedes este fic no seria nada. El porque estoy corta de palabras es porque estoy desanimada, quizá desanimada (¿) no se si pueda decirlo de ese extremo. Los problemas obviamente son personales y familiares, me quitan el sueño casi todas las noches. Como dije arriba no dormi nada, los agradecimientos los estoy escribiendo a las 4:14pm y no he dormido nada. Sé que diran un dia sin dormir no es nada pero llevo una semana durmiendo dos o tres horas (Si, otra vez) y la verdad… no tengo muchos ánimos. Solo quería llegar a mi casa y dormir todo el día (Me siento en mi limite, osea puedo dormir pero solo en las tardes y muy leve, me despierto muchas veces es algo raro) Pensé seriamente en dejarlo para el día siguiente pero no quería defraudarlas, asi que aunque me esté durmiendo en el escritorio yo quiero cumplir con ustedes (No es que lo vea como un compromiso, sino más bien sé que tal vez con la continuación pueda alegrar la tarde a alguna de ustedes) Tampoco estoy escribiendo esto par dar lastima, detestaría eso. Más bien es darle una explicación del porque estoy algo fría, enserio lo siento… Pero ustedes me animan Bastante**

**Besos.**


	8. Sentimientos Acumulados

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora: Gracias por su apoyo como siempre. Decidí que ya es tiempo de agregar dos parejas más al fic y tratare de darle un comienzo.**

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Parejas:  
Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi.**

**Comentarios personales de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

_Prueba de Matemáticas III  
8.0_

Trate de evitar sentir náuseas pero me fue inevitable hacerlo. Seguía con la vista puesta en mi examen que reposaba en mi pupitre como si esta fuera a cambiar, vaya que al quería que sucedería un milagro así. Mis amigos comentaron sus notas entre sí pero yo seguía nervioso por mi calificación. No era lo que esperaba y tenía un gran miedo dentro de mí. Apoye mis brazos en el pupitre jalando mis cabellos con sutileza,

— ¿Qué pasa Eren? — La voz sarcástica de Jean me sacó de mis pensamientos, paso su brazo en mis hombros y soltó un silbido al ver mi calificación — ¿8.2 para Eren? Tú mínimo es de 9 al menos.

— ¿Sacaste un 8? — preguntó esta vez Armin extrañado, él tenía el primer lugar en el grupo seguido de mí y después Mikasa la cual también se extrañó.

— ¿De qué se quejan? Tan solo miren esto — nuestro amigo Connie dejó a la vista de forma dramática su examen, en él tenía un 5.8 de calificación — ¡Mataría por tener un 8! — Suspiro — Por lo menos no estoy solo — miró a Sasha pero esta tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y burla.

— Comienza a llorar avatar — la hambrienta del salón le mostró a Connie un 7.0 en su examen, paso con la mínima calificación pero todos se sorprendieron ya que ella y su mejor amigo siempre reprobaban.

— Sasha felicidades — Mikasa le dijo con voz calmada, ella había sido quien le dio asesorías y ella le mostró su gratitud con una enorme sonrisa pero Connie fingía llorar en su pupitre.

— ¿Cómo les fue chicos? — se acercó Marco quien fue directo al lado de Jean, hace una semana confesaron haber estado saliendo desde hace dos meses, yo fui el único que se sorprendió.

Recordar eso también me hizo darme cuenta que ha pasado dos semanas de tener una relación con Levi. El tiempo se pasaba tan rápido a su lado que estaba más distraído de lo normal, estar con él era la experiencia más maravillosa que me ha regalado la vida y siendo sincero con la relación de Marco y Jean me hacía sentir de alguna forma que no estoy solo y cuando llegue el momento de decírselo a mis amigos ellos lo entenderán. Lo único que me preocupó fue Armin, respeto la nueva relación entre nuestros amigos pero estaba más distante con ellos y sobre todo con Jean, no se notaba porque estaban enfocados en su noviazgo pero yo si lo hacía, el como Armin desviaba la vista en cada muestra de afecto entre ellos dos.

— Eren sacó un ocho — otra vez la voz de Jean me regreso a la realidad. Marco fingió un gesto de sorpresa haciendo reír a la mayoría.

— No lo molesten — me defendió Mikasa — Un ocho está bien — en ese momento Jean se descuidó y la asiática le arrebató la prueba de sus manos — No estarás sólo en extraordinario Connie. Jean sacó un 4.6

Nuestro grupo de amigos volvió a reír aprovechando la ausencia de la profesora. Miré al otro extremo del salón y estaba el trio escaleras hablando entre ellos. Le di un leve codazo a Armin dando a entender que nos acercáramos a Annie. Armin negó y yo asentí, dejamos a nuestros amigos hablando y casi lo arrastre hacia ellos. Cuando llegamos me sonrieron pero miraron con curiosidad a Armin, ellos tres eran tan cerrados y yo era creo él único quien se ha acercado a ellos anteriormente.

— ¿A ustedes como les fue? — me anime a comenzar la plática pero si sin soltar del brazo a Armin que estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía de la rubia.

— Bertholdt fue el único de nosotros que aprobó — Reiner me contestó riendo nervioso pero amistosamente, tal vez yo estaba exagerando con mi calificación.

— Dame tu prueba — le exigí a Reiner quien siempre me pedía ayuda, me la dio y después se cruzó de brazos. Bertholdt me deseo suerte para tratar de explicarle a su amigo rubio.

— Annie pudo aprobar pero siempre se queda dormida en clases, parece no interesarle nada — Reiner regañó a su amiga pero esta cruzó sus brazos con un gesto carente de interés.

— Tú también puedes si prestarás atención — golpeé su frente con su propio examen y Annie tronó sus dedos aprobando lo que dije. Bertholdt sólo se rio.

Los tres siempre están juntos pero con una diferencia entre Mikasa Armin y yo; ellos daban un aire a no dejar entrar a nadie más en su círculo pero no es verdad, sólo es lo que hacen ver pero descubrí que no es así cuando me acerqué a platicar con ellos. Primero fueron muy callados pero al final me gane su confianza. Ahí supe que no eran antipáticos si no tímidos. Cuando Armin me confió su atracción por Annie he intentado que se acercaran pero siempre fallaba. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta y los cielos estaban a mi favor ya que Bertholdt salió a ir al baño y yo estaba a lado de Reiner explicándole. Los dos rubios estaban en un silencio incómodo y rogaba a que pasará un milagro pero sólo veía como la cara de Armin se pintaba en mil tonos de rojo.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? — fue la primera vez que Annie le dedicó unas palabras a mi mejor amigo, pude ver como se tensaba por la voz de la rubia.

— No, no — casi tartamudeo, a pesar de estar sentado al lado de Reiner charlando tome un lugar en donde podía ver como ellos dos hablaban. Reiner les daba la espalda para poder verme a los ojos al hablar y yo veía atrás de Reiner a los dos rubios.

— ¿Entonces? — volvió a decir la voz inexpresiva de Annie y casi quise abofetear a mi amigo porque su sonrojo aumento.

— Estoy nervioso — habló sin pensar, después sacudió varias veces su cabeza por su error — No no no no quería decir eso.

No lo pude evitar y mi mano se vio dirigida a mi rostro sacando mi frustración por el rumbo en el que iba mi plan. Esa acción Reiner lo desconcertó y creyó que era por su plática, lo negué y le pedí perdón él lo entendió y seguimos hablando. Continúe observándolos pero Annie estaba callada mirando sin expresión a Armin y el pobre seguía desesperado de los nervios.

— Perdón por eso — escuché decir a mi amigo muerto de nervios por la rubia — No sé... que estoy diciendo — agachó su mirada con demasiada vergüenza — Es porque eres bonita y yo... — oh no, gracias a los shinigamis que lo dijo en tono bajo y sólo ellos y yo que estaba al pendiente de su plática lo escuchamos pero sabía que Armin quería correr por lo que dijo.

Pensé que Annie sólo se mostraría irritada o inexpresiva como siempre pero lo que hizo me dejó sin habla. Ella miro hacia abajo y después con Armin de nuevo, volvió a dirigir sus ojos a un lado fingiendo estar desinteresada pero sus mejillas estaban en un claro tono carmesí. Un ceño fruncido acompañó sus ojos para volver a ver a Armin. Estaba avergonzada pero no lo quería admitir.

— ¿Crees que soy bonita? — ahí estaba, esa pizca que quería ocasionar entre ellos y sin evitarlo sonreí, fue una suerte que lo hice justo cuando Reiner decía al parecer algo gracioso.

— Siempre lo pensé — dijo Armin más natural y vi como ahora tomó el valor para sentarse a su lado. Ahora hablaban del examen y como al parecer le aclaraba varios errores que tuvo, fue la primera vez que vi a Annie interesada en algo.

Respire mejor aunque no del todo tranquilo, seguí con mi plática con Reiner hasta que la profesora llegó. Era última hora y por supuesto que quería irme en seguida a mi casa. Estaba al pendiente del reloj de mi celular para marcharme rápido. No me sentía bien, ya no quería fingir estarlo y mis mejillas me dolían por fingir tanto mi sonrisa. Annie y Armin se intercambiaban tímidas miradas, de alguna forma eso me ayudó un poco, pensé que este día al menos hice algo bien. Justo cuando la profesora dijo que podíamos irnos me despedí de Armin y Mikasa solamente, ellos entendieron a la perfección mi sonrisa disfrazada y saben que cuando me encuentro así lo mejor es estar sólo.

Camine apurado por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la institución y salir de ella. Anteriormente le pedí de favor a Mikasa que le avisara a su primo que hoy no tendríamos asesorías y fuera a su casa para vigilarlo, confió en él pero no quería problemas con nuestro director. Cada paso era más pesado, no quería llegar a mi casa pero sabía de alguna forma que me iría peor si no llegaba excesivamente temprano aunque ignore mis responsabilidades con Levi y poniendo en primer lugar llegar a mi hogar.

Me preguntó que se sentirá vivir sin temor

Mis pasos fueron mortales, sutiles sin motivo alguno. Por un instante me sentí mal por dejar a Levi sólo y siendo honesto él bien pudo aliviar mi miedo pero eso me aterraba más. Aceptar lo que vendría sin reproche por miedo a que hubiera algo peor. Seguí caminando llegando al fin a mi hogar, tome una larga bocanada de aire fingiendo ser valiente, el punto a mi favor es que tenía que esperar hasta que mi padre vuelva y puedo si quiera calmarle con los brazos de mi madre.

Pero el mundo es cruel y cuando abrí la puerta él estaba ahí.

Sentado en su sillón, descansando con ropa cómoda y una mirada interesada en el programa. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Tú madre dejó un poco de pollo con fideos — su voz, su condenada voz. Tuve que abrir y cerrar mis ojos con dolor, para diferenciar como se escuchan sus gritos enfadados a su voz normal.

— ¿Y dónde está? — trate de sonar normal mientras tomaba asiento pero mi voz se tambaleo al final de la oración. Tome asiento dejando a un lado mi mochila.

— Con tú Tía Mally — vi como calentaba mi comida, tan sólo dos minutos en el microondas y lo sirvió frente a mí pero me sentí incómodo al observar un segundo plato. Él se sentó enfrente.

Sólo asentí nervioso, tenía la garganta cerrada así que sólo jugué con el tenedor envolviendo los fideos en él. Mi padre me dedicó miradas de intriga, por eso me vi obligado a comer muy en contra mía. El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

— No tengo hambre — dije soltando el tenedor, quería esconderme en mi habitación hasta que mi madre volviera.

— ¿Estas enfadado por pedirte que llegarás temprano? Siempre será así cuando te entreguen alguna calificación — me informó antes de marcharme, pero la realidad es otra. No estaba enfadado, tenía miedo.

Deje mi mochila en la cocina, sólo quería encerrarme en mi mundo. Tarde o temprano tenía que darle el examen a mi padre pero quería hacerlo cuando mi madre estuviera en casa. Entre a mi habitación y deje caerme en mi cama, de mi bolsillo saque mi celular.

**_10 mensajes de Levi Ackerman_**

Los deslice, no quería leerlos, me encontraba sin ningún tipo de ánimo y sabía que me reclamaría por dejarlo sólo sin avisar. Tome los audífonos y subí el volumen lo más que pude para distraerme. Quería evadir mis nervios, sonaba exagerado pero no quería hacerlo enfadar.

People Help The People - Birdy

Tal vez la única canción que lograba hacerme sentir acompañado en soledad, mi calma en este tormento. Cerré los ojos cubriendo mis ojos con mi brazo, olvidando por un segundo que existía. Lo logre pero en medio de la canción la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con fuerza, me los quite y observe a mi padre con un porte serio. Sin querer mi corazón se aceleró.

— Eren ¿Qué es esto? — habló con un gran coraje en su voz, temblé al ver que en su mano estaba mi examen de matemáticas.

— Hice lo mejor que pude — dije con un hilo fino de voz, tembloroso al ver que se acercaba a mí. Fui un estúpido por dejar mi mochila en la cocina.

— ¿Un 8 es lo mejor que haces? — se acercó a mí, inevitablemente yo me pegué más a mi cama rogando a que mamá entrara a la casa.

— Pero aprobé — me quise defender aunque mi cuerpo temblaba, cerré los ojos al ver que su mano se acercaba a mis cabellos.

Recordé el día en que Levi me recogió en la mañana para la escuela. Como mi padre acarició mis cabellos y ahora todo era tan distinto. La caricia se convirtió en un estirón doloroso, ya no pudo ser inevitable llorar. Me tiro a la cama pero solamente quería escapar de ahí, me levante pero el me tiro con fuerza.

Sabía lo que venía porque mi infancia fue así.

Mi voz se marchito, ni siquiera escuchaba mis propios lamentos, aunque yo sabía que suplicaba a que no me lastimará.

Retiró su cinturón de sus pantalones, mientras repetía lo decepcionado que estaba de mí. El primer golpe fue en una mejilla, no alcance a cubrirme y me lastimó. Ardía cada golpe que él me ocasionaba pero el que más dolía era el emocional. Con mis brazos intente cubrirme mi rostro, pero mientras más intentaba esconderme sus golpes eran más fuertes. Golpeó mi rostro, también mis brazos y al final estiró mi camisa empujándome fuerte hacia la cómoda de madera. Me golpee la espalda sin querer.

— Eres una vergüenza — preso de la ira eso fue lo que dijo.

— Papá este exagerando — trate de hacerle entrar en razón.

— ¿Exagerando? Desde que Carla se embarazo de ti yo tuve que renunciar a todo — mis ojos se abrieron temerosos por sus palabras — ¿Crees que quería trabajar en un hospital público? — Negó — Tenía un futuro y tú ni siquiera puedes cumplir con tus obligaciones — finalizó y después se fue de mi habitación.

Sólo limpie mis lágrimas con impotencia. Camine lleno de dolor hacía el espejo de mi habitación, era de cuerpo completo y me acerque para fijar mi vista en él. Mi mejilla derecha estaba rojiza, seguramente se haría un moretón, mi mentón tenía una pequeña mancha verde que también se haría un moretón. Mis piernas dolían, subí mi pantalón y gracias a la tela sólo estaba levemente rojo, con suerte se quitaría.

— ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir siempre? — le dije a mi reflejo, tocando levemente mis golpes en mi rostro.

Mi celular timbro y fui por él, al ver la pantalla sabía que era Levi. Lo pensé un momento dudando en contestar o no, pero al final decidí oprimir el botón de apagado. Necesitaba desconectarme del mundo entero. No quería sentir absolutamente nada, era el tipo de sentimiento que sólo ocasionaba un hueco en ti. Mis ojos sintieron de nuevo las lágrimas pero las evite apretando mis párpados con mis manos. Fui al baño para refrescar mi rostro, también desinfectar los golpes. Me puse una playera gris y un pantalón azul oscuro de pijama.

Para cuando termine sólo me deje guiar por el sueño. Dormir era como morir por un momento y eso era lo único que necesita por ahora. La peor sensación que se puede tener es el dormir hasta que tus ojos estén secos. Irte a dormir con una opresión en el pecho, imaginando que mi padre era como solía ser, también lamentando haber confiado en él. Mi padre había prometido cambiar y no fue así. Todo es mi culpa por no ser inteligente, desearía ser menos inservible. Con esos pensamientos el Morfeo me golpeó delicadamente, cayendo dormido en un instante.

— ¡Es mi hijo! No dejaré que lo lastimes — entre mis sueños escuché gritar la voz de mi madre.

— Carla, no volverá a pasar lo prometo — también escuché la voz arrepentida de mi padre.

— ¡Tú siempre dices eso! ¡No necesitó un esposo que maltrate a mi hijo!— fue más clara la voz de mi madre, aunque su tono era más mesto.

— ¡También es mi hijo! Les he dado todo, comida un hogar y también cumplo tus malditos caprichos con mi salario — ahora mi padre también se escuchaba furioso, pero yo seguía casi dormido.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos después de la siesta que tome. Mire por la ventana y vi que el cielo estaba oscureciendo, di por hecho que dormí toda la tarde para ignorar mi tristeza pero ahora lo que no podía ignorar eran los gritos de mis padres.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, me dolía la cabeza y los gritos no ayudaban en nada. Trate de tapar mis odios con la almohada pero seguía escuchando como discutían por mi culpa.

Porqué yo era un problema en sus vidas.

No lo soporté más y tome las llaves de la casa, mi celular y cartera. Baje las escaleras y ellos estaban en la sala discutiendo, tan concentrados se encontraban que no se dieron cuenta que salí por la puerta trasera del patio. No me preocupaba dejar sola a mi madre con él porque nunca la tocó. Mi padre decía que sólo a los hombres se les debe disciplinar con golpes para que sean rectos.

Encendí mi celular al estar a dos cuadras lejos de mi casa pero cuando lo encendí vi las infinitas llamadas y mensajes de Levi. Algunos de Mikasa preguntándome como me encontraba y algunos cuantos de Armin. Todos los ignore. Seguí caminando, sin algún rumbo y por una vez me sentí bien de tener la capacidad de perderme tan rápido, podría desaparecer sin tener intención, sólo caminar hasta no saber dónde estaba. Cuando mi mente volvió a este mundo cruel yo me encontraba frente a una tienda pequeña bastante descuidada. Podría jurar que en realidad era una casa que le dio otro uso. De ella salían jóvenes de mi edad, con alcohol y cigarros que fueron obtenidos claramente de forma ilegal.

No me entere como ni cuando ya tenía una botella de alcohol en mi mano. Caminé tres cuadras más hasta encontrar un pequeño parque que se encontraba sólo y el cielo era bastante oscuro. Me senté en la banqueta pensando en todo lo que ocurrió, y todo por algo tan estúpido.

— ¿Sera verdad que ahogas los problemas? — le pregunte a la botella mientras la giraba.

Cerré los ojos y abrí la botella. El olor me mareo pero era más fuerte querer olvidar todo lo que paso aunque sea por un instante. Di un trago y sentí mi garganta quemarse, casi me ahogue con su sabor pero yo continúe, no me importaba que ese asqueroso líquido se escurría por mi mentón. No me importaba nada más. Tome otro trago, hasta que esos pequeños tragos se convirtieron en la mitad de la botella. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y yo la sostuve para que no se moviera mí alrededor. Estaba funcionando, cada que recordaba lo que pase esta tarde más me daba risa. El efecto del alcohol hizo que el recuerdo poco a poco me ocasionará una gran carcajada, ahora pensaba en ello y sólo reía, al recordar como mi madre le gritaba a mi padre. Cuanto dolieron sus golpes y palabras, todo ese asunto me ocasiona una fuerte risa.

Entonces

¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Mi risa bajo y vi de nuevo la botella, más abajo de la mitad, casi llevándome al límite. No soportaba el sabor pero yo quería seguir, di un suspiro decidido por otro trago de ese amargo alcohol pero cuando lo iba a hacer una patada precisa golpeó mi mano haciendo que soltara la botella lejos de mí. Esta se quebró y el líquido se fue por la alcantarilla que estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — podía reconocer esa voz ronca aunque sufriera amnesia.

Lentamente gire mis ojos hacia él, comenzando con sus converse negros gastados y jeans grises rotos, su chaqueta negra combinando con sus cabellos oscuros. Juré que su mirada era más peligrosa con el poco brillo de la noche. Alce la vista por completo observando su rostro serio, estaba contento de verle aunque le haya ignorado todo el día. Le sonreí abiertamente a pesar de seguir llorando, negué muchas veces mareándome todavía más. Después reí levemente.

— Ahogó mis demonios — recordé sus mismas palabras pero su mirada jamás la olvidaré. Como si lo hubiese cortado con esas palabras.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! — me grito enfadado y yo por impulso cubrí mi nuca y rostro con mis brazos.

— ¡No me pegues! Por favor por favor — volví a rogar como con mi padre, sus gritos me recordaron los de Grisha.

— Eren... — suavizó su voz inclinándose hacía mí. Se sentó a mi lado e intento tocarme pero yo temblé más y me aleje — Tranquilo, soy Levi tú novio.

— ¿No me vas a pegar? — pregunte con miedo, él se acercó a mí y esta vez deje que me abrazara. Oculte mi rostro dentro de su chaqueta.

— Esta vez no cachorro... — susurró acariciando mi nuca, dándome la libertad de llorar en sus brazos.

— ¿Quién fue? — preguntó serio alejando unos centímetros mi rostro de su pecho, yo agache la mirada pero él la levanto sosteniendo mi mentón — Quien — dijo más duro, refiriéndose a mis golpes.

—...Ya te lo dije antes ¿No? — sin poder pronunciar de mis labios que el culpable era mi padre.

— Pero me dijiste que ya no te lastimaba — afirme con mi nuca, limpiando mis lágrimas. Todo me daba vueltas y mi voz sonaba con mucho sueño.

— También te prometí que te diría cuando volviera a hacerlo — él me miró, con sus ojos preocupados por mí, aunque sea tonto yo me sonroje por su mirada y Levi sólo acarició mis golpes.

— Esta demente... — dijo acariciando mi mejilla con mi moretón pero sus fracciones se volvieron duras en un segundo — Y tú también por beber.

— Tú lo haces — me sentí ofendido pero al decirlo Levi se levantó molesto, de manera inercia yo también lo hice observando como mi novio caminaba en círculos con ansiedad y enojo.

— Me importa un carajo si yo tomó o no — abrí mis ojos pero el sostuvo mis hombros mirándome profundamente — A mí me importas tú, no quiero que pruebas esa porquería, es un asco y tú lo sabes — se acercó a mí, con esa mirada preocupada.

— ¡Si lo sé! — En tono fuerte dije — Pero esa porquería me ayudó — sentí mis lágrimas de nuevo pero él negó, dándome un abrazo con más fuerza.

— Tú no mereces esta porquería — su voz se escuchó tan profunda al decir eso — Tú no... — volvió a repetirlo, tocando mi frente con sus dedos.

— Siempre me tratas como si yo fuera una persona especial — le dije al abrazarlo, él me correspondió sin duda.

— Para mí sí. La única persona a la que quiero proteger de cualquier dolor en este mundo, de todas las adicciones y peligros — sonreí, esta vez sinceramente en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunte sus razones, él sonrió de lado como siempre. Estaba sonrojado y no sabía si era por el alcohol o por Levi.

— Yo no tenía lugar en este mundo hasta que te llegaste — lo mire a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y el ahora acarició mis párpados hinchados por tantas lágrimas pero los gire hacía arriba en un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — el desvío la mirada, buscando alguna excusa y por su suspiro derrotado me dio la respuesta — ¡Venías por alcohol! — lo acuse infantilmente.

—... Creí que ibas a terminar conmigo — lo mire confundido, mucho a decir a verdad — No querías verme y evitaste mis llamadas. Sólo quería tomar un poco.

Con mi poco control trate de hablar lo más coherente posible, ignorando el mareo pero me ayudaba ser apoyado por Levi con el abrazo.

— No tengo razones — enfoque la vista, quería vomitar — Eres muy paranoico.

— No es eso — acarició su frente como intentando querer acomodar sus ideas — Nunca he sentido que te merezco y ¿Sabes? Yo tengo mi mala fama, pueden decirte cosas de mí, sean verdades o sean mentiras.

— Nunca me alejaría de ti por lo que dicen los demás — me tambalee un poco, el alcohol comenzaba a subirme.

— Mocoso idiota — hizo una mueca de asco al ver mi estado tan mal por el alcohol, tenía mi estómago revuelto pero de cualquier forma me sostuvo.

Levi me llevó arrastrando por el camino, por su gran fuerza no fue problema para él pero yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza por dejarme guiar por el alcohol. Tanto le rogué que no me llevará a su casa que termino llamando a mi madre. Mi sorpresa fue que ella le pidiera a Levi mantenerme lejos de la casa. Me preocupe pero no podía hablar con ella por teléfono, se daría cuenta que bebí así que tome como excusa que estaba aturdido por lo de mi padre, en parte no era mentira. Le pedí a Levi que siguiera hablando con ella.

— Tú madre dice que te irá mal por irte sin avisar — se burló por la amenaza de mi madre mientras me sostenía — Pero que te entendía y ahora tú debes entenderla. Le pidió a tu padre que se fuera de tú casa pero él se negó al parecer.

Asentí sin hablar para que continuara, recordar cómo estaba la situación en mi casa me causaba un malestar lleno de tristeza.

— Dice que llamó a tu tío Oliver, irá a echar a tu padre mañana — me atemorice, él suele ser muy violento y protector si se entera que mi padre me ha golpeado lo mataría a golpes — Tú padre no quiso irse por las buenas y tú madre está decidida a separarse de él. Quiere el divorcio.

Sentí un temblor por esa palabra y Levi me sostuvo más fuerte. Acarició mis hombros como apoyo pero tenía que ser sincero conmigo mismo. Era lo mejor y con eso se iría nuestra falsa imagen de familia perfecta.

— Gracias por estar... Ya sabes, conmigo — dije con dificultad, el alcohol todavía lo sentía pero al menos no trastorno mi personalidad, sólo me sentía demasiado risueño y ahora con mucho sueño.

— No dejaré que ese Doctor te haga daño — escuche veneno en su voz al hablar de mi padre e inevitablemente pensé en lo que él dijo; mi padre dijo que Levi lo culpaba de la muerte de su madre y eso tengo que averiguarlo, pero hoy no.

Seguía siendo sostenido por Levi, caminando con lentitud hasta su casa. Creó que dijo algo sobre que su tío no se encontraba en casa. Cuando llegamos abrió la puerta y me dejó en su sillón individual. Enserio me daba vueltas mi cabeza. Me preparó un café muy cargado para mi gusto. No me gustaba amargo pero eso ayudo a que se bajara el alcohol.

— Iré a la tienda para que comas algo — mire levemente el reloj en su sala, apenas eran las nueve pero a pesar de no haber comido casi nada no tenía apetito.

— No tengo hambre — abrace mis rodillas encogiéndome lo más que podía.

— Pero no te pregunte — dijo tomando las llaves de su motocicleta, yo gruñí pero no escuchó mis quejas — Tú madre también me dijo que no has comido.

— ... Quiero frituras, de queso y limón — me rendí así como mi cabeza se dejó caer en el brazo del sillón — Refresco y un chocolate.

Me miró con una cara de asco al decir lo que quería, le reproche con mi mirada.

— Consciente a tu novio — incline mi cabeza en el brazo, haciendo que mi mejilla se aplastara.

— No sabía que estabas embarazado — tome el cojín del sillón y arrojarlo pero cuando lo hice él cerró la puerta.

Me quede en la sala en silencio pero este me asustaba así que encendí el televisor en Disney Channel. Me aburrí, apague la pantalla y subí las escaleras para entrar a la habitación de Levi. Estaba cansado y sólo quería descansar unos minutos, menos mal las náuseas cesaron porque si hubiera vomitado Levi me obligaría a limpiar una semana su baño sin descansar. Busque en sus cajones sin pena alguna, ya lo había hecho antes. Encontré lo que quería, la más grande las playeras de Levi, no había mucha diferencia en las tallas a pesar de su estatura, yo era demasiado delgado mientras él tenía músculos sin exagerar. Me quite mi camisa y cogí la playera negra de Levi regalándome su adictivo aroma. Me acosté en su cama escondiéndome en sus cobijas, sólo unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió.

— Aquí estabas, no me espantes así — desde el marco de la puerta se encontraba Levi mirándome profundamente — ¿Esa es mi playera?

— Era — le corregí — Es mi nueva pijama — me obligué a levantarme y pedí mi comida chatarra con un gesto de manos, él lanzó la bolsa de plástico en la cama y se sentó a mi lado. No era recomendable comer así pero cuando estaba mal acostumbraba a comer chatarra y bueno... También porque Levi no sabe cocinar.

Él encendió el televisor con el control remoto. Buscó algo que me gustara y lo detuve en las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Giro los ojos por mi inmadurez pero yo estaba viviendo una noche perfecta a su lado. Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba en cama con él, comiendo frituras y molestándolo. También viendo caricaturas de mi infancia mientras él frío viento de la noche nos llegaba. Lo abracé un poco más mientras seguíamos comiendo, él también se había comprado algo y yo no podía estar más cómodo con nuestra relación.

Algo tan sencillo como días así era lo que más recordaba en este tiempo que he estado con él. Estuve de acuerdo al pensar que yo era un maldito bipolar o tal vez Levi es mi analgésico para el dolor, desearía sentirme así todos los días. Me hacía olvidar el dolor y aunque no lo dijera sabía que él hacía todo lo que yo quería para olvidar el horrible día que pase. Cada faceta de él me gustaba.

— Tú primera experiencia con el alcohol y terminas viendo caricaturas — bueno, excepto su sarcasmo.

— No es gracioso — le di una mordida a mi chocolate y me acurrucó más a su pecho, acarició mi nuca y suspiro.

— Mañana no irás a la escuela — hice un gesto de disgusto, odiaba faltar a clase — No tienes tú mochila ni tú uniforme y sobre mi cadáver entras a esa casa sin asegurarme que Grisha se haya ido.

— A mi mamá no le gusta que falte a la escuela — me cruce de brazos de forma caprichosa.

— Ella fue quien dijo que faltarás — genial, al parecer mi madre y Levi se habían aliado.

— Falta tú igual — egoístamente le comente, no quería quedarme solo.

— No puedo, estoy a poco de salvar el semestre — le sonreí, desde hace poco intentaba mejorar en todo.

— Al fin eres responsable — él no dijo nada al respecto, pero eso fue una señal en que di en el clavo.

— La profesora Petra tendrá el día libre. Vendrá aquí a cuidarte y hablar contigo — me escondí en las cobijas, no quería hablar con nadie pero sabía que necesitaba una charla profesional.

— No te voy a presionar a que me cuentes lo que paso — dijo Levi calmando mis ansias — Te conozco y sé que me contarás cuando estés listo.

Volví a sonreír aliviado y abracé su cuello en una indirecta para que me besara. La entendió besando mis labios de esa forma que me enloquecía, pero mordiendo mis labios más de lo habitual. Mi cabeza se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaba en el cuarto de Levi sin supervisión adulta y él me empujaba lentamente al colchón. Mi conciencia hizo que lo empujará con las palmas de mis manos antes de que el beso se intensificará. Se alejó y no me atrevía a verlo a la cara.

— Perdón, debes verme como un niño — el sonido de las caricaturas como fondo no ayudaba.

Él parpadeo con sus cejas en claro gesto perplejo.

— No lo eres — me alivie — Los dos somos inexpertos ¿Qué con eso?

— ¡¿Qué?! ... ¿Eres virgen? — no, no podía creerlo.

— ¿Te sorprende? — lo mire con obvio sarcasmo y él entendió — Ya te dije que no soy lo que todos piensan. No soy él chico rudo del instituto que se folla a todas las chicas, que fuma y toma. Bueno, las dos últimas son ciertas.

— Pero... De verdad creí que ya tenías experiencia — me sonroje y desvíe la mirada con celos — y demasiada.

— Pues no la tengo — jugué con mis dedos nerviosos pero una alarma se encendió en mi cerebro.

— Te burlaste de mí por ser virgen cuando tú también lo eres — tome una almohada y golpeé repetidas veces su rostro, estaba con mis orejas rojas de vergüenza.

Él me obligo a dormir pero yo le puse sólo una condición. Qué durmiera conmigo y no en el piso como había dicho antes. Entre inocentes besos lo abracé hasta quedar dormido, él me ha dicho que su insomio hace que se despierta muchas veces en la madrugada o ya no pueda dormir pero esta vez al parecer durmió toda la noche ya que desperté a las 5 de la madrugada y él seguía despierto. Baje las escaleras con cuidado, quería evitar toparme con el tío de Levi pero al parecer un chillido en las escaleras me delato, su tío estaba en la sala arreglando su maletín de trabajo con un impecable traje negro. En la comisura de sus labios estaba un cigarro, con vaya ejemplo no me sorprende que Levi fumara.

— No te voy a golpear muchacho, no soy tú padre — con voz dura me dijo, ese comentario logró hacerme sentir mal pero lo ignore. Baje las escaleras para hablar mejor.

— Buenos días señor Ackerman, disculpa las molestias — mierda, si creía que la mirada de Levi es intimidante obviamente no había visto la de su tío.

— Es un pago por molestarte con el irresponsable de mi sobrino — sin querer torcí los labios, no me gustaba que hablara así de mi novio.

— Levi está mejorando en sus estudios — le defendí — Ya no es un irresponsable.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora? — ni siquiera se inmutó a dirigirme la mirada esta vez, seguía con su maletín.

— Dormido... — joder, de esto no podía defenderlo.

— Será tu culpa si falla. No irás a la universidad y él se irá a una militarizada — me dijo con voz firme, se acercó con un fuerte perfume para ocultar el olor del alcohol seguramente y puso enfrente mío un folleto — Se han hecho muy amigos — me calmó, al menos no sospechaba — Así que no te gustaría que por tú incompetencia se vaya.

Un sabor amargo me dejó, se marchó después de decir eso y hasta que escuche el motor de su automóvil alejarse fui capaz de mirar el folleto que me dio. Mis manos temblaron al leerlo, sentía miedo de nuevo. Odiaba ser una bomba de sentimientos que no se podía controlar.

West Poin

Academia Militar de Estados Unidos

Apreté el folleto sin pensarlo dos veces. Estábamos en Alemania y si falla se iría a Estados Unidos, no lo volvería a ver. Hace casi dos meses gritaría de felicidad para no volver a ver a Levi Ackerman pero ahora lo único que quiero es evitar que se vaya de mi lado. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que podría pasar. Creó que estuve diez minutos metido en mis pensamientos hasta que unos pasos me sacaron de ellos.

— No le hagas caso — era la voz de Levi recién bañado y con su uniforme bajando las escaleras, me limpie las pequeñas lágrimas que se estaban formando — Quiere asustarte.

— ¿No tienes miedo? — más bien la pregunta era si no le molestaba que lo alejasen de mí.

— Ya lo amenacé con renunciar al futuro cargo de presidente en la compañía Ackerman — se tallo los ojos después de decirlo, alce una ceja cuestionándolo.

— Pero él ya lo es — no tenía lógica.

— Él tiene un plan. Cuando termine mis estudios me dejara la presidencia, se jubilara y gozará mi dinero con una vida llena de prostitutas y alcohol — lo dijo tan natural, como si no le importase.

— ¿Tú dinero? — le pregunte, mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina. Me frustraba que cuando sentía que conocía un poco más a Levi otro secreto llegaba.

— Tengo una herencia de mis padres — sólo pude murmurar un leve gesto de sorpresa, Levi se sentó en el pequeño comedor y yo busque en el refrigerador.

— Pero... ¿Tú quieres hacerte cargo de la empresa? — Musitó un leve no mientras buscaba en las alacenas — ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

— Todavía no lo sé — suspiró — ¿Qué hay de desayunar querida? — rodé los ojos.

Él seguía como si nada, en la silla del comedor despreocupadamente sentado y con la cabeza hacía atrás siendo apoyada por sus brazos. Él chico que odiaba y ahora sólo quería evitar que se vaya. Giros inesperados en esta vida supongo.

— Al parecer nada — abrí más el refrigerador para que pudiera ver un poco — Sólo tienes lechuga, limones y jugo.

— Suena bien — lo mire de mala gana, siempre me he preocupado por los malos hábitos de la alimentación de Levi.

Pero él no estaba mintiendo. Corto la lechuga y en un tazón lo depósito. Ese era su desayuno, lechuga con limón y sal acompañado de jugo. Desvíe la mirada y pensé un poco de su vida. Sus padres fallecieron de pequeño y su custodia la tiene un tío que nunca está en casa, tampoco en las noches y que no se toma el tiempo si quiera para llenar el refrigerador de su sobrino, para el colmó cuando él intento cocinar le quemó las manos. Sin querer apreté mis dientes del coraje. Definitivamente haré feliz a Levi.

Él dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza hacía atrás lanzando un suspiro cansado. Estábamos los dos en el comedor con dos platos llenos de lechuga.

— Perdón, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte — se sentía decaído, pero yo quería evitar eso. Comí con ganas, no importaba el desayuno si no con quien desayunas.

— Tú cambiaras la forma en que comes — lo vi fastidiado con un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Abrió los labios ya que iba a reclamar lo que paso la vez pasada con sus manos por cocinar — Vendré en las tardes y te haré la comida, también cenaras temprano conmigo y al menos te comprare una puta caja de cereal para desayunar.

Lo dije tan enojado y hablando rápido. Cuando lo hacía mis mejillas se tornan rojas y las infló de manera inconsciente. Levi me miro un instante, uno corto sin ninguna expresión y yo temí el haber hecho el ridículo pero en lugar de eso él dejó salir una pequeña risa, casi inaudible pero sincera, la faceta que sólo yo conocía de él.

Lo despedí en la puerta aunque no me gustara la idea de faltar a clases. Él muy imprudente me robo un beso en el marco de la puerta para salir corriendo. Me dijo que la profesora Petra llegaría a las once de la mañana así que tendría un poco de tiempo. Subí las escaleras rogando a que mi billetera tuviera suficiente dinero. Milagrosamente si lo había y suficiente para comprar algo sencillo de comer. Me bañe pero no quise quitarme la playera de Levi.

Yo me encargaría que la vida de mi novio mejorará. Ya eran las siete de la mañana así que fui rápido al supermercado comprando las chuletas que le prepare la primera vez que comimos juntos. Pagué y llegué a la casa de Levi. El tiempo que sobrara lo gaste en videojuegos hasta que el timbre de la puerta se escuchó. Me levanté con pesadez y fui a abrir.

— Profesora — la salude con una sonrisa, ella venía con un suéter color crema y unos pantalones cafés. Sus pequeños lentes le hacían ver más intelectual pero sus párpados se veían cansados, además de un poco pálida — ¿Se siente bien?

— Estoy bien — pude ver esa sonrisa que yo hago, la falsa para no preocupar — ¿Puedo pasar?

Me hice a un lado pero viéndola un poco. Se veía levemente más delgada y sus ojos más opacos. Debe ser demencia mía pero ella se ha ganado mi cariño. A pesar de sus quejas le di algo de tomar y poco a poco su piel se veía menos pálida. Su plática animada me tranquilizó y me hizo pensar que sólo fue momentáneo. Me senté en un sillón individual y ella igual con una pequeña libreta para anotar lo que considera importante.

— Levi me dijo que tuviste un problema familiar — exclamó acomodándose sus lentes y yo suspire.

— Sí, eso paso — mis ánimos bajaron considerablemente.

— ¿Qué sucedió ayer Eren? — su voz dulce me dio algo de confianza.

— Mi padre se enfadó conmigo por algo que hice — dejé caer mi brazo en mi rostro cubriéndolo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó con delicadeza al ver mi reacción.

— Saque un 8 en matemáticas — movió su cabeza confundida por lo que dije.

— Esa es una buena calificación, no le veo el problema — bufé, claro que sabía que no era mala.

— Pero para mí no — deje caer mi cara en el brazo del sillón — Para él no. El mínimo debe ser un 9 y yo me descuide. Es mi culpa que él...

— ¿Te hizo algo tú padre? — Sentí una aguja en mi pecho, algo que me lastimaba — ¿Él te lastimó la cara?

Asentí sin atreverme a verla a los ojos. Dibuje pequeños círculos con mi dedo índice en la piel del sillón. Me sentía vacío una vez más, recordé todos los gritos que escuché y los insultos de mi padre. Dolía recordar cada golpe que me dio ayer.

— ¿Es la primera vez? — Volví a negar sólo con mi cabeza — ¿Hace cuánto lo ha hecho? — Calle — Eren, si no me dices nada no podré ayudarte.

—... De pequeño me lastimaba por ser muy travieso — por fin hable y ella comenzó a escribir — Primero sólo eran graciosos, hasta me daban risa. Luego se volvieron en cachetadas... Y después golpes que me hacían moretones.

— ¿Quién sabe de eso? — cogió mi mano y yo la apreté pero seguía sin verla a la cara.

— Mi mamá — suspire — Creyó que cambiaría pero ahora que lo volvió a hacer no quiere saber nada de mi padre. Por mi culpa se van a divorciar. Bebí un poco pero Levi me encontró y regañó. El alcohol sabe horrible y jamás volveré a probarlo.

— Primero tengo que decirte que el alcohol no es la solución a tus problemas, más bien los hace más grandes — suspiro — y con lo otro... No es tú culpa Eren. En una relación existen factores que causan la ruptura pero los que deciden sólo son dos personas. El factor fue el error de tú padre, tú no hiciste ningún daño — iba a decir algo pero mi voz tembló en el momento.

— La tengo por distraerme. Si hubiera estudiado todo el día mi papá no tendría motivos para comportarse así — habló mi lado depresivo, ella apretó más mi mano.

— Tampoco es sano preocuparte de más por los exámenes. Estudiaste, pasaste y con una buena calificación. Si quieres mejorar no te critiques a ti mismo, diste lo mejor — esta vez lo hice, la vi a los ojos pero deseosos de llorar.

— ¿Lo mejor que dar es un ocho? — eso mismo fue lo que dijo mi padre. Lloré un momento y Petra acarició mi mano esperando a que me calmara — Yo arruine su vida por nacer — Ese era el verdadero motivo de mi tristeza y la furia de Grisha.

— No es tú culpa haber nacido Eren. Tener un hijo es una responsabilidad y tú padre debe aceptarla — respire hondo para ya no llorar — Lo sabrás en un futuro cuando seas padre y amarás demasiado a tú propio hijo.

Eso fue algo que no esperaba. Volví a bajar la mirada y quite mi mano de la suya, me miró con duda pero yo estaba pensativo y no por cuestiones de estar con Levi si no me preguntó si debería contarle a ella por lo que estoy pasando.

— He estado distraído y se debe a una persona — con eso elegí comenzar abordar el tema.

— ¿Esa persona es Levi? — me sonroje y ella dio por hecho que es por él — ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

— Somos novios — susurré levemente pero con una voz ansiosa, se sentía bien decirlo por primera vez — Pero decidimos estar en secreto por ahora.

— Felicidades Eren — me sonrió de forma maternal — Así que por eso has estado tan feliz.

Seguí hablando con ella. Cómo el maltrato de mi padre me afectó física y emocionalmente. También de mi relación con Levi y como enfrentaré el qué dirán de mis amigos y familiares. Me dio consejos para mi ansiedad y cambios de humor, me dejó llorar cuando lo necesitaba y también me llamó la atención en algunos aspectos en los que estaba mal. Petra es la primera maestra a la que le tengo demasiado confianza, no por nada es muy querida por los alumnos. Sobre todo con Levi, él y Petra han estado en sincronía desde que sus padres murieron, Petra fue y es quien conoce todos los pensamientos negativos de Levi, por eso hizo que viniera conmigo, él me lo dijo en la mañana.

Petra es la única a la que confiaría a mi novio

No sé cómo la sesión se desvío a una charla normal mientras ella me ayudaba a cocinar un poco. Cuando terminamos le agradecí algo avergonzado por la molestia que le ocasione pero ella estaba de espaldas, sólo se fue corriendo al baño y yo la seguí. No cerró la puerta y mi preocupación fue tan grande que entre en ella. Cuando Petra giro a voltear a verme tenía papel higiénico en su nariz y de esta escurría sangre. La mire todavía más preocupado, intenté dar un paso hacia adelante pero ella retrocedió.

— Señorita Petra ¿Qué le sucede? — negó y volvió a retroceder, ahora si estaba muriendo de preocupación.

Respiro hondo y limpio sus manchas de sangre en el recorrido de la nariz al mentón. Tomó más papel higiénico cubriendo su nariz por el sangrado.

— No se lo digas a Levi — me pidió, casi rogó.

— No puedo mentirle — la súplica de sus ojos casi me hacen dudar pero si algo tenía Petra debe saberlo Levi. Para él la profesora es una persona importante.

— Sólo me he sentido mal. No quería alarmarlos y por eso hoy tengo un día libre. Iré al doctor por un chequeo y listo — el sangrado al parecer paro ya que tiro el papel y mojo su rostro con agua fría.

— Pero si sucede algo nos dirá ¿Verdad? — asintió y muy levemente me sentí mejor pero su sonrisa todavía no me gustaba.

Le ofrecí que se quedara a comer pero dijo que tenía prisa a ir con el doctor, de nuevo me pidió que no le dijera nada a Levi y se lo prometí. No me gustaba la idea de ocultarle algo pero confió en que Petra se lo dirá más adelante. Cuando se fue prepare dos platos con la comida lista en el comedor. No bromeaba al decir que cambiaré las cosas para Levi, siempre le podría cocinar y esas cosas con tal de verle feliz. Paso media hora más tarde de lo habitual y se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

Fui a recibirlo pero él se sorprendió por encontrarme tan rápido en la puerta que ni tiempo tuvo de ocultar un bate de béisbol que sostenía en su brazo pero un presentimiento me dijo que no era nada bueno. Soltó el bate como si quemara y cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué hacías con eso? — soné fuerte y él suspiro no irritado pero si lo hizo.

— Nada importante — me hizo a un lado y siguió caminando pero lo detuve con mi brazo.

— ¿Te estas metiendo en problemas de nuevo? — lo desafíe y al parecer eso lo molesto, su ceño se frunció y apartó mi mano de su brazo.

— Él se lo merece. Por ser un maldito — en voz baja y llena de veneno dijo, entendí entonces que se refería a mi padre.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre? — temeroso pronuncie, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo mi padre.

Levi alzó la vista y giro su cabeza varias veces. Despeino su fleco en tono de desesperación.

— Yo no soy una mala persona — agachó su mirada, estaba tan vacía en este momento, su tono de voz se hacía más frío y sin sentimientos — No lo lastime pero él te lastimó y merecía un castigo por tocarte. Unos conocidos me debían un favor y los mandé al hospital de tu padre. Fue una suerte que no se estacionara en el estacionamiento del hospital. Los mande a vigilar y yo destruí su auto nuevo. Tenía que sacar todo el coraje que le tenía.

—... No sólo se trata de mi — me aleje un poco y me senté en un sillón cercano, para analizar la situación. Al menos no le hizo daño a mi padre — También de tú madre.

Levi se tensó y si mirada se agudizó. Toque un tema delicado pero quería obtener la confianza de Levi y poder ayudarlo. Se quedó pensativo un momento y me dirigió la vista.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? — No quise contestar pero él adivino — Fue tú propio padre. Seguramente Mikasa te implantó la duda y le preguntaste a él — a veces su forma de percibir las cosas daba escalofríos.

— Si, así fue pero Levi — acaricie sus hombros para ser cuidadoso con lo que diría — Mi padre seguramente hizo lo mejor que pudo para salvarla.

Él se quedó callado y lo tome como una señal de poder acercarme. Lo hice lentamente y lo abrace, rodeando mis brazos en su fuerte espalda, otorgándole cada calidez mía para que no se sintiera sólo. Me correspondió aunque muy levemente, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin habló.

— Es el mejor cirujano de la ciudad ¿Por qué no pudo salvar a mi mamá? — su voz vacía tocó mi lado más sensible. Sin dudar lo apreté fuerte a mí.

— Los doctores no controlan la vida de las personas — le dije, el asintió dolido y seguí hablando — La muerte es lo único asegurado que tenemos en la vida pero tú mismo puedes asegurarte de ser feliz como tú madre lo quiso.

Se acercó con cuidado y con los ojos llenos de vida nuevamente. Acarició mis párpados, mejillas y labios. Sentí sus labios besando suavemente los míos llevándome a otra vida existente. Eran esos besos que se sentían una eternidad, la calma de estar con la persona que es para ti.

Lo lleve a la cocina con esa pequeña sorpresa. Vi cómo se sorprendió y la misma expresión que la primera vez estaba en su rostro. Yo mismo lo dirigí a la puerta de una manera que casi nos caíamos en plena mesa pero eso me hacía reír porque enfadaba a Levi. En medio de la comida me atreví a decirle algo que hace mucho tiempo me estaba molestando.

— Ayer que probé el alcohol confirmé algo — me gane su atención y yo seguí — Ya no quiero que fumes o tomes. Es dañino y tú me preocupas.

— ¿De verdad quieres que deje mis vicios? — asentí repetidas veces al fin animado de verdad.

— Yo quiero que seas feliz conmigo y no me gusta ver que te auto destruyes con eso — toque sus nudillos y lo mire suplicante.

Se tomó unos segundos pensando con detenimiento lo que diría hasta que en unos minutos habló.

— Este bien — dijo mi novio.

— ¿Lo prometes? — volví con mi infantil juego de la promesa del meñique. Hizo un gesto fastidiado pero aun así acercó su meñique entrelazándolo con el mío.

— Lo prometo.

* * *

**Lamento enserio la tardanza. Creó que no podré prometer actualizar seguido pero lo haré, lento pero seguro (?) sjkdfjk el final me lo he sacado de la nada, no sabía cómo terminar y resulto muy bajo la misma estrella. (PLAAGIOOO (¿) )**

**Lluery: Soy inoocentee lo juroo! (¿) Eso será revelado más adelante, no falta mucho y al fin tendras tú respuesta(¡?) Gracias por pasarte a leer la historia Saludos!**

**ara-san: Holaa, pues estoy respirando (: y tú como estas? Sigo con eso, es horrible dormir dos horas y así, ain. Gracias por la suerte y ojala no me mates por hacer sufrir de nuevo a Eren!... que hijo de puta Grisha UnU y asdakjka a mí me enamora este Levi, no sé por qué. Besoos**

**Moi Madame Butterfly: Los que se odian siempre terminan juntos (no aplica con mi puta maestra de matemáticas ****J**** ) y yo también quiero que sepas que tu comentario me anima a escribir (cada uno de ellos ) gracias por darme un review, se siente bonito que lo hagas UuU)/ Si... me he sentido un poco presionada, bueno no es presión en si(¿) es cansancio por no dormir, se me seca el cerebro y eso(¿) pero por ustedes (y también por mi jojo quiero yo misma saber que pasara, es raro) Muuuuchoooos besos y saludos.**

**Annyel: ****J**** jajaja que bueno que te alegre(¿¡?) –No sabe que decir–**

**Guest: Jojojo, ya falta poco para que se enteren cómo y por qué se enamoró Levi de Eren, muy poco! Guest es genial contestarte, me gusta y me sentiría mal si no lo hiciera, ya que ustedes le dan toda la magia al fic UuU adsklk. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta parejita de tortolitos con miel y también gracias por lo del insomio, algún día pasara eue saludoooos! **

**miyu-chan: ADORO leer tus reviews, son tan largos y bellos. Me hacen sentir ezphecial :') eres la ternurita mas tierna de lo tierno que puede haber. Yo solo tengo una almohada de él pero un peluche no –llora- Sii! Yo amo este Levi, creo que estoy escribiendo lo que necesito en un hombre BI –pero lo escribe gay BRAVO- ajsdkajk moriré sola. Oh god, entonces creo que odiaste con toda la puta alma a Grisha en este capítulo D: yo también lo hice ajksd. Como dije antes, falta poco para decir cómo se conocieron y etc etc, como Levi se volvió casi acosador de Eren (¿) todo bonito con miel y así. Oh, lamento decirte que te hare sufrir eue está bien no. Lamento lo de tu tía… **

**Yo amaba hacer esas cosas aunque me metieran una regañada después, y no no se enojo (Levii que le suceedee? Tan enamorado esta) Para mi fue lindo tu review, siempre te voy agradecer por tus reviews tan largos son hermosos! Gracias por siempre leerme Muchos muchos besos y cuídate**

**P.D no me ha llegado tu solicitud u.u adakjdka ay ****L**

**Sunmi: Hooolooos! Falta poco para saber que sucedió con ellos dos! De verdad lo dire eue pero adelantito, no falta demasiado. Oww, me siento ya tranquila y gracias por decirme que me tome un tiempo, es muy lindo que te preocupes por eso. Ajkdajka la parte del puente fue mi favorita ;-; me esforcé más en ella. Que bueno que te gustara! Saaaluuudooteees**

**Fujimy: JAJAJAJAJA tienes razón! Lo siento mucho a todooos(¿) ya no hare spoilers de Kuro nunca mas! (solo a mis amigos para joder :D ) Oye! Dime tu teoría quiero saber ;-; particular?:o oh es la primera vez que dicen eso de Eren, afjkajk yo misma me rio de las ridiculeces que dicen entre ellos JAJAJA es como estoy escribiendo y me rio aunque yo lo escribiera. OH SI, mama Carla es la mejor! Casi casi ya aprobó la relación indirectamente B) Oh..ahora dime que sentiste con este nuevo lio que hice entre su padre y Eren? Adkjak yo sentí horrible escribiéndolo. Que lindo que hagan teorías de ello :'D fkdlsk pronto será revelado, muy pronto. Saaaludooos! Descansa mucho ****J**

**Guest: 7u7 La conti ya esta lista, ya no sufras (¿) fshkdk Hastaaa luego! **

**Me da igual que se vea anticuado contestar todos los reviews, yo lo hago porque me gusta BI aakjdjk y no dejare de hacerlo, asi como ustedes me alegran con su review quiero creer que … no se por su cabeza pase "ohhh! La autora respondió el review" o algo así!(¿) **

**Gracias por leer y les mando muchos besos y saludos**


	9. Capítulo especial: Como nos conocimos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora: Sí, dije que faltaba un poco para descubrir como Levi conoció a Eren pero tenía mucha inspiración y necesitaba escribirlo. No podía aguantarme las ganas de publicarlo y compartirlo con ustedes. Es un capítulo especial así que será narrado por un Eren pequeño, la verdad no tenía planeado hacerlo así. Mi idea original era mezclarlo en un capítulo normal como un recuerdo borroso de Eren pero al final esa idea no me gusto y lo deje en un especial. También cuando escriba "Déjame Amarte" será igual un capítulo especial narrado por un Levi pequeño.**

**También quería decirles que he cambiado un poco la manera en que narraba. Haciendo más corta y precisa. Tenían razón con los párrafos horriblemente largos y he estado intentado mejorar para que sea fácil de leer y poco aburrida. Esperó que se note el cambio y que sea para bien.**

**Sin nada que decir muchas gracias por leer.**

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Parejas:  
Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi.**

**Comentarios personales de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

_Que calor_

_Detesto los días calurosos como hoy._

_Levi está en clases y casi saldrá de la escuela. Falte nuevamente ya que Mikasa llamó en la mañana diciéndome que al llegar al instituto vio estacionado el auto de mi padre. Si no fuera por cinco minutos más hubiera ido y sabrá el destino que escándalo se haría. Llame a mamá y me dijo que hablara con el director y me ordeno faltar a clases. Odiaba ser una carga para Levi pero al parecer su tío no llegó en la noche y no podía ir a mi casa por mi padre que insistía en molestar a mi madre._

_Tanto llegó al extremo que mi mamá pondrá una carta de restricción. Me sentí aliviado al tener una esperanza que sería la última vez de recibir los golpes de mi papá pero también quería abrazar a mi madre. Sé que ella todavía lo ama y quiero darle a entender que no está sola._

_Pero en fin, termine en casa de Levi y mi madre cree que sólo somos muy buenos amigos ahora. Es por eso que tomó a la ligera que me quedara con él. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo del beso de despedida de Levi._

_Y aquí estoy, tratando de hacer algo bueno por él. En su habitación buscando que limpiar aunque siendo Levi un maniático por la limpieza no había nada que limpiar. Me senté en su cama y rebote una pelota mientras veía la televisión._

_La comida ya estaba lista y podía holgazanear un poco. Seguí rebotando la pelota pero la lance tan fuerte hasta la pared que rebotó y cayó debajo de la cama._

_Bufé pero me levanté para levantarla pero una caja de zapatos llamó mi atención. La saque y la abrí preso de mi insaciable curiosidad. Cuando lo hice vi varios papeles. Juguetes sin sentido y un cuaderno. Mis ojos se agrandaron y mis dedos temblaron.  
_

* * *

Odio los días lluviosos. Solían recordarme cuando lloraba por los golpes de papi. La culpa era mía por ser un mal hijo.

Yo antes pensaba que mi papi era un hombre malo y yo gemía de dolor por horas en el regazo de mi madre. Pero deje de pensar así cuando mi mami me tomó de la mano afirmando lo buen hombre que es en el fondo mi papi y que sólo tenía un muy mal momento.

Recuerdo su mirada rota. Ella no sólo buscaba demostrármelo. También quería creerlo ella misma.

Yo accedí aunque con un poco de miedo. Pero un apretón de manos era suficiente para darme la confianza que necesitaba. Para tener 9 años seguía siendo muy inmaduro para mi edad.

Me subí al coche de mami y abroche mi cinturón de seguridad. En el camino me dio la oportunidad de cantar canciones de mis series animadas preferidas. Hace mucho que no lo hacía porque a mi papá le molestaba que lo hiciera.

_Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad._

Me gustaba que mi madre me ayudara con los coros. Riendo cuando yo reía. Libre de castigos o ataduras que no me permitían disfrutar mi felicidad.

En un segundo desvíe mi mirada en las ventanas del coche y estaban deslizándose suaves gotas de lluvia. Recordando mis lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas. No me gustaba la lluvia.

El vidrio estaba empañado y dibuje con mis dedos una sonrisa en él. Le sonreí a mi reflejo y volví a cantar con mi madre. Después de diez minutos reconocí nuestro trayecto.

— Oye mami ¿A que iremos al hospital? — pregunte con curiosidad.

— Iremos a ver el trabajo de tú padre — hice una mueca de horror y ella me relajo — Calma Eren. Lo veremos de lejos si quieres.

Me relaje aunque sea un poco, admirando el paisaje y contando los coches en el camino. Me gustaba sonreírle a los extraños que pasaban en sus autos. Se veían estresados y melancólicos así que cuando se ponía el semáforo en rojo y desviaban la mirada hacia mi les saludaba con la mano con una sonrisa abierta.

Dicen que una sonrisa puede cambiar tu día.

Recibí muchos saludos de vuelta y vi cómo se sentían menos fatigados. En el último saludo que regale deje caer lentamente mi mano con mi mirada pérdida.

Quería me regalaran una sonrisa.

Y sin más una gota de lluvia resbaló en los ojos de mi carita sonriente.

Una vez leí en un libro que las personas tristes son también las que regalan las mejores sonrisas cuando ellas las necesitan más.

Nunca he encontrado una frase que tenga más razón.

Después de unos veinte minutos llegamos al hospital. Estacionó el auto y bajamos. Mire con detenimiento el hospital y el sonido de una ambulancia distrajo mi atención.

— Mami tengo miedo — tome su mano y dije en un susurro. De la ambulancia estaba una persona mayor con una gran herida quejándose. Los paramédicos también estaban algo apurados y a mí la sangre me aterraba.

Ella se agachó a mi altura y me miró a los ojos. Tapando la vista del desastre y mirándome con sus ojos cálidos.

— Tú padre ayuda a personas con heridas — baje la cabeza sin querer.

— Pero él ocasiona las mías — mi mamá no dijo nada, pero yo sabía que mi comentario le afectó.

Sin querer acaricie el pequeño moretón de mi mejilla. Estaba escondido en un curita pequeño para disimular un poco. Entramos los dos pero en mi mente sólo suplicaba para no toparme con mi papi.

Cuando entre no sabía lo gélido que podía ser un hospital. Mire a los alrededores y en la sala de espera estaban personas con ojeras, ánimos caídos y tristes miradas.

Eran personas que necesitaban sonrisas.

Escuche un llanto de un señor que perdió a su esposa. Recibió el impacto de arma blanca en un asalto. Desearía que no existiera maldad en este mundo. Que nadie lastimará por lastimar y todos pudiéramos ser honestos.

Este mundo es cruel.

Pasamos rápido por la sala de espera y encontramos a papi. En unos pasillos dando una noticia a dos padres de familia. Él estaba de espaldas así que mi mami y yo nos escondimos detrás de la pared.

— Felicidades. Su hijo salió bien de la operación — escuche un grito de alegría, era la madre quien lloraba pero sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

Vi en sus rostros una sonrisa de alegría. Mi papá había ocasionado eso. Eso quiere decir que mi papi no es tan mala persona como creí. Mire a los alrededores y también vi otra doctora ayudando a una pequeña niña en silla de ruedas. La doctora rompió las reglas un poco y aumento la velocidad en la que empujaba. Causando la risa de la pequeña.

Pero también hermoso.

Mi mamá me llevó al área de pediatría y vi muchos niños. Me entusiasme pero al instante mi mirada se transformó opaca.

Aquellos niños tenían una mirada apagada. Algunos no tenían cabello y otros estaban muy débiles para levantarse de la cama. Otros tosían y unos cuantos con leves quemaduras en su piel.

Volví a sonreír y fui entusiasmado con ellos. Mi mami grito su nombre pero ignore su llamado. Tal vez por eso mi papi dice que soy un niño mal educado y travieso.

Tal vez por eso me lastimaba.

Pero no me importaba y yo fui con ellos. La sala de pediatría estaba llena de juguetes especiales, libros de colorear pero ninguno era tocado por los niños.

Fui con el que me parecía más amigable. Un pequeño pecoso de cabello negro y mirada gentil aunque apagada. Toque su hombro levemente y me senté con él en su cama.

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre? — dije con una enorme sonrisa.

— Marco — contestó tímido y con poca fuerza.

— Polo — me reí como foca retrasada por mi chiste pésimo. Tal vez por eso Armin es mi único amigo — Me llamó Eren.

— ¿Quién Eren? — esta vez él sonrió y rio levemente. Mis ojos brillaron y agrande mi sonrisa por su pésimo chiste.

Los dos reímos como focas con problemas respiratorios y llegamos a la conclusión que moriríamos de hambre si llegamos a ser comediantes.

— Qué mal chiste. Me caes muy bien Marco — sus ojos volvieron a brillar levemente y mi madre estaba con una sonrisa orgullosa en la puerta.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — me preguntó y rasque mi mejilla con vergüenza.

— La verdad sólo vine de visita con mamá — musitó un leve oh de sorpresa. Debe ser raro que niños de mi edad visiten esta sala — ¿Y tú?

Su sonrisa se borró un segundo pero volvió a aparecer con resignación.

— Mi corazón está enfermo — mire su pecho y después lo vi a él. Directo a los ojos, sin cambiar mi mirada ni mi sonrisa.

— Pero tienes uno — el agrandó un poco los ojos — Igual que yo, igual que mamá igual que todos pero el tuyo es más fuerte — abrí mis brazos y los extendí — Más más y más que todos. Porque no se rinde.

Al parecer lo que dije le causó una enorme sonrisa y seguí hablando con él. Pronto nuestras risas llamaron la atención de los demás niños y se acercaron. Me presente con ellos y escuché lo que les pasaba. Yo no entendía mucho de enfermedades pero quería ayudarlos aunque sea emocionalmente. Tome una bata y un estetoscopio. Les ordene que hicieran una fila y yo los atendía en orden.

— Su estómago me dice algo — le dije a la pequeña niña con mi estetoscopio en su barriga.

— Pero eso va en el pecho — hice un puchero.

— Mina yo soy el doctor — ella asintió y fingí escuchar con atención en su estómago, hice un leve gemido de sorpresa y se alarmó.

— ¡Tú estómago ruega por comida Mina!— la niña se llevó sus manos en su boca sorprendida.

— ¡Doctor Eren! hace dos días que no he querido comer ¿Sera por eso? — asentí muchas veces y apunte al plato que le dejaron seguramente las enfermeras antes.

— ¡Ve a comer! Tú estómago está llorando — se bajó de la mesa del escritorio que tome para jugar al paciente y fue corriendo por su comida. Sonreí al ver que comía con ganas pero también me sentía mal.

Mina Carolina me contó que tenía cáncer pulmonar. Estaba débil, con ojeras y muy pálida. Aunque tuviera nueve años he visto pacientes en su etapa terminal. Pero ver que yo ocasione esa sonrisa con la que está comiendo me hace pensar que hice un gran trabajo.

Seguí atendiendo a mis pacientes. Logrando que algunos jugarán por una dosis de diversión que les recete. Otros tomaron sus medicamentos sin la necesidad que los obligarán a hacerlo y los demás comieron mientras yo contaba cuentos y los actuaba. Incluso mi mamá se reía mirándome actuar como un oso.

La puerta se abrió y mi risa cesó al escuchar como mi mami llamaba esposo al que entró. Me puse de hielo y mi postura cambio por una recta. Los niños seguían riéndose y mi padre impactado fue conmigo.

— ¿Hiciste esto tú? — mis lágrimas estaban apuntó de salir.

— Sí — titubeó un poco esperando mi castigo pero sentí una mano acariciando mi melena como hace tanto no lo hacía.

— Buen trabajo campeón — mire hacia arriba con mis mejillas sonrojadas y él con su mirada orgullosa.

Revisó a cada niño mientras me explicaba con detalle los cuidados especiales que tenía cada uno. Mi mami se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas al ver que convivía con mi papá y yo al fin sentía como lo estaba recuperando.

Me dijo que era su hora de comida y nos invitó a comer en un restaurante de comida rápida cercano. No me gustaba mucho esa comida y no quería alejarme de mis nuevos amigos. Como si me leyera la mente Marco sostuvo mi mano y mis padres me dejaron quedarme. Papi me dijo que pronto vendría la enfermera para traer de comer a los pacientes así que le pedirá comida para mí. Pero la verdad no tenía hambre.

Los despedí animado con mi palma y seguí con los pequeños niños. Nombre a Marco como mi ayudante y los dos ayudábamos a los más pequeños de 4 años a comer y tomar sus medicinas. También trataba de animarlos lo más que podía. Hasta que llegó una enfermera bastante cálida.

— Tú debes ser el pequeño Eren — dijo entrando con un pequeño carrito lleno de bandejas para alimentar a los niños.

— Sí ¿Tú quién eres? — pregunte, ayudándole a repartir las bandejas en la cama de nuestros pacientes.

— Frieda Reiss pequeño — contestó y miró maravillada como todos comían con ganas.

— Qué hermoso nombre — aplaudí y volvió a sonreír.

— Tienes un talento para atender a pacientes. Serías un gran doctor.

Sonreí lo más que pude, gritando de emoción e incluso Marco quien estaba a mi lado estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

— Me gusta hacer sonreír a las personas. Si pudiera ser doctor podría curar a todos y ayudarlos — baje la mirada y moví mis pies nervioso — También mi padre estaría orgulloso.

— De seguro lo estará — tocó mi frente — Hablando de hacer sonreír a las personas... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Mire sus ojos y encontré bondad en ellos. Confíe en sus palabras así que asentí sin chistar.

— ¿Ves la bandeja que sobró? — mire el carrito y yo volví a asentir — Es también de otro chico. Él no está aquí porque detestaba estar con los demás. Nunca quiere comer. Está en la habitación que está enfrente de esta sala.

Mire por la enorme ventana de cristal y vi una puerta blanca. La habitación era como para un paciente individual. Con privacidad y distante. Sólo tenía una ventana que daba justo una mirada en la sala de pediatría pero esta estaba cerrada por las cortinas.

Acepte mi misión y tome la bandeja. Recibí una sonrisa de Marco y la enfermera se quedó cuidando a los niños. Abrí la puerta pero me sorprendí al ver la habitación totalmente a oscuras.

— Lárgate — una voz llena de dolor escuche.

— Esto es un hospital, no se debe apagar las luces — las encendí y vi que el bulto en la cama tomó las cobijas blancas cubriéndose hasta las orejas.

— Te dije que te vayas. Maldito idiota — abrí mis labios en una mueca de asombro.

— ¡No digas malas palabras! ¿Tú mamá no te enseño eso? — el bulto se estremeció.

— Esta muerta — escupió con crueldad.

Mis brazos temblaron obligándome a dejar la bandeja en una mesa para no tirarla.

De tan sólo imaginar que haría sin mi madre sentí un dolor en mi pecho. ¿Qué haría sin su chocolate caliente? Sus besos y abrazos. Ella es la única que puede espantar con su escoba los monstruos debajo de mi cama. Nunca podría dormir sin un beso de buenas noches de mamá.

Mire la mesa y tenía una tabla con una hoja de anotaciones. En donde debería ir el nombre esta tachado con un crayón negro imposible de ver pero si podía ver los síntomas y porque está aquí.

Lo primero estaba también tachado con crayón negro. No podía ver la principal razón por la que está en el hospital.

**Depresión aguda**

¿Qué es eso?

**Insomnio**

Mi mami me dijo que es no poder dormir.

**Baja presión**

Tampoco sé qué es eso.

**Migraña**

Miré extrañado ese síntoma. Se lo que es pero no es normal que un niño lo tuviera. Mi papá lo tiene.

**Desmayos constantes**

Al final leí ese síntoma.

— Niño tienes que levantarte a comer — trate de jalar la sabana pero tenía bastante fuerza.

— No me la quitaré me duele la cabeza con la luz — lo comprendí un poco y esta vez fui valiente.

Apague la luz a pesar de tenerle pavor a la oscuridad. Cuando lo hice corrí y salte sentándome en su cama abrazando sin querer su espalda.

Él al percatarse se dio la vuelta tan rápido sólo para patearme y tirarme fuera de la cama.

— No me toques — con voz fría me advirtió.

— Lo siento — rogué a que mi voz no se quebrará — Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

— Entonces vete — volvió a recostarse y aunque se haya levantado no pude distinguir nada de su rostro.

— No lo haré — soné determinado —No me importa que este oscuro.

Él se quedó callado sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Me levante con cuidado y me senté a su lado. Al no recibir queja alguna procedí a hablar con un poco de timidez.

Con cuidado me acerque pero él desviaba la mirada. Casi no podía distinguir nada de su rostro y no ayudaba que su cabello estuviera largo casi tapando sus ojos. Dirigí mi vista a sus muñecas y las mire extrañado.

— ¿Que te paso? — le dije tomando un brazo y pasando mis dedos por sus vendas. Él esta vez parecía rendido y no pateó.

— Quería ver a mis padres.

Volví a extrañarme más. Yo le pregunte por sus muñecas, no por sus padres. Enfoque la vista en ellas y tenían una gasa al parecer. Pero no entendía porque mencionó a sus padres.

Abrí la boca pero al parecer él entendió lo que quería preguntar. Apartó de una forma violenta sus muñecas y volvió a recostarse.

— No sé ni porque me molesto en decirlo — eso murmuro lleno de irá hacia algo — No lo entenderías.

— Pues... No me has dicho nada — el me miró al parecer pensativo y yo sonreí al saber que me explicaría.

Ojos verdes con una pureza indescriptible. Inocencia en bordes enormes y pestañas delirantes. Un ser que no conocía la maldad del mundo. Un niño que sólo quería sonrisas. Mejillas sonrojadas y entendimiento pacífico.

El niño me observó unos momentos y después desvío la mirada para clavarla en el suelo. Hice un gesto de confusión pero no dijo nada más. Respete su silencio.

— Nada que debes saber ahora — pude notar un segundo el brillo de sus ojos. Más bien no era un brillo. Era un reflejo lleno de dolor y amargura. Unos ojos tristes.

— Tengo 9 — dije para desviar el tema — Eres más pequeño que yo ¿O me equivoco?

La atmósfera profunda se fue desviada. Deje de sentir el suave colchón y mi trasero sintió el frío piso de la habitación. No sólo eso, mi cara fue empujada por un pequeño pie. Acaricie mi nariz por el gran golpe.

El chico con nombre misterioso tomó mi playera de los rugrats y me jaló como un muñeco de trapo. Apenas y me alcanzaba los hombros pero era muy fuerte para su tamaño.

— Tengo 10 años — me soltó y lo mire sorprendido. Era tan pequeño y delgado que aparenta unos siete años. — Estoy en crecimiento. Seré más alto que tú.

— Tu muñeca... — susurré espantado al ver que tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre en la derecha. Él la observó despreocupado y algo acostumbrado.

— Ah eso — dijo sin emoción — pasa siempre — antes de que retirara su muñeca lejos de mí, yo la tome entre mis manos. Al parecer ese acto lo sorprendió.

— Yo se curar heridas — trate de no sonar dolido. Me vi obligado a curar mis golpes de pequeño — ¿Me dejas curarte?

Se quedó en silencio y lo tome como un permiso. Me levante y encendí la luz aunque él al instante entre cerro los ojos quejándose por la luz. Al fin pude ver su rostro o al menos algo de él. Tenía sus cabellos azabaches largos y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos. Estaba despeinado y su piel bastante pálida. Se tallo los ojos y bostezo un poco.

— Intenta dormir — le sugerí mientras terminaba de quitar su venda. Mire alarmado su cicatriz y mis pequeños dedos temblaron un poco. Los puntos no estaban abiertos, sólo era cuestión de limpiar la herida con un algodón.

— No puedo — se abrió a mí y yo levante la mirada — Mis padres no me dejan dormir.

Me quede en silencio un momento y él se tallo los ojos por la luz. Limpie su herida y me baje de la cama para apagar la luz. Él se recostó y volvió a cubrirse con la manta. No sé porque un sentimiento de dolor crecía en mi pecho pero verlo así era algo que no podía soportar. Lo moví un poco para atraer su atención.

— ¿Tus dos papas están en el cielo? — pregunte con delicadeza.

— No... — Susurro y me alivie — Están enterrados pudriéndose en el suelo.

Pase saliva sorprendido por la crueldad de sus palabras. Mi mamá dice que las almas de las personas se van al cielo, un paraíso para descansar y que nos cuidaban como ángeles pero este niño parece haber perdido ese pensamiento.

— Se convirtieron en ángeles — intenté ayudarlo — Te están cuidando desde el cielo.

— Los necesitó como mis padres, no como ángeles al igual que aquí y no en el cielo — pronunció vacío y con escasez de sentimientos.

Volví a quedarme callado y él también. Mire la comida con la poca luz que había, está claro que no haré que coma. Me senté de nuevo a su lado y balanceé mis pies colgando por lo pequeño que era. Quería seguir hablando con él y dibujarle una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué tachaste tu nombre? — dije animado.

— Qué te importa — hice una mueca disgustado, es muy grosero ese niño.

— Yo me llamo Eren — seguí luchando por una plática y mis labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa — Eren Jaeger.

Su respiración se cortó y tembló un poco cuando dije mi apellido. Quise tocar su hombro pero cuando me aproxime él me golpeó la mejilla en donde tenía un moretón. Como un circuito en mi temblé automáticamente y me refugie en la esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Qué eres del Doctor Jaeger? — Su voz calmada ocasionó más temor en mi — Contesta basura — se acercó y tomó mis cabellos alzando mi mirada, ahora entiendo porque esta calmado. Quería evitar un alboroto y que escucharan las enfermeras.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y sentí las lágrimas en ellos. Sentía dolor y miedo. Era un temor a ser golpeado que por culpa de mi padre no desaparece. Temblé un poco y pude hacer contacto con la mirada del niño. Mis ojos dejaron de llorar al ver lo triste que era su mirada. Más que triste parecía vacía. Me quede un momento mirando sus ojos negros azulados y él también se quedó un momento observándome atentamente.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — me preguntó pero esta vez no me dio miedo, pensé con más claridad y renuncie al hecho que mi padre pueda ser buena persona.

— Si mi papá te hizo algo puedes pegarme — le dije temblando del miedo pero sentía que era mi obligación como su hijo. No quería que ningún otro niño sufriera por su culpa.

— Oye... — me dijo ya tranquilo tocando mis cabellos ahora delicadamente — Niño me estas asustando.

Sujeto mis hombros y volvió a sumergirme en su mirada. Le devolví el gesto y pude calmarme tranquilamente. Era extraño pero poco a poco los temblores involuntarios se fueron de mi cuerpo, me calme y pude verlo mejor. Unos segundos estuvimos idos en quién sabe dónde. No sabía que pensaba él pero yo sólo le sonreí poco a poco sin razón alguna.

Pestañeo un poco al ver una mueca de vergüenza en él. La falta de luz debe hacerme ver cosas que no eran. Se acercó a su cama de nuevo y camine detrás de él.

— ¿Todavía no te irás? — se escuchaba fastidiado pero eso a mí me divertía. Me reí y cante infantilmente.

— No hasta que pruebes tu comida — golpee sus costillas con mi codo de una manera divertida pero el apretó los dientes ya irritado.

— Que fastidioso eres — jaló sus cabellos exasperado y con eso entendí que lo haría. Acomode una pequeña y liviana tabla que usan los hospitales para que el paciente pueda comer en cama yo sólo. Debo de tener algún premio por ser un magnífico enfermero a los nueve años.

— ¿Y tú eres un terrón de azúcar? — me reí y sentí más alegría como con desgano tomaba la cuchara.

— Touché — en un perfecto francés me dijo y yo no pude evitar abrir mí boca en una perfecta o.

— ¿Eres francés? — pregunte lo obvio y él sólo asintió mientras comía.

— ¡Di algo en francés! — él chasqueo sus labios en claro gesto de irritación.

— Morveux sans cervelle —susurró y yo no podía dejar de sorprenderme por lo elegante que sonaba.

— Suena tan lindo — le dije pero ingenuamente sin saber que significaba.

Él dejó de comer la sopa que le traje un momento. Pensé la posible idea en que él se quemó pero el ver como mordía levemente su labio me dio la esperanza que tal vez evitó reírse aunque fuera un poco.

Mi sonrisa se hizo el doble de grande mostrando mis dientes. Él me miró unos momentos y rascó su mejilla después de verme. Volvió a comer callado pero quería seguir hablando con él. Sorprendentemente comenzó la plática él mismo.

— Eres la primera persona que soporta mi irritabilidad — un pequeño sonrojo se hizo visible en mis mejillas y me atreví a decirlo a pesar de los nervios.

Ese niño se me quedó viendo de una manera impaciente. También estaba nervioso y yo sólo miraba el suelo con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué es irritabilidad? — dije con pena y él lanzó un largo suspiro.

— Me refiero a que siempre estoy irritable — lancé un enorme ah al entenderlo.

— Eso no me molesta a mí — volví a sonreírle y tome sus manos acariciando sus muñecas — Me caes bien y ten cuidado con las cosas filosas. Puedes lastimarte babotas — intenté alejar mis manos pero nuevamente me sorprendí al ver como él no me soltaba.

— Tendré cuidado — me dijo en voz baja y soltó mis manos como si quemaran. Esta vez me sonroje ahora por lo que sentí con su contacto.

Me sentí como un gato asustado y con demasiada vergüenza. Mis latidos comenzaron a tornarse locos y sin sentido. Toque mis mejillas sintiéndolas calientes. Él se mostró interesado con mi actitud porque no me quitaba el ojo encima y levemente delineó en sus labios una sonrisa de lado.

Una sonrisa sarcástica

No supe por qué pero mi sonrojo aumento y mi ceño se frunció. Era difícil hacerme enojar.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — agrandé mis mejillas en un puchero.

— De nada — sólo eso dijo, preferí evadir el tema y seguir platicando con él.

No me dijo nada de lo que ocurrió con sus padres y tampoco quise insistir en su nombre. Primero me di cuenta pase la mayoría del día con él pero a decir verdad el tiempo paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Pensé que la enfermera Frieda les dijo a mis padres que no interrumpiera y eso lo agradecí ya que pude jugar un poco con él.

Pasaron tres días sin que yo faltara a verlo. Iba primero a la sala de pediatría a visitar a mis amigos pero varias veces sentía una mirada desde afuera. Después de jugar un rato con ellas me iba todo el día con él, incluso me mostró un cuaderno debajo de su almohada en donde acostumbraba a dibujar.

— ¿Soy yo? — le arrebate su cuaderno y enfoque la lámpara en él.

Estábamos con la luz apagada y mi amigo anónimo usaba lentes cuando dibujaba. Su cabello estaba más largo y apenas se notaban sus ojos. Mire el cuaderno y vi un dibujo de un niño parecido a mí. Era increíble que dibujara tan bien. Aunque ese niño tuviera rasgos míos tenía el cabello negro azulado pero la misma tonalidad de mis ojos.

— ¿Quién es? — entrecerré mis ojos abrazando el cuaderno. Nadie me quitaría mi amigo anónimo — Si tienes otro amigo ¡Dímelo! Puedo soportarlo.

— Relaja tus hormonas mujer — hice un quejido, de nuevo con sus palabras extrañas que no entendía.  
— Sólo es alguien de mi mente.

_No le creí._

— Aunque te dijera no lo entenderías Eren — se mostró serio y me quitó su cuaderno — No te comportes como mi novia.

Baje mi mirada y talle mis ojos que ya con pequeñas lágrimas. Él resoplo pero las limpio jalando mis mejillas. Me dolió pero la acaricie disgustado.

— Te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso — jale una de él pero no era justo ya que yo tenía más cachetes.

— Pero me encanta fastidiarte — como si nada dijo y volvió a esconder su cuaderno.

Seguíamos platicando y le enseñe un juego con las palmas de las manos a mi amigo anónimo. Me despedí de él pero noté como levemente bajaba la mirada un poco. No le tome importancia y le regale otra sonrisa. A pesar de la oscuridad yo sabía que él se encontraba ahí y con eso me bastaba.

Me gustaba estar con mi amigo anónimo.

Al cerrar la puerta mi madre me dio la bienvenida desde un metro de distancia pero por un gran impulso volví a abrir la puerta entrando en ella. Al hacerlo escuche un gemido y sin importarme nada encendí la luz. Cuando lo hice sólo vi su silueta que se recostó boca abajo escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

— Lárgate Eren — escuché su voz quebrada y me preocupé más, me acerqué a él.

— Estas llorando — con voz suave le dije y el negó en su almohada.

— Me iré al extranjero — baje la mirada y sentí alfileres en mi pecho — Mañana por la mañana me darán de alta e iré con mi tío a Estados Unidos.

Golpeé su nuca como siempre lo hacía cuando me molestaba. Limpio sus pequeñas lágrimas antes de mirarme a los ojos, tenía sus lentes empañados pero no los limpio. Sin querer mi expresión se volvió triste y demasiadas lágrimas recorrieron en mis mejillas.

— ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? — dije entre sollozos e inútilmente trate de limpiarlas con mis manos pero no dejaban de salir.

— No te quería lastimar... — entendí y sólo asentí pero sin dejar de llorar, entonces este escenario se repetía demasiadas veces en estos tres días.

Yo siempre me encontraba con una enorme sonrisa pero con sentimientos frágiles. Siempre que lloraba por cualquier bobería él estaba con su expresión dura siendo mi soporte. Es tan maduro para ser tan pequeño. Quito mis lágrimas y le regale una débil sonrisa a pesar de estar llorando.

— No hagas eso. Sonreír si no quieres — sabiamente me dijo pero yo estaba acostumbrado a siempre hacerlo. — ¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo?

Asentí confundido sin saber lo que él me diría.

— Algo dentro de mí te quería olvidar para siempre — sentí, como cuando Armin me golpeó sin querer con el balón de baloncesto.

— ¿Por qué? — solamente eso pude pronunciar.

— Posiblemente nunca nos veremos de nuevo — no dije nada ya que era cierto — No quiero que tú recuerdo me duela.

Como siempre bajo mi mirada al no entender la forma tan profunda y detallada de sus pensamientos. Seguí llorando pero ahora por una tristeza sin explicación.

— ¿Te hago daño? — Con pena sentí como de nuevo mis lágrimas fueron limpiados por él — Yo te quiero. Eres mi amigo.

Rio un poco y yo lo mire extrañado. Él suele tener una forma de pensar distinta a los niños de nuestra edad. Lo mire un instante y él me dedicó una mirada comprensiva. A pesar de tener un año de diferencia yo sentía que por experiencia era mucho más grande.

— Fuiste la primera persona que me trató sin lastima — alejó su mano y ahora el desvío mi mirada — El primero que no me vio con una cara de pobre y en lugar de eso me dio una sonrisa.

Vi como mordió sus labios. Con todo su orgullo de niño rudo apretó sus puños. No fue capaz de verme a los ojos pero yo seguía temblando por llorar demasiado.

— No sabes cuánto te quiero — me dijo y fue la oración más sincera que he escuchado. ¿Se puede querer en sólo unos días? Su voz estaba a punto de derrumbarse pero volvió a mostrarse como una roca — Nunca entenderás la manera en que lo hago.

Es verdad. Muchas cosas que ha dicho no lo entendían. Sus palabras extrañas e intelectuales, su forma de describir cosas. Es muy maduro como dije antes y sin embargo yo sólo quería abrazarlo. Lo hice y lloré en su hombro. Mi amigo anónimo se iría y yo sólo puedo llorar repitiéndole cuanto lo quería.

Buscando entender la forma en que él me quería.

Seguí repitiendo que lo quería, sólo buscaba encontrar la forma en que él lo hacía.

¿Cómo un hermano?

¿Primo?

¿Mejor amigo?

No sabía nada. Yo sólo lo seguía diciendo y él me alejó suspirando al ver lo llorón que era. Me dijo que era muy inocente para entenderlo y que no le dijera a nadie sobre aquello. Le dije que estaba bien aunque yo no entendía que tenía de malo quererlo.

— ¿Ahora si me dirás tú nombre? — Sonreí nervioso pero al ver su rostro triste supe la respuesta — ¿Por qué no?

Parecía nervioso y lo rectifiqué al ver sus nudillos apretados en las sábanas. Dijo que era un secreto pero al ver que no me convencía con eso suspiro y cansado se atrevió a contarme.

— Mis papás tuvieron un accidente automovilístico pero eso sucedió porque intentaron escapar de una camioneta que los seguían — entonces ahí me di cuenta la vida que llevaba. Una bastante cruel para su edad. — Por eso iré al extranjero. Para mi seguridad y mi tío me pidió no decir mi nombre si no es necesario.

— ¿No confías en mí? — me sentí ofendido pero a la vez no podía culparlo.

— Puede que un poco — sus labios temblaron y volvieron las agujas en mi pecho — Pero tengo miedo que te suceda algo. Mi apellido es peligroso y no por actos ilícitos. Si no por la codicia de las personas.

El vio mi mirada confundida y sonrió levemente mientras bufaba. Otra vez a pesar de la poca diferencia de edad me sentí como un niño del jardín de niños a comparación.

— Las personas pueden llegar a ser malas Eren. El dinero ocasiona la avaricia — acarició mi mejilla pero después se arrepintió. — Pero esos son temas que no deben preocuparte.

— ¿Y por qué a ti si? — pregunte desesperado y él sólo movió sus hombros despreocupado.

Una enorme brecha de diferencia. Obligado a crecer y con una mentalidad bastante realista. Mi amigo anónimo se caracterizó por sus pensamientos tan profundos. Una mente diferente pero sin duda hermosa. Un niño con una infancia pérdida.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con fuerza y en ese instante él me abrazo como si no quisiera irse. Le correspondí el abrazo y en ese instante.

Adore los días lluviosos.

Él me dijo que si la vida decide juntarnos de nuevo eso querrá decir que nunca me dejara ir. Que nuestra amistad fue fuerte y tendría el coraje de decirme la manera en la que me quería.

Me despedí de él y lloré en los hombros de mi mamá al llegar a casa. Lamentablemente mi papá no estaba de humor y cuando llegó en la noche yo seguía llorando, se desesperó y me lanzó una bofetada. Mis padres discutieron pero yo me encerré en mi habitación.

Al día siguiente tuve que ir al colegió. Una parte de mí con esperanza creyó que su tío tardaría y vendría en la tarde por él. Mi mamá y yo fuimos directo al hospital después del colegio. Abrí la puerta de su habitación esperanzado pero al hacerlo.

La luz estaba encendida.

&amp; él tampoco estaba.

Mi mamá me abrazo por no alcanzar a mi amigo anónimo. Lloré un poco y algo dentro de mí sentía que no volvería a verlo. Lo peor del caso es que siempre cuando convivía con él estábamos a oscuras. Cuando encendíamos la luz tenía un largo cabello que cubría un poco su rostro y las gafas hacían que costara ver sus ojos. Casi no recuerdo su cara pero sé que al ver esa mirada llegaré a sentir ese nerviosismo que siempre me ocasionaba.

* * *

_Abrí el cuaderno y las hojas de este ya estaban levemente amarillas. Vi los dibujos que reconocía fácilmente. Mis dedos temblaban aún más y arruine algunos dibujos por las gruesas lágrimas que caían de mis ojos._

_Miré la caja y en ella también había unos descuidados anteojos. Incluso sus vendas viejas pero ya limpias. Volvió mi atención al cuaderno sin poder creerlo._

_Recordé esos tres días con él. Pase mis dedos por mis labios y volví a temblar por tantas emociones en mí. La primera vez que Levi me dijo que llevaba años enamorado de mí._

_Continúe mirando los dibujos y me reí por un robot mascota que lo obligué a dibujar. En la última hoja estaba el retrato del chico parecido a mí con el cabello negro. Lo miré con una enorme sonrisa y mire la contraportada con un nombre bordado en el costoso cuaderno._

**Levi Ackerman**

_Mis lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza al leer su nombre. Era el detonante que necesitaba para llegar a creer lo obvio. Me llevé una mano a mis labios volviendo a llorar y sin dejar esa sonrisa en mí._

— _Al final nos reencontramos — expresó una voz detrás de mí. Giré y él me sonrió desde el marco de la puerta. Lloré más fuerte y él se encaminó hasta a mí._

_Volvió a limpiar mis lágrimas de mis mejillas._

— _Lo siento cachorro — dijo con arrepentimiento pero yo negué, estaba feliz y conmovido — Lo siento por no decirte nada._

— _Eras tú — dije sin creerlo y sonreí a pesar de llorar, no estaba enfadado y él ahora entendió que no lo estaba — De verdad eras tú._

_Se acercó y tomó mi mentón. Me perdí en su mirada negro con azul y él en la mía. Estaba feliz y ya nada importaba. Un roce fue suficiente para sentir ese beso el más impactante de todos. Me beso como un beso casto, uno inocente y lleno de amor. Cuando se alejó de mi me envolvió en un abrazo._

— _Te dije que te diría la forma en la que te quería en ese momento — me susurro y yo me sonroje — Y lo sigo haciendo. Eren, te quiero._

_Lo dijo de una manera tan profunda y diferente a como lo hizo antes. Me quede sin habla y sin poder decir otra cosa. Tan sólo pude aferrarme a su espalda y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas._

_Un relámpago se escuchó junto con la lluvia._

— _Te quiero Levi._

_Justo como de niños termine abrazo a él llorando como un niño pequeño repitiéndole cuanto lo quería, diciéndole tantas veces cuanto lo quería y apretaba en mi pecho._

_Pero con una diferencia ahora._

_Sabía la forma en la que él me quería. Porqué yo lo quería al igual que él a mí._

_&amp; él también lo sabía._

* * *

**Lo siento enserio por la enorme tardanza. Comencé bien y después me dio demasiado miedo arruinar las cosas porque este capítulo es algo que han esperado demasiado y quiero cumplir con las expectativas suyas. Espero que haya sido así...**

**Fujimy: Si, escribir esa parte hasta a mí me dolió. Bueno, sentí extraño escribirlo porque hasta yo me sentía nerviosa como Eren, no sé cómo explicarlo. Ajajajaja, Levi mierda! Rescata a tu uke(¿) Ni yo misma sabía dónde o porque meterlo para ayudar a Erencito pero me las ingenie (¿) –Mentira, lo improviso. Precisamente! Escribí esa parte del miedo de Eren por el grito de Levi para causarles un dolor a ustedes. Yo lo hago siempre ay, soy una vaga. Oh si, estaba un poco harta que Levi tenga demasiada experiencia en el setso BI que es difícil leer un Levi y un Eren virgeeenees! :c jum(¿) Bueno, esta vez yo siento que tarde un poco más en actualizar y te pido una disculpa! Gracias por leerme y también por comentar mis historias de Wattpad! Enserio, cuando vi en las notificaciones el nombre me emocione fue como "OSHEE! Es una de mis lectoras de fanfiction! –grito de puta" Besoos.**

**PrimroseIchi: Descuida! Yo te entiendo bastante. La universidad debe ser muy pesada y espero que te vaya muy bien en ella. Me alegro que recuperaras tu cuenta! GRACIAS ENSERIO ¡ SDFKSFSKJ SFKJGMFKG tu me entiendes a mi? X'D porque yo no. Ay que dulce UuU)r De verdad gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de tener la universidad. Te amo a ti por seguir leyendo mi fic. CUIDATE MUCHO Y ESTUDIA! Come frijoles:D**

**Annyel: Que me va a pasar?DDD: me vas a castrar?! Pero no tengo queee!**

**Moi Madame Butterfly: … Lo siento por tardar creo el doble esta vez! D: ay, ajkjdksa. Enserio perdón. Si, es un hijo de puta vayamos a matarlo(¿) Al menos en el manga Eren se lo comio(¿) bueno… aunque en el manga no es malo pero pero pero aun asi! JAJAJA **** sabes el karma me llego por comentar lo de mi maestra acá. En mi horario me apareció que tendre DOS PUTAS HORAS de matemáticas los JODIDOS SABADOS. (Este semestre me toco ir de lunes a sábado) joooder :c en estos momentos odio mi escuela y apuesto que todo mi grupo también. Seguire respondiendo sus mensajes tan hermosos porque de verdad son especiales para mi. **

**Yenessis Kutsenova Tetsuya: UwU oshee que bello. Yo se quien eres 7u7 incluso ya la comentaste en wattpad! Erees de verdad muy linda UuU Mas por tu mensaje en la madrugada donde te emocionaste cuando te respondi ESO ME LLEGO A MI PUTEFRACTA ALMA. Cuidate!**

**miyu-chan: Adoro leer tus biblias ya te lo dije no? Bueno, si no lo he dicho lo dire. Tus comentarios tan largos y enormes siempre me hacen sonreír, los leo muchas veces cuando estoy desanimada o no se que escribir, aveces soy taaaan pesimista que creo que este fic no tiene lo que se requiere. Despues leo todos los comentarios (En especial los tuyos) y siento hermoso! Se que no aparentas y por eso me agradas mas UuU NIMODO te jodes(¿)! ME CAES BIEN PUNTO.**

**LO SE! Ya quisiera yo tener esa calificación ene a mi no me hubieran pegado, me hubieran dado un pastel de felicidades(¿) Si! Son la pareja IDEAL *-* y ojala enserio te haya gustado este capitulo y lo siento si esperabas un poco mas u.u ay.. Jasfdkajdkasjk aww siempre me dejas sin palabras tu :') te has ganado una paleta y enserio te estoy muy agradecida. Por lectoras como tu yo sigo y siempre responderé lo prometo BI Levi is lov Come mucho!**

**ara-san: Juee jueee, pues ya lo escribi que te parecio?*-* no me pude resistir en hacerlo! De verdad necesitaba escribirlo ya o la idea se iria NO DIRE NADA DE PETRA –huye por la ventana. Solo puedo decir que esto lo tenia planeado desde el comienzo y es importante para el desarrollo de la historia (del fic, no de la lesbiana de snk(¿) Historia si lees esto te amo)**

**Ame8910: …NO DIRE NADA! –vuelve a escapar de otra ventana.! Gracias por leer! **** Saaaluuudooos! **

**Creo que se nota que hoy estoy de buenas(¿) **

**Akjajdka, ojala nada me joda mi animo **

**Muchas gracias por leer y ojala les haya gustado enserio.**

**Saludos.**


	10. Puntos suspensivos

**Informó que no se trata de un capítulo, sólo un aviso.**

**Sé que a nadie le importará pero creó que merecen una justa razón del porque estarán pausados mis fics.**

**De antemano quiero decir que no quiero causar lastima alguna, como dije antes se merecen una justa y larga explicación.**

**Esta explicación ya la había dado primeramente en wattpad porque se me facilita más usar el celular que pedir prestada la computadora. Una disculpa si me tarde demasiado en dar señales de vida.**

**Me encuentro en una crisis familiar. Desde pequeña mi madre ha tenido episodios de profunda tristeza e histeria. Es decir, hace cosas inusuales (habla sola y comete actos extraños; como cortarse el cabello o romperse la playera) y se lamenta el abandono de su esposo.**

**Pero últimamente sus episodios se hicieron más insoportables y destructivos dañando mi salud mental y cayendo en una depresión. Es inexplicable decir cómo me siento y he sido fuerte por todos estos años pero hoy sólo pido una pausa por una razón.**

**Mi madre me ha dicho que se rinde y nos abandonará a mí y a mi hermano. (Lo dijo de una forma más hiriente)**

**Mi abuela se hará cargo de nosotros.**

**Así que pido un receso (no será demasiado pero si quizá uno o dos meses) porque he estado bastante deprimida rozando a pensamientos suicidas.**

**Pero justamente ayer me dijeron que tengo deficiencia de serotonina (eso causa la depresión, mis trastornos de sueño; a veces duermo todo un día, otras veces nada, también mi ansiedad y ataques de pánico) así que me recetaron prosertin.**

**Lamentablemente no funciono a tal grado que mi depresión ha ocasionado un gran temor a salir a lugares lejos de mi casa. Trate de ir a la escuela y sufrí un ataque de ansiedad. De nuevo iré con el doctor pero esta vez más profundo.**

**También pido una enorme disculpa por no contestar a sus hermosos reviews. Se me hace una falta de respeto ya que ustedes siempre me han apoyado pero de verdad me siento fatal. Tan solo puedo decirles de forma general muchas gracias por sus comentarios hermosos.**

**Lo lamento en serio si esta nota es excesivamente dramática, lo menos que deseo es ocasionar lastima o que lo vean como un modo de llamar la atención e incluso que sea falso. Admito que es una forma de desahogo pero más que nada es una explicación.**

**Como sabrán obviamente el receso incluye todos mis fics así que lo lamento y esperó que los reciban con los brazos abiertos.**

**Cuídense mucho.**


	11. 10 La relación ya no es secreta

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora: He regresado. Volveré a escribir y retomar mis bellos fics. Gracias por haberme apoyado y tener tú comprensión. Me es gratificante el saber que tengo tan hermosas lectoras. Mi ánimo no está bien pero ahora al menos puedo escribir un poco. Es algo sencillo.**

**Si perdí el toque por favor díganmelo, acabó de salir del bloqueo mental, así que una ayuda sería aceptada.**

**Esperó que les guste.**

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Parejas:**

**Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi.**

**Comentarios personales de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

Bostece sin delicadeza alguna, buscando una salida en este laberinto.

Hace dos días regresé al colegio, supongo que puede ser una buena distracción para mis problemas familiares. Mire sin ganas a la profesora de física, no sabía de qué hablaba, tan sólo veía como movía sus labios en palabras demasiado aburridas. Suelo tener buenas calificaciones, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre estaré atento a la clase. Estaba con poco humor para soportar las clases y mi único consuelo fue hacer aviones de papel y lanzarlos a la ventana más cercana. Bufé levemente mientras observaba con envidia el avión.

Podía ser libre y salir de este tormentoso salón de clases.

Incliné mi cabeza hacía atrás seguido de un quejido captando la atención de mis dos amigos, Mikasa al parecer también se encontraba irritada ya que secretamente escuchaba música usando de camuflaje su cabello, Armin a diferencia de nosotros siempre es el primero en prestar atención y estar al tanto. Algún día su cerebro colapsará por un sobreesfuerzo.

— Eren, se más discreto — me dijo Mikasa señalando sus audífonos escondidos dándolo como ejemplo.

— ¿Ese es tú consejo Mikasa? — Fue Armin ahora el que habló y nuestra amiga asintió, el suspiro fatigado — Ustedes dos deberían prestar atención.

— Más bien los tres deberían prestarme atención — Nos callamos al escuchar la voz de la profesora y miramos a nuestro alrededor, éramos el centro de atención. Inevitablemente mis orejas se calentaron por la vergüenza — Jaeger, vaya a lavarse la cara que apenas puede abrir los ojos.

— Lo lamento profesora — quise seguir hablando, pero un bostezo se coló remplazando las palabras, escuche las pequeñas risas y me incline más en mi asiento queriendo desaparecer.

— Tan sólo vaya — con un deje de molestia me ordenó la maestra, ella tenía su mano ocultando su rostro para relajar la falta de respeto que hice por el bostezo.

— Con cuidado bella durmiente — estúpido Jean cara de caballo mal parido.

Tuve que levantarme y salir del aula a pesar de las risas de mis compañeros, culpó al caballo de Troya. Recorrí el pasillo con calma, tenía demasiado sueño para caminar deprisa así que me di el tiempo necesario para pensar, aunque sea unos minutos. Observé entre los muros del tercer piso el pequeño jardín que se encontraba en la planta baja de la institución. Con delicadeza cerré mis ojos escuchando el meneó de las hojas por la pequeña brisa.

Mis pensamientos vinieron como el huracán que se escondía en mi interior. Tanto como mis problemas familiares y mi relación con Levi atormentaron mis neuronas dejándolos sin oxígeno. Desvíe mi mirada y seguí el rumbo de mis emociones sin sentido. En primer lugar, estaba el divorcio de mis padres, todos estos años permanecieron juntos para acabar de esta manera tan cruel.

¿El amor es para siempre?

Incluso yo mismo estoy dudando de ello. No sólo del amor entre una pareja, también estaba el amor fraternal que juraba mi padre tener. ¿Qué clase de amor te lleva a golpear a tu persona querida? Quiero imaginar que sólo uno enfermizo. El amor puede ser algo efímero como las hojas de un árbol. Florecerán en una temporada, pero lentamente se secarán y en el invierno caerán.

Me aleje con mirada decepcionada y reposé mi cabeza en la pared mientras me dejaba caer, lentamente una sonrisa dibuje en mis labios. Aquellos sentidos cambiaron de dirección, Levi fue la respuesta que busque. Hace poco me entere todo el tiempo que estuvo enamorado de mí, como nos logramos conocer y la forma en que el destino se encargó de tenernos juntos. Es vergonzoso tener esta clase de pensamientos empalagosos como esas series de televisión baratas en donde los protagonistas se enamoran, pero a decir verdad se podría decir que el amor es como una serie barata; cursi y empalagosa.

Abrace mis rodillas y ya no me importó perder el tiempo como un idiota. Ese era el problema con el amor, es afrodisíaco y tus pensamientos pueden ser controlados sólo por una persona. Te puede importar poco tu alrededor mientras recuerdas los instantes con quien ha ocasionado esta adicción. Si la vida se encargó de mostrarme que no todo el amor es para siempre, Levi me demostró que él puede ser mi única excepción en el amor.

Sin querer reí, pero escondí la risa con una mano mía, estaba sonrojado, pero busqué mi celular. Lo desbloqueé y abrí mi galería, en ella tenía fotos con mis amigos e idioteces de internet, pero las únicas dos fotos que en verdad me importan son también las únicas fotos que comparto con Levi. Una en donde aprovechamos que los dos estábamos recostados en su casa y la otra en camino. Era mi favorita ya que Levi se enfadó en esa foto, pero a pesar de eso salía bien a mi parecer, no como yo que no suelo ser bastante fotogénico. Sin pensarlo mucho regrese a la primera foto quien la tomó el mismo Levi, yo estaba recostado en su pecho así que sólo salía de perfil, en cambio él mostraba una cara seria pero extrañamente feliz y calmado. Le di clic al zoom en su rostro para mirarlo mejor.

— ¿No prefieres ponerla de fondo? Así me veras más seguido — escuche a mis espaldas y por el susto casi deje caer mi celular, este sólo salto de mis manos, pero alcance a sujetarlo.

Mi corazón latió con fuerte demencia y su sarcasmo es la huella personal de la persona que desgraciadamente caí enamorado. Fingí estar enfadado por su comentario para ocultar la emoción por encontrarlo. El segundo defectuoso efecto secundario del amor es que la presencia del otro se vuelve casi indispensable como el aire. Me puse de pie rebasando su estatura fácilmente, seguido de eso pase a pisar sus converse nuevos por asustarme.

— Ya deja de asustarme — le reclamé con enfado fingido y mis mejillas acaloradas.

— No te hubieras asustado si no estuvieras tan entretenido con mis fotografías — se defendió y eso causo un sonrojo más notable en mi rostro — ¿Cuál era?

Suspiré rendido, lo conocía y si no se la mostraba es capaz de arrebatarme el teléfono a la fuerza así que mejor lo hice por las buenas y se la mostré. Se sorprendió un poco al mirar esa fotografía, ahora que lo pienso es triste pensar que sólo tenemos dos fotografías, pero los momentos son innumerables. Aun así, quisiera plasmarlos en fotografías para conservarlos por siempre. Es increíble la magnitud que puede representar una fotografía con la persona indicada.

— ¿Las conservas? — me preguntó aun observando la fotografía en mi celular, se lo quite con mi rostro bañado en rojo porque termine como un empalagoso.

— Sólo son dos — contra ataque para mi defensa personal, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono que representa inconformidad.

Levi se quedó callado un momento y aproveche ese tiempo para mirarlo un poco mejor. Su cabello militar estaba un poco despeinado y ahora que puedo verlo notó su respiración agitada al igual que pequeñas gotas de sudor. Soy tan distraído que apenas pude captar la falta del uniforme, en lugar de este llevaba una playera deportiva azul marino junto con un pantalón igual deportivo, pero en color negro. Lo mire con un poco de duda, pero mis ideas se vieron claras. Solté un largo oh y me gané un gesto de curiosidad por parte de él.

— ¿Tuviste cultura física? — dije, aunque fuera obvio, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro mientras él bufaba molesto.

— No mocoso, es mi nuevo estilo — rodé los ojos ofendido, bien podía contestarme de forma adecuada pero no fue así. Cruce mis brazos para que notara mi enfado, pero ese truco parece ya no resultar.

— ¿Por qué tienes ese humor? — le pregunte ya rendido e incómodo por su silencio, sin pensarlo mande al carajo la clase y ya me encontraba siguiéndolo por los pasillos. Levi podría ser una mala influencia sólo con su presencia.

— No es nada — mintió, no sé como pero sentía que era una de sus mentiras comunes y eso me inquieto, que estuviera de mal humor y no quiera contármelo.

— Sé que tienes algo, escúpelo — en tono agresivo le dije y el chasqueo su lengua un momento.

Vi que apretó sus labios con un semblante serio en su mirada, pero yo sabía que algo le estaba molestando. Lo supe desde el momento en que mi madre me recogió de su casa, fue incómodo ya que tuvimos que fingir algo que no somos. Ser tan solo amigos.

— He estado pensando en no ocultar lo nuestro — lo soltó de golpe ocasionando un malestar en la boca de mi estómago. Él notó que deje de caminar y se detuvo mirándome seriamente, yo no podía dar un paso más o sentía que caería.

La pregunta resonaba en mi mente repetidas veces como un eco desgarrador. Sin querer me abrace a mí mismo por el temor de la sociedad. Por muy abierta que este tu mente la multitud sigue encerrada en estereotipos y poco me importa la opinión de las personas, pero mentiría si no admitiera que algo dentro de mí se rompe al imaginar el rostro decepcionado de mi madre. Mi mente me jugó chueco y recordé la cara disgustada de Armin, él se alejó de Jean y Marco cuando decidieron decir sus preferencias y su relación ¿Lo hará también conmigo? Mikasa es otro tema que también me preocupa, ¿Qué tan traumático será que tú mejor amigo sea novio de tú primo? Esa idea me aterra.

Pero yo mismo sé que, aunque todo el mundo me dé la espalda la ausencia de Levi sería como perder la humanidad en un apocalipsis zombie y ser el único sobreviviente. Supongo que así de fuertes son mis sentimientos por él, Levi equivale a una multitud para mí. De elegir entre no aceptar lo que siento por miedo no escogería ninguna de las dos. Simplemente lo elegiría a él. Olvidé el temor y estuve seguro de mi decisión. Con un enorme sonrojo volví a caminar y él siguió mi paso sólo que esta vez íbamos más lentos. Al parecer Levi seguía esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Me das tu mano? — con temor le dije y agache mi mirar por la vergüenza que sentía, no iba a darle un si directo y esta es mi forma de decirle que estaba de acuerdo. Eso hacen las parejas ¿No es así? Andar por el instituto juntos sin esconderse. Miré de reojo su mano y apreté su brazo antes con nerviosismo.

— No soy un maricón que le gustan las cursilerías en público — aproveche que tome su brazo y lo pellizque con fuerza. Eso me pasa por tratar de darle gusto — ¿Ahora que hice?

Si, desgraciadamente me enamore de un hijo de puta.

— Nada — le dije esta vez enfadado de verdad mientras aceleraba el paso, podía irse al carajo, pero mi pésima condición física hizo que él sin esfuerzo me alcanzara.

— Pareces una mujer — sí, esta vez me ofendí al extremo y apreté mis mejillas hasta que estuvieran rojas, pero ahora del coraje.

— Si tanto quieres una mujer puedes tener una novia — me miró confundido pero seguido de eso su sonrisa sarcástica salió a luz.

— Ya tengo una — pude contestarle de diferentes maneras, defenderme o pasarlo por alto pero mi actitud madura me orilló a pisarle el pie con toda mi fuerza. Obviamente se quejó doblándose hasta el suelo para sujetar donde lo pise.

A veces no entiendo como pude llegar a enamorarme por él.

Solemos ser tan opuestos, pero a la vez iguales ¿Me explicó? Es decir, odio las aceitunas y él al parecer disfruta comerlas. Así que nos complementamos y él se come las mías, una analogía boba pero no sé cómo expresarme más claro, al parecer sólo puedo resumirlo en que los dos somos opuestos que se necesitan. Es como si hasta en nuestras peleas infantiles encuentro razones por las que sólo puedo sentir estas emociones por él. Tocó mi hombro y chasqueo los labios.

— No lo decía enserio — me dijo al verme tan distraído, tal vez eso es lo que más me gustaba. Que a pesar de siempre molestar siempre se preocupa cuando siente que de verdad me enfade.

— Ya no hagas bromas con eso, la verdad he tenido miedo a que prefieras una mujer — eso último fue como un secreto relevado.

Se quedó en silencio, incluso detuvo un momento su respiración y esta vez su mirada me ocasionó un escalofrío por lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser. Se acercó sigilosamente hacía mí, tan lento y peligroso que me causaba una fuga de adrenalina. De nuevo sentía esa emoción de ahogó, embriagante como el mismo alcohol, adictivo incluso más que la cocaína. Sin pensarlo ya me encontraba atrapado entre la pared y por mis nervios mi espalda resbaló haciéndome caer un poco. Su puño golpeó con violencia la pared a un lado de mi mejilla y sus cabellos oscuros ahora escondían su mirada lasciva. Se acercó a mí y susurró con su insaciable voz.

— No necesitó unas putas cuando te tengo a ti — sus palabras fueron rudas, pero siendo Levi no esperaba una poesía de Shakespeare. A decir verdad, me gustaba esa forma de demostrar lo que sentía, era tan suyo o tal vez yo era un idiota.

Me sonroje al notar sus intenciones, se acercaba como un depredador a su presa, estaba buscando mis labios y yo forcejeaba para impedir el tacto. Siendo honesto tenía miedo a que alguien viniera a vernos, pero a él no parecía importarle mucho ya que con desesperación tomó mi mentón obligándome a ver sus ojos posesivos.

— Quiero besarte — con autoridad pronunció y mi orgullo habló por mí, endurecí un poco mi gesto pero lo suavice al recordar que Levi disfrutaba hacerme enojar.

— Y yo que me dejes en paz — ataque con nuestro propio idioma, esas peleas absurdas que llenan nuestra relación.

— ¿Entonces por qué no terminas conmigo? — puto sarcasmo.

Mire un punto ciego admitiendo así mi derrota con Levi, si me pongo a pensar nunca le he ganado una discusión, siempre tiene algo inteligente y que de alguna forma te insulta. Si tan sólo fuera tan bueno en sus tareas como en su sarcasmo sería un prodigio.

— No hay nadie en los pasillos, nadie nos mirará — con eso me convenció un poco y su enigmático aroma estaba logrando convencerme.

Suspire rendido.

Cayendo de nuevo en nuestra adicción.

Volvió a acercarse faltando centímetros de distancia. Respirando sobre mis labios mientras su fría mirada me helaba los huesos, cuando Levi se acerca a mi sentía como si una fuerte fuerza atrayente me empujará a lo más hondo de mis deseos. Comencé a respirar agitado y él lo sabía, el efecto que ocasionaba en mi como un suplicante de sus besos. Lo mire con mayor seguridad y yo mismo tome entre mis dos manos sus mejillas empujando nuestros labios en un fino beso, tan sólo un roce letal lleno de veneno que me hace vivir. Entre abrí mis labios y mordió levemente mi lengua, incliné mi cabeza para profundizar el beso, pero Levi se detuvo sin aviso. Lo mire enfadado por dejar el beso a medias, pero parecía no prestarme atención, enmarque una ceja con duda y vi que la mirada de Levi se clavó detrás de mi espalda.

Di media vuelta para ver qué es lo que sucedía y ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho porque ahora sólo quiero vomitar encima de mi uniforme. Me sentía enfermo, pálido y comencé a tartamudear. Una cara que desde ahora tenía que lidiar con la sociedad, siempre existirá en cualquier lugar si quiero estar con Levi.

— Armin — sin vida le dije, pero el sólo retrocedió un paso alejándose como si fuera un contagiado — Armin vamos a hablar.

— No tengo nada de qué hablar Jaeger — sentí un cuchillo al escuchar mi apellido en lugar de mi nombre, quería tambalearme y caer en el suelo pero lo evite.

Lo miré a los ojos como siempre lo hacía, recordé cada momento que tenía con él. Desde ese día en el jardín de niños, a él solían molestarlo por su apariencia delicada, también por ser el niño más inteligente con un vocabulario excelente y lectura perfecta. Busqué su mirada amable y esa sonrisa que me acompañó por años, pero no la encontré.

_Solo encontré una mirada llena de asco._

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — susurró lentamente, como una persona atemorizada — ¿! ¡¿Por qué?! — gritó y Levi me jaló hacia atrás en un modo defensivo.

— Armin, son cosas que no se deciden — pase duro, maldito nudo en la garganta.

— Es el primo de Mikasa — con asco expresó — Nos engañaste a todos — callo un momento y se alejó un poco más — Te quedaste a dormir con él.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mis manos temblaron sin razón. Negué muchas veces, repetidas veces con mi cabeza, pero sólo podía recordar su expresión de despreció hacia mí, como si fuera una asquerosidad sentir amor a alguien de tu mismo género. Levi apretó sus dientes al verme de esa forma y se acercó rápido a Armin, lo seguí sujetando su espalda, pero me empujo, yo conocía esa actitud que promete problemas y este sería uno gordo.

— Cualquier persona que lastimé a Eren — dijo lento mientras sujetaba el cuello de la playera — Sufrirá.

Lo soltó, como si fuera un costal y yo me alarme por él. Me acerque para ofrecerle una mano, pero él la rechazó con otra mueca de asco, pero esta vez eso no fue lo que me lastimó, ahora las lágrimas en sus ojos fueron la cuchilla que me cortaron. ¿Lo han sentido? Tener una amistad por años, tan fuerte como una roca, pero en realidad se trataba de un cristal que con el mínimo golpe se rompe en mil pedazos. Los cristales rotos lastiman, pero yo sería capaz de lastimarme por su amistad.

— Armin, eres mi mejor amigo — sin sentido lo dije y él bajo la mirada ya levantado.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — calle, sabía la razón y fue por miedo.

_Se alejó de mi olvidando todas las promesas de amistad._

_Alejándose de los pasillos sin atreverse a mirarme._

_¿Qué podía decir?_

_Ninguna excusa serviría de algo._

_¿Debería ir tras él?_

_¿Por qué lo deje ir? Es complicado._

Sentía mis pies clavados en el suelo quitándome cualquier posibilidad de moverme.

El poco auto control que me quedaba desapareció, por un instante olvide que Levi estaba conmigo, deje de existir y me encaminé a los recuerdos de mi infancia, lo peor de crecer es saber cuánto duele haber perdido la inocencia que tenías de pequeño. La felicidad al probar un dulce nuevo desapareció, los golpes son más duros que los raspones en tus rodillas.

— Oi, Eren — esa voz jaló mi hombro sin embargo no tuve la fuerza de contestarle.

De una forma masoquista sólo pensaba en el día en que nos conocimos.

Cuando se volvió mi mejor amigo.

— Tienes que aclarar las cosas con él — me aconsejó Levi, yo me sorprendí por sus palabras maduras y al parecer se dio cuenta — Debemos acostumbrarnos, habrá personas que se sorprendan por la noticia y la manera en cómo se enteró no fue la adecuada.

— Pero... Me lastimó la forma en que reaccionó — con tono bajo conteste.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Su amigo supuestamente heterosexual se estaba besando con el primo de su mejor amiga — suspiro y después tocó mi hombro de nuevo, regalándome la paz que quería encontrar — pero inclusive yo me enfade con él y estuvo mal, pero quiero que se sepas que a mí no me interesa actuar de una manera incorrecta. Sólo me interesa que nadie te lastimé.

— Eres un idiota, no puedes estar por la vida amenazando a cualquiera que me lastimé, no está bien.

— Sé que no lo está, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Haría cualquier cosa para que no te lastimen. Si es incorrecto o no me da lo mismo.

Me reí un poco aún con las lágrimas en mis ojos, siempre lograba demostrarme su amor de una manera incondicional.

— ¿Me salvarías hasta de una silla eléctrica? — me reí, pero él no, sólo esbozo esa sonrisa tan lenta.

— Yo me culparía del crimen antes de que pisarás la cárcel — un latido y sentí un espasmo. Ya no sólo lo quería, era más fuerte lo que yo estaba empezando a sentir. — Ve con él — me sorprendí, ya que Levi solía ser extremadamente celoso.

— ¿No te dan celos? Que me preocupe tanto por Armin.

— No — me alivie — Ya sé que no te gustan las mujeres.

Caminé de manera reversa para no darle la espalda y solamente lo hice para enseñarle el dedo de en medio con mis dos manos. Él volteo sus ojos muy a mi estilo, pero se veía más calmado, intenté irme, pero choqué con una espalda por no prestar atención y hacerme el estúpido con Levi. Me volteé y encontré a Mikasa quien me desafiaba con la mirada, sentí como se bajaban los ánimos que me regalo Levi, también tenía miedo, ¿Armin le habrá dicho algo? Me sentía sin fuerza, ¿Han tenido un amigo así? Alguien que te molesta constantemente por tú bienestar, finges que te estresa, pero ciertamente no sabrías que hacer sin esa persona. Mikasa tiene ese lugar. No podía calmarme y al parecer Levi se dio cuenta de ello, fue a mi lado esperando cualquier agresión de parte de su prima.

Vi que levantó su mano y yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza sin embargo sólo recibí un manotazo en mi nuca, ella suele hacerlo cuando me regaña, a decir verdad, ese contacto me alivio.

— La clase de física término hace un rato y nunca volviste. Eren, has faltado a demasiado a clases — sonaba molesta — La maestra mandó a Armin para que regresaras. Creó que tendrás tarea extra.

Lo que me faltaba.

— Oh, ¿Qué haces aquí Levi? — su pregunta ahora fue para Levi. A veces Mikasa centra su atención en mí, para mí fue normal que no viera a su primo.

— Me lo tope en los pasillos y terminamos hablando un poco — simplemente contestó, pero fue tan monótono que supongo también estaba nervioso.

— Te dije que mi primo es mala influencia en la asistencia, ¿Quieres terminar como un vago? — me volvió a regañar. Por primera vez sus regaños extremistas no me molestaron.

— ¿Crees que seré un vago? — Levi le respondió y Mikasa lo vio fingiendo enfado.

— Desde los 8 años — los dos se miraron, con una mirada cómplice entre enojada y cariño, instantáneamente me reí de ellos. Como son familia coinciden en demostrar el afectó de esa peculiar forma. — De cualquier forma, Eren, tienes que cuidar tus estudios.

Me habló como cualquier día, siempre tan preocupada por mí.

¿Cómo sería mi vida sin ella?

Mis labios temblaron, tenía miedo de perderla.

Pensé en esos días en los que siempre rechazaba sus muestras de afecto. Las exageradas preocupaciones que suele tener conmigo. Me cuidaba demasiado y yo nunca lo agradecí como se debía.

Por un impulso la abrace.

— Lo siento Mikasa por hacerte preocupar — dije aun abrazándola, ella al parecer se sorprendió porque no reaccionaba a mi gesto — Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

Ella me alejó.

Con la mirada hacia el piso no pude ver su expresión, su flequillo impedía que mirará su rostro, no entendía porque su reacción ya que solamente estaba pensando en mi miedo de perderla. Mikasa a decir verdad es diferente a la multitud, siempre parece tener una mirada distante, pero si llegas a ser importante para ella se convierte en la más cálida que puedas encontrar. Su fino rostro blanco le ha hecho ganar popularidad entre los hombres, pero aun así eligió estar con Armin y conmigo, a decir verdad, se preocupa por mi como nadie lo ha hecho, es más que una amiga, prácticamente una hermana. No quería perder otra amistad importante para mí, quería que estuviera conmigo, ser el trio del curso que nunca se separan. La mire detalladamente y Levi golpeó mis costillas de manera disimulada.

— Despistado — eso me susurro Levi, pero no entendí por qué.

— ¿Mikasa? — pronuncié su nombre.

Me sonrió sosteniendo levemente la bufanda que le regalé.

Pero ella no era de las chicas que sonreían de la nada.

Mucho menos una sonrisa tan forzada.

— Eren, nunca te di las gracias por la bufanda — de nuevo esa sonrisa abierta, era tan triste su cálida risa que me inquieto sin saber por qué.

— Ve hablar con Armin tengo que cambiarme para la siguiente clase y voy tarde — comentó Levi incómodo por la situación.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí mal por la despedida de Levi, siempre sentía un alfiler en mi pecho cuando no se puede despedir con un beso tan sólo por una simple razón; la sociedad.

Su despedida fue normal, en un saludo varonil chocando los cinco, solo para despistar lo que me ha hecho feliz ¿Tan malo era amar? Supongo que sí. Se alejó y no supe que decirle a Mikasa, tampoco que hacer. Sentía que mis amigos se me escapan de las manos, sin un previo aviso todo se desmoronaba en frente mío. Me quede sólo unos segundos sólo con Mikasa, se dedicó a observarme un corto tiempo directo a los ojos, después se fue gritando el nombre de su primo para alcanzarlo. Eso me sorprendió y al parecer a Levi también, sólo vi que él le revolvió su cabello marchándose juntos.

Mis nervios aumentaron más.

Levi al parecer estará hablando con Mikasa y lo peor es no saber de qué lo harán. Ignore mis pensamientos, ahora lo que debo hacer es buscar a Armin para aclarar las cosas. Esa idea me asusta sin embargo es mi mejor amigo y perderlo por no tener el coraje sería devastador en varios sentidos. Recorrí el pasillo y baje las escaleras, la siguiente clase nos tocaba en el aula 5 que está en el primer piso, supongo que debería estar ahí.

Fui al aula abriendo la puerta con mi mano temblorosa, no me equivoqué. Armin se encontraba en el primer asiento de la primera fila, recostado sobre su paleta, lejos de nuestros lugares habituales, desde ahí supe que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas. Ignore ese hecho, fue lo mejor en ese momento y me anime a tocar su hombro, pero cuando levantó la vista simplemente me ignoró volviendo a recostarse.

— Armin tenemos que hablar — le pedí en voz baja, comenzaban a entrar nuestros compañeros.

— ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? — fue Jean el primero en notar como Armin me ignoraba y este estaba acompañado de Marco.

Las ironías de la vida a veces pueden llegar a ser bastante crueles, Armin se incomodó más al ver las manos casi rozándose de Marco y Jean. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Creó que necesariamente una pareja debe ser heterosexual para que sea aceptada o algo por el estilo. Negué con la cabeza y Marco entendió la indirecta, se llevó arrastras a Jean, aunque el muy cerebro de pony no entendía por qué.

— Salgamos un momento para hablar — le pedí y al parecer ella iba a protestar — Después te juro que te dejaré en paz.

— Sólo cinco minutos — me alegre, sentía en lo más pequeño de mis esperanzas que me entendería.

En el momento en que Armin se levantó de su asiento de nuevo los nervios se apoderaron de mí, tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que le diré a Armin, él es inteligente y puede estudiar cada palabra que digas, si miento en algo se dará cuenta así que sólo me queda opción de ser sincero, pero honestamente incluso si lo hago será peor. Salimos del salón con algunos murmullos, también tenía ese miedo. No es secreto que desde que entramos al instituto somos como uña y mugre, vernos distanciados capturó la atención de todos. Ya afuera estuvimos unos segundos en silencio hasta que sorpresivamente fue él quien comenzó la charla.

— Actúe de forma impulsiva y no deje que hablarás — sentí un rayo de esperanza — No pude entender que Levi es el culpable.

Me quede callado, sin poder expresar nada y me quede vacío. Toda clase de presentimientos buenos se eliminaron de mis sentidos. No estamos hablando de un asesinato, crimen o lo que sea, sólo era un sentimiento ¿Los dos somos culpables? Siento que este día ha estado lleno de interrogantes y no soy capaz de encontrar una respuesta. Despeine mis cabellos con la leve idea de calmar los nervios y el coraje que crecía en mí, la paciencia se me estaba acabando así como la idea en que Armin entienda lo que siento.

— Es eso ¿Verdad? — dijo aún en negación — ¿Levi te influencio o te hizo algo? Sus conductas tan agresivas se debían a eso, no dejaré que te arrastre en su mundo pervertido.

— ¿Qué dices Armin? — con mi último aliento de paciencia dije — Sólo estoy enamorado.

— Estas confundido — declaró — Tú eres normal, se te va a pasar.

_Normal_

Querer a alguien de tu mismo género te hace anormal.

Apreté mis dientes por el coraje, deje caer mi cabeza apoyando sólo mi frente en la pared, Armin quien estuvo a mi lado tocó amistosamente mi espalda.

Lo más complicado entre el amor del mismo género es el rechazó.

Ahí te das cuenta quien dijo realmente que estará contigo pase lo que pase.

Y las mentiras son las que duelen más

— Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por Annie? — vagué en mis recuerdos y sólo hablé sin más, expulsando todo lo que guardaba.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — desvío la mirada, por supuesto que sabía lo que quería decir.

— Decías que con sólo una mirada de ella te sentías feliz. Yo encontré alguien que me hace sentir eso, ¿Qué diferencia hay en que sea un chico? — sin querer una lágrima solté.

— Dos hombres juntos, no es natural — sentenció, con una voz tan fría, me estremeció hasta los huesos — Me das asco.

Ya no pude. Caí como siempre lo hacía, débil ante mis sentimientos, incapaz de ser fuerte y luchar. Tengo una máscara de impulsividad para ocultar que en el fondo tengo miedo, siempre digo lo que pienso, actuó de forma inadecuada sin pensar en mis actos, pero esta vez sólo simples palabras bastaron para herirme peor que unos golpes. Ya no estaba observando a Armin, sólo tenía la mirada pérdida recordando a mi mejor amigo en el jardín de niños. Sin querer baje la mirada y me deje caer, de nuevo en el suelo como una basura es lo que sentía.

La vida te hace vivir experiencias difíciles o tal vez yo soy el sumiso. Que se deja caer por cada golpe, no quería volver a sentirme así ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme? Sólo puedo llorar, otra ironía ha vuelto en mi mente. Recordar que él solía estar en el suelo porque lo tiraban de los columpios, quería imaginar que el tomaría mi mano como yo lo hice antes pero no fue así.

Nunca volveremos a ser amigos.

Supongo que en el fondo lo sabía.

Pero de cualquier forma no puedo dejar de llorar.

— Creí haberte dicho que cualquiera que lastimé a Eren sufrirá — escuché y levante la vista no por su voz si no por el grito de dolor que Armin soltó.

Me asusté, tuve miedo, pero quería detenerlo. Levi llegó sin previo aviso tomando la cabeza de Armin golpeándolo fuerte hacia la pared. A pesar de conocer el lado profundo de Levi él siempre seguirá siendo lo que es. Una bestia sin escrúpulos cuando lo enfadan, tan peligroso que desviabas la mirada de él, porque Levi sigue siendo el chico peligroso del instituto, aquél que se niega a ser popular y sólo le aleja de las personas. De nuevo vi como chocó su puño en su mejilla y esta vez grité su nombre para detenerlo.

— Levi ya déjalo — grité, al fin pude levantarme, como si la silueta de él me diera fuerza — Tú ya no eres así.

Lo empuje tirándolo al piso, ya no quería ser débil y menos si se trataba de la seguridad de ellos; Armin saldrá lastimado y Levi podría hasta ser expulsado. Él se levantó, enfadado podría decir y por muy estúpido que suene lo abrace. Calmó su respiración, también dejó de sentirse tenso, quería que se calmara para evitar más problemas.

— Eres mejor que todo esto — le susurré de forma rápida.

Se alejó, pero sólo para observar directo a mis ojos. En los suyos ya no se encontraba la ira desenfrenada que tenía, ya no estaba fuera de control o con su toque peligroso. En ellos tenía una extraña luz que siempre notó cuando le digo algo que le tocó fondo en él. Sonreí porque él es así, tan indiferente a los sentimientos, con un semblante gélido para ocultarlo pero que cuando algo lo toca no sabe cómo reaccionar y al ver esos ojos oscuros y enigmáticos sé que de verdad está sintiendo al igual que yo, al igual que todo este tiempo. Tan sólo lo calla porque a decir verdad no creó que necesitamos palabras.

Me siento amado.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que envenenar a mi amigo? — Armin habló, levantándose del suelo y sin vernos a los ojos — Si tú quieres una vida llena de perversión es tú problema, pero deja a Eren en paz.

— ¿Tú que vas a saber de mí y lo que quiero? — de nuevo con ese tono estremecedor habló Levi.

— ¡¿Qué quieres de Eren?! Dilo entonces si no es nada malo — mire a Levi, más que inseguridad era curiosidad.

Volteo hacia mí, ignorando la mirada de Armin. Era más bien una respuesta que sólo quería que yo escuchara. Creí que ningún color de ojos combinaría con los míos, pero ahora no puedo encontrar otra sincronía más perfecta que la de nosotros dos. A pesar de la turbulencia del ambiente sigue sintiéndose años estar en su mirada penetrante, susurro tan suave y lento, intoxicando cada parte de mí, llenando de adicción mi sistema inmunológico. Oficialmente puedo decir que sólo podría estar con él. Eres un idiota Levi, un idiota porque no me dejaste odiarte.

— Quiero que me dejes amarte — eso fue lo que dijo, tan simple como siempre lo ha sido.

— Eren, ¡Es el primo de Mikasa! ¿Eres un idiota? Ella te ama — lo último tuvo la misma reacción que una bomba nuclear — Y él lo sabe. La traicionó.

Regrese a la realidad, ya no éramos solamente nosotros dos y aunque me doliera la mirada de Armin me marco de una manera que no olvidaré. Nos observaba con el fin de hacerme entender que no debemos estar juntos simplemente por ser hombres los dos. Traté de hacer contacto visual con él, pero desvío la mirada, Levi también evitaba ahora mi mirada evitando responder mis cuestiones. Todas las muestras de afecto, sonrojos y celos de Mikasa cobraron sentido ahora. Yo le gustaba y quería golpearme por nunca darme cuenta, pero ¿En realidad soy culpable? Solamente me enamoré, no lo escogí yo, pero si soy sincero... Lo elegiría a él sin dudar.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias? — le pregunte a Levi y el bajo más la mirada.

— Cuando te golpeé por estar en casa de Mikasa — todo empezaba a tener sentido.

Como un rompecabezas junte las piezas hasta que encajaran, Levi me trataba mal no sólo porque quería llamar mi atención sino también por desahogo porque era el chico que le gustaba a Mikasa. Sentí que fui un idiota todos estos años, estar en un enredo sin darme cuenta, nadie sabía de ello y Levi fue el único que tuvo que soportarlo. Nuevamente me estaba demostrando lo que sentía por mí, pero yo no quiero herir a Mikasa, tampoco que Armin me odie, sin ellos mi vida estaría incompleta. Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos, sabía que tardaría poco para atraer la atención de los demás.

— Tú también traicionaste a Mikasa — me dijo levantándose con fuerza y con ello lágrimas en mis ojos.

Esta vez Levi camino hacia él y tomó con fuerza el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo para golpear su espalda en la pared sin importarle mis intentos por detenerlo.

— Cállate de una vez — con odio pronunció — ¿No conoces las advertencias?

Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, comenzaron a fijarse tras las ventanas de las aulas.

— ¿Armin esta golpeado? — murmullos.

— ¡Hay una pelea! — más murmullos.

— Oye, salgamos a ver qué pasa — cállense.

— ¿Levi golpeó a Armin? — por favor paren de una vez.

— Eren también esta, ¡Esto estará bueno! — sentí que los problemas apenas comenzaron.

— No quiero que vengan — baje la cabeza y con mis orejas rojas, estaba avergonzado, tenía miedo, pero sin pedirlo ya estaba un montón de alumnos rodeándolos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que vengan Eren? — me reto Armin y Levi apretó lo soltó acercándose a mí, solamente para hacerme sentir seguro.

Ya tuve suficiente

— ¿Para qué callarlo no? — impulsivamente dije, sin estar consciente y Levi al parecer se sorprendió.

Esta no es la manera, debes calmarte. Cállate de una vez.

— No me asusta que los demás se enteren — para, sigo sin poder controlar mis emociones.

No puedo detenerme

Lo voy a decir. ¿Realmente lo haré?

Antes de que pudiera dejar salir las palabras de mi garganta una voz interfirió, su profunda voz que siempre me hace sentir acompañado y esta vez no fue la excepción. Estoy consciente que esta manera fue errónea, pero más me sorprende que Levi es capaz de equivocarse conmigo para no dejarme sólo.

— Eren y yo estamos saliendo — lo dijo tan serio que ninguna persona se lo tomó en broma, sus fríos ojos lo decían enserio.

Lamentablemente el mundo suele ser bastante cruel y esta vez no fue la excepción. Justo cuando todos se sorprendieron se hizo un hueco entre la multitud abriendo paso a Mikasa. Fueron exactos los segundos en que llegó para recibir la noticia, tenía ya los ojos hinchados y ahora volvían a hundirse de lágrimas. Algo dentro de mí se quebró, ella es como una hermana para mí y se que esta noticia la abatió. Pude ver en sus ojos la tristeza que se acumulaba en ellos, mordió su labio inferior con coraje y se retiró sin decir nada, quizá para la multitud no significó nada o algunos no se enteraron de ello, pero para nosotros ver llorar a una mujer como Mikasa; fuerte y cálida fue un golpe bajo.

Traté de ir tras ella, pero Levi me lo impidió y negó con su cabeza, sólo pude ver por donde se fue ella. Tarde demasiado para valorar cada muestra de afecto, hace unos días tenía miedo de saltarme una clase por el regañó de ella, ahora tengo miedo de nunca escucharlos.

— ¿Levi Ackerman es gay? — una chica de cabellos lacios le susurro a su amiga según ella discretamente, pero eso empezó el montón de susurros.

— A mí me llamaba la atención Eren.

— ¿Ellos no se odiaban?

— Pobre de Mikasa — ese fue el único que me dolió a mí.

— Así que la bestia Ackerman es gay — comenzó a burlarse un chico y al parecer funcionó porque comenzaron a escucharse leves risas — ¡Qué se besen! ¡Qué se besen!

La mayoría comenzó a reírse

Mis amigos, sobre todo Jean atacaba a los que se burlaban de mí, Levi alzó la mirada con un semblante que daba miedo, con un porte como cualquiera, si no le importara lo que dijeran de él, desearía ser igual en estos momentos.

_¡Qué se besen!_

Volteé a donde Armin sin saber porque, pero el de nueva cuenta estaba levantado y sin verme a la cara, sólo mirando el suelo con pena ajena. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y deje de ser el problemático Eren Jaeger, ya no sentía enojo, eran más fuertes las burlas que mi determinación.

_¡Qué se besen!_

Ya no resistía más, sólo escuchaba las risas de los demás y no me di cuenta cuando volví a llorar. Este llanto fue más profundo, no podía parar ahora y solté un gemido el cual quise callar con mi mano, pero no lo logré. Levi al parecer se dio cuenta y eso fue la mecha que lo hizo explotar.

— ¡Eren está llorando! Ya sabemos quién le da a quien — de nuevo habló el chico que empezó todo.

Un golpe sonoro, dos golpes ahora

Jean me sostuvo tan rápido como pudo. Levi en un acto de furia pateó el vientre del sujeto, este cayó de rodillas y Levi aprovechó eso golpeando con su rodilla directo en la cara. Siguió pateándolo a pesar de gritarle que parará, quería soltarme, pero un amigo del chico se lanzó contra él y golpeó su mejilla. Levi no se quedó sin hacer nada y le regreso el golpe, pudo ser peor pero no fue así. El profesor Mike y el director Erwin llegaron para detener el escándalo, más de la mitad se alejaron al ver el director y aproveché que Jean me soltó un poco y fui corriendo tras Levi.

— Me prometiste cambiar — dije al tomarle la mano, tan serio como pude y eso hizo que parará.

— Perdóname — abrí mis ojos, creó que fue la primera vez que escuchaba eso de los labios de Levi tan sincero y arrepentido, tal vez hasta con miedo.

Pero no le dije nada. Sólo rodé los ojos.

— Lleve a los tres jóvenes a enfermería y ustedes dos me acompañaran a dirección — mando el director, pero yo sostuve a Levi de sus costados, aunque no lo necesitará.

— A Levi también lo golpearon ¿No se da cuenta? — estaba furioso, él también necesitaba ir y más furioso estaba porque Levi esbozo una invisible sonrisa ¿Ni enojarme con él me salía bien?

— Eso puede esperar, fue un rasguño — calle, era verdad lo que dice — Además estoy al tanto de la situación. Quiero hablar con ustedes dos. Pueden ir al baño para que Ackerman lave su herida y de paso hablar entre ustedes.

Temblé un poco por el miedo, pero Levi esta vez apoyo su mano en mi hombro. Debo admitir que el director fue bastante generoso y comprensible por darnos un poco de espacio, supongo que debió haber escuchado las burlas de los demás. Él se alejó mientras el profesor Mike llevaba a nuestros compañeros a enfermería, trate de dirigirle una última mirada a Armin, pero este evitó cualquier contacto conmigo. Caminamos hasta llegar al baño, en el camino Levi intento hacerme hablar, pero estaba bastante enfadado con él.

— Eren no puedes ignorarme por siempre — claro que lo hice, sólo estoy limpiando su leve golpe, pero no le hablaré — Eren, perdóname.

— No puedes estar por la vida golpeando a todos — sí, fue poco lo que dure ignorándolo — Así no se revuelven las cosas.

— Entiéndeme un poco — con voz alta dijo — No puedo controlarme y si te hacen daño me enfado. Entiende que eres lo único que tengo.

— Pero quiero que cambies, dejar de ser así. Lo prometiste — baje la mirada, pero él la levantó robándose un beso, agresivo para la ocasión.

Como si estuviera hambriento de mí no le importó su herida. Mordió mis labios en busca de mi sabor, yo no le negué aquello y abracé su espalda. Necesitaba sus labios, sentía que todo el dolor se iba con el beso, se desvanecía la humillación, me sentía vivo de nuevo. Mi boca sólo está ajustada para estar con la mía. Nos separamos unos segundos y me regalo un beso corto de nuevo, acariciando mis pómulos con demasiado tacto.

— Tenías miedo, sólo quería protegerte de esto — sus ojos me atraparon tal cual red — No quería que sufrieras de la ineptitud de la sociedad.

Rodé los ojos como siempre me ocasiona él, pero le devolví otro beso en los labios. Le hice prometer que cambiará y ese tema quedó olvidado. Caminamos por los pasillos y cada estudiante que pasaba a nuestro lado evitaba vernos para después murmurar. Esta vez yo bajé la mirada, pero justo cuando lo hice sentí la mano de Levi junto con la mía. Me sorprendí enserio y lo mire perplejo con un notable sonrojo en mis mejillas.

— Creí que no te gustaba — eso fue lo que dije.

— Una vez no hace daño — lo dijo tan como si nada — ¿Ya estas mejor? — pero yo sabía que lo hace por mi bien.

Continuamos el recorrido hasta llegar a la dirección. Estaba la puerta abierta y se veía como el director Erwin estaba esperándonos. Sonreí un poco al recordar cómo comenzó todo, en este lugar juraba odiar a Levi Ackerman y ahora no me imaginó un día sin él. Tomamos asiento y vimos como el director leía varios documentos, pude apreciar un poco mi apellido en ellos.

— No vengo a reclamarles por su orientación sexual. En lo personal respeto las decisiones, si son pareja o no por mi está bien. Claramente tendrán prohibido las muestras de afecto dentro de la institución al igual que las parejas heterosexuales — Sentí que podía respirar con calma. Aquellas palabras maduras me dieron un poco de valor.

— Entonces ¿De qué quiere hablar director? — con los brazos cruzados Levi mostró su descontento, esta vez el director mostró un semblante duro.

— Levi tendrás un día de suspensión por golpear a tres estudiantes — él se dejó caer en el asiento, tal vez fastidiado o acostumbrado del castigo — Pero ese no es el motivo principal por el que los traje.

— ¿Ah no? — dijo cínicamente Levi, estúpido no puede dejar ese sentido de humor para después.

— Joven Jaeger ¿Ha asistido como se debe a clases? — esa preguntó me dio directo, iba a mentir, pero mi mente se alumbró, esos documentos eran mis asistencias.

— No... — carajo, no cuide ese detalle.

— Al parecer sus inasistencias concuerdan con el joven Ackerman y al conocer su relación es fácil deducir por qué — suspiro y no sé porque tuve miedo a lo que dirá después — No me queda otra opción más que remover a Eren Jaeger como su tutor. Decidí que no lo necesita debido a sus calificaciones. Sólo necesita disciplina.

Me levanté por impulso de la silla, tan sólo quería correr, pero antes de hacer algo imprudente nos autorizó irnos, salí casi corriendo la verdad eso me afectó un poco. Al diablo, me afectó demasiado, fue el comienzo de nuestra historia y ahora no podré estar en su casa todas las tardes sin falta, no tendré alguna excusa para estar todo el día pegado con él.

— Eren, no seas inmaduro y deja de caminar rápido — enojado me dijo y sujeto mi muñeca, me obligó a verme y se alarmó por mis ojos llenos de tristeza — Yo estaba resignado a que nunca seríamos algo, pero algo hizo que fueras mi tutor Eren, no sé por qué, pero si eso termino es porque nos espera algo más grande.

— ¿Será igual que antes? — quería que dijera que sí, pero me abrazo.

— Será mejor — su voz ronca fue devastadora para mis sentidos. Me aferre a él como la única esperanza que lograba ver — Gracias al escándalo perdimos la última clase ¿Puedo llevarte a casa?

— Llevas mi mochila ya que soy la novia como tú dices — corrí, porque sabía que quería golpear mi nuca. Era lo que disfrutaba de nosotros dos, correr mientras yo rio y él grita mi nombre amargado.

Al final entramos primero a mi salón, evitando cualquier mirada de los que quedaban de mis compañeros, Levi entró conmigo por su gran sobre protección, tomé mi mochila y me fui sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Lo mismo fue con Levi, pero él prefirió que lo esperaba afuera. Pasaron unos minutos y salimos del instituto para ir directo a mi casa. Entre el camino yo paré sin aviso, era algo que tenía en mente desde que salimos y esa duda me estaba matando lentamente.

— Oye Levi ¿Qué tan seria es nuestra relación? — joder, sólo ve directo al grano.

— Demasiado, ¿Por qué? — ya tenía su atención, no había de otra.

— ¿Es tan seria para decírselo a mi mamá? — pronuncie con miedo y Levi se quedó callado un momento.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? — movió sus ojos nervioso, por más que intenté ser frío siempre puedo notar un poco sus expresiones, seguramente lo aprendí de él.

— Sí, ¿Lo harás conmigo? — estaba seguro y él suspiro jalando mi uniforme para caminar tras él, eso bastó para mí. Él también estaba seguro.

— ¿Cómo crees que lo tome tú mamá? — me preguntó, otro síntoma de sus nervios.

— No lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo antes de que comiencen los chismes o algo así — inhale aire para juntar valor — Confió en mi mamá.

Trate de calmar mis nervios, pero fue en vano, de todas formas, Levi me apoyo incondicionalmente. El trayecto fue corto, demasiado para mi gusto. Nos dimos un beso lejos de mi casa antes para pelear contra mis nervios y volvimos a caminar hacia mi casa.

— Si te pregunta si fumas o bebes le dices que no ¿Entiendes? — eso le reclamaba en el camino.

— ¿Eso no es mentir? — sarcasmo, ese que tanto me jode. Lo pisé intencionalmente — Bueno, ya ya entendí. No fumo, no bebo ¿También soy sacerdote?

— Oh por favor no digas ningún chiste así — ¿Cómo decirlo? Mamá apoya la comunidad gay pero no soporta las burlas sobre la religión.

— De acuerdo, ¿También le digo que no he abusado de ti? — le di una mala cara — Ya, me callo.

— Más te vale — pensé un poco — No, a ella le gusta hablar sólo se tú mismo — de nuevo pensé — Pero no tan tú ¿Entiendes?

Estaba mareado, tantos nervios me comían por dentro.

— Eren — tomó mis hombros, a sólo dos casas de la mía me miró a los ojos transmitiéndome toda calma que necesitaba — Cálmate, va a salir bien.

Dio un último respiro y volvimos a caminar directo a mi casa. Toque la puerta con casi un paro cardíaco, pero pude soportarlo, cuando mi madre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa quería tomarle una fotografía en caso de que no volviera a sonreírme. Miro de reojo a Levi y no pareció sorprenderse, más bien tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Bienvenido a casa Eren — siempre con su entusiasmo me recibió, tome valor y con mis mejillas sonrojadas deje escapar lo que quería decir.

— Mamá, tengo alguien a quien presentarte.

* * *

**Terminé. Eso creó, tal vez, estoy nerviosa lo admito. **

**DamaIthil: Si, primero fui a la psicóloga de la escuela, pero recomendó ir a la facultad de psicología, no he ido pero su facultad esta bellísima (¿) muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí y tus consejos también, saludos.**

**Lady of Darkness: Lo siento por lo que estás pasando, muchos ánimos a ti también, lo digo de forma sincera. Un beso para ti también desde México. **

**SetRep: Este comentario si llego a sorprenderme, lo digo enserio, es muy genial que un chico lea mi historia, algo demasiado raro pero especial. Es como estarle hablando a mi némesis, soy buena con las palabras, pero los números me enloquecen. Muchas gracias a ti por creer todo eso tan bello de mi historia, de verdad es lo que esperaba lograr. ¡También me logras animar al saber que mi fic te ha animado, es lo más hermoso de todo y muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Saludos desde chile (mi mejor amiga es de allá) **

**Mickeylove14: Gracias por los animooos(: Besos a ti también**

**PrimroseIchi: Gracias! Enserio gracias pero tranquila u3u si la completare, no puedo irme sin terminarla ajjaaj..**

**Akire: He venido a actualizar (¿) y si, intento salir adelante, eso intento, aunque no me salga bien y también por mi hermano. Gracias por siempre estar aquí y apoyarme3**

**Lolita: Hola lolita, :c ay, fanfiction tan malo no me deja leer tus reviews. No es exagerado lo que estás diciendo, más bien siento como mi fic le es del agrado de todos y eso me hace enormemente feliz, no estoy bromeando. Es como lo que me pasa a mí con un libro, me hace sentir tan llena de vida y que pueda hacer que otros sientan eso me llena de paz. Besos**

**Guest: Gracias por tus ánimos y más porque tú también debes tener problemas y aun así tratas de ayudarme. También gracias por leer mis fics ¡! ¡Pero yo también quiero que estés bien! Asi que anímate ojalá la conti te anime un poco.**

**Ame8910: Gracias! Pero oye, yo también espero que tu también estes bien y tranquila, la espera ya se detuvo y volveré a escribir.**

**Moi Madame Butterfly: Tus palabras si me ayudaron, lo juro. Fue hermoso leer que alguien pueda comprender lo que estoy pasando, lo que siento o este sufriendo. Muchas gracias de verdad por tus palabras, mensajes asi me dan fuerza para no dejar de hacer lo que tanto me gusta. Tambien quiero que tu estes bien y de igual forma me hizo sentir mas cercana a ti. Gracias enserio por tus palabras.**

**Jeaninne: Holaa, yo también quiero mucho a mis lectoras que se preocupan y yo también me preocupo por ellas. Muchas gracias! Besos y cuídate mucho**

**miyu-chan: yo también lo siento por no contestar tus hermosos reviews que son los que mas espero en cada capítulo desde que comentaste 3 perdon y no estaba equivocada, quería llorar por tu mensaje tan emotivo, enserio tengo tantas ganas de hablar contigo por mensajes, al igual que dices que te alegro con mis fics tu lo haces con tus reviews. Muchas gracias, siempre te las doy pero es porque lo mereces, tratare de estar bien! Y bueno con lo de mi mama.. no es su culpa, hace poco que fui al psicólogo por lo que dije le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia asi que… estoy mal pero por ustedes saque fuerzas y escribi este capitulo! Me muero de ganas por escribir la platica de Levi y Carla! Gracias! Besos**

**Les prometo que no dejare esta historia sin su final adecuado &amp; gracias por las fuerzas que me dan.**

**Muchas gracias por los que leyeron este capítulo, debo admitir que tenía miedo a que se hayan olvidado del fic pero confió en ustedes. Déjame Odiarte ya no está en pausa. Saludos y besos a todas.**


	12. 11 Todo se encuentra ahora destruido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

**Notas de autora: **

**Esperó que les guste. Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía, se que son demasiadas pero ahora no tengo Word (se vencio), tampoco beta, lo siento por la escritura. **

**Uso de palabras anti sonantes y/o agresiones leves.**

**Parejas:**

**Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

**Género: Romance, Escolar, Comedia, Yaoi.**

**Comentarios personales de la autora al final de la historia.**

* * *

El ambiente estaba tenso, o al menos eso sentía yo.

Rasque mi mejilla con evidente nerviosismo, hace ya aproximadamente treinta minutos que Levi entro a casa, ahora en este momento mi madre nos observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro sin saber la noticia que iba a darle. Me incliné más en el sillón de mi sala, de por si la comida fue algo incomoda, el único tema de conversación fueron las preguntas amables de mi madre hacia Levi, pero de ahí solo fue eso, una breve presentación formal y ahora estoy tronando mis nudillos exageradamente para tratar de tranquilizarme, mi mamá lo noto y fue directo al grano.

—Eren, dime ¿Qué te sucede, cielo? —vi que Levi sonrió sarcásticamente por aquel apodo mimoso, tuve que torcer mis labios para no rabiar.

—Lo diré directamente señora Jaeger —oh no, mi rostro se congelo y sentía mis orejas arder. Sude frio por el atrevimiento de Levi, pero no había vuelta atrás, estaba consciente de lo vendría después —Eren y yo decidimos tener una relación amorosa. ¿Lo aprueba?

Una opresión en el pecho fue el causante para que olvidara el proceso de respirar, sentí como comencé a sudar frio a causa de los nervios, todos estos años era fiel a ser el hijo ejemplar para no defraudar a mis padres, ser un doctor como mi padre lo dicto, aunque también porque a mí me agrada esa carrera, ver esa sonrisa en los labios de mi madre por siempre ya que a diferencia de mi padre ella siempre me halagaba mis calificaciones, llena de orgullo por mi desempeño escolar, aunque muchas veces se enfadaba por mis conflictos con los compañeros ella sabía que era mi propia manera de desahogar las emociones que estaban en mí. Tenía miedo a no ser lo que ella esperaba, no quiero decir que ser homosexual sea algo maldito, pero tampoco voy a endulzar una realidad, para un padre es difícil aceptar diferentes gustos en tus hijos, al igual que soportar la sociedad de hoy en día, que bien ha abierto su mente, pero sigue siendo una trampa bajando tu autoestima y sacudiendo tus inseguridades. Desafortunadamente yo era el tipo de personas que le faltaba autoestima y le sobraban sus inseguridades.

Observe con miedo la expresión de mi madre, no podía descifrar cual era, pero no parecía enfada o decepcionada, tan solo cerro los ojos y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro ocasionando un asombro en mis emociones.

—Sólo era eso, me dieron un gran susto —con una mano en el pecho demostró su alivio, sin embargo, yo aún seguía ido por su reacción.

—Mamá... Acabas de enterarte que el hijo que creías heterosexual tiene una relación con un chico —señale a Levi quien estaba a mi lado —Mira que clase de chico.

—No me ofende —hablo Levi claramente enfadado.

—Hijo, no deberías hablarle de esa forma a tú ¿Novio? —se fijo en Levi si era correcto decirlo de esa forma y el asintió.

Yo bufé incapaz de creer que mi madre lo tomara de esa forma, seguía con esa sonrisa sin cambiar algún gesto, no me miró con asco como Armin o decepción al igual que Mikasa, ella seguía sonriendo como lo ha hecho desde que tengo memoria, no me veía diferente, seguía siendo mi mamá y ella se dio cuenta de mí mirada, la desvíe con mis mejillas coloradas pero con un enorme agradecimiento en mi pecho.

—¿No diras nada sobre esto? —volví a preguntar, pero mi madre sonrió más fuerte sorprendiendo incluso a Levi.

—Soy tú mamá Eren, tenía un presentimiento que tendrías gustos diferentes. Yo lo se todo —sentenció.

Todo estaría en silencio si no fuera un leve chasquido de labios para evitar una risa, me voltee y pude ver como fue Levi el causante de ese ruido, todavía mordiendo sus labios para evitar reírse levemente, lo odiaba joder, lo odiaba tanto.

—Desde siempre se te ha notado tú lado homosexual —me provocó con eso, lográndolo pero mi madre lo detuvo.

—Creí que lo descubriría en la mayoría de edad —relajó sus hombros, burlándose ahora de mi junto con Levi, esto era el colmo.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas al escuchar más comentarios entre Levi y mi madre, sorprendentemente descubrí que podía ser igual de sarcástica, también decía cosas vergonzosas mías, sobre todo de mí infancia y apostando que tuve un enamoramiento con Armin el cual negué rotundamente, por desgracia mi defensa fue decir que Levi es la primera persona que me ha interesado, ganándome por supuesto el doble de burlas por parte de los dos. Yo ya estaba abrazando un cojín del sillón en el que estábamos sentados, no podía creer lo poco difícil que fue decírselo a mi madre pero ahora la vergüenza era lo que abunda en mi interior. Mi madre y Levi comenzaron con preguntas serias, sólo por ello destape mi rostro y puse atención.

—No te confíes Levi, Eren no es completamente gay como tú —yo mire a Levi, sorprendido y más al notar que no negó nada —Mi hijo es bisexual, lo he sabido todo el tiempo, instinto maternal.

—Mamá, no creo que puedas decidir algo así por ti misma —hable ahora yo pero mi madre me miró fijamente.

—Te llama la atención el físico de las mujeres, no puedes negarlo —no pude hacerlo, siguió hablando y suspiro —Pero apuesto que siempre has pensado que no le ves el problema a enamorarte de tú mismo género.

Callé al no tener justificación, se trataba de eso, en Levi no me importó el género, sólo no podía evitar sentirme así con él, no se trataba de su físico, tampoco el género o lo que tenía entre sus piernas. Yo vi en él algo que nadie más tenía ante mis ojos, no podía ocultarlo y eso era la verdad, una cosa son tus preferencias pero al encontrar a esa persona que movía todo tú radar no encontrabas a nadie más para sincronizar tus sentidos. Lo mire a los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo esa conexión con la que nadie he sentido, estaba perdido fingiendo tener un camino, fingiendo estar bien en un perfecto mundo lleno de errores, negaba lo vacío que estaba y ahora su presencia era lo único que necesitaba, sentir miles de años con su mirada cuando era sólo unos segundos. Levi era para mí.

—Eso ya no importa —abrace el cojín con fuerza, ocultando la mayoría de mí cara dejando a la vista mis ojos —No importa si me gustan mujeres y hombres. Mamá, yo solo quiero a Levi, por eso lo traje aquí apostándolo todo.

Volví a mirarlo pero me di cuenta que Levi escondió su rostro con su brazo, creí que se debía a estornudar o algo por el estilo pero pude ver un pequeño y delicado sonrojo debajo de sus mejillas, volvió a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y apretó más fuerte sus brazos cruzados, yo no dejaba de verlo y sin poder creer que Levi estaba avergonzado por lo que dije, miraba la dirección contraria a la de mí madre pero tenía un semblante feliz, uno que nunca había visto.

No dijeron más al respecto, puedo decir sin mentiras que Levi se ganó la confianza de mí madre. Después de esa plática tuve que despedirlo, llevándolo dos calles lejos de mí casa para poder besarlo, que mi mamá este enterada de esto no quiere decir que se ha ido la timidez por parte mía, sentía sus labios en los mios, evitando que yo escapara, sujentandome con fuerza y sintiendo este beso tan liberador, me sentía mucho mejor de ser aceptado ya por mi madre.

—Estas muy diferente —le susurré al momento de separarnos, pero no le bastó a Levi, volvió a sujetarme juntando nuestros labios.

—Hace tiempo que no me sentía de esta forma —se de lo que habla, sus ojos ahora ya no estaban llenos de esa deprimente aura, pero era tanto su orgullo que no diría abiertamente lo feliz que se encontraba.

Lo sorprendí y deje atrás la vergüenza, lo bese con las ganas que tenía de estar con él, era difícil tener ya la cuenta de los besos que nos dimos, sólo quería besarlo hasta que mis labios rogarán por un descanso. Al final me aleje, noté que estaba tardando demasiado para llegar a casa y no quería ser regañado por mi mamá, o peor aún no quería sus preguntas incómodas sobre que es lo que estaba haciendo.

—Levi, ¿Esto significa que estaremos juntos siempre? —me atreví a preguntarle.

—No necesito responder algo tan evidente —contestó, de esa forma que sólo el logra robando otro beso de mis labios.

Una promesa que le dio otro motivo a mi sonrisa de no morir. Verlo irse caminar hacia su casa me hizo darme cuenta de lo solo que estoy cuando él se marcha de mi lado, supongo que por Levi estaba bien haber sufrido este día tan ajetreado. Mire su espalda, como poco a poco se alejaba de mí vista y eso aunque sonará infantil me deprimía que se estuviera marchando aunque volvería a verlo mañana, o más bien, hablaríamos por mensajes llegando a mi casa. Me ahogué en mis pensamientos, pensando levemente en que haría si el no estuviera aquí pero en ese momento Levi se dio la vuelta para mirar levemente atrás, me sonroje al ser descubierto observándolo pero él sólo se despidió con la mano, acompañado de una sonrisa superior al ver que no me he ido.

Que se joda, maldito sarcástico.

Volví a caminar, deteniendo mis pasos para no pisar las líneas del camino, sigo haciendo eso a pesar de mí edad, me ayudaba a que el camino fuera más ligero. Conté las líneas, llevaba 10 y no he pisado ninguna. Pare en seco al ver una grieta, no entendía el motivo pero mi mente infantil comparó esa grieta con el dolor de ver el rechazó de mis dos mejores amigos. Una herida es como una grieta, pierdes pedazos, no se puede reparar y siempre quedara esa marca en tú interior. Sólo suspire y la pise, no dejaría que esto me afectará demasiado, puedo pisar el dolor como una pequeña grieta, apreté con fuerza mi pisada en el piso y con dolor retiré el pie.

Un vidrio estaba en aquella grieta y no pude darme cuenta de ello, la suela de mis zapatos escolares era delgada y la fuerza hizo que se encajara el pedazo de vidrio, sin darme cuenta pude entender el significado profundo entre algo tan trivial, puedes ser lastimado intentando pasar como si nada en lo que te lastimo, por sorpresa o por capricho, los restos de vidrios siempre terminaran encajandose en tú piel.

Llegué a casa pisando levemente con mi pie derecho que estaba lastimado, no quería que se diera cuenta mi madre pero ella estaba en la sala y tenía que pasar para subir las escaleras, al verme cojear sólo rio por mi ingenuidad.

—¿Ahora que te paso? —me preguntó, supongo es normal ya verme lastimado.

—Pise un vidrio —pateticamente le conteste y ella rio más fuerte.

—Había olvidado lo distraído que eres, estoy dudando en si tienes la edad mental para tener una pareja.

—Aunque tuviera la mentalidad de ocho años estaría con Levi, el juzgado de pedófila sería él yo no —fui directo con ella, cayendo en el sillón cansado de cojear —Sólo yo puedo decidir si dejarlo o no, ni siquiera él y si lo hace lo jodería hasta que me quiera de nuevo.

Mi madre con una mirada sorprendida dejó salir unas lágrimas con una gran sonrisa, yo no entendí porque hizo eso, pero limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente, volviendo a reír alegremente sin una pizca de vergüenza sobre mi decisión. Acarició mis cabellos, dejando a un lado la televisión para llenarme de caricias, con duda la mire pero ella sonrió.

—Es la primera vez que luchas por algo ¿Te das cuenta? Siempre fingías estar bien con lo que te mandaban las personas, teniendo por efecto secundario una ira que desahogabas con problemas de conducta, ahora te veo feliz. Le debo una grande a Levi.

—Bueno...Soy feliz —solo eso pude contestar al no saber que decir, pero tenía aún el malestar que ocasionó la escuela —Pero Armin y Mikasa no lo aceptaron.

—Sólo necesitan tiempo —expreso totalmente bondadosa, mientras exigía que le enseñara mi pie, lo hice ya sin el zapato ni el calcetín y ella al verlo golpeó mi pie —Niño llorón, sólo es un rasguño pequeño, los raspones van y vienen.

Mi madre no lo sabía, pero para mí eso tuvo doble sentido. Sus palabras lograron darme el consuelo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Algunas heridas pueden sentirse más profundas de lo que son, unas necesitan alcohol, desinfectarse y cualquier método que ayude a que sane tan profunda herida y otros rasguños sólo necesitan tiempo para sanar. Estuve toda la tarde platicando con mi mamá, primero recostado en sus rodillas y escuchando también como se sentía por el divorcio que estaba en marcha, aunque fuera vergonzoso me pidió detalles de como pase de odiar a Levi Ackerman a quererlo a tal grado de admitir estar enamorado de un hombre.

Después en la cena tuve varios reclamos de mí madre al ver que no dejaba un segundo el celular por contestarle los mensajes en WhatsApp a Levi, no quería dejarlo en visto pero despedirse era tan difícil para mí.

Mamá:

Deja el maldito celular y ponte a cenar.

—Mamá, me lo pudiste decir en la cara —deje a un lado mi celular y mi madre hizo lo mismo.

—No me prestas atención ni para verme la cara, después hablas con Levi —tomó un bocado al ver que deje tranquilo el celular pero yo sólo jugaba con la comida, no tenía hambre y eso se debía a que acababa de ver a Armin y Mikasa en línea y siguen sin hablarme en todo el día.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —se escuchaba preocupada.

—No todos estuvieron contentos como tú con la noticia.

Lógicamente me vio decaído, sus manos suaves acariciaron mis hebras castañas y sin lágrimas le conté el como lo tomaron Mikasa y Armin, en ningún momento lloré, por más que deseaba hacerlo ya tendría tiempo toda la madrugada para hacerlo sin el miedo de ser visto. Disfrace las ganas de llorar ahora con un hambre que nació de la nada, termine toda la cena y hasta pedí otro plato sólo para llenar ese vacío que comenzaba a sentir por la ausencia de los dos amigos que juraron estar conmigo en cada momento. Mi mamá me vio preocupada, no sólo le conté de mis amigos, también de las burlas en los pasillos, son los beneficios de tener a tu madre como una amiga.

—Hoy veré netflix hasta que me duerma —terminando el segundo plato le dije, no era raro en mí, siempre lo hacia cuando me sentía desanimado, mi mamá prefería eso a que saliera para desahogarme como todos lo hacen.

—No, tienes que dormir Eren —solté un gran agh a modo de queja, uno largo y sonoro pero a ella no le importó —Eso te funcionaba cuando tenías cinco años.

—Mi mejor amigo me ve como un anormal y toda la escuela se burla de mí, merezco al menos un maratón de películas.

Mamá se quedó quieta, observando mi mirada vacía que sólo estaba concentrada en el tostador, en mi mente sin sentido quería tener el poder de hacer salir una tostada ya lista para agregarle nutella y fresas encima. Suspiro mi mamá al conocerme tan bien y ver que fulminaba el tostador con la mirada mientras seguía recostado en el comedor.

—Sólo porque es viernes y no le subas tanto después de media noche, yo si quiero dormir —me levante rápido con entusiasmo al saber que podía desvelarme con cualquier cosa que viera.

Mire el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche por lo que mi mamá se entretenía con sus novelas dramáticas, camine sin miedo por mi casa, antes cuando estaba mi padre aquí siempre debía tener cuidado con cualquier ruido que hacia, incluso mis noches de desveló eran un secreto entre mi madre y yo, él nunca se entero que yo a veces veía caricaturas entre lágrimas para olvidar sus golpes, ese hábito se quedó conmigo hasta ahora, cada que me pasaba algo fuerte mi forma de desahogo no era alcohol, una vez lo intenté y no funcionó, tampoco lo eran las fiestas, auto lesionarse o cualquier cosa que hacen los de mí edad, mi forma de olvidar el mundo era a través de series, libros, películas, animes y cortometrajes. Podría ser tan infantil como quisiera, no tendría que preocuparme por el gran cambio de ser Eren Jaeger el chico que siempre estaba metido en líos con Levi Ackerman a sólo ser Eren Jaeger el que tiene un lío amoroso con Levi Ackerman. Que giros de la vida.

Desbloqueé mi celular para tener diez mensajes sin contestar de Levi, rodé los ojos al mismo tiempo que me ponía cómodo en mi cuarto y encendía la televisión ya con netflix, tenía palomitas, refrescos y un gran bote de helado de chocolate. Si me voy a deprimir lo haré bien. Al recostarme vibró de nuevo mi celular, esta vez si abrí los mensajes para contestar.

Levi Ackerman:  
Siempre ignoras mis mensajes.

Eren Jaeger:  
No seas dramático, sólo ponía netflix para ver películas °^°

Levi Ackerman:  
No uses caritas, madura Eren.

¿Por qué? Sólo haces eso cuando éstas desanimado.

Leí en voz alta su mensaje y al leer el madura sólo reproduci con más ganas Toy Story, es mi puta noche y yo decido que ver para olvidar la mierda que me hace sentir mal. Contesté al mismo tiempo que comenzaba la película.

Eren Jaeger:  
Yo uso caritas como se venga la gana

°-°)

Khé?

Esta se parece a ti

(눈_눈)

Visto

Eren Jaeger:  
No Levi, era una broma no me odies, ven...

Levi Ackerman:  
No lo hagas de nuevo entonces.

Eren Jaeger:  
(눈^눈) Amargado.

Visto

Rei levemente, prestándole poca atención a la película y volver a mandarle mensajes a Levi, hasta que mejor optamos por la llamada en WhatsApp y escuchar nuestras voces. Entonces fue ahí cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado las cosas, ya no estaba solo y ahora esas noches en las que lloraba podía tener a Levi conmigo, esa soledad que estaba sintiendo se iba poco a poco.

—Levi, ¿No tienes sueño? —le dije por teléfono y escuche un gruñido.

—No, siempre me da hasta las tres de la mañana.

—La hora del diablo, no me sorprende.

Escuché un bostezo siendo reprimido, era la primera vez que Levi tenía sueño, siempre terminaba yo dormido pero si esta vez estaba cansado se debía a que lleva varios días sin dormir bien. Sonreí con el celular pegado cerca de mí rostro.

—Ve a dormir, no finjas.

—Tú me dijiste hace tiempo que cuando estas desanimado te la pasas viendo caricaturas o películas toda la noche. No te voy a dejar solo así.

—¿Y? Has sido la primera persona que esta conmigo, ya es la 1 de la madrugada, debes estar muy desvelado para tener sueño a esta hora.

—...Lo siento —escuche su voz adormilada, debo ser la única persona que lo ha escuchado de esa forma.

—Oye...—sólo escuche un mhn en la otra línea y mire con mucha atención la pantalla, mis labios temblaron pero quería decirlo antes de que se marchara —...Te quiero.

No escuche nada, sólo un silencio pero tan sincronizados estaban nuestros sentimientos que ese silencio para mí significó que Levi no lo esperaba y eso al parecer le afecto. Me reí al escuchar un balbuceo que intento cubrir con un bostezo.

—...Yo también te quiero. Buenas noches Eren.

No escuche nada, por el tono de su voz estaba en sus últimas así que colgué pensando que se abría dormido. Apagué el teléfono, ya no tengo con quien hablar así que lo prefiero así, abracé mi almohada con fuerza recordando esa voz ronca y adormecida diciéndome te quiero, sintiéndome como un maldito enamorado. La seguí abrazando mirando ahora la familia del futuro comiendo otra vez helado, pero no hacia más que recordar a Levi.

La verdad es que la palabra te quiero ya no es suficiente para mí.

El fin de semana fue deprimente si me lo preguntan, no hice más que devorar series en netflix mientras la única persona que le contestaba era a Levi, ya estaba harto de tantos mensajes de curiosos preguntando por morbo o de estúpidos que intentaban reírse de mí. Ni siquiera los leía, sólo los eliminaba y tiraba el celular a la cama. Por más que rogaba por algún mensaje ya sea de Eren o Mikasa no llegaban. Así fue el resumen de mí fin de semana, sin ningún acompañante más que mis personajes ficticios.

En un pestañeo rápido me encontraba ya el lunes en la puerta de mí salón. Mis piernas temblaban por los nervios, a pesar de los miles de mensajes de Levi diciendo que me calmara no podía. Tenía miedo de la reacción de todos, pero estaba aquí, bien podría faltar pero mi orgullo no me dejó.

A quien jodidos engaño, fue mi madre quien no me dejó faltar.

Mis manos sudaban, relaje mi respiración como la psicóloga Petra me consejo hace tiempo, quisiera que ella estuviera aquí, pero últimamente faltaba mucho.

Lancé un suspiro pesado al aire, intentando con ello dejar salir la desesperación que me carcomía el pecho.

La valentía se apoderó de mí cuerpo, o más bien era una mezcla del estar forzado a ir al salón de clases. Abrí la puerta entrando en dos pasos tímidos, fue un gancho a mis órganos internos el escuchar como todas las pláticas dentro del salón se vieron opacadas por un deprimente y frío silencio. No tuve la oportunidad de ver si las miradas estaban sobre mi, sin embargo las sentía, se sentían tan pesadas que obligaban a mis ojos estar clavados en el suelo.

Arrastré mis pasos con una gran inquietud de ser juzgado, caminando entre las filas hasta llegar al comienzo de la que siempre me sentaba. En ese momento levanté mi vista encontrándome el cuadro que estaba atemorizado a ver, la promesa sin palabras que teníamos se había roto. Tres asientos hasta el fondo de las filas estaban sin usarse, mire alrededor y observé a Armin, quien ahora estaba sentado en el otro extremo del salón ocupando el primer puesto de esta, al sentir mi mirada desvío la suya en un gesto dolido. Mis labios temblaron, tan ligeramente que mordí mi labio inferior para impedir que siguiera. Mikasa nunca llegó tarde, me imagino que faltará a clases. De igual forma me senté en el último asiento aislándome de todas las miradas, recoste mi cabeza sobre mis brazos escondiéndome de esta pesadilla.

Dicen que los mejores amigos son para toda la vida. Soy un fanático de las series, los animes y películas, en el núcleo de mí mundo lleno de fantasía estaba la imagen típica de un trio de amigos, siempre riendo y preocupándose entre ellos, desde chico yo imaginaba el tener amigos de esa forma. El error mío fue el no saber que una amistad era como una figura de porcelana, se debe apreciar, es hermosa y sin igual, pero al mínimo golpe se quiebra en pedazos y esos pedazos filosos terminan provocándote cortes dolorosos.

Repose con fuerza mi cabeza en el pupitre, al escuchar los murmullos nacer opte por subir el volumen a mis audífonos, tan fuerte que mis oídos dolían, pero no me importaba sentir el dolor de mis tímpanos a causa de la música, era más doloroso ser criticado por las personas que te rodeaban. A pesar de ser llevado por las notas de la fuerte guitarra eléctrica pude alcanzar un susurro que pronunciaba perfectamente la sílaba gay, no pude evitarlo, alce unos centímetros mi cabeza del pupitre pero sólo para dejarlo caer libremente ocasionando un leve dolor en mi frente. Apaciguaba un dolor con otro.

Los susurros cesaron, o eso creo yo pero no me importo, seguí en mi mundo de fantasía, alejándome de la realidad sólo un instante, era lo que necesitaba. Faltaban dos días para otro capítulo de Noragami Aragoto, fruncí mis labios sin pensarlo, la imagen de ese trio de amigos me vino a la cabeza. Yato, Yukine y Hiyori, pero debo ser sincero conmigo mismo. Deberían tener una advertencia las series, pero claro que la tenían, por eso se catalogan como "anime" es decir, ciencia ficción, no existe un amigo que por ti se lanzaría en frente tuyo para protegerte amigo que por ti se lanzaría en frente tuyo para protegerte al igual que Yukine, evitando que te parten en dos, más bien tú serás el apuñalado y por la persona que considerabas amigo.

Si, mi mente es una baratija sin precio, mezclando la fantasía con la realidad. Pensando en como sería el disfrutar una amistad así, sacada de algún libro o serie de televisión. Lamentablemente la vida no viene con una garantía acompañada de Hermione y Ron como amigos.

Lamentablemente, con el tiempo las amistades se desvanecen.

Una lágrima resbaló en mi larga mejilla, he derramado demasiadas ¿Qué más da que salga otra? La limpié, esperando que no se dieran cuenta pero sentí una mano en mi nuca golpeando mi espalda, estuve obligado a levantar mi vista y me encontré sorpresivamente con los dos asientos ahora ocupados, eran Marco y Jean quienes se acercaron a mi. El cara de caballo fue quien me golpeó y seguía con una mueca de fastidio.

—Deja de estar así, podemos entenderte.

Fue bravo, sin una pizca de tolerancia por lo cual Marco sonrió de esa forma tan inocente que siempre obtenía, ha cambiado demasiado desde que lo conocí en el hospital, de ser un niño decaído emocionalmente parece siempre tener una sonrisa en sus labios, una melancólica y hermosa sonrisa. Un poder que en la actualidad muchos adquirieron, el saber ocultar tus sentimientos negativos en una máscara de agobiante felicidad falsa.

—Jean, se que puedes decirle algo mejor —de nuevo, esa sonrisa que provocó en mi otra sonrisa débil, sabía lo que se sentía ocultar tus emociones, Marco al parecer noto la indirecta, el ser compañeros de una máscara desanimada.

—Eren, debes mandar todos a las mierda —en tono bajo me lo dijo, sin poder darme cuenta ellos dos estaban demasiado cerca, al igual que sus pupitres, haciendo un pequeño círculo —¿Prefieres ser alguien que no eres? Si ellos te joden por amar a un chico, jodelos el doble.

—¿Y Armin? ¿Mikasa? —pregunte, desanimado.

—Ah, los amigos te aceptan como eres —suspiro, fruncio sus labios al ver la mirada de Marco insistente con una sonrisa y volvió a suspirar enfadado —Yo lo hice ¿O no?

Sonreí derrotado, no podía ganarle a ese testarudo con cerebro de pollo y cara de caballo, tampoco con el reluciente Marco, su optimismo era tan brillante que te cegaba, pero a veces su sonrisa estaba acompañada de enormes amenazas "dulces" alegando que me animara de una vez. No estuve solo, me sorprendió el que específicamente mis mejores amigos fueron los únicos en alejarse tan drásticamente de mí, logrando esa enorme decepción. Sasha y Connie no lograron ser discretos haciéndome miles de preguntas acerca de mis gustos, pero a diferencia de ellos no lo hacían por morbosidad, parecían niños curiosos sin juzgar ante un tema desconocido, sobre todo que al tener las respuestas me apoyaban.

Jean y Marco me hacían hablar a la fuerza cuando miraban que estaba decaído, sobre todo en la segunda hora que Mikasa llegó, sentir su mirada clavada en mí logró que yo la bajara pero el irritable de Jean me pisoteo y el malestar ocasionó que la levantara de nuevo, Marco alzó el pulgar aprobándolo pero yo internamente mordía mi mejilla entre agradecido por su preocupación y la pezuña de Jean en mi pie.

Ellos se sentaron juntos, volteandome a ver en varias ocasiones y bajando la mirada con tristeza, los extrañaba, mis mejores amigos quería que estuvieran de vuelta conmigo.

En clase de cultura física el maestro nos acomodó con la clase de Historia para hacer una dinámica de quemados, me tense inmediatamente y evite cualquier contacto visual con ella aunque Historia parecía verme más que nunca. No estaba preparado para verla a la cara, además que Ymir parecía querer asesinarme con sólo verme, lo esperaba, no correspondía a la persona que ama por tener pareja de mí mismo género, sin embargo guardaba una pequeña esperanza que me entendiera al ser ella lesbiana, pero no fue así, más bien cada uno de sus balones estaba dirigido especialmente para mí, uno en específico golpeó mi frente logrando un moretón. Al menos el profesor vio claramente y me dejó sentarme en las gradas el resto de clase.

Fue una eternidad pero la hora para almorzar algo llegó. Salí rápidamente de mí aula diciéndoles a los demás que iría con Levi para hablar un poco, ellos me molestaron con mi relación, no pude evitar sentirme más relajado al ver como lo manejaban como una pareja normal.

—¿No les molesta? —les pregunte, ellos me miraron sin comprender por lo que aclare —Mi relación no es "normal" —señale las énfasis con mis dedos.

—Yo lo veo normal —dijo Connie mientras buscaba entre su mochila el almuerzo, sin estar tenso y natural.

—Sólo son dos personas que se quieren, ¿Qué más da? —Sasha siguió a la respuesta y yo me quede sin palabras.

Creo que el estar tan cerrado con Mikasa y Armin evitaba que viera lo maravilloso que eran ellos. Jean, Marco, Sasha y Connie me demostraron que al estar tan ciego no podías mirar a personas que te muestran su apoyo incondicional.

Me despedí, rápido para evitar que mis dos mejores amigos se dieran cuenta que me fui a buscar a Levi, sería como tirarle sal a la herida. Baje las escaleras, ya que hoy estaba un piso arriba que Levi, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su aula un fuerte golpe procedente de los pasillos captó mi atención. Fui a merodear por un extraño presentimiento, era el pasillo en el que estaban algunos casilleros por ser ancho y bien ubicado para la facilidad de todos, camine un poco más y corrí desesperado por lo que estaba observando ahora.

Levi, sujetando un chico del cuello lo estaba empujando hacia los casilleros, por su expresión estaba asustado, de nuevo golpeó su espalda contra los casilleros, de ahí el ruido que escuche, fue una sorpresa que nadie escuchara, debe ser porque salí temprano del receso.

—Vuelve a decirlo, imbécil —Levi expresó, todavía intimidando al chico, empujándolo sobre los casilleros lastimando su espalda.

—Ya basta, dejalo —sujete a Levi, abrazándolo por detrás y él lo soltó en un instante. El chico aprovechó y se fue corriendo, pude respirar tranquilo al ver que no paso a mayores y evitar otro escándalo.

Esperé cualquier expresión, quizá una más calmada por verme como siempre sucedía, pero ahora al voltearse para verme no había más que un gesto enfadado por interrumpirlo, también encontré que estaba muy inquieto, no dejaba de mover su pie ansiosamente.

—¿Qué dijo para hacerte enfadar tanto? —tenía que escucharlo antes de reclamarle, parecía alterado y con una ansiedad en sus ojos.

—Comenzó a burlarse de mí aspecto, al decir que podría tener sida —me calle, sin saber que decirle.

Es verdad, Levi siempre ha tenido un rostro pálido y unas ojeras considerables, eso no le quitaba el atractivo, lo hacia ver incluso más intimidante y una muestra de su vida llena de vicios, logrando una imagen erróneamente atrayente al ser visto como alguien peligroso, pero en realidad era a causa de una profunda depresión y noches de insomnio. Yo sabía el motivo por su desveló, esa herida profunda a causa de la muerte de sus padres, podía entender poco a poco su ansiedad al ser atacado de esa forma, pero verlo incluso tembloroso me daba una mala señal de todo esto. Observé que se despeinaba los cabellos más seguido y no podía estarse quieto aunque lo aparentaba.

—Levi, ¿Qué tanto tienes en la boca? —le pregunte al ver como levemente mascaba.

—Chicles —contestó simplemente, aprovechó que estábamos cerca de un bote de basura, acercando una envoltura en sus labios depositando una considerable bola de goma de mascar envuelta ya.

Sus dedos temblaban, saco de su bolsillo un paquete de chicles, conté con facilidad cuatro que entraron en su boca, al masticarlos volvió a despeinar sus cabellos y mostrarse inquieto. No resistí al verlo de esa forma, tome su muñeca temblorosa y lo mire sin durar de mí mirar.

—¿Estas así por no fumar?—pregunte con sutileza, pero el se mostró inquieto.

—Quieres que lo deje, por eso lo estoy haciendo —eso contestó, yo baje la cabeza de nuevo en el día.

—Si lo dejarás hazlo también por ti, no es una diversión sana —lo dije sin pensar, después recordé cuantas veces me hablaba de eso, su semblante cambio a uno vacío, igual que un caparazón y comencé a sentir culpa.

—Lo hacia para destruirme, no para diversión o una imagen —trono sus nudillos y se recargo en los casilleros, mirando al frente sin atreverse a verme.

—No quiero verte destruido, quiero verte bien —insistí intentando sujetar su mano pero al hacer un leve contacto tembló al interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—No tengo nada —defendiéndose volteo a verme pero esa expresión logró un vuelvo en mi interior.

Las ojeras delineadas en el contorno de sus párpados, tan oscuras y enrojecidas, parecía que le dolía tener los ojos abiertos, acerqué mi mano a sus flequillo notando que estaba largo y desordenado, lo hice a un lado y volví a peinarlo, Levi dejó de temblar esta vez, masticó ahora sin ansiedad y ya no respiraba de esa forma tan cansada. Cerro sus propios ojos al sentir el contacto de mí mano, ahora con la suya sostenía la mía, pronto acercó mi mano todavía sostenida con la suya a su nariz, inhalando mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados, calmándose poco a poco.

—No mentías cuando dijiste usar jabón de fresas —aprecie una sonrisa leve, llena de sarcasmo pero ahora relajada.

—Callate —atiné a decir, intente alejar mi mano de él pero la jaló acercándome para robarme un delicado beso en los labios, me aparte alarmado mirando a los alrededores rápidamente. Ese acto pareció relajarlo más.

—¿No te han molestado? —me preguntó y yo negué sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente con una gran sonrisa, una muy falsa. Me tense al sentir como revolvía el fleco que acomode hace rato, su mirada se volvió fría al ver mi frente con un moretón rojo.

—¿Quién? —sólo eso preguntó, tan violento como siempre y ahora parecía estarlo el doble al estar tan inquieto —Dime quien fue el bastardo.

Aparté su mano, tan rápido que el sonido del golpeteo seguía en mis oídos. Fingí enojo pero sólo para aparentar mis nervios.

—Estaba distraído y me di en la cara con un muro —lo dije tan seguro y entre cerro sus ojos, después los apretó con sus dedos de manera ansiosa.

—Si estas mintiendo voy a enfadarme contigo.

—Ya, tranquilo —entrelace mis manos entre sus dedos y me tambalee encima de él, indirectamente pidiéndole un beso, siempre lo hacia de esa manera y él no se negó.

Entre un hueco en los casilleros Levi y yo nos encontrábamos fundiendo nuestros labios después de obligarlo a tirar los chicles, escondidos regalándonos rápidos besos, eran cortos sólo porque yo le impedía que lo profundizara, lo menos que deseaba es un castigo de algún maestro y de paso que fuéramos de nuevo el blanco de las burlas.

—Levi —masculle su nombre entre besos.

—¿Mhn? —musitó de nuevo sellando nuestros labios, una y otra vez en cortos besos hasta que yo lo aparté rápidamente con las mejillas cubiertas de un sonrojo.

—Ya quitate —lo trate de apartar pero eso ocasionó un chasquido divertido en tono bajo directo en mi oído provocándome un escalofrío —Por tú culpa ya no podré comer, tengo que ir ya a mi salón.

—Esta bien, pero te acompañare hasta tú casa, adiós cachorro.

Rodé mis ojos dispuesto a irme al fin pero al estar sólo dos pasos lejos de él jaló mi muñeca haciendo que cayera justo en su regazo. Acto seguido plasmó sus labios en los mios ahora en un demandante y posesivo beso. Fue mi imaginación, debió de ser eso, ya que por alguna razón extraña ese beso se sintió diferente, así como también nos separamos más lento de lo usual.

Esta vez le regale una sonrisa y me marche para ir abajo a mi salón, la razón por la que no me pudo acompañar fue por Mikasa, acordamos evitar que nos viera juntos, por ser su prima y ella mi mejor amiga es difícil para nosotros dos.

Camine por los pasillos y subí las escaleras pero al escuchar la risa de Historia con varias amigas me asuste, no estaba preparado para verla, baje tan rápido como pude, no quería verla, tal vez en dos años si pero ahora no. Las fuerzas divinas no estuvieron a mi favor, a pesar de bajar las escaleras tan rápido Historia logró verme en la curva que había en las escaleras.

—¡Eren! —escuché al igual que unos pasos apresurados.

Mierda, mierda mierda.

La campana sonó y al parecer Historia no le importaba faltar a la clase con tal de dar conmigo, ya estaba en el primer piso pero rodeé frontispicio y subí otras escaleras para dar hasta el tercer piso de nuevo, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos seguía escuchando la voz de Historia llamándome, estaba cansado, tanto como para no poder terminar las siguientes escaleras. Me escondí en un hueco debajo las escaleras que el conserje usaba para las escobas y entre tantas cosas.

—Te encontré —dijo Historia enfrente de mí y yo inútilmente me hice para atrás, negué con la cabeza enrojecido pero Historia se acercó hasta llegar al fondo del hueco.

—Eren, tengo que hablar contigo.

—...Esta bien —me di por vencido e Historia se dio la libertad de sentarse a mi lado, era un lugar que era difícil que nos vieran a menos que se acercaran lo suficiente.

—Tú sabes que me gustas —bajo su mirada, retorciendo sus pies en un nervioso gesto, miró hacia los lados confirmando que estuviéramos solos y su mirada se mostró triste, rápidamente hablé —Tú relación con Levi no me afecta mis sentimientos.

—Historia, yo lo siento, no pedí esto pero tampoco me arrepiento —eso dije, al creer que se trataba de algo así, pero ella negó rápidamente.

—No digas esa clase de cosas. Saber eso me hizo sentir más cercana a ti —frunci el ceño, no le entendí nada —Nadie sabe esto, pero te hará sentir menos solo. A mi tampoco me gustan sólo los chicos.

Parpadeo un poco al no captar lo que dijo en el primer instante, ridículamente me sentí más aliviado al hablar con alguien que pasa por lo mismo, digan lo que digan no es lo mismo hablar con una persona firmemente homosexual, sentía que no había espacio para mí entre los heterosexuales y homosexuales. Me encontraba en la línea en medio, un pie en cada lado para ser la burla de todos, ser aceptado completamente diferente es una cosa, ¿Se puede aceptar a alguien más o menos diferente? Es obvio que no, ahora la sociedad también ha planteado eso. Pero ver a Historia, confiándome ese secreto con sus mejillas coloradas sólo pude reírme aliviado, un mecanismo contradictorio para evitar llorar, ella también lo hizo y me sentí más unido.

—Es difícil ¿Verdad? No pertenecer a ningún lado.

—¿Qué con Ymir? —se hizo la desentendida, ahora yo mostré una mirada dando a entender que sabia todo, ella suspiro.

—... Me di cuenta sobre sus sentimientos, pero no puedo mentirme. Soy bisexual, pero que ella guste de mí no significa que sea correspondida. Por eso... Prefiero mentirle en ser heterosexual.

—Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo, es fácil tener la excusa de no tener esa preferencia —rasque con nerviosismo mi oreja —Pero si esa persona tiene los mismos gustos debe ser más doloroso.

—Entonces ¿Somos unos cobardes? —asentí y yo reí con ella, todavía ocultos entre el hueco de las escaleras.

La mire ahora mejor, antes parecía siempre estar preocupada por su apariencia pero ahora verla con esa trenza despeinada parecía librarse del estereotipo de diosa que la escuela le dio. La veía más natural y conocerla en su faceta relajada me di cuenta que ella también sufría el tener que ser perfecta y amable con los demás, como un rayo de sol que necesitaba apagarse de vez en cuando, definitivamente prefería mil veces esta Historia a la anterior que sólo quería impresionarme.

—¿Desde cuando te gustan los chicos? —pregunto, después golpeó mi codo sorprendiéndome. Ese gesto nunca lo hizo, con eso me di cuenta que así es como es en realidad.

—Levi fue el primero —acaricie mi hombro, en verdad tenía una mano pesada.

—Te diré la bazofia que me dijeron mis padres —estiro sus brazos y rio al recordar algo —Es sólo una etapa.

—Odio esa frase —me recoste en el piso, había suficiente espacio para hacerlo —No le veo lo malo amar a alguien sin importar el género.

Historia aplaudió pero levemente me sentí culpable por hablar acerca de mis sentimientos por Levi, aún así ella parecía estar orgullosa de mí.

—Quisiera tener tú valentía para salir del closet —admitió —Pero me aterra.

—Algún día —le di ánimos y ella me miró con los ojos más brillantes —Y ese día estaré para ti.

Salimos, sintiéndome ahora más cercano a ella y encontrándome con la verdadera Historia, no la diosa que aparentaba ser. Perdí sólo una clase por lo que no debería ser grave, tendría tres más y después me iría a casa con Levi. Si soy sincero, extrañaba ser su tutor, quedarnos hasta tarde e ir a su casa para vigilarlo. Historia se despidió de mí al pasar por su salón, casi terminaba la clase y yo recordé que deje varios libros en mi casillero para la asignatura siguiente. Me dirigí a ellos pero al ver mi casillero con mis ojos deseé estar muerto.

Con pintura roja habían escrito en él la palabra marica, también en el centro estaba pegado un dibujo de Levi y yo teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero yo estaba dibujado de una manera vulgar aparentando ser una mujer.

—Ahí esta Eren, el gay de la preparatoria —grito Ymir en los pasillos, escuche las risas de los demás pero yo seguía shockeado mirando mi casillero.

Mi corazón quería salirse de mí pecho, desgarre el dibujo con mis uñas y caí lentamente de rodillas frente a mi casillero. Comencé a sollozar y levemente mire a Ymir observando su reacción, primero estaba muerta de risa por su venganza pero al ver como mi llanto aumentaba, su risa se fue opacando, tan lentamente sintiendo la culpa en todos sus sentidos. No podía evitarlo, era demasiado el dolor emocional y volví a sentir los nervios que me comían vivo, comencé a temblar y sollozar. Ymir dio un paso al frente al verme en este aspecto pero al ver que quedaría peor ayudando de quien se burlo se retiró sintiendo ya la culpa demasiado pesada.

Escondí con mis brazos mi rostro, apretando mis oídos para no escuchar sus burlas, encogido en un rincón tratando de no temblar pero las risas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Me faltaba el aire, no podía pensar en nada más que sus risas, ¿Saben que fue lo peor? Que ni siquiera los conocía, eran del salón de Historia e Ymir, ¿Con que derecho se burlaban de mí sin conocerme? ¿Por qué me dolía los comentarios de personas que no son nada en mi vida? Por imbécil.

Un golpe se escuchó, un puño logrando doblar la lámina de mí casillero. No dejaba de temblar pero tenía la consciencia de saber que se trataba de Levi, ese golpe y una mirada furiosa bastó para que la mayoría corriera salvo por un chico lento que Levi empujo a la pared y amenazó.

—Fue Ymir, Ymir pinto su casillero e hizo el dibujo —lo soltó, pero cuando lo hizo pateo sus costillas como un saco, se fue arrastrando primero y después corriendo.

Es verdad.

Había olvidado el porque todos le tenían miedo a Levi Ackerman.

De entre el pasado recordé todas esas peleas en las que él estuvo involucrado, no sólo dentro del colegio, también fuera de este con otras preparatorias.

Recordé vagamente porque le llamaba bestia.

Jaló mi muñeca, no le importó que seguía temblando, sólo me obligo que me levantara y me abrazo hasta que el temblor pasara. Estaba más relajado entre su fragancia que desprendía de su uniforme, tanto estaba pensando en el pasado que creó haber alucinado el olor de tabaco que antes desprendía Levi.

Él cambio, ya no es ese Levi que se metía con todos los que consideraba malditos, prometió cambiar.

Me repetía eso, miles de veces hasta que lo creyera a pesar de estar justo en este momento siendo llevado a la fuerza por Levi directo al salón de ellas dos. Al reaccionar frene mis pasos y me puse duro impidiendo que caminará.

—No Levi, no quiero, dejalo así por favor —le rogaba pero él me jalaba más logrando que me moviera.

—Me importa una mierda, le diré a esa maldita lesbiana lo que se merece ahora —casi grito, siendo eso demasiado raro en él, por mi sorpresa llegamos al salón.

La suerte no estaba de mí lado, el maestro no se encontraba en el aula y en el pizarrón se leía claramente que no habría clases. Levi sonrió sinicamente y yo volví a retroceder con miedo a lo que pasaría.

—¿Quién fue la artista que nos dibujo a Eren y a mi en acto sexual? —pregunto al aire aún sabiendo que había sido Ymir, en frente de todos y logrando que temblará por vergüenza, quería huir y escapar pero Levi parecía una bestia que no sabía lo que hacía.

Sólo pensaba en lastimar sin saber que también lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

Historia no despegaba la vista de mí, inevitablemente volví a temblar y Levi me forzó a que me refugiara en sus brazos, pero lo que más quería era salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo no le importó, continuó sosteniéndome en sus brazos y cínicamente se sentó en la mesa enfrente de todos.

—Levi ya para... —le rogué, pero no me hizo caso, ordenó que me callara y volvió a esconderme en su saco del uniforme.

—Ymir, ¿Te inspiraste en tus fantasías sexuales con Historia? —lo dijo en voz alta, notoriamente más alta que cualquier otra cosa pronunciando el nombre de la rubia lentamente —Pero a ella también le gusta eso ¿No? Es una chica bisexual que no le corresponde a su amiga la lesbiana.

Todo el salón se calló en un segundo, después de otros segundos todos murmuraban y dirigían la mirada a las dos mejores amigas del salón, Ymir estaba asustada y dolida por lo último que escucho, pero Historia no despegaba su vista del suelo, encogiéndose cada vez más.

Me retire de él, dejando de temblar y convirtiendo toda mi ansiedad en una furia insoportable. Levi no se estaba comportando como siempre lo hacía, ahora no parecía pensar claramente, incluso enfadado no haría las cosas en público, se vengaría con cautela y de una manera agresiva, no sólo insultando, algo estaba mal, tan mal que hacia estremecer mi corazón. Una risa hueca y vacía fue el detonante de mí teoría.

—Levi mejor callate —trate de no so se enfadado pero era inevitable, este sólo volvió a reír.

—No es mi culpa que Historia te este contando sus cosas y yo estuviera cerca de ahí —alego, claro que era ridículo, uno se tenía que inclinar demasiado para escuchar y ahí me di cuenta de varias cosas.

Levi no estaba asistiendo a clases el día de hoy y encima me estaba espiando con Historia. No sabía como sentirme, los demás estaban al pendiente de que pasaría pero ninguno se atrevía a llamar algún profesor, así de temible era Levi cuando se enfadaba pero esta vez parecía estar diferente.

—Historia Reiss, yo podre ser gay pero al menos no estoy confundido como tú — Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirle a tu mejor amiga que eres bisexual pero ni siquiera así le puedes corresponder.

Muchos esperaron que Historia fuera quien saliera corriendo del aula abatida en lágrimas, pero la que salio corriendo fue Ymir sin soportar lo que escuchó. Seguido de eso Historia se marcho con su mochila y demás pertenencias, su mirada estaba apagada, si no fuera porque Levi estaba en el salón sería el centro de las burlas, pero todos le tenían miedo al pelinegro en ese momento.

—Has ido demasiado lejos Levi —estuve a punto de golpearlo pero al acercarme pare en seco.

Me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, no se notaba demasiado, tan sólo si te acercabas lo suficiente. Volvió a reírse, forzado y sin ganas, una risa seca disfrazada de una depresión.

—Vamonos ahora —sin preguntarle lo mire con miedo, no debo de pensar en que hizo pero ese Levi no era el que siempre es.

Le di la espalda a los demás, parecía que el coraje de Levi se había ido, sólo fue un arranque y ahora que Ymir se había ido no dejaba de reír en voz muy baja con chistes crueles hacia ella, si lo hubieran escuchado bien podrían haberse dado cuenta que Levi no estaba bien.

Ni siquiera quería pronunciar el estado en el que probablemente Levi se encontraba.

Tenía que moverme rápido, fui directamente a su salón primero y después al mío por nuestras mochilas, le ordene que al salir no hiciera o dijera nada, también que evitara ver al guardia a los ojos y sólo siguiera el camino. Salimos, por la hora era normal que algunos se retiraran y pudimos salir sin problemas, pero Levi seguía hablando, un mundo extraño que no tenía consciencia que existía.

Uno muy depresivo y melancólico, en el que las drogas eran el pasaporte al olvido.

Para terminar mi mala suerte la calle del parque estaba cerrada por mantenimiento, teníamos que cruzar la avenida o cruzar el puente en el que alguna vez Levi compartió sus secretos conmigo, cruzar no era una opción, los pasos de Levi de por si eran torpes, pero el que estuviera hablando no hacia que me enfadara, logrará que una fuerte tristeza creciera en mi interior ¿No era yo suficiente razón para que deje los vicios?

Paré en seco, por alguna extraña razón era bastante para mí. Levi no tuvo ninguna réplica, parecía confome con que me detuviera aquí, su faceta de reírse por todo había pasado, sólo estaba ido y de nuevo ansioso. Por curiosidad revise sus bolsillos y encontré cigarros, los cuales tire desde el puente a pesar de su enfado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? No he fumado nada en tres días.

—¿Y por eso fumaste marihuana? Te estas metiendo cosas nuevas para la ansiedad del tabaco —Levi chasqueo sus labios enfurecido, sin atreverse a verme trague duro —¿No es la primera vez?

No obtuve respuesta, revolví mis cabellos, me sentía estafado de alguna manera, vulnerable y sobre todo sentía que no podía hacer nada por él. Seguía en silencio, al igual que yo, sólo escuchando el suave sonido del viento que nos acompañaba. Trate de respirar hondo, inhalar y exhalar para calmarme.

—¿Por qué justo hoy hiciste algo así? —pregunte, él sólo se veía fatal, como si tampoco tuviera una respuesta.

—A veces tengo recaídas de ánimo fuertes —contestó, no parecía mentir, más bien ni siquiera el mismo sabía a que se debía, pero veía en sus ojos que no deseaba estar de esta manera.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste y ya? Sólo dime ¿Por qué te es tan difícil hablarme de lo que sientes? Y estoy hablando de ese lado deprimido que nunca muestras.

—¡Qué no lo sé! Él sólo llegó ofreciéndome marihuana y no pude.

—¿Es alguien de la escuela? —no obtuve respuesta, lo que hizo enfadarme el doble —¡Contestame!

—No voy a delatarlo —el saber que no me diría, fue lo único que necesitaba para hacerme enfadar enserio.

—Hueles asqueroso ¡Eres un mentiroso! Fumaste y peor aún, droga en la maldita escuela, prometiste ya no hacerlo —me quite de su abrazo, estaba enfadado.

—No lo soporte Eren, no pude —revolvió sus cabellos desesperado, no había nada de él, no podía ver a ese Levi frío, la silueta frente de mí no era más que una persona ansiosa por la marihuana —Tenía que calmarme de alguna forma.

—¡Pues busca otras malditas maneras de calmarte! —la mano de Levi se detuvo rápidamente, con pesadumbre por lo que dije, de nuevo una mirada pérdida recordando quizá algo pero no entendí porque, aún así no pude parar —Esta mal, que golpees a todos no es la solución, Historia es mi amiga y la lastimaste. No tienes control.

—Te dije que era un maldito títere ¿Recuerdas? Un asco —dejo escapar una risa seca deprimente —Estaba vacío y tú me llenaste, ¿Intentarás dejarme ahora?

Noté como se tensó en un reflejo al ver como baje la cabeza. Comenzaba a sentir una oleada de tristeza en cada parte de mí cuerpo, respirar se convirtió en la actividad más pesada que podía realizar. El aire me faltaba, era una opresión que trataba de romper mis pulmones. Sus vicios, sus promesas que nunca cumplía de cambiar y ese afán de golpear todo lo que le molestaba me estaba destruyendo poco a poco, respire como pude para hablar, dejando a un lado la opresión en mi pecho.

—¿Eren? —pronunció mi nombre, por primera vez en un tono entre incredulidad y temor. Odié por primera vez mi nombre entre sus labios. Sonaba tan herido.

—Terminamos —lo dije seco, firme y sin ningún rodeo.

"El sentir como tú alma se rompe en pedazos es uno de los dolores más insoportables en esta vida"

Eso es lo que creí, que confundido estaba. Ahora se, que en realidad el dolor inmenso en esta vida es volver a romperte, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar cuando cada pedazo de ti se repara? Sentir que te haces polvo esta vez. Esperé reclamos, un comentario hiriente o algún golpe por parte de él pero al ver sus ojos no encontraba un rastro de enfado en ellos, sólo encontré un dolor, uno tan silencioso que término por lastimarme más a mi.

Sin palabras, vi que tambaleó levemente y sin embargo no dijo nada, por primera vez fui incapaz de sentir la mirada penetrante de Levi, en ella sólo veía una ausencia infinita, un dolor interminable, una muerte en vida.

Lo lastime, lo peor de todo es que yo también me estoy lastimando.

Sin embargo no podía retractarme de mí decisión, mi consciencia dice que es lo más inteligente, su personalidad agresiva estaba fuera de control y cargar con eso era pesado, me sentí como un maldito mal nacido, yo le prometí que no me iría de su lado a pesar de todo. Soy un maldito mentiroso, un masoquista que tiene que tolerar el dolor de alejarme de él.

Lo lastime, ¿Qué nombre se le da a una persona que lastima a quien ama?

Una asquerosa cucaracha, eso soy pero no podía, debía parar esto antes de lastimar a más personas.

Sólo pude observar como se dio la vuelta, esta vez marchándose lejos de mí.

En ese mismo puente en el que Levi decía observarme a diario fue el lugar de nuestra ruptura.  
Regresando en el tiempo, yo me fui a la izquierda y él a la derecha.

* * *

**Es hora de contestarle a cada uno de ustedes porque lo merecen:**

**valepaz1992: Hola, gracias por leer **❤ **Por lo que me dices y también por dedicarle tiempo a mi fic, cuidate mucho y ojalá sigas leyendo.**

**S-S-C-F-F-S: Ahahahaha, -recibe el apapacho- Lo siento por tardar en devolvertelo y me alegra que comentaras de nuevo, es muy lindo. Estoy normal, gracias por preocuparte, escribir y de paso preguntar, cuidate mucho adiós adiós y gracias por leer tantas veces adkj. **

**Guest: Ahahaha, gracias por los buenos deseos(?) Estoy meh, gracias por preocuparte c: también te amo por todo lo que haces, leerme y también apoyarme, no grites tanto! Te quiero viva. Espero que te doliera tanto como a mi, sufri escribiendo esto(?) Aadsjkfjksa pero un dolor bonito(?) Cuidate mucho mucho. Besos.**

**yayoi heichou: Si, Carla ya lo sospechaba pero creo que todos tenian ya esa pequeña sospecha(?)Ahaha, gracias, si al menos ya puedo escribir c: adsjk. Muchas gracias y también por la espera, me siento querida. Cuidate**

**Moi Madame Butterfly: OH... Entonces creo que te desesperaste demasiado con este capítulo porque ahora si...Terminaron. Me dolio tanto escribirlo :c Yo odie a Armin ahaha pero estaba cansada que lo escribieran siempre como "el que siempre acepta eso porque es inteligente y culto". Siempre tendré el tiempo para leerlos, nunca dejaré de hacerlo porque leer sus comentarios lográn que sonria de verdad, por supuesto que no me aburre, es lindo hablar con ustedes por medio de reviews. Yo también las quiero, te cuidas. **

**Fujimy: Es lindo que me sigas aquí en fanfiction y también en Wattpad ouo, yo de igual forma te voy a contestar aquí. Bueno, no se que decir en todo esto, una de las cosas que casi nunca escriben es la aceptación social(?) Siempre escriben como todos lo aceptan sin sorprenderse o llegan al exceso de estar lleno de bullying, queria escribir algo realista. Gracias a ti por leerme, seguirme y estar al pendiente con todos mis trabajos. Te mando un hermoso y grande abrazo. **

**PrimroseIchi: Gracias por no dejar de leer, también lamento la demora, lamento la larga espera, es sólo que no quiero tener errores en este fic, se convirtio muy importante para mí. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, cuidate mucho. **

**Ame8910: Si, son el uno para el otro y vuelvo a decirlo..Me dolio escribir esto -muere- gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leerlo, espero que tengas más tiempo para seguir leyendo. Cuidate. **

**miyu-chan: Admito que me faltaba tu hermoso hermoso comentario. Tranquila, me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo para escribir un review, nunca faltan y yo adoro leerlos, no vuelvas a decir que me aburren, que intentaste escribir muy poco para evitar que esten largos, no me molesta, me alegra como no tienes idea saber todo lo que sentiste con el capítulo. Es... raro, bueno, yo me siento sola(?) y que alguien por internet se alegre tanto por tu regreso es algo muy cálido de sentir, muchas gracias. Si, he ido con el psicólogo, no creo que cambiara mucho, pero no te aburriré con ese asunto, aun así gracias por preocuparte por mí y preguntar. Armin, ay, escribir a ese Armin fue doloroso y difícil, estuve a punto de no hacerlo pero necesitaba el drama(?) El drama es love(?) Te pido unas enormes disculpas por actualizar tan lento, perdoname porfavor. Sin embargo, escribiré seguido por unas razones que diré abajo. Mi lectora favorita **❤

**Lo siento, de verdad por tardar en actualizar, voy a explicarles mi situación(?) Siento que lo merecen, porque varias preguntaron por mí y me siento una mentirosa leyendo "Eres fuerte" "Que bueno que estas mejor" Prefiero decirles como estan las cosas aquí sin motivo de provocar lastima. Dejé la escuela porque al parecer tengo agorafobia y depresión, cuando salgo o me dan taquicardias o simplemente ataques de pánico, a mi mamá le detectaron esquizofrenia. Sólo salgo para terapias. Eso... Ah papas(?) Tengo miedo, a que crean "A lo mejor esta mintiendo en todo" por eso...es muy dificil que diga todo lo que pienso, me pasa, pero les di una explicación sincera de mi parte.**

**Espero que les haya dolido tanto como a mí. De nuevo, lo siento de nuevo por la ortografía. Gracias por leer. Siento que nunca les podré agradecer lo suficiente, no se porque, siempre les quiero contestar a todos porque como dije, este fic no seria nada sin todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo de dejarme Review, les tengo un infinito amor por eso. Los amo(?) Porque sus comentarios me alegran mis días. Si sienten que contesto muy poco, lo lamento, es sólo que no se hablar, es irónico, se me da bien escribir pero no expresarme. Quizá es por mi animo. Lo siento, pero quiero dejarles en claro que no me molestan sus comentarios; ya sean largos o cortos, disfruto leerlos más de una vez. Nunca me van aburrir, yo a ustedes las quiero mucho. **

**Besos. **


End file.
